En tu mirar, lo vi todo
by Kumi Kinomoto
Summary: La tristeza, el desencanto, el dolor, todo mezclado provoca ceguera y no deja mirar lo que está a un paso de nosotros, un corazón quebrado es un malestar grave, puede poner de su parte pero puede no ser suficiente, ¿Alguien estaría dispuesto a ayudarle?
1. Aquella chica de ojos llorosos

Espero les guste la historia

* * *

**En tu mirar, lo vi todo**

**Cap.1 Aquella chica de ojos llorosos**

Lloro todo lo que quiero, no intento hacerme la fuerte, no ahora, todo lo que quiero es llorar y que me trague la tierra, se supone que con la primavera vienen las esperanzas, las oportunidades, sueños que pueden volverse realidad poniendo todo de nuestro empeño, pero conmigo eso no pasó. La soledad de mi habitación me resguarda de que los demás me escuchen, aunque también sólo me hace recordar una y otra... y otra vez mi desgracia, mi dolor... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser así?, ¿Acaso no nos amábamos igualmente? Observo la fotografía que está delante de mí resguardada en un portarretrato, un sonriente Terry con esa mueca que muchas admiradoras ganaba y entre ellas yo, sin embargo yo había sido la "Afortunada" en quien se fijara.

Hasta hace una semana Terrence Grandchester, a quien sus amigos llamaban Terry, había sido mi novio y no uno para dar la vuelta, pasear por ahí presumiendo a mi galán, sus palabras fueron que yo era importante en su vida, él me lo dijo con esa voz y esos labios que me hacían flotar en las nubes, Terry me había jurado su amor, me hizo creer... sentir que sus intenciones eran sinceras y serias; me sentí halagada, muy feliz, ¿Una chica como yo novia de un apuesto joven? Apenas lo creía, mi hermana Annie estaba feliz por mí, pensaba que él era mi príncipe azul, es bobo que una chica de veinte años piense así sin embargo era lo que mi enamorado corazón catalogaba, Terry es el hijo único de la familia Grandchester, una familia con inversiones en cuestiones del espectáculo y que él es un actor nato, amé cuando salía a escena, me hacía llorar en las obras clásicas, como Romeo y Julieta.

Sostengo el portarretrato en mis manos, los recuerdos de nuestros días juntos vienen a mí y mis manos aprietan el objeto, mi tristeza pero sobre todo mi enojo crecen a tal que lo aviento al suelo, rompiéndose por el fuerte golpe, de esa manera se rompió mi corazón cuando lo encontré abrazando a otra chica, a la distinguida Susana Marlow. Mis ojos ya están hinchados, mi cara humedecida, la cabeza me está doliendo de todo lo que he llorado. Terry y yo habíamos sido novios por seis meses, lo conocía desde hace tiempo por su trabajo como actor, pero sólo nos conocimos directamente en una fiesta que el prometido de Annie realizó en su casa, ahí nos presentaron, hablamos, nos divertimos, quedamos de vernos otro día, lo habitual antes de que en un chico y una chica surja el romance, algo que no fue tan difícil pues él era encantador, me hacía reír y suspirar, él dijo que yo le alegraba el día con sólo mirarme a los ojos, dijo que mis ojos era lo que más amaba, si, fuimos novios pero novios a escondidas, pues él me decía que quería privacidad, que quería caminar por la calle tranquilamente conmigo, yo le creí, tenía razón cuando alguien de la calle lo reconocía y corrían a pedir un autógrafo, así convivimos, entre más tiempo pasaba, más lo amaba y él me aseguraba que deseaba algo más formal conmigo, sólo debíamos esperar el momento oportuno, yo como tonta le creí... y luego hace una semana...

**Flash Back**

Me dijo hace unos días que los ensayos para la obra Macbet terminaban temprano, entonces me escabullí al teatro del centro para darle una sorpresa, es un día soleado así que preparé comida para un picnic en el parque, a él le encanta comer entre la naturaleza, saludo al señor John, uno de los encargados del teatro con quien he familiarizado y él me permite pasar a los camerinos para sorprender a mi novio.

Avanzo por el pasillo con una sonrisa, creciendo al mirar la puerta entre abierta del camerino que le pertenece a él, una risilla sale de mí, queriéndola silenciar para sorprenderlo, los pasos que me faltan los hago de punta para no hacer ruido, llego a la puerta y cuando quiero saltar para hacer mi entrada... la voz, la respiración, el tiempo... el mundo se detuvo y al instante se cae en pedazos. Veo a Terry, a mí novio besando a una chica de cabello rubio, lacio y largo hasta la cadera, no parece un beso de ensayo para la obra, Terry la está abrazando de tal manera que está totalmente unida a su cuerpo, además la expresión de la chica es suficiente para saber que lo está disfrutando, ¿Qué es todo eso?

-Terry te amo tanto –Dijo ella apenas se separó de sus labios, sus mejillas están sonrosadas y sus ojos delatan su encanto -, ¿Tú me amas?

Él no respondió con palabras, asintió con la cabeza sin dudarlo y con esa sonrisa galante, no pude evitar que un suspiro de agonía emergiera de mi boca delatándome, Terry voltea donde yo, apenas me ve, sus ojos se abren exageradamente y parece que, como a mí, las palabras se le fueron.

-Oh disculpe, ya nos retirábamos mi novio y yo, ¿Esa cesta es de una admiradora para mi Terry?

¿"Su" Terry? ¿"Su"?, Moví la cabeza negativamente y agradecí al cielo que por fin reaccionara para salir corriendo del lugar, oí a Terry llamándome, en una voz lejana, no sé si por mi impresión o por lo rápido que corrí, casi no podía distinguir las cosas pues mis ojos ya estaban llenos de lágrimas que no me permitían tener una mejor visión, mis piernas me llevaron hasta el parque donde supuestamente quería tener un picnic con él, me llevaron hasta lo más profundo del parque y ahí, caí al suelo, las cosas de mi cesta salieron revolviéndose todos los postres y dulces que llevaba, no me puedo levantar de la impresión, me hago un ovillo junto a un árbol llorando, gimiendo de dolor, la única calma que tengo es que en este lugar no hay personas así que puedo sacar lo que tengo, sin ser el blanco de las personas.

Desconozco cuanto tiempo duré en ese lugar, no me interesó nada, la hora, el lugar, los deberes que tenía que hacer después, nada me importaba, no tenía cabeza y menos fuerzas para otra cosa que llorar y dejar que con mis lágrimas salga mi dolor y mi enojo, mi decepción y lo quebrado que ha quedado mi corazón. Ni siquiera podía escuchar el sonido del viento acariciando las hojas, lo único que oía era mi llanto y lo único que mi mente tenía, era la escena del beso en el camerino del teatro.

-Candy.

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué de todas las personas que podían haberme encontrado, tenía que ser precisamente él? Escuchó que se acerca dudoso, aún estoy bajo el árbol, no me he levantado, luego siento que sus dedos tocan mi hombro.

-¡No me toques! -Él aleja su mano como si hubiese tocado algo caliente.

-Lo que... lo que viste en el teatro...

-¡¿Qué vas a decir que fue?! -Mi padre me toma como una chica tonta y quizás no fuerte, pero he reaccionado para encararlo y no mirarlo con amor y ternura como antes -¿Un ensayo? ¿Preparativos para la obra Macbeth?, ¿Cuándo se le llama al compañero de reparto "Novio"?

Él está impactado por mi reacción nunca me vio así y yo pensé que jamás me ocurriría delante de él porque decía quererme, amarme, sólo a mí. Sus labios se abren y se cierran varias veces, no sabe que decir, no tiene nada que explicar pues una imagen dice más que mil palabras.

-Ella es tu novia ¿Verdad?, La oficial, la que si puedes sacar a pasear a lugares públicos y no en los sitios "Reservados" a donde dábamos nuestros paseos.

-Candy...

-¡Al menos sé hombre y admítelo! -Pasan unos segundos y luego, asiente lentamente con la cabeza, apenado -, ¡Miserable...! -Sigo reaccionando y le doy una sonora bofetada, con tal fuerza que he dejado su mejilla roja, él la toca con su mano, le dolió... pero su vergüenza aumentó.

-Su... la señorita Marlow es mi prometida desde hace un año, mis padres la escogieron.

-Entonces ¿Por qué me pediste que fuéramos novios? Que saliéramos, que nos conociéramos, me dijiste que conmigo querías algo más formal y sólo esperara, y todo... todo a escondidas, y yo... yo tan estúpida que no pensé las cosas, lo hacías para que tu familia y ella no se dieran cuenta de tus andadas.

-Tú no eras de andadas.

-¿No? -Volví a pegarle en la misma mejilla, este no es el comportamiento de una dama, pero no puedo dejar que el afamado autocontrol de las buenas costumbres se haga presente, además... aquí yo soy la ofendida, la engañada, la estafada -Sólo querías divertirte con la primera estúpida para tener una aventura, estoy segura que es del tipo de chica que no sale si no es con el previo permiso de los padres y como te atosigan las reglas, buscaste a otra y yo fui la más ingenua que cayó.

-No... eso no es lo que pasó.

-¿Crees que porque soy de clase media alta y tú de la aristocracia puedes tomarme como un juguete?, ¿Crees que porque mi padre vuelca toda su atención en Annie yo estoy desamparada?, ¿Eso pensaste?

Terry no dice nada y yo no quiero seguir viéndolo, tomo las cosas que salieron de la cesta para meterlas otra vez, todo se echó a perder.

-Escúchame –Toca mi brazo, yo me libero con brusquedad.

-¡Suéltame! No vuelvas a tocarme ni a buscarme, tu juego se terminó, ya que estás oficialmente comprometido, lo nuestro nunca existió, así que no tienes que gastarte en una despedida.

-Candy escúchame… lo que te dije no era broma, de verdad siento algo fuerte por ti.

-¿Comprometido con otra? ¿Besándola en tu camerino? Ésta era la primera vez que iba a ese lugar del teatro para no molestarte, para que nadie se diera cuenta y pudiéramos salir en privado, ¡Todo fue un juego para que te divirtieras! Pero ya no será así, ya que todo era mentira, no hace falta decir que hemos terminado.

Doy media vuelta caminando, él me persigue llamándome pero yo no le hago caso.

-Candy…

-Y no me llames así otra vez, me llamo Candice Britter, si es que significo algo de respeto luego de ser tu juguete.

-No fuiste eso para mí, escúchame…

-¡Deja de seguirme! Si quieres oírlo para que sea "Oficial": señor Grandchester ¡Hemos terminado!

**Fin del Flash Back**

Recojo los trozos del portarretrato en la basura, la fotografía la hago pedazos, lo más pequeños posibles para que nadie sepa nunca la imagen que tenía, mi padre no sabe nada de eso, sólo Annie, en ella puedo contar en esta casa. Al pensar en ello la sensación de no amor me recorre, mi familia es de clase media alta, los negocios de mi padre son prósperos pero no se comparan con los que una familia como los Grandchester puede realizar, a nuestra familia la conformamos cuatro, o al menos tres… mi madre, una mujer hermosa que se parece a mí, se divorció de mi padre hace cinco años, ¿Por qué? Su matrimonio fue arreglado y ella estaba profundamente enamorada de un joven francés, jamás lo olvidó, trató de llevar un matrimonio sino feliz, respetuoso, pero le fue difícil, mi padre sabía de sus sentimientos, él la amaba profundamente, saber que ella no le correspondía, que sólo pensaba en aquel hombre lo llenó de odio.

Las cosas llegaron al punto en que el divorcio fue inminente, mi madre quiso llevarse a Annie con ella pero mi padre no lo permitió, eso le dolió a mi madre. Yo soy la mayor, pero la realidad es que mis dos padres no me quieren de la misma manera en que lo hacen con mi hermana menor, ¿Por qué? La verdad, no tengo idea… mi nana que ya murió, me había dicho que yo llegué cuando mi padre se enteró de los sentimientos de su esposa, además de que en ese momento tenían una situación económica muy grave, un bebé no era idóneo y yo llegué, además, mi nana me reveló que mi madre llena de valor e imprudencia, quería huir con el francés, pero que en su estado de embarazo sería peligroso, sé que sonará absurdo pero así fue, mi padre no me ama tanto porque aparecí cuando muchos problemas sentimentales y económicos lo agobiaban y porque un tiempo pensó que yo era hija de ese francés; mi madre no me ama tanto porque frustré sus planes de huir.

Entonces ¿Por qué amar más a mi hermana Annie? Para empezar llegó cuando los negocios prosperaban y había seguridad económica, ella es dócil, tierna, obediente, cuando tenía problemas en el colegio yo la defendía y me metía en problemas, molestando a mis padres, Annie quería decir la verdad pero a ella no le creían, decían "Annie, tú eres una niña obediente y buena, Candice es buena pero imprudente, así no actuaría una dama, así no actuaría una hija mía", además yo suelo contradecir a mi padre, lo cuestiono y eso lo irrita. En el colegio nos decían que el amor de los padres a sus hijos es incondicional, que un padre no tiene preferidos… claro que los tienen y yo he tenido que lidiar con eso.

Que mi padre me vea y recuerde que su esposa era capaz de irse con otro, y que si no lo hizo fue por mí, mi madre pensar en el tiempo que pudo haber estado con ese hombre y que yo lo pospuse, a Annie la aman por ser dulce, tierna, a mí… quizás al odio no llegarán… o no sé, cuando tengo alguna duda o quiero algún consejo me lo dan, pero la sensación de cariño no es desbordante como con mi hermana, el dolor del divorcio corroe a mi padre, y como yo heredé el cabello rubio de ella, cuando me ve, ve a la mujer que amó pero que lo traicionó y abandonó. El amor de Annie es genuino, sé que me quiere tanto como yo a ella, por eso… tengo recalcado en silencio en mi mente y corazón que amé ciegamente a Terry; a su lado siendo tan feliz, olvidaba esos detalles de mi familia, y al saber que conmigo sólo estaba jugado y que aquellos planes "Serios" que me ofrecía, eran pura bruma, ya los había fijado con Susana Marlow.

Afuera hace soleado, estar en mi habitación no me hace bien, quizás dar un paseo me ayude, me miro en el espejo, tengo los ojos muy hinchados, de todas maneras no pienso quedar con alguien para hablar, tan sólo quiero caminar. Al salir de mi habitación, una de las sirvientas me avisa que mi padre vendrá pronto con un invitado importante, que debo quedarme para saludarlo. La escucho y una sonrisa de lado se crea en mi rostro, es muy temprano para jugar al padre perfecto y a la hija perfecta, eso lo es Annie al natural, no yo, cuando mi padre habla con las personas habla como si fuese el padre más comprensivo del mundo y que nosotras sus hijas somos su razón de vivir a pesar de la partida de mi madre; eso no es verdad, lo hace para quedar como hombre ejemplar y que es confiable para los negocios, eso es algo que no me gusta de él.

La sirvienta me insiste para que me quede, pero yo no le hago caso, cuando llego al salón veo en la mesa de centro donde adorna un bello adorno floral de azucenas blancas, un folleto de la obra Macbeth… y en el centro de la imagen está Terry, sólo de verlo mi coraje y dolor vuelven, aunque haya pasado una semana sigue doliéndome, en una semana no se curan seis meses de noviazgo… que a afinidad no era tal cosa, mis ojos se han humedecido y quiero salir por la puerta, cuando de repente tocan, la sirvienta que me pedía quedarme, abre la puerta, recibiendo a mi padre y a su invitado, con su llegada me volteo para limpiarme las lágrimas, mis ojos ya lucen muy mal como para aparte tenerlos húmedos.

-Buenas tardes hija, ven por favor, quiero presentarte a mi socio.

Sé que el resultado no es apropiado y no puedo escaparme de ésta, como puedo, limpio las últimas lágrimas de mis ojos, volteando hacia los señores, encuentro a mi padre quien mantiene esa cordial y respetuosa sonrisa delante de un socio, pero al verme su incomodidad levemente aparece al notar mis ojos hinchados, ya se molestó, porque una dama debe lucir impecable. Miro a la persona que ha traído, era un hombre alto, rubio de cabellera larga pero indudablemente no se confundiría con la de una mujer, es un hombre muy apuesto, su rostro parece esculpido como aquellas bellas estatuas de mármol que adornan los museos de los antiguos héroes, pero también contiene algo de la dulzura de los ángeles igualmente esculpidos en la roca blanca, dos orbes azules adornan perfectamente su rostro, mirándolo parece tanto… tanto… a un príncipe con el que soñamos de niñas, sólo que él usa un correcto traje negro que contrasta más con su cabellera dorada; su semblante era serio pero no rígido, ordenado pero ¿Amable?, Quizás así lo veo por mis ojos que arden.

Les hago una reverencia a los dos señores, con mucho esfuerzo, todavía me duele la imagen del folleto, quiero salir a respirar aire fresco.

-Hija, luces… ¿Qué le pasó a tus ojos?

-Estuve un rato en la cocina revisando la comida y la cebolla me provocó llorar –Es la respuesta más tonta, no iba a dar la explicación real o eso lo quebraría de enojo.

-Vaya… ya te había dicho que cuidaras tu aspecto luego de los quehaceres del hogar, bien… olvidemos eso, te presento al señor William Albert Ardley, es tío de Archibald Conrwell, él y yo seremos socios en el negocio de las telas, señor Ardley le presento a la mayor de mis hijas, Candice Britter.

-Un placer conocerla, señorita –Tomó mi mano con elegancia y elocuencia, para llevarla a sus labios y besarla, la sensación fue parecida al roce de unos pétalos de flor, fue algo bello, pero en estos momentos eso bello no inundaría mi cabeza.

-El placer es mío señor, bienvenido a nuestro hogar, siéntase cómodo por favor, padre si me disculpas quisiera dar un paseo para que el olor de la cebolla me deje.

-Tenemos un invitado y debemos atenderlo, debes ofrecerle al señor Ardley una taza de té.

-Padre… -Mi padre se controlaba mucho delante de este señor, conmigo se enfada más pronto de lo que podría hacerlo con Annie.

-No tengo ningún inconveniente señor Vincent, un paseo después de cocinar hace bien.

-Perdone la vergüenza –Si… perdone la vergüenza de la hija que tiene los ojos hinchados por el engaño del chico que amaba y ahora tiene un aspecto poco atractivo.

-No es ninguna vergüenza señor, supuse que su hija habría realizado una labor en la cocina, su aroma es idéntico al de las fresas.

Mi ceja levemente se levanta, si había ido a la cocina a preparar las tartalinas de fresa favoritas de Annie, pero no quedé con ese olor… seguro lo dijo por quedar bien, ahora que puedo retirarme sin objeción de mi padre, me marcho y camino por la calle, sólo es un paseo, no tengo ningún destino fijo, el aire refresca mi rostro, siento que la hinchazón de mis ojos va disminuyendo, voy a una plaza pequeña donde hay bancas y dos fuentes adornando, tomo asiento mirando el paisaje; el olor de la primavera se siente en todas partes, el sonido de la fuente, el viento, los murmullos de la gente, la risa de los niños que juegan por el lugar me va relajando, atiné en salir de la casa y no quedarme para ver una reunión de mi padre, aparentando todo momento que soy una hija de la que está cien por ciento orgulloso, porque estoy segura que no es así.

Desde aquel día no he podido evitar llorar, seis meses no se olvidan fácilmente, siendo que Annie era la única persona que sabía de mi relación, me desahogaba con ella, lamentó que todo haya sido una mentira, me dijo que Archie desconocía el compromiso de Terry, porque él no lo comentaba mucho, era algo así como un rumor a voces sin confirmar, además la señorita Marlow había estado todo este tiempo en Australia, Annie se sintió culpable por no haber investigado a fondo para evitarme esto, no la culpo, en quien cae toda culpa de mi dolor ha sido en mí, debí sospechar desde el momento en que me pidió discreción para no llamar la atención y poder salir tranquilos, ¿Cómo no pensé que sería por algo más escabroso?

Me enoja lo ingenua que fui, di lo necesario para ser la chica que engatusara, otra con más cerebro habría desconfiado a la primera, pero no pude evitar ilusionarme, él decía amarme tanto, cuando me besaba yo sentía flotar. Si yo fui una presa fácil es porque la sensación de no sentirme amada ha sido constante, además de resentirlo en mis padres, cuando iba en el colegio San Pablo, me enamoré de un chico llamado Bruno, lo admiraba por ser de los más divertidos y más estudiosos, además de buen jinete, cuando supe que él se había impresionado por un poema que escribí y fue el mejor de la clase para después publicarlo, yo me entusiasmé, cuando él se acercó conmigo para hablarme del poema, fue la manera en que pude acercármele como amiga, cuando me llené de valor para confesarle mis sentimientos… podría asegurar que escuché a mi padre hablar.

**Flash Back**

-Candy no lo esperaba, lo lamento no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos.

-Quizás si lo intentáramos, tenemos muchas cosas en común…

-Y es fantástico pero no eres tú quien llamó mi atención desde un principio.

-¿Ah no?...

-Fue tu hermana Annie –Mis ojos se abrieron de más, Bruno estaba sonrojado mirando de lado.

-¿Annie?

-Desde que la vi me impactó mucho, para mí es la chica más bonita, me recuerda a las hadas de los cuentos, cuando publicaron tu poema y decía tu apellido, yo pensé que ella lo había escrito, por eso fui para conocerla, pero sucedió que tú lo habías escrito, lo lamento Candy.

**Fin del Flash Back**

No odio a mi hermana, ella tiene sus virtudes y yo las mías, pero siento que la mía es ser engañada, no es culpa de ella que mi padre la prefiera a mí, ella siempre aboga por mí como debería hacerlo mi madre, pero no heredó su fuerza, han sido días grises para mí llegando al negro, quizás lo de Terry era una muestra de mi propia debilidad, como el no sentirme amada repercutió en que accediera a las primeras palabras de amor, quizás era la evidencia de que soy lo que mi padre dice: una chica ingenua. Muestro a los demás una sonrisa, quiero poner entusiasmo en lo que haga, así sean las tartalinas de fresa, pero sólo oculta que no es así como me siento.

Mis ojos otra vez lloran, la impotencia me inunda y la sensación de irme lejos crece, quizás ir a donde la señora Pony, una buena amiga de mi familia, ella siempre ha sido como una tierna abuela para mí, en ese mismo instante la idea de querer irme frena, eso es querer huir, huir ¿De qué?, Terry está cumpliendo el no buscarme, cosa que me tranquiliza pues no quiero verlo, mi padre me dejará ir pero quizás tampoco no, la apariencia de la familia unida no es real si no completo el trío.

No tengo muchas expectativas.

….

La cena se daba en silencio, se sentía denso, el sonido de los cubiertos contra los platos parecía ensordecedor, mi padre no había dicho una palabra después de agradecer por los alimentos, Annie lo miraba a él y a mí turnándose, yo por mi parte encontraba entretenido el encaje del mantel, sabía que vendría una queja en cualquier momento, me disculparía como otras veces, porque mi aspecto no era el indicado para un invitado de la talla de un Ardley.

-¿Cómo te fue con el tío de Archie?

-Excelentemente, mi negocio con él prosperará, le agradeceré en cuanto pueda a Archibald por recomendarme con él.

-Se lo diré, padre.

-En cuanto a ti Candice –Dejé en paz el encaje del mantel para mirarlo -, no te quedaste para atender al invitado como les había enseñado, es una fortuna que el señor William sea un caballero comprensivo pero no debe repetirse otra vez ¿Está claro? –Asentí con la cabeza, mi padre no requiere gritar para que entienda sus cosas -, ¿Se puede saber por qué tenías los ojos hinchados? El cuento de la cebolla no es cierto, le pregunté a Dorothy y dijo que sólo preparaste las tartalinas de fresa.

No sabía que decirle, Annie entonces puso su mano en mi hombro y miró a nuestro padre con esa sonrisa angelical.

-Es que le presté a Candy el libro de historias favorito de Archie, lo leyó y también lloró como yo por las historias de los enamorados –Mi padre levantó su ceja -, discúlpanos es que como mujeres los romances que dan todo por su amor, nos provocan lágrimas, acuérdate cuando fuimos a la ópera y lloré con la escena de Tosca.

-Es cierto... bueno, procura no leer tan seguido ese libro cuando vengan más invitados, el señor Ardley continuará viniendo a nuestro hogar y espero la mejor educación hacia él, para que no piense que nosotros somos de la clase miserable, aprovechándonos de tu compromiso con su sobrino, vernos trabajar y la alta educación hablan por sí solos, de la dignidad de este hogar.

-Si padre –Dijimos las dos.

Mi padre prosiguió con sus alimentos con menos tensión, yo miré sigilosamente a Annie, agradeciéndole con un movimiento de labios. Luego de la cena, en mi habitación cepillaba mi cabello delante del espejo, Annie asegurándose de que ya nadie hubiera en el pasillo se acercó a mí.

-Me gustaría verte sonreír como antes.

Una sonrisa débil se hizo en mi rostro ¿Cuándo ha sido "Antes"?, Saber sobrellevar mi realidad no es lo mismo a sonreír con sinceridad, sólo lo hago genuinamente junto a ella y Archie.

-Me repondré, sólo necesito tiempo, no tiene por qué afectar tus planes con Archie.

-Estoy tentada a decirle la verdad a Archie para que sepa la clase de amigo que tiene, es un miserable, no sabe lo que perdió.

La débil sonrisa ahí está, ¿Qué perdió? A su juguete, a su distracción, a la chica ingenua que le creía cada beso y palabra amorosa.

-Oye, Archie dice que le gustaría hacer un paseo a caballo en Lakewood, a donde las tierras de los Ardley, dice que es un hermoso paisaje, dije que me interesaría ir pero sólo si vas tú.

-Annie no es necesario que vaya, tienes que pasar tiempo con él antes de que deba realizar sus labores como todos los señores de su familia.

-Pero me sentiría egoísta disfrutando con él mientras tú estás así, pienso que distraerte te hará muy bien, siempre me cuidas y yo debo hacer lo mismo, aún si es de los recuerdos constantes, Candy cambiar de aire te hará mucho bien, además si voy yo sola te aseguro que no lo voy a disfrutar porque sólo estaré pensando en ti, hermanita vamos las dos.

Annie me tomó de la mano, en su cara estaba la firma idea de acompañarla a ese paseo, no tenía ganas de nada, pero es verdad que ella no estará disfrutando del paseo si no la acompaño, es otra muestra de que ella se preocupa por mí.

-Está bien, iré.

Annie emocionada me abrazó, por momentos me contagió sonreír, cuando estaba sola en mi habitación y me disponía dormir, en este silencio de la noche, la tristeza y el dolor no se han apartado, no sé cuánto más me sentiré de esta forma, dicen que hay que dejarle las cosas al tiempo, pero ¿Cuánto? ¿Unas semanas?, ¿Un mes?, ¿Un año? Ya no quiero continuar de esta manera pero quedé dolida, los sueños que me cree, los castillos en el aire fueron eso y hechos de cristal, los cristales son débiles ante los golpes de la realidad; cuando miro a mi hermana al lado de su novio, con entusiasmo para el futuro, horriblemente me imagino a mí con Terry y el enojo crece, ¿Por qué es tan difícil curar un corazón?, Seguramente… de esta manera se sintió mi padre al saber que mi madre amaba a otro hombre, ahora entiendo que somos más parecidos de lo que pensé, a lo mejor eso le molesta.

Miro la luna asomada en mi ventana, su luz dulce y tenue alumbra mi habitación, verla es tranquilizante, diría que llega a bajarme el enojo, no así la tristeza pero es un apoyo, cuando Annie decía que debía distraerme, yo había pensado en seguir siendo voluntaria en los hospitales, ayudar a las personas me llama, sin embargo tenía que aceptar para que ella no decayera junto a Archie.

Cierro los ojos entregándome al sueño, bien… ya no puedo echarme para atrás, seguiré esperando a que el tiempo ayude a curarme.

**Continuará… **


	2. Manos que dan asco

Disculpen la espera

* * *

**Cap.2 Manos que dan asco**

Un día soleado con la presencia del viento en forma refrescante y la compañía de Annie junto a los chicos, es una mezcla para que mi mente se relaje y pueda darme el lujo de disfrutarlo, ciertamente no quería venir a este paseo y sólo había asistido por petición de mi hermana, pero me alegro de haberle hecho caso. Archie y su hermano menor Stear son buenos anfitriones, aunque no estemos precisamente en una fiesta, desde nuestra llegada mi boca se ha curvado en una sonrisa en provocación de todas las veces que estos chicos nos han hecho reír, además del mérito que tiene el paisaje, a donde quiera que vayamos prevalecen los colores de las flores, las sombras de los frondosos árboles son frescas y el sonido del viento acariciando las hojas es encantador, me he limitado a disfrutar del paseo, no es que haya pensado en Terry constantemente, pero es algo que mi cabeza aún anida, aunque debo ser fuerte por mí misma, además tengo a Annie que sigue al pendiente de mí; pues a pesar de disfrutar al lado de su prometido, varias veces voltea conmigo, como cerciorándose de que me encuentre bien y yo le sonrío para darle tranquilidad, no estaría mintiéndole cuando he disfrutado de este paseo, los chicos nos han llevado a distintos lugares dándonos una explicación de las actividades que realiza su familia en cada una de ellas.

-¿Verdad que Chocolate es muy tranquilo? No da problemas y es ideal cuando se está aprendiendo a montar, aunque tú lo dominas perfectamente Candy.

-Gracias Stear, los caballos me gustaban en el Colegio San Pablo pero nunca sobresalí, sólo trataba de no caerme.

-Les va a encantar el lago, ahora en primavera es un sitio muy ideal para nuestro picnic, a nuestra familia le gusta ir ahí de vez en cuando.

-Nos gustará mucho verlo.

Justamente llegamos a nuestro destino y las palabras de Stear eran las correctas, era un lago enorme, los rayos del sol reflejados en él hacían pensar que eran diamantes, más flores había en los alrededores así como árboles acariciados por el viento. Mientras nosotros disfrutábamos del paisaje, los muchachos disfrutaban con nuestros platillos que preparamos, reí al verlos pelearse por las tartalinas de fresa que preparé.

-Annie tienes que aprender a hacer las tartalinas, como las prepara Candy.

-Usamos el mismo recetario pero a mí no me quedan igual, debe ser el sazón de cada una.

-Ah, en ese entonces visitaré todos los días tu casa con tal de comerlas –Dijo Archie tomando otra tartalina.

-Yo espero que no vayas a subir de peso y la ropa ya no te quede.

-¡Mentiroso! -Annie y yo reímos, a pesar de que son chicos grandes discuten como niños - en fin, ¿Les ha gustado el paseo?

-Claro que si Archie, ¿Verdad hermana? -Preguntó Annie volteando conmigo, su pregunta no era tanto para darle seguridad a su novio, era para saber si ha sido de mi agrado, lo pude ver en sus ojos.

-Así es, muchas gracias por invitarme a mí también.

-Admito que pensaba en ser un paseo solamente para Annie y yo, pero ella tuvo una mejor idea, entre más gente más divertido es, pensé en invitar a otros amigos aunque pasear con ustedes es mejor, después de todo no habíamos vuelto a salir los cuatro.

-Discúlpenos, nuestros padres nos tienen vigilados para que no bajemos el rendimiento en nuestros deberes, pero cuando dijimos que era para salir con ustedes aceptaron sin problemas, tal vez las dos podrían salvarnos cuando papá y la tía Elroy se pongan rígidos con el estudio –Dijo Stear guillándonos un ojo.

-No olvides al tío William, él tampoco quiere que bajemos el rendimiento, lo que se divierte con nosotros equivale a lo estricto que se pone en los deberes... y hablando de él, chicas nuestro tío parece agradarle hacer negocios con el señor Britter.

-¿De verdad?

-Oh claro Annie, incluso lo escuché decir que era el tipo de caballero con el que es seguro hacer un buen negocio, sin tener que estar siempre pendiente por que realice una trampa, ah... no lo vayan a decir delante de nuestro tío.

Annie estaba emocionada por el halago que el señor Ardley dijo de nuestro padre, ella mostraba una sonrisa más ancha que la mía, que es prudente pero real, mi padre en los negocios es hábil y siempre quiere hacerlo de manera transparente y recta, después de aquella época en la que sufrió problemas económicos, su sentido en los negocios se agudizó, poniendo mucha atención de las personas con las que era recomendable hacer trato; siendo Annie prometida de un Ardley menos quiere quedar mal, es una cualidad que admiro de él, lo que me es desagradable es que deba ponerse en la actuación del padre que ama con toda su alma a sus dos hijas, cuando sabemos que al menos no es así para una de las dos, quiere dar una imagen que a los altos señores les inspire confianza.

El tiempo transcurrió en aquel agradable lugar, entre charlas, risas, juegos, competencia de quien lanzaba una piedra más lejos en el lago, en todo eso se fue el tiempo hasta llegar la tarde, nosotras debíamos irnos a casa así que recogimos las cosas del picnic y montamos los caballos para volver a la mansión, el regreso a casa sería por parte de Archie, es su deber porque va con su novia; al llegar a la mansión y dejar los caballos aparece ante nosotros el señor George, dándonos el recado de que la señora Elroy nos ha invitado a cenar. Por cortesía aceptamos, a mi hermana le alegraba poder pasar más tiempo con Archie, sin embargo sólo yo noté que cuando el señor George dio el recado, la sonrisa de mi hermana levemente se fue quitando, ella ha tratado más a esta familia, evidentemente por ser la prometida de uno de sus integrantes y me ha dicho muchas veces, que la señora Elroy es una mujer a la que teme. Cabe decir que jamás le ha hecho una sola grosería, sencillamente el comportamiento serio y rígido de la señora es algo que impone, Archie le había confesado que es una mujer con mucha influencia en la ciudad y sobre todo en la familia, solamente superada por el patriarca de la familia Ardley al que debe rendir cuentas.

Entramos a la sala donde ella nos recibe, es una mujer alta que, a pesar de la edad, deja ver una fuerza muy grande, un toque de mando que con la mirada es suficiente para obedecerla inclinando la cabeza, nosotras la tratamos con el debido respeto que se merece una dama como ella, no esperamos un cándido recibimiento como el que dan los futuros suegros de Annie, nos limitamos al trato educado, además... dejaríamos en vergüenza a nuestro padre y eso lo enfadaría.

-Muchas gracias por su invitación, señora -Dice mi hermana haciendo una pequeña reverencia, yo hago lo mismo.

-Después de un paseo a caballo debe despertarles el apetito, pasemos al comedor.

La señora Elroy se coloca en su lugar que es al extremo contrario de la silla que está delante de la ventana, entiendo que ahí debe sentarse el señor Ardley, quien parece no estar, los chicos toman sus asientos uno al lado del otro, nosotras al otro extremo quedando de frente, por su puesto los novios.

-El señor William no podrá acompañarnos por motivos de trabajo, buen provecho.

Aceptamos sus disculpas dándose después la cena, todo ha sido delicioso y seguramente si sólo hubiéramos estado los cuatro, la cena habría sido con más ánimo, hay comentarios en la cena, pero son menos a comparación del picnic, claro, por presencia de la señora Elroy quien no comparte mucho con sus palabras, no obstante cuando habla, mira de frente como dando a entender que no está mintiendo, Annie se limita a hablar con ella, si de su parte fuera, se habría ido, soy yo la que intenta intercambiar con la señora Elroy algunos comentarios, comentarios que para la dama tienen el mismo significado que saber la hora del día; espero que Annie jamás tenga que lidiar con esta persona.

-¿Puedo saber porque siendo la mayor, aún no tienes prometido, Candice? A tu edad estaba en planes de boda.

Preguntó la señora Elroy en tono tranquilo... pero certero, los chicos se pusieron algo tensos con la pregunta ocultándolo lo mejor que pudieron, Annie se quedó callada mientras sus manos se agarraban de su vestido rojo. Seguramente llama la atención de que la menor de diecisiete años ya esté en planes de boda, mientras que la mayor está en plan de soltería, ya no estamos en la época en que la mayor evidentemente debía casarse primero, pero aún en estos tiempos es algo que llama la atención.

-Es que me he dedicado más a labores altruistas –La señora Elroy hace un casi imperceptible movimiento de cabeza, a manera de que le explique -, desde hace tiempo ha llamado mi atención ser voluntaria en hospitales, una amiga de mi familia sabe de curación y de vez en cuando ayudo.

-¿A tal grado que ni tiempo ha dado para algún pretendiente?

Sólo porque Annie está junto a mí, si no, no habría escuchado el quedo gemido, nadie sabría de lo que tuve con Terry, era por él que los pretendientes no me interesaban, porque estaba con él, por eso... sonrío con esa careta falsa que aprendí hace mucho a usar en pos de la cortesía y ocultar mi sentir.

-Si señora, quizás algún día.

-Esperemos que no demasiado, muchacha –Dijo la dama mayor volviendo la atención a su plato, la cena continúa, igualmente en silencios constantes, la mirada de Annie apenada conmigo.

Al terminar los muchachos nos llevarían a la casa, nos despedimos con propiedad de la señora Elroy mirándonos fijamente, al salir de la mansión para abordar el auto, vimos que entraba otro al jardín, la sonrisa en la cara de los chicos creció, debía ser alguien que estimaban para que eso pasara, resultó que la persona que llegaba era el mismo señor William que hace unos días llegó a mi casa.

-Buenas noches –Saludó con familiaridad a los chicos, al voltear con nosotras su semblante se volvió caballeroso -, me honra volverlas a ver, de haber sabido que invitadas especiales se quedarían para cenar me habría dado prisa, lástima, será para la siguiente ocasión.

Asentimos cortésmente con la cabeza, en el rostro de mi hermana apareció un leve rubor, reacción que Archie notó y molestó, dándole Stear un golpecillo con el codo burlándose, Annie desde hace tiempo conocía al señor William y mi padre también, pero yo no había tenido la oportunidad hasta aquel día que necesité salir para despejar mi mente, sólo conocía a los padres de Archie; el comportamiento de mi hermana con aquel hombre apuesto es normal y más cuando toma la mano de cada una para besarla.

Annie se aguanta una risilla y la molestia de Archie crece, así como la risa que se está aguantando Stear, la entiendo, un caballero así provocaría un sonrojo en las mejillas. Cuando toma mi mano y la besa, la sensación de que es rosada por pétalos de flor regresa, no obstante, en mi cara no hay sonrojo ni me provoca aguantarme una risilla de la emoción, le muestro al señor William la misma careta ordenada y educada que le di a la señora Elroy.

-Es una pena que no hayamos concordado –Dijo el hombre rubio, su volumen de voz es quizás para que yo solamente lo escuche, mi careta se mantiene.

-Si –Es todo lo que digo, estoy cansada después del agradable paseo, pero es aceptable, lo que lo volvía pesado fue la pregunta de la señora Elroy, así que quiero irme pronto a casa.

Yo misma retiro mi mano, le doy una reverencia y avanzo a donde al auto con los chicos, antes de marcharnos el señor William nos pide darle el mensaje a nuestro padre, de que un día de estos irá a visitarlo. El camino de regreso a la casa fue más agradable que la cena, el ambiente era más relajado sin la presencia de la señora Elroy; una vez en casa y en la privacidad de mi habitación, Annie y yo podemos conversar.

-Hace mucho que no daba un paseo por esos lugares, él ha estado muy ocupado por eso quise aprovechar la invitación de Archie.

-Es un lindo lugar, concuerda con lo que tú y nuestro padre me cuentan.

-Candy... -Habló ella con el semblante preocupado.

-Ni lo digas, para una mujer como la señora Ardley, el detalle de que siendo la mayor y no tenga prometido, le llama la atención, sólo no esperaba que lo comentara tan pronto.

-Quería que disfrutáramos el paseo, pero no conté con que la señora Elroy nos invitaría a cenar, yo pensé que sólo sería con nuestro padre presente.

-Annie vas a casarte con su sobrino, es normal que quiera conocerte más.

-Si... pero temo decir algo incorrecto delante de ella, te admiro por animarte a charlar, yo hasta ahora no me he animado y eso si no está Archie o los señores Conrwell al lado –Una sonrisa ligera aparece en mi cara.

-¿"Charlar"? Eran comentarios al aire, ella sólo siguió el hilo de las palabras, Annie no te preocupes, quizás tu trato con esa señora sea limitado, si hasta el momento ha sido educada contigo no tienes de que angustiarte, los padres de Archie te han tomado mucho cariño así que es motivo demás para que la señora Elroy te trate con respeto, aunque no sea con candidez.

-Tienes razón, lo siento es que desde que la conocí me causó nervios, por eso te admiro a ti y a papá por mostrarse seguros delante de ella -Le di un apretón a su mano antes de ir al espejo para cepillar mi cabello, desde el reflejo podía verla a ella sentada en mi cama, su sonrisa ha vuelto –aunque tratar al señor William no me produce miedo, ¡Cielos!... Es tan guapo, cuando Archie me hablaba de él antes de conocerlo y sobre todo por comentarios de la señora Elroy, pensé que era como nuestro padre, parece que no es demasiado mayor que Archie pero es muy hábil en los negocios y él mismo le enseña a los chicos, he hablado con él pocas veces debido a que siempre está ocupado, pero en todas ellas siempre ha sido grato, es una persona de fácil trato.

Ahí estaba Annie entusiasmada hablando del tío de su novio, yo no lo pude conocer porque me encontraba ayudando en los hospitales, además de sinceramente no pensar que fuese necesario, era más importante para mí conocer a los futuros suegros de mi hermana, un hombre como él llama la atención y de no ser porque está comprometida con Archie mi hermana habría sido menos tenaz en sus reacciones cuando le besa la mano. Escucharla hablar así del señor William para después mencionar cosas de Archie, en silencio, con un semblante de sonrisa más bien lejana, viene a mi mente los días en que yo estaba así, cuando le contaba a ella lo feliz que era con Terry al dar un paseo, cuando quedábamos de vernos, como el tiempo que pasábamos juntos no lo sentía, así como ella habla con ilusión, así me sentía yo, así me encontraba yo.

Ahora que aquellas ilusiones no fueron más que eso y que sé la cruenta realidad que el canalla me ocultó, en estos momentos no tengo entusiasmo para tener ese tipo de ilusiones, estos días se han ido para mí en las labores de casa y ayudar en el hospital, mantener mi cabeza ocupada, es una buena medicina mientras me curo de esta experiencia.

La duda de la señora Elroy se entiende viniendo de una mujer de su edad, claro, es algo extraño que la hija de veinte años no tenga pretendiente mientras que la hija menor de diecisiete años ya está en planes de casamiento, mi padre buscó hombres que podrían ser "Indicados" para mí, sin embargo, ninguno me agradó y cuando comencé aquella relación clandestina con Terry menos me importaron, mi padre se molestó mucho, me dijo que era una hija malagradecida por no aceptar los esfuerzos de un padre buscando lo mejor para sus hijas; lo último lo cuestiono, si las cosas entre Annie y Archie se dieron es porque fue espontáneo, se conocieron en una fiesta, algo similar a lo que pasó con Terry pero lo suyo fue real desde el inicio, sólo fue un extra saber que pertenecía a la familia Ardley, mi padre no se opone; si lo de Terry hubiese sido verdadero, tampoco se habría opuesto, es más... le encantaría que sus dos hijas se relacionaran con dos familias de aristocracia en el país, pero a mí eso no me interesaría, sólo saber que él me ama y yo a él.

Y todo eso es una realidad de un pasado que no fue real.

-Candy –Me llama, la miro desde el espejo -, yo sé que vas a reponerte y que encontrarás a un muchacho que valga la pena, eres una chica muy linda y con muchos talentos, abarcarías la mirada de muchos.

Annie siempre quiere darme apoyo, se lo agradezco.

-Gracias Annie, ahora lo que me importa es que las cosas con Archie y tú vayan bien, ya dije que debo darme tiempo y poner de mi parte, no te obsesiones conmigo, piensa en ti.

Ella me sonríe, yo le correspondo, el paseo fue una buena idea para las dos.

…...

Mi padre y los padres de Archie habían quedado de verse durante varios días, no nos ha comentado nada de lo que charlaron, pero las dos tenemos el presentimiento de que sea por la pedida de mano de Annie, eso la tiene nerviosa pero igualmente emocionada, en este tiempo las cosas en casa han mantenido su acostumbrado curso, gasto mi tiempo en labores de casa pero más en ayudar en los hospitales, podría verse como hobby pero no es así, es algo que me gusta, quizá podría considerar estudiar enfermería; Annie me mantuvo al tanto de que Terry vino a buscarme en dos ocasiones, mejor dicho a interceptado a mi hermana para preguntar por mí, ella dice exactamente lo que yo le diría o más bien, le da una versión resumida: no estoy para él.

Cuando me lo comentó no podía creerlo, la indignación me llegaba, así como el coraje, han pasado varios días después de que me enteré de la verdad, aún es lastimoso, pero ya no es tan fuerte, no sé cómo tiene el descaro de buscarme, todo está más claro que el agua, ¿Buscará mi perdón? Eso se lo daré algún día, cuando mi corazón cicatrice ¿O será para algo más? No quiero pensarlo, sería lastimarme yo misma, alimentando un anhelo que mi propio corazón quiere pero que debo cortar de tajo, nada es posible con él, jamás fue sincero ¿Qué hombre hace eso a una mujer?, Sólo un canalla.

Termino mi labor en el hospital, es poco lo que realizo pero lo hago con gusto, como ordenar el medicamento, ayudar a lavar, planchar y doblar la ropa del hospital es algo que me gusta, camino de regreso a casa y es el recorrido no largo, pero lo siento incómodo al ver en cada poste un cartel de la obra Macbeth estando Terry al centro, es molesto, es incómodo verlo en todas partes, eso sucede cuando sales clandestinamente con un joven actor prometedor, además de ello he oído a mi padre entusiasmado con asistir a la presentación, puedo alegar cualquier excusa, pero al estreno irán gente de alta sociedad, querrá estar presente y desde luego con nosotras para dar la pinta de que somos una familia unida y él es hombre ejemplar pues, quien cuida a su familia es de fiar, según dicen.

La sola idea me fastidia.

Al llegar a casa entro por la puerta del jardín, quiero llegar, tomar un jugo y retirarme a descansar un momento a mi habitación, pero al llegar a la cocina, Dorothy me ve.

-Oh... bienvenida señorita Candice.

Se oyen pasos en el pasillo, aparece mi padre.

-Buenas tardes padre, he regresado.

-Me alegra, vino de visita el señor Ardley, es momento de que compenses tu falta del otro día, ofrece al señor una taza de té mientras busco los documentos que necesita, es incorrecto que un invitado se quede solo.

Mi padre habla sin gritar y sin exaltaciones, con ese tono pasivo, pero de autoridad yo entiendo lo que debo hacer, así me recibe después de llegar del hospital, Dorothy me entrega la charola con las cosas, me voy con ella al estudio mientras mi padre va a la pequeña biblioteca que tenemos para buscar sus documentos, en el camino ella me pide que sonría, yo sólo le digo, que sé lo que tengo que hacer. Al llegar me anuncio, el señor Ardley estaba sentado en uno de los sillones del estudio, al verme se levanta dando una pequeña reverencia, coloco la charola en la mesa de centro, al momento él toma mi mano para besarla.

-Es un placer volverla a ver, señorita -Yo asiento con la cabeza, sonriendo educadamente.

-Mi padre regresará en un momento, ¿Desea que le sirva una taza de té?

-Estaría encantado –Sirvo la taza que le entrego, huele su aroma y después bebe de un sorbo todo su contenido -, es de los mejores tés de durazno que he probado, ¿Usted lo preparó?

-No señor, acabo de volver a casa, pero quien sabe prepararlo así es mi hermana Annie.

-Entiendo, esperaba que fuera de usted, mis sobrinos me hablaron del día que pasearon a caballo y me contaron que ambas tenían cualidades gastronómicas, me contaron de unas tartalinas de fresa suyas, así que pensé que esté delicioso té era preparación suya.

-No señor.

Doy al señor Ardley la misma cara sonriente de educación y cortesía, pero todo lo que quiero es estar en mi habitación en lugar de jugar a la hija perfecta, él ha tomado asiento y yo lo imito en el otro sillón, no quiero que mi padre se tarde tanto buscando esos documentos, aunque tal vez quiera que me quede todo el rato que permanezca el señor Ardley en nuestra casa, eso sería molesto.

-¿Disfrutó del paseo?

-Si señor, gracias.

-Montó un caballo llamado Chocolate, ¿No es así? -Asentí con la cabeza –Eso me tranquiliza, cuando me avisaron del paseo, le pedí a Stear cederle a usted a Chocolate en el caso de que fuera aprendiz en montar a caballo.

-¿Usted hizo eso?

-Si, perdone el atrevimiento, como hombres nos preocupa la seguridad de las mujeres, su padre me contó de su asistencia en el Colegio San Pablo donde les enseñan a montar, pero me preocupaba que usaran los caballos más nerviosos, nos han dado una que otra desagradable sorpresa, así que le pedí a mis sobrinos tener cuidado, su hermana Annie ha frecuentado más nuestra casa así que los caballos están acostumbrados a ella, por eso mi pendiente era que usted no estuviera segura.

-No... yo le agradezco que se tomara las molestias.

Me ha sorprendido que se tomara el tiempo de darle esa instrucción a los muchachos, a decir verdad, yo no seleccioné ningún caballo pero apenas llegamos al establo, Stear se acercó con aquel caballo de color caoba y yo lo acepté, ese día Annie escogió su caballo yo no tenía ninguno en mente y mi amigo me entregó al animal mencionado. No tenía entusiasmo en atender al señor Ardley pero después de lo comentado, sería algo desconsiderado, mi padre no regresa, esta vez no guardó a la mano los documentos, sirvo al señor otra taza humeante de té que es de su agrado como la primera.

-¿Puedo saber a dónde salió de paseo? Tal vez el parque de la ciudad, en esta temporada luce hermoso, es el lugar preferido de las señoritas

-No fui de paseo señor, estaba de ayudante en el hospital del centro.

-¿Ahí?, ¿Sabe usted de medicina? -Habló el señor Ardley impresionado.

-Una amiga es enfermera y entre sus charlas, me dio la curiosidad de ir a ayudar, sólo es eso, en cosas pequeñas es lo poco que ayudo, en realidad las personas que colaboramos como yo no debemos hacer mucho para no interferir con el trabajo de las enfermeras que son personas capacitadas.

-No me lo esperaba, es una sorpresa muy grande que se dé tiempo de ayudar a los demás, es algo de admirarse.

-No es como usted lo piensa, es una ayuda pequeña, cualquier persona lo puede hacer.

-Sigue siendo sorprendente, otras señoritas no gustan de hacer ese tipo de actividades, incluso el estar en un hospital les causa malestar, su padre no me había comentado, sabía de las clases de dibujo y piano de su hermana, pero desconocía que usted colaborara en un hospital, pensaba que gustaría de las mismas actividades.

-No realmente, señor.

Yo sigo manteniendo mi semblante educado, dando al señor Ardley una amena sonrisa a la espera de que mi padre no tarde, anhelando no tener que quedarme para la farsa que él quiere dar a los demás, el señor William se habíanmantenido de la misma manera, pero no sé si es por mi cansancio o sea imaginación mía, que después de comentar sobre mi ayuda en el hospital su sonrisa se ha hecho más grande... ¿Y encantadora?

-Lamento la espera señor William –Mi padre ha llegado, me levanto del asiento más que para irme, saber si debo quedarme en la conversación... y así es.

Ellos se van de lleno en sus asuntos mientras yo me quedo sentada en el sillón, desde mi lugar veo la espalda del señor Ardley para darle prioridad a la mirada de mi padre, en caso de que pregunte algo y yo deba responder con "Docilidad", esto es innecesario. Sólo aguanto porque ha pasado otras veces, es mi hermana quien mejor aguanta estas charlas, en estas conversaciones cuando una de nosotras debía quedarse a hacerle compañía a mi padre, sólo era para dar un "Si" o "No", pero de preferencia quedarnos calladas, algo así como un bonito adorno floral del lugar; en esta ocasión pensé que sería como las demás veces, pero me he llevado la sorpresa de que el señor William pedía mi opinión, es algo curioso, aún más para mi padre, él mantiene la calma en su apariencia y yo trato de hacer lo mismo.

-La seda se mantendrá en el favoritismo de las personas, pero la tela de algodón también es una buena opción, es la tela que manejamos nuestra familia y siempre ha sido de la mejor calidad, entiendo que no es un negocio tan grande como con la otra tela, pero como ha visto en los libros de contabilidad y en las tiendas, todo está en orden y es algo que demanda la gente.

-Tiene razón, ¿Usted qué opina señorita Candice?, ¿La tela de algodón es de su agrado?

-Si señor.

-¿Por qué es el negocio de su padre?

-No tanto por ello, considero que, aunque la tela de seda mantiene un precio por su calidad, es más bien para sectores específicos, en cambio la tela de algodón es accesible a más personas, como dijo mi padre, nosotros manejamos la calidad en el producto, estoy segura que usted investigó los movimientos de mi padre y habrá descubierto que no hay quejas de la tela que maneja, además aunque la textura del algodón es muy diferente a la seda, es cómoda y refrescante en las temporadas de calor.

El señor William mantenía una sonrisa moderada, con lo que dije, podría decir que creció más de manera prudente, miró a mi padre con una mueca de confianza.

-Señor Britter ya tenemos una opinión confiable del negocio.

Puede considerarse su comentario como algo para agradar, pero el señor William lo hizo sonar como la verdad absoluta del mundo, mi padre aún quería mantener su porte tranquilo, no obstante lucha por no demostrar que lo ha noqueado la seguridad del señor Ardley, sorprenderlo de que mis palabras convencieran al tío de Archie.

-Debe estar muy agradecido por la belleza e inteligencia de sus hijas.

-Lo estoy señor, todos los días.

-Bueno... todo el papeleo está en orden y la fábrica y las tiendas funcionan adecuadamente, me atrevería a decir que, a la perfección, no veo algún impedimento, podremos hacer el negocio sin mayores contratiempos.

-Le agradezco por darnos una oportunidad.

Ambos hombres se toman las manos, ambos sonríen, eso veo desde mi lugar, mi padre debe estar estallando de alegría al poder concretar un negocio con un señor como él, mientras tanto yo acomodo las cosas en la charola pues el té se ha terminado, estoy concentrada en esta pequeña actividad que me toma desprevenida encontrar al señor William delante de mí, me pongo de pie y él vuelve a tomar mi mano para besarla.

-Gracias por su opinión, señorita, una segunda opinión también es ideal.

-De nada, señor.

-Y para celebrarlo, tengo una idea señor Britter, como sabrá este sábado estrena la obra de teatro Macbeth, me gustaría invitarlos al estreno con mi familia y después ir a cenar.

-¿A nosotros?

-Si señor, a mi tía le gusta asistir a los estrenos de obras clásicas, asistirán mis sobrinos también porque el actor Terrence Grandchester es amigo suyo, me sentiría honrado si nos acompañan.

Si la presencia del señor William había comenzado a ser agradable para mí, con estas palabras pasó a ser el desagrado total... ahora sería prácticamente imposible no ir, es una invitación directa del patriarca Ardley, una invitación que mi padre no negará... ni dejará que ninguna de nosotras falte. Mi mano se aleja de la suya, inclino la cabeza, no me siento bien, no quiero ir al estreno de esa obra, no me interesa la invitación del señor Ardley, me importa muy poco.

-Cuente con nuestra presencia, señor Ardley.

-Perfecto, ¿Le gustan las obras de teatro? -Me pregunta el señor William con una gentil sonrisa, yo... yo no levanto el rostro, quiero aferrarme al piso cubierto por la alfombra roja del estudio.

-Candice, el señor Ardley te ha hecho una pregunta –El comentario de un padre a una hija que fuese de seis años y sea desobediente.

No había mantenido una sonrisa radiante, sólo una amena y educada, ahora mi rostro esta serio, un malestar me está llegando al cuerpo.

-Candice –Mi padre no grita, su tono de voz subió un poco... pero el necesario para saber que tengo que contestarle al señor Ardley y de preferencia con una absurda sonrisa.

-….Si, sólo... sólo pensaba en que sería muy lindo ir todos juntos al teatro –La respuesta más patética.

-Verán la obra desde el palco principal, hay suficiente espacio para todos, disfrutaremos la obra.

Mi padre accede encantado, yo... yo quiero que él ya se vaya.

Cuando el invitado se marcha de nuestro hogar mi padre y yo lo despedimos en la entrada y al irse... me toma del brazo llevándome devuelta al estudio, no emplea violencia, no me dejará marca en el brazo sin embargo hizo la presión necesaria para que no me liberara de un jalón.

-¿Qué es lo que te está pasando? El señor Ardley se comporta como los grandes señores, te trata como quisieran miles de jóvenes en la ciudad ¿Y tú te quedas como tonta con la cabeza baja y muda?, ¡Eso es vergonzoso!

Me quedo callada, con la cabeza inclinada en mi mente se están debatiendo los recuerdos de Terry cuyo cariño no era real, la invitación boba del señor William y los reclamos de mi padre, tres cosas a la vez que mi mente tiene que asimilar y cada una haciéndose fuerte.

-¡Candice! -Levanta la voz, yo levanto lentamente la mirada a él -Este comportamiento no es digno de nuestra familia, una señorita debe estar siempre educada, sonriente y atenta cuando un alto señor le dirige la palabra, el señor William podría pensar que estas mal de la cabeza –Mis manos se hicieron puño.

-Perdón padre... no volverá a pasar, sólo... no tengo deseos de ir a la...

-Vas a asistir a la obra con nosotros, no aceptaré ninguna excusa ridícula de una falta.

-Padre...

-¡Candice Britter! No sé qué es lo que te está pasando por la cabeza, ¿Es que no alcanzas a captar la importancia de los cambios que están ocurriendo en nuestra familia? ¿Eh?... Los cambios favorables para todos nosotros gracias a Annie.

Sus manos van a mis hombros sujetándolos con la presión suficiente para entender que quiere que lo mire a la cara.

-Después del abandono mezquino de tu madre, la vida nos está sonriendo, el negocio prosperará con ayuda de la familia Ardley, quedaremos en alto ante esa familia, gracias a Annie y a mi trabajo, si sólo dejase que fuese por tu hermana, esa familia nos miraría como basuras aprovechadas y eso hija ¡Jamás pasará!, Ellos pasarán a ser parte de nuestra familia, debemos mantener una imagen, si nos invitan a una obra, todos vamos a la obra, ¿Cabe en tu cabeza que una familia como esa difícilmente miraría a chicas de tu entorno? Aunque somos de un estatus respetable, la clase aristocrática es muy cuidadosa y cerrada, Annie tuvo la bendición de que Archibald Conrwell se fijara en ella y decidieran formalizar un compromiso, una oportunidad así no llega todos los días.

-No he hecho nada para avergonzarte, sólo no quiero ir a la obra, no me llama la atención

-Te llame o no, irás con nosotros, Annie dijo que lloraste el otro día por su libro de novelas, esto debería llamarte la atención... ¿O hay algo más? -Me miró filosamente, yo me puse nerviosa, no quiero revelarle lo que pasó con Terry.

-No padre, no hay nada...

-Entonces no hay más que discutir, asistirás con nosotros y te portarás a la altura, no te pido nada difícil, Annie lo hace con naturalidad y gracia...

Yo sé lo que dirá después...

-¿Cómo es que tú no lo puedes hacer?

Mis manos siguen en puño, mi cabeza inclinada en el suelo, los reclamos de mi padre encima de mis hombros otra vez.

-Retírate, si continúas con la idea de no ir, tendremos problemas y no me vayas a salir con algún pretexto de malestar, porque llamaré al doctor y si me dice que no tienes ni el menor cambio... lo lamentarás -Lo último sonó agudamente como amenaza... así miró a mi madre cuando se divorciaron.

Me marcho a mi habitación como era mi único deseo al volver a casa, no derramo una sola lágrima hasta que me encuentro en la privacidad de mi alcoba, tirándome a la cama donde puedo soltar las lágrimas, quería que el dolor que me ocasionó Terry se fuera, quería estar curada desde hace días, pero no es así, los seis meses que pasé a su lado no se olvidan de la noche a la mañana. Si no hubiera sido por esa invitación, quizás me habría safado de asistir a la obra, para mi padre habría sido mejor ir sólo con Annie o quizás no asistir, pero al ser una invitación de un "Gran señor" como él lo llama, es una obligación de toda la familia. Miro la mesita al lado de mi cama donde reposaba la fotografía de Terry, siempre la guardé con recelo para que ninguna persona además de mi hermana la viera, no era una fotografía cortada de algún folleto, fue una fotografía que él mismo me dio, ese detalle me hizo muy feliz haciéndome pensar que yo era la única para él, algo que no le daría a las miles de chicas que lo admiraban, sólo de pensar en ello me da tristeza, enojo y asco al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo había podido llegar tan bajo de creer las primeras palabras de amor? Sin lugar a dudas es muestra de la debilidad que mi padre ve en mí.

…...

Las palabras de mi padre eran amenazantes y era más arriesgado que yo me negara tanto a ir a la obra, por lo que, teniendo que guardarme todo, callé y estoy en el teatro con mi familia para ver la obra, o, mejor dicho verlo a él. No puedo siquiera mostrar mi desagrado, sería delatarme, muestro esa careta femenina y delicada a los demás y sobre todo a la familia Ardley, asistieron el propio señor William, la señora Elroy y los chicos, y el padre de ellos el señor Arthur Conrwell, su esposa Clarice se sintió mal y no pudo acompañarnos, curioso que ella si se enfermara y yo tenga que estar aquí.

Annie también guardaba silencio conmigo, tampoco podía pedir que me dejaran quedarme en casa porque mi padre sospecharía, ya era muy raro para él que me molestara la invitación del señor Ardley, todo lo que hace es tomar mi mano, queriendo darme fuerzas, yo le agradezco, Annie no heredó la fuerza de mis padres, de ninguno, pero es innata en ella esa amabilidad que muestra mucho a mí. El señor William y el señor Conrwell nos reciben en uno de los palcos, es el más grande, hay espacio para todos como se mencionó. Mi padre agradece sus atenciones, agradece los comentarios de halago a los señores, ver a los chicos es muy agradable, sólo por ellos que no saben lo que tuve con Terry y por mi hermana soporto esto, los comentarios de los demás en el palco, aún de mi propio padre... no me interesan.

No me interesan las palabras educadas de mi padre cuando habla con la señora Elroy sobre la tela de su vestido y ella sentirse halagada, no me interesa la sonrisa del señor Conrwell alegando estar emocionado por ver la obra y mucho menos me interesa el comentario del señor William de lo bella que me veo con este vestido blanco con adornos de azul. La obra comienza y así empieza mi mayor malestar... ahí está Terry, actuando brillantemente, es inaudito que usara sus dotes de actor fuera del escenario, desde este lugar, veo en otro de los palcos inferiores a nada menos que la familia Marlow y, por ende a la novia "Genuina", ahí está mirándolo como lo más grandioso del mundo, no mira a otro lado y si yo hubiera estado en su lugar, tampoco miraría a otra persona. Este momento es desagradable, agrio, Annie estaba en medio de Archie y de mí, a su izquierda le sonreía a su novio como de costumbre, por lo bajo a su derecha toma mi mano, sabe cómo me siento, gracias Annie porque a pesar de lo feliz que eres al lado del chico que más amas, te preocupas por mí.

Además de tener que ver esto, escucho algunos comentarios sobre la actuación de Terry en boca de los demás, lo admiran por su talento, piensan que un chico como él tiene tanto futuro en el teatro como también en los negocios de su familia, hoy no era el estreno de la obra Macbeth, era la noche de las alabanzas a Terry siendo cada comentario como una pequeña aguja que se entierra en mi cuerpo. Mirarlo desde acá arriba recuerdo por desgracia, cuando me escabullía al teatro para verlo ensayar, lo miraba de la misma forma que Susana, con deslumbro, con enamoramiento, mi corazón con orgullo gritaba que ese chico era mi novio y me amaba.

Realmente... soy la chica ingenua que mi padre cree.

En el intermedio de la obra el murmullo de la gente emerge, es un descanso antes del acto final, también aquí en el palco y continúan los buenos comentarios, yo prefiero callarme fingiendo que admiro el lugar, aspirando que mi corazón sane y cuando deba ver a Terry esta herida haya cicatrizado al punto que me sea indiferente su presencia.

-Oigan ¿Qué les parece si al final de la obra vamos con Terry?, Ya hemos ido otras veces, nos dejarán pasar a los camerinos.

Mis manos están juntas descansando en el vestido blanco, ante el comentario de Stear refuerzan su agarre, no... a los camerinos no quiero ir, es ahí donde lo encontré en su engaño, sería peor si lo encuentro con Susana Marlow, ella es la primera persona que irá a los camerinos.

-No creo que sea buena idea, habrá otras personas que quieran ir con él.

-¡Para nada Annie! Terry nos recibirá, queremos de primera mano felicitarlo por su esfuerzo, este papel le costó mucho trabajo y lo está haciendo de maravilla, el público aplaudirá de pie, debemos felicitar a nuestro buen amigo.

-Chicas, vengan con nosotros.

-Ehm... -Annie miraba dudosa, yo callada mirando de lado.

-Yo no tengo problema, hija –Dijo mi padre con una dulce sonrisa para mi hermana.

Annie sonrió débilmente asintiendo, al volver con la obra, en la oscuridad me miró furtivamente como queriendo disculparse por no poder evitarlo, yo no digo nada, ¿Qué más podía decir?

La obra continúa, mi malestar siendo evitado sólo por el recato que debo poner para no ser descubierta por mi padre, odio esto, odio haber venido a una obra que no quise presenciar para no pasar por esto. Al término sucedió como dijo Stear, el público aplaude de pie, son buenos actores, Terry es un gran actor, el público lo vio pero nadie sabría cómo yo lo "Entregado" que es a sus dotes de actuación, muevo mis manos para dar un aplauso poco audible, no es con energía como los demás, miro a Susana Marlow sonreír extasiada antes de irse de su lugar, claro, como prometida será la primera que quiera felicitarlo, Terry sonríe a los presentes, debe sentirse orgulloso, sus ojos se pasean por todo el teatro hasta dar donde yo. Lo sé, los chicos le saludan con emoción alzando la mano para saludarlo, Annie ladea la mirada disimuladamente, mientras que yo... lo miro con enojo y dolor por dentro, mientras que por fuera mi rostro mantiene la seriedad y la calma, no obstante, puedo ver que él se impacta por encontrarme aquí, yo no muestro otra expresión.

El telón cubre a los actores, el murmullo de las personas sigue a flote, los chicos insisten en ir a los camerinos, a lo que accedemos, sin embargo yo no iré, fácilmente me disculpo alegando ir al tocador, los chicos no toman esto como otra cosa, sólo mi hermana que se acerca a mí mientras los chicos se adelantan un poco.

-Tampoco iré.

-Si no vas, los chicos o peor aún mi padre le será extraño, lo siento, no quería que tú también te sintieras incómoda.

-No hermana, él es el sucio que debe sentirse avergonzado, sólo iré por lo que me dices, pero no estoy contenta con venir aquí... vaya, a buena hora se le ocurrió al señor William invitarnos a la obra, puedo ver que Terry le agrada.

-Lo que pasó entre nosotros nadie más lo sabe, anda Annie ve con los muchachos, los veré en el palco con mi padre.

Annie accede, yo voy justo al tocador a refrescarme, la sensación del agua fría en mis manos aclara mi mente, escucho a las damas alabar la obra y la actuación de Terry, todas emocionadas, anhelando que un chico como él fuese su novio, yo por dentro pienso, que son afortunadas de nunca haberse topado con él, me quedo un tiempo considerable en el tocador arreglando mi cabello peinado en una coleta alta o mi vestido, tengo entendido que la familia Ardley nos invitará a cenar y será otro momento en el que se hablará de la obra, lo estoy asimilando. Al salir del tocador, camino en el pasillo que me llevará en dirección a los palcos más reservados por lo que hay poca gente que transita en él, hay puertas a los alrededores que dan a diferentes lugares del teatro, avanzo sin ninguna prisa estoy entretenida con el diseño de la alfombra del piso, dando unos pasos más, se abre una puerta descubriendo a Terry. Me sorprendió su repentina aparición, noté como verme esta vez de cerca lo deja boquiabierto, debo parecerle hermosa... ¿Y qué?

-Candy... -Reanudo mi camino sin dirigirle la palabra, entonces él toma mi brazo haciendo esfuerzo para entrar con él, siendo que está pasando gente por el pasillo, cerrando la puerta.

-Suéltame -Con brusquedad inapropiada para una dama, me libero de su agarre.

-Yo necesito hablar contigo.

-No tengo idea de qué puedas hablar, no deberías hacerlo, tu prometida puede pensar mal que andes buscando chicas "Desconocidas".

-Yo...

-Annie me ha dicho de las veces que la has buscado para preguntar por mí, no hagas eso, meterás también a mi hermana en problemas.

-Quería verte para decirte...

-Que sientes algo fuerte por mí.

-Y es la verdad, sé que hice mal en salir contigo teniendo el compromiso con Susana, pero es... desde que te conocí llamaste mi atención y cuando hablaba contigo me parecías más encantadora que cualquier chica...

-¿Y de casualidad tu sentido común no te pudo detener de tu idea de acercarte a mí? ¡Eso es indigno! Un compromiso es algo serio, debiste aprender de Archie, él si es un caballero, respeta y ama genuinamente a mi hermana, nunca le haría la canallada que tú me hiciste.

Mi enojo ha florecido, así como mi dolor, mi cara muestra mi desagrado pero mis ojos comienzan a humedecerse.

-¡Yo te amaba Terry!... Eras la persona más especial para mí, los momentos a tu lado eran mi tesoro más grande... ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué jugaste así conmigo? -Mis lágrimas resbalan sobre mis mejillas, mis manos se han hecho puño y tiemblan.

Inauditamente coloca sus manos en mis brazos, mis ojos siguen llorando pero no puede mostrar mi rostro una expresión de agrado.

-Yo también te amo.

-Ya no estás en el escenario, ésta es la vida real y tú no amas, no amas a nadie... alguien que de verdad ama no engaña como tú lo hiciste, veo que ni siquiera respetaste a tu prometida, por muy separados que se encontraran, debías tener tu compromiso presente... pero yo tuve más culpa por creerte todo, hacerte caso de tener privacidad.

-Candy sé que no me creerás, pero realmente te amo, al principio me gustabas, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo me daba cuenta de...

-¡Suficiente! No voy a escuchar más de tus mentiras, todo lo que puedas decir no tiene sentido para mí -Tomo la perilla de la puerta, instantáneamente él toma mi mano con posesión.

-No me resigno a perderte.

-¡Descarado! -Le propicio una bofetada, su mejilla se ha puesto roja, le dolió pero ni así me suelta.

-Aunque no me creas Candy, realmente te amo y extraño tenerte entre mis brazos –Jala de mí en un movimiento que ya me encuentro cerca de él, esta distancia con él no es desconocida para mí, pero no es grata en estos momentos es... deplorable, aún hay lágrimas resbalando en mi cara -, yo también atesoraba los momentos juntos, las presiones desaparecían con sólo verte, lo que vivimos no puede desaparecer como si nada.

-¿Y qué vivimos? ¡Una mentira!, Una relación clandestina que me causa vergüenza, ¿Qué esperas que te diga? ¿Qué acepto volver a vernos a escondidas?... ¿Eso quieres?

-Sólo escuchar que me sigues amando.

-¡Eres una basura!

Logro soltarme de sus brazos, la sensación en el pasado era tierna y afectuosa, esta vez me causa asco, Terry se acerca para tomarme otra vez, pero yo abro pronto la puerta, al momento que volteo para irme de aquí, me topo con el señor William que se impacta de verme salir de ese lugar, mira también a Terry que queda estático en su lugar, yo... me alejo, tuve suficiente de Terry no tengo deseos de dar más explicaciones y menos a un hombre que es todo un desconocido, corro a la salida del teatro. La gente sale y toda con una sonrisa en el rostro, quizás soy yo la única entre todos que muestra un semblante abatido, estoy a fuera del teatro, no avisé a mi padre y eso le puede molestar, otra cosa con la que tengo que lidiar, ¿Por qué no? Después de todo así es seguido para mí, espero a los demás recargada en la pared, más gente sale del teatro, yo me quedo ahí sintiendo lo fresco de la noche, asimilando lo que pasó, jamás quise venir, fue demasiado haberlo visto y recordar los momentos juntos que eran mentira, para superar todo con encontrármelo y el descarado alegar que no me olvida, que me sigue amando.

Me abrazo a mí misma, la sensación de sus manos ya no tiene el mismo significado, recordarlo es doloroso, mis ojos quieren humedecerse otra vez, quiero irme a casa corriendo, no quiero ver a nadie más.

-Aquí estabas Candy.

Los chicos y Annie aparecen seguidos después por los mayores, limpio los restos de lágrimas que hay en mí, trato de controlarme lo mejor que puedo.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no nos alcanzaste a los camerinos?

-¿No estabas con ellos, Candice? -Preguntó mi padre.

-Había un poco más de gente en el tocador así que me tardé, como pensé que ya habían salido del camerino quise esperarlos aquí afuera, tuve calor en el teatro.

-Si, hacía calor –Dijo Annie siguiéndome la mentira.

-De todas formas, no hubo mucho que te perdieras, Terry no estaba en su camerino sólo la señorita Marlow que también lo estaba esperando, seguramente a nuestro amigo lo interceptaron algunas chicas pidiéndole su autógrafo –Dijo Archie.

Para mi padre es respuesta suficiente, esperábamos a los dos carros que nos llevarían, para mí todo fue incómodo, tener que pasar un rato más con la familia Ardley no es algo que me entusiasme, salvo por los muchachos, tengo muy presente que el señor Ardley nos vio, una escena que puede ser comprometedora, lo sé, en algún momento mi mirada se cruza con la de él, la cual se mantiene seria, ¿Le habrá parecido inapropiado? Seguramente, era un lugar "Escondido" dónde se encontraba una señorita con un muchacho que está comprometido con otra señorita, he "Arruinado" la estampa que mi padre quiere otorgar a esta prestigiosa familia.

Los carros han llegado, en uno irá la familia Ardley y en el otro mi familia junto a Archie, él desde luego abre la puerta para Annie, mi padre abriría la puerta para mí, sin embargo se adelantó el señor Ardley, sorprendiéndome momentáneamente.

-Gracias –Digo mecánicamente y apenas audible, estando todos adentro del auto, el señor Ardley le dice a mi padre por la ventana.

-Iremos al nuevo restaurante francés Délice, me dijeron que sus postres ahí son deliciosos, especialmente los pasteles de chocolate, espero sea de su agrado.

-Le agradezco por la atención, señor.

Él asiente con una educada sonrisa y sube al auto que le corresponde.

-Creo que un postre te hará bien, sin querer el señor Ardley atinó, a ti te gusta mucho el pastel de chocolate –Me dice Annie en voz baja, tocando mi hombro.

Yo sólo miré por la ventana del auto.

**Continuará**...


	3. Pétalos

**Aquí el nuevo capitulo perdonen la tardanza y con respecto a la persona que preguntó que época era:**

**Chicago 1890**

* * *

**Cap.3 Pétalos **

Cuando coloca el anillo en el dedo anular, la cara de mi hermana se pinta de rojo, sus ojos se humedecen y su boca se vuelve en sonrisa temblorosa, los presentes sonreímos gratamente aunque se sabe que, nuestra felicidad no es por mucho, comparable con la felicidad que los novios sienten. Archie llegó con su familia para la pedida de mano de mi hermana, ella había estado tan nerviosa que pensé que no querría salir del cuarto, pero aquí está, aquí estamos siendo testigos de este momento que se quedará grabado en mi memoria; veo a mi padre sonreír de manera ilusionada, su sonrisa no denota que esté feliz porque pueda sacar ventaja del matrimonio de mi hermana, él verdaderamente está feliz y orgulloso de ella, me alegro, yo me encuentro de la misma manera.

Quienes presenciamos esto son la familia de Archie: sus padres y hermano, no vino la señora Elroy ni el señor William, de nosotros mi padre y yo, en este momento tan importante de Annie, ambas pensamos que nuestra madre Margaret debe estar presente, sin embargo no es así, mi padre se opuso a que ella tuviera algo que ver desde la primera vez que Archie y Annie salieron, incluso estuvo muy al pendiente del correo, no quería que mi madre tuviese alguna opinión, él dice que perdió toda autoridad y derecho para dar un comentario cuando antepuso su egoísmo a su familia; a Annie le dolió que no ella no esté en este momento, aunque será tema de debate para la boda, mi madre es capaz de todo con tal de estar en la boda de su hija.

La hija que ama.

-¿Eres feliz, hijita?

-Claro que si padre.

-Prometo que cuidaré de Annie, le agradezco señor Britter que confiara en mí -Habló Archie dándole la mano a mi padre, habló educada y responsablemente, pensé por un momento que era otra persona.

-Señor Vincent, para celebrar el compromiso de nuestro hijo, mi tía Elroy gusta de organizar un baile en la mansión Ardley.

Annie se pone toda roja y mi padre impresionado, llevar a cabo un baile en esa mansión por dicho motivo, es un reafirme de que mi hermana ya es considerada de esa familia y digna de que en su honor se realicen fiestas, mi padre acepta agradeciéndoles su generoso gesto, mi hermana también, los dos están que no lo creen, yo me encuentro "Lúcida" desde mi lugar, limitándome a ver feliz a mi hermana.

Cuando pasamos al comedor a degustar la cena, Annie y yo vamos a la biblioteca un momento para hablar, apenas llegamos ella me abraza y yo le correspondo.

-¡Candy soy tan feliz!

-Lo sé, que bueno que no te desmayaste en el salón o el pobre de Archie se habría desbaratado.

-Siento que todo pasó tan rápido, hasta creo que estoy soñando y no quiero despertar.

-Claro que es el mundo real y aprovéchalo -Annie tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

-Gracias por estar conmigo siempre, a Archie le alegra que vayamos a ser una familia, hermana yo quiero que la misma alegría que siento, tú también la experimentes pronto.

-Gracias Annie.

-Yo estoy segura que sí y cuando eso pase nuestro padre también se alegrará por ti.

Asiento con la cabeza, sonriendo, queriendo creerme las buenas ilusiones que ella tiene, mi realidad es otra y sólo prefiero concentrarme en que nuestra familia ha crecido y de que me alegra considerar a Archie parte de nosotros.

Después de esa noche en el teatro no tuve más contacto con Terry, la obra es un éxito y la actuación de él es de asombrarse, por ello que esté ocupado y no haya vuelto sino a buscarme, a interceptar a mi hermana provocando que mi padre se dé cuenta. Respecto al señor Ardley que nos descubrió, porque encontrar a un chico y una chica en un lugar así es de pensarse mal, no lo he vuelto a ver, aunque no es algo que ansíe buscar, salvo que ahora puede pensar mal de nuestra familia o de mí, que en cualquier caso... yo no tengo porque explicarle, pero si le llega a contar a mi padre...

Eso es lo que me tiene nerviosa, hasta el momento parece que no ha buscado a mi padre para decirle lo que vio, ha regresado otras veces a la casa por asuntos del negocio, pero yo no estoy en casa, ¿Lo estoy evitando? No, ¿Temo que le cuente a mi padre? Completamente...

Tengo dudas de si lo ha comentado pero el comportamiento de mi padre hacía mí, es el mismo, es más, ha estado más ocupado con Annie por lo de su compromiso que otra cosa y atento a que en el correo no venga una sola carta de mi madre desde Francia, esos detalles me tranquilizan, pero me dejan en suspenso y dudas constantes, ¿Por qué no se lo ha dicho a mi padre?, Su sobrino se va a relacionar con mi familia, si encuentra a una de las señoritas de la casa en dicha situación sospechosa ¿No querrá gritarlo?, ¿Reclamar como lo haría cualquier hombre que se afane de tener una familia intachable en todos los sentidos? Cualquier hombre cabeza de familia y que proviene de una descendencia de prestigio de muchas décadas lo haría. Es extraño, es curioso, es desconcertante para mí, pero nada sé, sólo lo que he visto en los últimos días, pienso que el señor Ardley le comentará a mi padre en cualquier momento lo que vio, él querrá que le explique y yo... si me callo... sería automáticamente delatarme y me ganaré quizás ahora sí y con justa razón, el repudio de mi... amado padre.

Me indigna que todo sea por culpa de Terry, por su miserable insistencia y mi patética ingenuidad que creyó en las palabras de amor. Confirmo que uno mismo se busca sus problemas, no usar la cabeza te lleva a cometer los peores errores, si yo hubiese sido más lista, las palabras de Terry no me habrían convencido tan fácilmente, pero lo hicieron, yo quise creerlas, escuchar a alguien decir que me ama con toda su alma, que es en mí en quien piensa cuando despierta y lo último antes de dormir, fue el señuelo perfecto para una ilusa como yo.

Annie vuelve al comedor con los demás, yo la sigo después de traer las copas necesarias para el brindis, lo hago pensando en que esto que mi hermana vive, yo quería vivirlo con Terry, cuando me dijo que quería algo serio conmigo yo me imaginaba tan feliz como Annie y quizás a mi padre contento como lo está hoy, sin embargo, si él se entera de esa relación clandestina... esta vez habré ganado su odio.

Entrego las copas personalmente a los invitados y a mi familia, Dorothy sirve el champagne que mi padre cuidadosamente seleccionó y él mismo compró para este día, él dirige unas palabras de agradecimiento, aspiraciones para el futuro y da sus bendiciones a los novios, el señor Arthur también dirige unas palabras emotivas a los novios y presentes escuchándose luego el chocar de las copas, cuando degustamos la cena ésta se da muy amena, muy agradable para todos; yo paso la mayoría del tiempo hablando con la señora Clarice, es una dama que tiene los rasgos de Stear pero su cabello es tan negro como las alas de un cuervo, es una mujer bella, es agradable su conversación, disfruto este momento.

Más cuando veo a mi hermana junto a su prometido, como sonríen a los demás y como esa sonrisa se torna en una más especial y mágica cuando se miran entre ellos yo me conmuevo y también mi corazón se tambalea, quisiera que todo fuese felicidad en general para mí, pero no lo es, odio pensar en las comparaciones, en lo que yo no podía tener producto del engaño. Mi padre toma la mano de Annie con sumo cariño, le sonríe tierna y protectoramente, parece como si estuviese viendo a la Annie actual y a la Annie pequeña, a la que cargaba en sus brazos haciéndola reír.

Si... es un bello recuerdo para ellos.

**Flash Back**

Regreso a mi cuarto para descansar luego de tomar un vaso con agua, la fiebre me ha bajado pero me dijo el doctor Mateo que descansara, es medio día, camino por el pasillo tomando la muñeca que me acompaña a dormir, al llegar a la puerta que da al salón grande oigo risas, la risa de mi hermana y mi padre, veo por el espacio diminuto de la puerta entre abierta, Annie de cinco años está usando un nuevo vestido color amarillo con un lazo del mismo color en la cabeza, mi padre le da vueltas en el aire sosteniéndola.

-¿Soy bonita papi?

-Si hijita, tan hermosa como una princesa –La sienta en sus piernas y le da un beso en la cabeza, aparece mamá que se une a ellos en el sillón sonriendo igualmente.

-¡Vayamos al parque!

-Claro mi amor, a donde tú quieras –Dijo mi mamá tomando su mano, yo sonrío, me gusta ir al parque.

-Voy por Candy.

-Candice se queda en casa –Dijo mi padre en tono suave por ella, pero se escuchaba determinado.

-No papi...

-Hazle caso a tu padre, dejaremos a Candice descansar en cama, así lo dijo el doctor ¿Te acuerdas?

Annie pone un semblante desilusionado, sale del salón por la puerta que da al jardín, yo quiero ir al parque, estaba por entrar y decirles que estaba mejor, que no me afecta el sol, que quiero ir al parque de la mano de papá.

-O tú puedes quedarte con ella mientras yo voy con Annie al parque –Dijo mi padre levantándose para tomar su sombrero.

-Iré con Annie –Dijo mi madre levantándose del sillón.

Su tono era conclusivo levantándose del sillón, yo de niña no abro aún la puerta, los veo del otro lado dispuesta a acompañarlos, no hace falta que se quede uno para cuidarme, vayamos juntos al parque.

-Candice ya tiene ocho años puede cuidarse, su nana estará al pendiente, no me gustaría pescar un resfriado por cuidarla -Habló mi madre, lo último con un toque de desagrado, entonces alejo mi mano de la puerta que estaba tocando.

-Curioso querida, cuando Annie tuvo fiebre no podía despegarte de ella –Dijo mi padre de forma inquisidora.

-Tú tampoco te oyes entusiasmado por cuidar a tu hija.

Mis padres salen del salón por la otra puerta, yo callada doy media vuelta a mi habitación, ya vendrá mi nana con la medicina y mi merienda. Es cierto... casi no he visto a mi mamá por el resfriado y con Annie no se alejaba, no digo nada, abrazo mi muñeca, miro su vestido azul que se parece al que papá me compró... pero no me dijo que parecía una princesa ni me levantó para darme vueltas.

De hecho... yo no tengo recuerdo de que lo haya hecho alguna vez.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Felicidades a los futuros novios.

Otro aplauso en el comedor, todos sonríen, yo también, me siento feliz de que Annie y Archie sean felices. Veo a Dorothy hacerme una señal, quiere hablar conmigo... parece algo privado, se fija de que mi padre no se dé cuenta... no me agrada.

-¿Qué ocurre? -La acompaño a la cocina escusándome de traer más postres.

-Señorita, un joven me pidió darle esto a usted y... pues... pensé que sería privado, me lo topé en la mañana cuando iba por las compras de la cena -Habló ella con vergüenza.

Saca de su delantal una carta... yo siento que algo se quebró dentro de mí.

-_Miserable Terry._

Cuando la celebración terminó y todos nos encontrábamos en nuestras habitaciones para descansar, en la privacidad de mi habitación miro la carta con amargura, ¿Cómo se atrevió? Sigue siendo precavido, todo lo que fue conmigo era en "Privado", "Secreto". Desdoblo la carta, debería quemarla.

_Querida Candy, si, mi querida:_

_Yo sé que lo que te hice fue imperdonable, estuvo mal que me acercara a ti en un principio teniendo el compromiso con Susana, yo no pude evitar embelesarme contigo, si... quizás al principio fue un juego, un juego cruel para ti al saber la verdad pero te vuelvo a decir que sentí algo verdadero por ti, sé que soy un desalmado por haberte engañado y más porque no me resigno a estar lejos de ti, extraño los días a tu lado._

_Si no puedo estar contigo otra vez, te ruego me perdones._

En el preciso momento que leo la última palabra trozo la carta, pedazos tan pequeños que no den a entender que es algo importante, tan pequeños que ni una sola palabra se pueda leer, los tiro en el cesto de basura, me cubro toda con las cobijas, molesta, incómoda, triste, así es mi primavera.

…...

Luego de varios días la mansión Ardley en Lakewood ha sido decorada hermosamente para la fiesta, en todas partes hay arreglos florales que debieron ser muy caros, conformados por azucenas color amarillo, lisianthus color rosado y alcatraces blancos, cualquiera adornando abundante de esas flores que parece que reventarán, la casa se ha llenado, Annie y yo teníamos una idea de cómo la familia Ardley orquestaría esta fiesta, es todo muy lindo pero a las dos nos ha dejado sorprendidas, ha venido gente que conocemos y otras tantas que no, seguro son conocidos de la familia, el que uno de sus integrantes contraiga matrimonio, parece que es la noticia del año.

-No esperaba a tanta gente Candy, Archie me dijo que la señora Elroy y la señora Clarice se encargaron de todo, esto más parece la recepción de una boda que el anuncio de nuestro compromiso –Dijo Annie oculta tras una cortina, estaba nerviosa, no la culpo, es verdad que todo el arreglo y preparativos hacen pensar que es la fiesta de la boda y no por el compromiso.

-Supongo que así han de realizar las cosas en esta casa, a nuestro padre también le ha tomado desprevenido la cantidad de gente que se presentó, tenía un número en mente, sin embargo las señoras invitaron a más personas

-Quisiera no salir...

-No te preocupes, Archie estará contigo en todo momento.

Desde escaleras arriba tenemos vista de todo el salón y podemos ver a toda la gente que asiste y que sigue llegando, mi hermana trata de calmar sus nervios lo mejor que puede, yo trato de ayudarla pero de estar en su lugar estaría de igual manera, ella luce un vestido color turquesa que contrasta con su cabello recogido y perlas adornando su cabeza, luce muy linda, Archie quedará tan encantado de verla como quedó nuestro padre, yo usé un sencillo vestido lila de hombros ligeramente descubiertos y guantes blancos, mi cabello está peinado en una coleta de lado, con un lazo del mismo color. La señora Clarice se acerca a nosotras, le dice a Annie que espere a Archie un momento más para que juntos bajen las escaleras, el señor Arthur los presentará ante los invitados, Annie asintió, aunque sus nervios aumentaron, yo le doy un apretón de mano a forma de darle apoyo, bajo las escaleras para llegar a donde mi padre, es otro momento para hacer el papel de hija buena, es torpe... pero debo hacerlo, no quiero estropearle su noche a los novios.

-¿Todo está en orden? -Me pregunta mi padre en voz baja.

-Si, sólo un momento más y aparecerán -Mi padre da un vistazo a todo el salón para luego, mirarme a mí.

-Pon atención, éste es el mundo que tu hermana frecuentará a partir de ahora, tal vez nosotros también nos veamos involucrados, pero es tu hermana quien debe lidiar en todo esto, es una bendición que la familia Ardley fuese más comprensiva de lo esperado.

-Si padre.

-¿Sabes por qué le está ocurriendo a tu hermana todas estas cosas maravillosas?

-No.

-Porque es buena, porque es obediente, una educada y bella señorita que atrajo la atención de un muchacho perteneciente a una de las familias más importantes de la ciudad, si no es que del país, esto hija, debes tomarlo en cuenta y comportarte como ella.

-No he hecho nada malo, padre, no te he provocado una vergüenza -Me defiendo, mi tono es moderado por los invitados de alrededor, no obstante, mirando a mi padre.

-Candice... tú eres una buena hija, pero también eres imprudente y hasta despistada, si hubieras escuchado mis consejos te habrías comprometido desde hace mucho tiempo, todos los partidos que busqué para ti los rechazaste.

-No me atraían, además algunos no eran tan finos como tú pensabas... -Mi padre toma mi brazo en un movimiento rápido.

-Eso yo lo juzgaría antes que tú, Candice no quiero que me decepciones, si es tu destino quedar soltera, entonces selo de manera digna, no quiero nada de sorpresas.

Su última palabra la dijo con una carga de pesadez, ¿Mi padre me habría descubierto?, No... imposible, de ser así estallaría contra mí y no se contendría ni delante de Annie... ¿O es que el señor Ardley algo le comentó por fin?... Sabía que eso sucedería.

-Padre ¿Dudas de mí?

-De la imprudencia de tu juventud, bueno... quizás de tu carácter, Annie es más joven y ha actuado de manera sensata y pulcra –Suelta mi brazo colocando, sus manos por atrás, yo acomodo mi guante blanco.

-¿Por qué me dices todo eso en este momento? Deberíamos celebrar que Annie será feliz.

-Porque me molesta que sólo pueda celebrar una vez un momento como este, por causa de tu necedad.

-Padre yo... -Levanta su mano muy cerca de mí, debo callarme, eso es lo que significa ese gesto.

-Sólo no quiero decepciones.

Mi boca se queda semi abierta, quería reclamar, pero la llegada del señor Arthur lo corta todo, saluda a mi padre con familiaridad, a mí también cambiando mi semblante a una sonrisa educada, mi careta acostumbrada, en ese momento los novios bajan las escaleras tomados de la mano, todas las miradas se van a ellos, hay sonrisas y aplausos, comentarios de lo bien que se ven, que Archie luce impecable en ese traje gris obscuro y que mi hermana parece una princesa de cuento encarnada, su aparición también a mí me conmueve, olvidando por un momento la conversación con mi padre. Aplaudo como las demás personas, noto a mi padre sonreír con mucho orgullo, como si no me hubiera dicho nada hace sólo unos instantes; entonces mi mirada se pasea por entre los invitados encontrando al otro extremo del salón al señor Ardley y a la señora Elroy, ella con su semblante serio, casi es la pose como si estuviéramos en un acto que debe mucho respeto y silencio, el señor Ardley muestra una sonrisa cordial a los invitados, sin embargo al cruzar su mirada azul con la mía, ha desaparecido esa sonrisa, no muestra un semblante rígido como la señora Elroy, es un rostro sin sonrisa.

La pareja protagónica comienza el baile con un vals, desde mi lugar veo a mi hermana con las mejillas rosadas, Archie se muestra seguro, sus padres y Stear lucen contentos y orgullosos, a mi padre lo veo de la misma manera, en verdad parece como si no me hubiera dicho nada hace un momento, cuando mi hermana alcanza a vernos a mi padre y a mí sonríe, nosotros le correspondemos, ésta es su noche.

Al terminar el vals los aplausos estallan, Archie abraza a mi hermana que no puede tener sus mejillas a su tono natural, varias personas se le acercan para felicitarlos, desde mi lugar veo todo alegrándome por ellos. Y en ese instante mi sonrisa se curva para el lado contrario, a los novios se les acerca otra pareja de comprometidos, Susana Marlow y Terrence Grandchester, Archie sonríe a su amigo por sus felicitaciones, Annie trata de sonreír como puede, a ella también la sorprendió encontrarlos.

-Felicidades amigo.

-Terry me alegra que tuvieras tiempo de venir a la fiesta a pesar de estar tan ocupado en el teatro, te felicito por tu éxito.

Escucho su conversación... yo no sabía que él asistiría y menos con Susana, pensé que la obra le abarcaría mucho tiempo y no fue así, en un momento dado Terry voltea y da conmigo, él se sorprende de verme, yo no puedo sonreírle, Stear se acerca conmigo para bailar la siguiente pieza, yo lo acepto.

-Candy si no vienes con pareja, entonces me daré a la tarea de bailar contigo.

-De acuerdo.

-Mi madre dice que Archie es un buen bailarín, pero ella no me ha visto a mí y tú serás la afortunada en descubrirlo –Dice Stear guillándome el ojo.

Habría sido una velada un tanto agradable para mí, pero ahora que Terry está aquí con su novia, el señor Ardley que nos descubrió y estando los dos implicados en su "Noble" casa le debe ser desagradable, mi padre hablándome de una manera que me hace temer... el señor Ardley tiene la oportunidad perfecta para desenmascararme... desearía no estar aquí.

Mientras bailo al dar vueltas, doy con la pareja que me causa malestar, es injusto que estén en un lugar donde yo los pueda ver, trato de entretenerme en otra cosa, pues a cada que topo con ellos, Susana platica con unas chicas, mientras Terry me busca con la mirada. Canalla... si hace eso se delatará delante de su novia.

-¿Qué te parece la fiesta? ¿Verdad que mi tía exageró?

-...¿Eh?

-Archie quería personas más allegadas pero mi tía dijo que cuando un Ardley se compromete, la ciudad debe de saberlo y no hay manera de ganarle, pero no te angusties por tu hermana, la tía Elroy nunca la trataría mal.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.

Terry y su novia también se han puesto a bailar, quiero no darle importancia, pero parece que él varias veces intenta acercarse a nosotros... Cielo santo ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿No tiene recato delante de su prometida? Stear es ajeno, para él es un sano baile con una buena amiga, Terry lo está volviendo todo de la peor manera.

-Candy –Miro a Stear, es algo agotador tener que estar cuidando de no toparme con Terry -, quiero presentarte a algunos amigos –mi amigo me lleva fuera del centro de baile cuando termina la canción.

-Me gustaría bailar otra canción, amor –Escucho a Susana decirle a su prometido, con voz melosa.

La celebración por el compromiso de los novios, ha sido una experiencia que pueda catalogar como no grata, no quiero poner una cara diferente a una sonrisa porque le arruinaría su noche a Annie, quien es consciente de que la presencia de Terry me es perturbadora y más con su prometida a un lado, mi padre está entretenido hablando con los demás señores, en la mayoría junto al señor Arthur, Archie y mi hermana se pasean por el salón saludando a los invitados, es algo que los novios deben hacer, según les explicó la señora Clarice, por mi parte me paso la mayoría con Stear bailando y con algunas amigas que han asistido, eso sí, procurando no toparme con Terry para no cruzar palabra alguna.

El lugar es grande, no hay necesidad de toparnos, sin embargo a cada instante siento su mirada, es algo que presiento y yo quiero no hacerle caso, parece mentira que aquellos ojos que yo ansiaba ver cada tarde, ahora no quiera ni imaginarlos, cuando salíamos a pasear y algunas chicas lo divisaban, él las ignoraba olímpicamente por mí, haciéndome sentir especial.

-¿No sabes a donde irán de viaje de bodas?

-No lo han comentado, parece que aún no están de acuerdo, pero a Annie le gusta mucho el mar, así que Archie puede consentirla en ese sentido –Le contesto a mi amiga.

-Oh Annie fue tan afortunada, muchas chicas estaban detrás de Archibald, hasta yo... esa fiesta en la casa de los Conrwell fue decisiva para ella, y eso que Annie no quería asistir de no ser por ti amiga, de alguna manera tú le ayudaste a que se encontraran, Annie debería "Compensártelo" con Alistair.

-Wendy ¿Cómo crees?, Él y yo sólo somos amigos.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Es posible, después de esta fiesta todo lo creo posible, me parece que quedarían muy bien como pareja de enamorados, cada hermana Britter con uno de los hijos Conrwell Ardley, esa familia es muy influyente.

-Lo sé, pero ésas no son mis intenciones, sólo celebrar la felicidad de mi hermana.

-¿Y cuándo te conoceremos un pretendiente? -Wendy una amiga mía de cabello rojizo y ojos azul muy claro, se acerca a mí, estábamos hablando sólo nosotras dos –Oye no quiero ser de malas noticias, pero... se rumorea por ahí que tú tuviste algo que ver con el hijo de los Grandchester.

Me habló en voz baja, un escalofrío recorre toda mi espalda, me puse tensa, nerviosa, tenía que hacer esfuerzos para controlarme... pero es tan difícil.

-No, eso no es...

-Shh... Candy es un rumor y te lo digo para que estés alerta, yo lo dudo, pero es algo que... digamos que se divulga entre las chicas –Ladeo la mirada, quiero negarlo... no quería que esto pasara, pero con chicas que lo divisaban cuando salíamos a escondidas, debían salir con el chisme a pesar de que caminábamos por lugares poco transitados.

-No es así Wendy.

-Amiga tú sabes que el chisme me gusta, pero no de este tipo y menos por ti que eres mi amiga, es algo que afectaría tu reputación, sin mencionar...

Las dos miramos a donde mi padre que sonríe encantadoramente delante de sus futuros consuegros.

-A tu padre no le gustaría.

-No es verdad –Digo con la mirada inclinada, incómoda, dolida.

-Entonces mantén la calma y deja que el chisme solo se apague, así pasa con los chismes sin fundamento, te lo digo yo como experta –Dice sonriéndome.

Ella se retira porque un chico la invitó a bailar, yo doy la espalda a la fiesta quedando de frente a la gran ventana que da al jardín de la mansión, estrujo una parte de mi vestido lila, esta fiesta no podía ser peor para mí, el que la gente se diera cuenta es algo que, en aquellos días poco me importaba sólo si a Terry le preocupaba, cuando me habló de tener algo serio conmigo igualmente me importaba si él quería callarlo un poco más, ya que al final se enterarían cuando él hablara de sus intenciones con mi padre.

Dios mío... que ingenua soy, no, ese no es el título... estúpida.

**Flash Back**

Dos chicas alcanzaron a distinguir a Terry, él tomándome de la mano, corremos por los callejones para perderlas pues los gritos se multiplicaron, llegamos a una callejuela, se ve muy tranquila, el sonido de los gritos ya no se escucha.

-Perdóname, en vez de pasear parece que vamos a un maratón -Reí y él también.

-Yo también correría a ti de estar en su lugar, aunque yo sería capaz de correr más rápido que todas ellas con tal de alcanzarte.

-Entonces que bueno que sólo te hago correr por callejones.

Tomados de la mano vamos al parque del centro, a una de las áreas poco transitadas, nos sentamos bajo un árbol recargados en él, más bien Terry porque yo descanso en él, quien me abraza pintándose un sonrojo en mi cara.

-Aquí estaremos más cómodos, muchas gracias por salir conmigo.

-Yo me alegro de estar contigo, soy yo la que agradece que pases tus tiempos libres conmigo, no debe ser fácil ser un próximo heredero y a la vez pulir tus dotes de actor, otros chicos sólo malgastan su tiempo en tonterías.

-Candy.

Volteo a verlo, un lapso de un segundo antes de que me bese con ternura y yo le corresponda de la misma manera, sólo siento sus labios y el viento que merodea el parque.

-Te amo, nunca lo dudes ni lo olvides.

-¿Cómo podría? -Cubre mis mejillas con sus manos, vuelve a besarme, me siento la chica más amada del mundo.

-Créeme, dentro de poco ya no tendremos que andar en lugares así, te llevaré igualmente de la mano, pero a la vista de todos y los jóvenes de Chicago se morirán de la envidia, porque yo seré el prometido de la chica más hermosa de todas.

-Terry eso lo piensas tú -Le digo sonrojándome.

-Claro que lo eres, yo sé que has llamado la atención de otros chicos y eso me molesta, pero muy pronto sabrán que sólo me amas a mí.

Vuelve a besarme, el viento sopla, el sonido de la naturaleza emana y yo siento que estoy en las nubes, cuánto lo amo.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Lágrimas quieren juntarse en mis ojos, las limpio con el dorso de mi mano, estos recuerdos ya no son el motor de mi vida, si no el recordatorio de mi ingenuidad, de la poca inteligencia que poseo para no oler las dobles intenciones de canallas como Terry Grandchester y que la vida fue bastante generosa conmigo, pues él no quiso algo más "Indebido", pensar en esa posibilidad me causa un tambaleo.

-Oh vaya.

Una voz femenina detrás de mí en son altanero, era Susana Marlow, volteo con ella, está sonriendo de forma ligeramente arrogante con su abanico cerca de su rostro, viste un bello vestido esponjado color coral y su cabello está peinado en dos coletas que adornan su rostro, ella es hermosa, eso se rumorea en todo Chicago.

-Señorita Marlow.

-Este tipo de fiestas reúnen a mucha gente de alto rango y... gente que no mucho –Dijo lo último a forma de ironía, lo supe bien -, debe ser para ti un lugar muy bello de visitar esta noche.

-Igualmente lo son otros lugares, aunque aquí lo que hay que admirarse es la felicidad de los comprometidos.

-Qué bueno que lo entiendes como mucha gente, si, cuando un joven y una señorita se comprometen hay que celebrarlo, hay que gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, para que terceros no se inmiscuyan.

Se a donde va, es evidente, no le huyo la mirada, esos rumores están por el aire, ella por ser la prometida del chico inmiscuido en cuestión, no va a hacerse de oídos sordos, además... ella me vio cuando llegué al camerino de Terry para sorprenderlo y la sorprendida fui yo, en ese momento no pensé si ella entendía a que fui o no, estaba abrumada e impactada al saber la gran mentira que el canalla me ocultó desde un principio. Susana Marlow da unos pasos cerca de mí, es una fortuna que estemos en un lugar donde no hay mucha gente y la que hay está entretenida en sus conversaciones sacando risas falsas y otras reales. Las dos nos miramos fijamente, ninguna va a ladear la mirada por la otra, enfrentarme a ella no es algo que pensaba, pero sí que presentía, sin embargo no esperaba que fuese en esta fiesta, donde todos celebran menos yo.

-Saliste con mi novio -Soltó de golpe, mantengo la postura, no por la afamada tradición de las buenas costumbres... es para que no me rompa, nada sale de mi boca, el sostenerle la mirada es respuesta concreta para ella -, que descaro...

-Si piensa reclamar, está en su derecho, sin embargo señorita Marlow debe saber que su prometido no es un santo, él ocultó en todo momento su compromiso.

-Es mentira... -Dijo en tono agudo, apretando su abanico.

-Así fue.

-¿Y tú no sabías de su compromiso? No fue algo que acordaron nuestros padres en secreto.

-Lo desconocía, no tengo tiempo para andar inmiscuyéndome en la vida de las personas.

-No tienes tiempo para saber de la gente, pero si para salir con chicos prohibidos –Agita su abanico delante de ella, la mirada que me da es de resentimiento y enojo.

-De haber sabido desde el principio que él estaba comprometido, me habría limitado al saludo formal.

-No te creo, no te creo capaz de ignorar un compromiso entre dos familias de renombre en la ciudad, puedes estar inventándolo todo y tú desde un principio acercarte a mi novio, a mi prometido con tal de disfrutar de su compañía, seguramente ansiabas más cosas con él.

-Jamás lo haría, Terrence me engañó siempre.

-¿Acaso eres tan ridícula que no pudiste investigar si él tenía un compromiso?

Callé y por primera vez mi mirada se ladeó, un golpe de verdad, mi poca inteligencia no me permitió averiguar si Terry tenía un compromiso, era tan feliz y yo le creí toda cosa que saliera de su boca.

-Eso pensé, tu silencio te delata, en verdad que Terry dio con la más tonta.

-Él tampoco hizo mucho por respetar su compromiso.

-Cállate descarada –Otro paso delante de mí, la distancia es pobre, sus ojos son tan filosos como navajas, el mundo es ajeno a dos chicas discutiendo en el salón, aguantando por no ser el blanco de las miradas, ella tampoco quiere que la gente se entere, ya es demasiado saber que su prometido a quien ama, la engañó el tiempo que estuvo fuera del país -, no vuelvas a acercártele o vas a conocerme de verdad, ¿Oíste?

-No tengo deseos de verlo otra vez.

-Me alegra, es conmigo con quien se casará y lo celebraremos más alto que esta fiesta de tu hermana, no esperes invitación alguna.

-No se moleste en gastar tinta y papel.

Extiende su abanico delante de mí, su mirada arrogante me traspasa.

-Aprende desde ahora tu lugar, que él te mirara fue sólo un golpe de suerte.

Se aleja del lugar adentrándose a la gente, me quedo ahí de pie cabizbaja, no quisimos hacer un escándalo, ella tenía derecho a reclamar y yo a defenderme, ella es la prometida genuina de Terry, yo la engañada; el ambiente del salón me agobia, no aguanto estar más tiempo aquí y me voy al jardín a respirar aire fresco, no creo que a los demás les moleste no encontrarme en tan elegante y bello salón. Cuando llego a los jardines me siento en una banca, la luna está en lo alto y se escucha la música del salón así como las risas y el murmullo de las conversaciones.

La tranquilidad general del jardín me ayuda, me pongo a pensar en lo que pasó hace unos momentos, mejor dicho, desde que mi padre me habló, Annie la está pasando bien junto a Archie, yo soy la que lo pasa mal y todo por culpa mía, Susana Marlow tenía razón y mi padre también, soy una chica ingenua, eso me llevó a esta situación incómoda, de poder disfrutar junto a mi hermana, me siento deplorable, es doloroso, me gustaría poder hablarlo con alguien, con Annie no, no es momento, hablarlo con mi madre... eso sí sería el colmo de mi estupidez.

Paso un largo rato en este lugar, no me llama volver al salón con los demás, mi padre está muy ocupado charlando con los nobles señores, mi hermana disfrutando de su noche con Archie, creo que no hace falta que esté con ellos, pienso en ello y de pronto siento una mano cálida tocar mi hombro, volteo y encuentro a Terry.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Me levanto de golpe de la banca.

-Quería verte...

-¡Márchate! -Le digo incómoda, cerciorándome de que nadie más se encuentre -, Tu novia habló conmigo, ya sabe lo que pasó entre nosotros –Terry no pone cara de asombro, ¿Susana lo habrá hablado con él antes?

-Candy lo lamento.

-¡Es lo único que sabes decir!, Sólo sabes lamentarte por tu juego, es lo que fui para ti desde un principio, para ti no hay problema, eres un hombre y se les perdona este tipo de cosas, para ustedes son hazañas, para nosotras una mancha de deshonra, ¿No tuviste una pizca de piedad por la chica a la que querías timar?, ¿No te pusiste a pensar en el daño que haces a las personas por hacerle caso a tus "Atracciones"?

-Quiero compensarlo... demostrarte que de verdad te amo, me habría alejado de ti si lo que siento por ti fuese mentira.

Mis ojos ya no pueden conmoverse al verlo, ya no brillan por la ternura y el amor tierno, esta vez tiemblan y lágrimas se juntan en ellos.

-Candy escúchame, lo que fue una "Diversión" para mí se convirtió en algo real...

-Cállate -Digo en un suspiro agonizante, lágrimas se agruparon en mis ojos y ahora resbalan por mi cara.

-Tan real que soy capaz de dejar a Susana por ti.

No estoy para controlarme, mi mano le encesta una bofetada sonora en este sitio tan sereno y silencioso en general.

-¡Descarado! Tu prometida me restregó en la cara su compromiso, su seriedad y que lo celebrarán por todo lo alto del mundo, ¿Son las palabras de una mujer que será dejada por su prometido?

-Lo serán si me aceptas, renunciaré a mi compromiso con Susana por estar a tu lado.

-Ya no creo en los cuentos de un mentiroso –Sus manos sujetan mis muñecas, quiero liberarme -¡Suéltame!

-Candy no voy a renunciar a ti, no quiero darte un papel deshonroso así quiero hablar con tu padre para pedir tu mano –Mis ojos se abren del cinismo, mis lágrimas han humedecido completamente mis mejillas, estoy temblando del coraje y agobio.

-¿Has perdido la razón? ¿Cómo puedes decir lo mismo que en ese tiempo, como si fueses un hombre libre?

-¿No me crees capaz de hacerlo?

-Te creo capaz de cualquier cosa indigna, aunque lo hicieras, yo jamás te aceptaría después de descubrir el gran farsante que eres dentro y fuera del escenario, ¡Suéltame Terry!

-¡No lo haré! No voy a dejarte nunca, te quiero y me quedaré contigo.

-¡Son puras palabras muertas! Seguramente a tu padre le dará mucho gusto saber que dejas a una dama de la aristocracia estadounidense y australiana, por una chica de clase media alta, muy buena comparación le parecerá, ¡Tus padres no son ingenuos!

-Mis padres tendrán que entender y créeme que soy capaz de hablar, cuando quiero algo me lo propongo.

-Eso me queda muy claro, los estudios de actuación sirven fuera del teatro, ¡Terrence Gradchester... me arrepiento de haberte conocido!, ¡Me arrepiento de haberte querido como una tonta!, ¡Me arrepiento de cada instante que pasé a tu lado!

-¡Es mentira! -Me acerca mucho más a él de manera que puede abrazarme, yo me resisto, las lágrimas y el temblor no son obstáculo para rechazarlo, pero así como aplico fuerza para liberarme él también la ejerce para apresarme –¡Sigues queriéndome como yo a ti!, Aunque mi recuerdo ya no es grato para ti, me encargaré de que vuelva a serlo.

-… ¡Déjame en paz! -Entre más trato de liberarme, más me sujeta.

-¡Te amo con todas mis fuerzas y tú también! Aunque quieras negártelo a ti misma, no voy a dejarte, no dejaré que seas de alguien más -Sus ojos... nunca los vi así, ese tinte de posesividad.

-¡No te pertenezco!

-¡Eres sólo mía Candy! -Mi cara está humedecida, me estoy cansando de rechazar su agarre, si mi padre nos encontrase, entonces yo...

Inhóspitamente Terry me suelta, pero sólo porque alguien lo estrujó por atrás, con tal fuerza que se tambaleó para no caer, por el agarre en mí yo caí de rodillas, lloro tanto, sin embargo las lágrimas me permiten encontrar a la persona que llegó, al señor Ardley.

-…S-señor Ardley –Terry se queda petrificado, sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente.

El señor William me ayuda a levantarme con delicadeza, luego voltea con Terry.

-¿No entiendes una negativa? Ésa no es manera de tratar a una dama – el señor Ardley mira a Terry de una manera que no había visto, habían sido miradas educadas y encantadoras, no obstante... mira a Terry... como cuando los leones van a atacar.

-No es asunto suyo.

-Todo lo que ocurre en mi casa, es de mi interés, que suerte que no le diré a tus padres, vete de inmediato al lado de tu prometida.

-Señor yo no voy... -Lo desafió, al instante el señor Ardley cortó distancia con él, mirándolo aún más amenazante que le cortó el habla.

-¿No me oíste? Ésta es mi casa y aquí mando yo, vete al lado de la señorita Marlow ¿O necesitas que te escolte?

-Yo...

-Márchate de mí presencia y no quiero verte de nuevo cerca de la señorita Britter ¿Me entendiste?

Terry no dijo nada más, es como si todo el coraje que tenía contra el señor Ardley se lo hubiera tragado, se va del jardín a paso pausado y en todo momento vigilado por el señor William. Al quedarnos solos no es que me sienta mejor, todo lo contrario, las lágrimas emanan y emanan, mis sollozos no los evitan mis manos en mi boca, me volteo, siento mucha vergüenza de que nos hayan descubierto y precisamente el dueño de la casa donde se celebra el compromiso de Annie, mi padre... me odiará sin límites.

-¿La lastimó?

Abro los ojos, acerca a mí un pañuelo y su mirada ya no es temible como hace un rato, muestra preocupación, yo no puedo ni hablar, me volteo llorando con más angustia. Mi desosiego no me deja hablar, no puedo decir palabra alguna, las fuerzas se me van, bajo al suelo porque ni de pie puedo estar.

-Señorita Candice –El señor Ardley se acerca a mí y me toma de los brazos queriéndome ayudar a levantar, pero yo no puedo soportar ni su cercanía y mucho menos sus manos en mí.

Ladeo la cabeza negativamente, una mano deja mi boca para irse al pecho del señor Ardley queriendo que fuese como una barrera para alejarlo, pero sé que es ridículo.

-No tema, no pienso lastimarla, no sería capaz.

-...No... no... -Apenas puedo decirlo, negando con la cabeza repetidas veces, mi mano queriendo alejarlo, las lágrimas son un torrente.

-Venga conmigo por favor.

-...No... no... mi p-padre –Nervios atroces me invaden, todo me da vueltas, siento como si una gran tormenta estuviera cayéndome.

-Su padre no se enterará -Me ha abrigado con sus brazos y yo me siento decaer, mis lagrimas no paran, me resisto como con Terry.

-U-usted le... le dijo...

-¿Decir?... No es lo que usted cree, jamás le he dicho al señor Vincent...

Lamentos salen de mí, lágrimas salen de mí, el sonido del baile es ensordecedor, equiparable al dolor de las palabras de mi padre en el salón, las quejas y amenazas de Susana Marlow, la insistencia descarada de Terry, ese tono de posesividad que no le conocí, el ser descubierta nuevamente y de peor manera por el señor Ardley... quiero morir... quiero morirme de una vez...

Mis ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza mientras mis lágrimas caían cual dos cascadas abundantes, todo era ruido y mareo alrededor mío, deseos de morir y de pronto... todo fue silencio, un silencio después de la peor tormenta y una dulce sensación de pétalos de flor en mis labios, mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa encontrando al señor Ardley tan cerca de mí y al siguiente minuto todo se volvió negro.

**Continuará...**


	4. Orbes grises

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me ayudan mucho**

* * *

**Cap.4 Orbes grises**

El negro total y el silencio absoluto que había alrededor mío, se va desvaneciendo lentamente al abrir mis ojos, los párpados me pesan, conforme mis ojos se abren mi visión es borrosa, pero ésta mejora, hallando un techo, una larga cortina hacia arriba, es una cortina de cama, es blanca como las nubes, yo no la conozco, ninguna de nuestras camas en casa tiene este tipo de cortina, además el olor que emana alrededor no es el de mi casa, éste lugar no lo conozco, no es mi casa.

Sigo sintiéndome débil, no puedo tener los párpados abiertos por más tiempo.

-Candy.

Una mano tibia toca mi frente, no tengo siquiera fuerzas para mover la cabeza hacia esa persona aunque no lo necesito, sé que es mi hermana menor, su presencia me tranquiliza al tener consciencia de que no me encuentro en mi casa, es todo lo que necesito saber para cerrar los ojos nuevamente. Estoy de nuevo inmersa en esta obscuridad y silencio, me siento cansada, sin embargo este agotamiento no es tanto por lo físico, es de dentro, es de mi corazón, no sé cómo explicarlo, el corazón me pesa y me duele el doble de lo que mi cuerpo; estoy cansada... no veo ni escucho nada pero lo que viene a forma de torbellino en mi mente han sido mis últimos meses, aquellos en los que fui muy feliz, donde reía sinceramente, donde tomaba una mano más grande que la mía y la sensación de protección y cariño eran desbordantes, no veo ni oigo nada, pero lo que ocupa mi mente es la imagen que antes era para mí lo más bello, lo que más amaba, lo más grande para mí, una imagen que era pulcra y que al seguir mirando... a ese joven de cabellos castaños, caer en la cuenta de que fue un espejismo cruel, una obra de teatro que se saltó del escenario.

El dolor ahí está, no se irá, quisiera que mi nana estuviese viva para correr a ella y abrazarla llorando desahogadamente, como lo hacen las hijas con sus madres.

No tengo percepción del tiempo, no sé cuánto he permanecido así, tan sólo volví a la misma reacción de poder despertar, abrir lentamente los ojos encontrando la misma cortina de cama, el mismo techo de un cuarto que yo no conozco, sigo sintiéndome débil no obstante esta vez tengo un poco más de fuerzas para mover la cabeza despacio; si, esta habitación no la conozco, es muy grande, es más grande que la habitación de mi padre. Se escuchan pasos, abren la puerta y es mi hermana otra vez que corre hacia mí con semblante de preocupación.

-Candy... oh gracias a Dios, despertaste.

Su cara muestra dolor por su preocupación, sus ojos están un poco hinchados, estuvo llorando, toma mi mano entre las suyas acercándola a su mejilla, está llorando con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, escucho sus lamentos sin moverme. No suelta mi mano mientras acaricia mi cabeza, sus lágrimas y sonrisa temblorosa ahí están, Annie está feliz de que haya despertado, la puerta se abre nuevamente apareciendo mi padre.

-¡Mira padre, Candy ya despertó! –Dice Annie con entusiasmo.

Él se acerca lentamente hasta nosotras mirándome desde su altura, mi padre es un hombre alto, de niña a mí me parecía enorme, al crecer seguía mirándolo de la misma manera, desde mi lugar lo veo más grande que nunca, desde mi lugar veo el contraste de sus rostros y expresiones, pues Annie toma mi mano y acaricia mi cabeza con una sonrisa temblorosa de felicidad porque estoy despierta, mi padre permanece quieto como los árboles fuertes que ni el viento más violento arranca del piso; su semblante se mantiene invariable, en calma, sus manos están atrás de él.

Mi hermana es la única que emite sonidos en esta habitación, porque mi padre y yo permanecemos callados, él mira fijamente, no hay expresión alguna en su rostro, casi es parecido al mío con la única diferencia de que el mío muestra cansancio. Nuevamente tocan la puerta entrando un señor que no conozco, pero por el maletín que trae asumo que es un doctor.

-Debemos irnos –Dice mi padre tomando del hombro a Annie.

-Quiero quedarme con ella.

-Debemos salir, hija.

-Pero...

Mi padre no acepta una negativa a sus órdenes, tomándola de la mano con la presión necesaria para que lo acompañe a la salida, me he quedado a solas con el doctor, es un hombre mayor que mi padre, tiene más canas que él, tiene barba y cabellos que están pintados de grises.

-Soy el doctor Homer Gates, soy el doctor de cabecera de la familia Ardley, lamento que no haya podido presentarme en mejores condiciones, pero no tema, está mal que yo lo diga, pero está en buenas manos -Habló él con gentileza, la de un tío muy querido o hasta la de un abuelo.

El doctor realiza su tarea sin poner yo menor resistencia, todo en el mayor silencio.

-Parece que no hay nada fuera de lugar, no tiene temperatura ni nada por el estilo, eso es alentador –Él lo dice sonriendo con tacto, yo simplemente lo miro -, señorita, debe saber que ha permanecido en este sitio desde hace un día, no había despertado hasta este momento, me avisaron que ayer abrió los ojos un instante y que volvió a dormir, es algo totalmente normal, el descanso es el necesario que la persona requiera.

El doctor me hace preguntas rutinarias por su trabajo, a todo respondo con la cabeza no con palabras, él anota en una libreta con detalle.

-Dejaré las indicaciones a su familia, un buen descanso y aire fresco le sentará mejor –Asiento con la cabeza -, si tiene alguna molestia por menor que sea, avíseme, estoy a sus órdenes.

El doctor sale de la habitación, pudiendo ver que al otro lado estaba mi padre y Annie quien entra apenas sale el doctor que habla con mi padre, cerrando la puerta. Annie se acerca a mí con el mismo semblante de hace un rato, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y su sonrisa temblorosa vuelve, su mano acaricia mi cabeza, escucho sus palabras mientras dirijo la mirada a la ventana, la cortina que evita que entre totalmente a la habitación el deslumbrante sol, con esa imagen, viene a mi mente los recuerdos que tenía, con lo dicho por el doctor y este cuarto, asimilo que no estoy en casa, si no en la mansión Ardley entonces, no he salido de aquí desde la fiesta y lo que viene a mi mente de la festividad es un sabor amargoso.

Ya recordé, celebrábamos en la mansión el compromiso de Annie, ella lucía feliz al lado de su prometido, yo quería celebrar con igual sonrisa, pero no pude, empezando por las palabras de mi padre, recordé que asistieron Terry y Susana, ella me encaró y me amenazó, él se acercó a mí insistiendo en volver, llegando de nuevo a mi mente esa mirada que no le conocía, una mirada de posesividad recordando sus palabras de advertencia, su tacto, el dolor que me causaba y la angustia agonizante que tenía porque mi padre no nos encontrase. Tengo conciencia de todo, pero lo de Terry es más claro que un día sin nubes, tenía el descaro de decir que le pertenecía, que no dejaría que estuviera con alguien más... es patético, después de lo que pasé, dudo que pueda acercarme a un joven de esa manera, sé que hay rumores por las calles, eso dañaría mi reputación, mi padre lo sabrá, se molestará como nunca, casi... casi siento su mano en mi cara.

-¿Hermana? -Annie me llama, yo miro la ventana pero mi mente está en otro lugar, la puerta se abre entrando mi padre que llega hasta donde nosotras –Candy –toca mi hombro.

Los cabellos cubrían mi rostro y al voltear con ellos, mi cara muestra tristeza y vergüenza, no hay lágrimas, mi boca no se abrió hasta este momento y es preciso que diga lo que es correcto.

-Perdón.

Mi tono fue al de un agonizante, mi hermana me mira contrariada, mi padre desde su altura me mira filosamente en silencio.

-Perdón... por... a-arruinar tu fiesta.

Annie me abraza con cariño diciendo algo así como, que no era mi culpa, que no me debo fijar en ello, que estaban todos preocupados por mí, eso le escucho hablar mientras miro a mi padre, quien no luce una expresión estándar de correr hacia su hija, abrazarla, besarla, acariciarla paternalmente después de haberse quedado inconsciente por un día entero; Annie parece el murmullo incesante de gente en ajetreo en comparación de nosotros dos que estamos callados como las piedras.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

Por fin habla y evidentemente no será para decir algo dulce, de hecho su mirada se ha endurecido.

-Candy nos lo dirá después...

-¿Por qué te desmayaste en el jardín?

-Padre no es momento...

-Habla –Dice demandantemente.

Annie aboga por paciencia, pero mi padre no la desea, por la puerta entra el doctor Homer y Archie, el primero pide que salgan del cuarto para dejarme descansar, Annie quiere quedarse, pero su novio se la lleva fuera del cuarto, miro como ella quiere que mi padre salga con ellos, el doctor da un paso más pidiendo que él se retire, mi padre dice que lo hará, su mirada color café me atraviesa agudamente y en un parpadeo él está con la misma cercanía que mi hermana pero no con el mismo cariño, me mira de manera instigadora, pesadamente mientras con sus manos descubre mi muñeca izquierda que estaba cobijada por un camisón blanco, al descubrir mi brazo se muestran marcas rojas, las marcas que Terry me dejó.

En un instante veo esas marcas y la mirada dura de mi padre.

-¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta?

La mirada de mi padre es tan gélida... tan negra, tan acusadora y filosa que partiría mi alma en dos. Él lo sabe.

-Señor Britter, por favor salga de la habitación.

Mis ojos caen en pena, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mi boca no dice nada.

-Señor, salga por favor.

-Qué vergüenza -Le oigo decir en un susurro que es un estallido de coraje, suelta mi mano cayendo ésta a la cama sin fuerza.

Los pasos pesados de mi padre los escucho aun cuando cierran la puerta y se alejan, la habitación se queda sola, se queda en silencio, en medio yo con la cabeza baja, mis manos en débiles puños temblando como todo mi cuerpo, lágrimas salen de mis ojos, gemidos agonizantes y leves salen de mi boca.

-L-lo siento... padre...

Mis párpados habían permanecido todo este tiempo cerrados, han vuelto a cerrarse, pero gotas cristalinas salen de ellos, afuera puede estar haciendo un día soleado y espléndido, en la habitación es un día gris lluvioso.

Tampoco tuve noción de cuánto permanecí en ese estado.

…...

El rojo atardecer se ve por la ventana, sus colores rojo, naranja y rosado se ven tan vivos, contrastan a mi mirada que es verde, pero sé que se ha vuelto opaca, que las cortinas que se mueven por el viento se ven más vivas que yo. Una sirvienta entra para llevarse la bandeja con los platos que contenían mi merienda.

-¿Necesita algo más, señorita?

-No gracias, se lo agradezco –Le digo sin mirarla, sólo veo la ventana, apenas tuve fuerzas para responderle y comer los alimentos, sin embargo... sería una grosería más de mi parte, ya había echado a perder las cosas a mi familia, cuando ella toca la perilla de la puerta, le pregunto –¿Sabe dónde se encuentra mi familia?

-El señor Britter y la señorita Annie salieron desde hace horas, regresarán por usted mañana.

Le agradezco, me deja sola, yo miro la ventana con el mismo ánimo, la habitación como yo hemos sido silenciosas, sólo pude ver a mi hermana y mi padre en ese momento, ya no volvieron, debe ser la calma antes de la tormenta, antes de que vuelva a ver a mi padre y me encare, acusándome, exigiendo respuestas que debo darle, suena algo sencillo de mencionar, pero cuando ocurra será lo más devastador, todas estas horas es en lo único que he pensado, en el castigo que me espera, no quería que esto pasara pero la verdad siempre sale a la luz de alguna manera, enfrentar a mi padre, darle una explicación de mi actuar era algo que debía ocurrir, le daré un motivo más para que me mire con pesadez y que ese semblante de cariño que daba a Annie, conmigo no aparezca.

Una fugitiva lágrima resbala de mis ojos, quisiera que mi nana estuviera conmigo.

Una vez más en el día, vuelven a tocar la puerta, no tengo ánimo para responder, escucho que la abren y miro de soslayo al señor Ardley. Que un alto caballero con porte majestuoso a cualquier hora del día, me vea tirada en cama, con el cabello revuelto, cara pálida, acostada de lado mirando con la fuerza de un moribundo la ventana... y que se alcancen a ver las marcas rojas de mis muñecas, porque ahora que mi padre las descubrió y encima de que el señor de esta casa me encontrara de peor manera con Terry... no me importa.

No voy a corregir mi postura ni acomodaré mi cabello para tener una mejor presentación, si él ya sabe la "Clase" de chica que soy, ¿Qué importa arreglarme para él?

El señor Ardley tiene una mirada seria pero denota preocupación, casi parecida a la de Annie, da unos pasos hacia mí.

-Lamento las molestias –Dije en tono débil mirándolo de la misma manera, él se detiene.

Él ladea la mirada un momento como confundido para después acortar la distancia hacia mí, sentándose en la silla que estaba cercana a la cama.

-Me alegra que haya despertado, me preocupé por usted...

-Lamento las molestias -Repetí, inclinando la mirada – di muchos problemas, por favor no piense mal de mi hermana, le aseguro que ella es una señorita educada, los señores Conrwell no tienen menor queja de ella, es muy correcta y sobre todo respeta su autoridad -Annie es feliz con Archie, si mi comportamiento afecta su relación nunca me lo perdonaría.

El señor Ardley sabe perfectamente a que "Molestias" me estoy refiriendo, él vio todo, con una escena que vislumbró es suficiente para que alguien inteligente sepa lo que está ocurriendo y él vio dos, no es agradable ver que, el amigo de sus sobrinos haya tenido que ver de manera clandestina con la hermana de la señorita que entrará a su familia por matrimonio, es algo vergonzoso, deshonroso, mi debilidad causó todo esto, yo arruiné una noche que debió ser memorable hermosamente para mi familia, yo misma dejé que todo pasara.

-Yo no dudo del buen comportamiento de su hermana Annie... ni tampoco dudo de usted.

Lo escucho, pero mi semblante débil, distante y cansado no cambia, tampoco le busco la mirada, entonces veo que su mano acerca a mí una rosa color rosado, es extraño, pero es la única forma en que lo miro, mi expresión no cambia, en él hay una sonrisa cálida, los rayos del atardecer tocan la figura del señor Ardley, lo hacen ver aún más resplandeciente que cuando lo conocí, mi emoción en ese momento era sólo querer llorar por haber descubierto el engaño de Terry así que no movió mi mundo, en esta ocasión que él y mi padre han descubierto mi relación oculta y que resulta penoso, sigue sin darme "Cosquillas" la estampa del señor Ardley. No muevo mi mano para tomar la rosa, mi cara tampoco pone una expresión dulce para agradecerle ese gesto, él entiende eso y deja la rosa en la cama.

-Quiero que sepa que yo en ningún momento dije una sola palabra al señor Britter, ninguna vez que nos vimos para hablar del negocio, yo asimilo la privacidad de las cosas entre las personas, no me correspondía decirlo.

Se escucha sincero, podría creerle.

-Quiero que también sepa, que yo no pensé mal de usted en ninguna de las ocasiones, Terrence es amigo de mis sobrinos y aunque respeto su amistad, hay detalles en su actitud que me hacían cuestionar las cosas, sin embargo no esperaba que él...

-Entiendo lo que dice -Concluí su diálogo.

Me cubro con la sábana igualmente blanca, mirando hacia el techo, pensar que hasta el señor Ardley había sospechado de Terry me hace hincapié de lo ilusa que soy, él se ve como un hombre inteligente, podía presentir las cosas, en cambio yo me dejé enamorar por Terry, unas cuantas palabras amorosas sirvieron para que me tuviera a sus pies, si hubiese tenido la mitad de percepción que el señor Ardley no habría pasado por esto.

-Lamento que haya visto todo eso, sé que debe sentir consternación porque mi familia se relacionará con la suya y lo que vio no es digno, sólo le pido que no dude de Annie.

-Ya le he dicho que no dudo de las dos.

Asiento con la cabeza, sin verle, mi mirada está en algún punto de la habitación, menos mal que no me quedaré aquí más tiempo, es algo incómodo. En dos parpadeos siento la mano del señor Ardley justo sobre la mía que está cubierta por la sábana, aunque ella evita un contacto directo, siento su calidez, es un acto que ocasiona llamar mi atención.

-Soy consciente que soy un desconocido total para usted, las escasas veces que hemos concordado no son motivos para que sea alguien de su confianza, pero créame que en esas pocas ocasiones en que la he visto, pude darme cuenta de muchas cosas.

-No sé de qué habla –Digo a modo confuso e incómodo, alejando mi mano de la suya -, me encontró con el joven Grandchester en situaciones nada decorosas, eso da para pensarse mal.

-Si, pero no en mi caso, he visto que usted es una señorita responsable y muy respetuosa, por las palabras de mis sobrinos es una confirmación más de que usted es una dama a la que hay que admirar.

-No entiendo lo que dice, no tiene que decir todo eso por mi estado en un acto caritativo, hice un escándalo en su noble casa, usted se dio cuenta de lo que pasó entre Terrence Grandchester y yo, no es el actuar admirable de alguien, entiendo que no tenga una buena impresión de mí, es algo vergonzoso y estoy preparada para las consecuencias con mi familia, lo único que yo le pido a usted, es que su familia no cuestione a Annie ni le miren mal por causa mía.

Roso las marcas rojas de mi muñeca izquierda, ésta es mi realidad, llegó el día en que las cosas se descubrieran y que deban caer en mí las consecuencias, no pensé en esto cuando estaba enamorada de Terry porque creía en un futuro juntos, pero ya me quedó muy claro que los cuentos de hadas, son cuentos de hadas, que los príncipes azules montados a caballo blanco, sólo están en dos lugares: los libros fantasiosos y en los teatros.

-No me endiente, yo creo en usted, Terrence actuó como un canalla, un hombre que actúa así no merece siquiera llamarse hombre, no es mi intención acusarla y mucho menos humillarla señorita Candice, no vea en mí a un acusador ni a un juez, deseo que vea en mi un amigo.

Volteo con él más contrariada que antes, su mirada azul es tan intensa como la de mi padre, pero la suya no es por atravesar mi alma para reprocharme, es de otro sentido, uno que va acorde con lo que sale de su boca, toma de nuevo la rosa para acercarla a mí.

-Yo veo mucho más allá de lo que se ve a primera vista, ¿Sabe quién me enseñó? Mi madre, ella decía que en este mundo de apariencias hay que mirar dos veces para comprender a las personas, porque una cosa es lo que dicen y otra lo que sienten, Terrence actuó por deslumbramiento y egoísmo, usted por amor ¿No es así? -No le miro, mi cabeza está inclinada, mis mejillas están rojas -, usted habla como las personas de firmes principios morales, siente vergüenza por el engaño de Terrence, su comportamiento es acorde al de una dama de alto respeto, usted no debe avergonzarse por lo que sintió por él, su sentimiento fue limpio, los de él fueron impíos.

Una de mis manos se había descubierto sin querer por la manta, el señor Ardley la tomó colocando en ella la rosa, al mismo tiempo que cubre mis manos con las suyas. Sólo así pude por fin mirarlo a la cara, no esperaba que hiciera eso, mis fuerzas siguen estando débiles y él sostiene mi mano con firmeza, no una dura, sino con... ¿Comprensión? No sé cómo describirlo, sólo podía acatar que no me intimidaba y que por el contrario me transmitía... fuerza.

-Su relación era algo que usted guardaba y yo no debía ser alguien que se enterara, pero las cosas sucedieron como pasó, no le echo en cara nada, es Terrence el que debe tener esto en mente y que sienta culpa por comportarse con irresponsabilidad, no debió actuar olvidándose de las consecuencias para los demás.

-Quizás tenga razón, pero mi padre se ha enterado y yo debo decirle la verdad, una chica que le oculta algo así a su padre, no es buena –Digo bajando la mirada.

-Son equivocaciones de la vida, su padre entenderá.

-No señor, no lo entiende... y no es algo que deba hablar con usted -Moví mi mano para alejarla de las suyas, sin embargo ellas volvieron a sostenerme de nuevo.

-Entiendo su recato y no quiero obligarla a pesar de ser testigo, su padre lucía molesto pero sepa que no dejaré que su enfado caiga inexorablemente sobre usted –Mi sonrojo aumentó.

-Por favor señor entienda mi vergüenza, si usted hablase...

-¿Le apena que la defiendan? ¿No están los abogados para defender a los inocentes?, Terrence no vendrá a dar la cara, créame que ni siquiera la daría frente a su padre, él lleva mucha parte de culpa y no va a estar delante del señor Britter para admitirlo.

No sé qué decirle al señor Ardley, tiene razón pero... que incluso él tenga que abogar por mí es... no sé, mi padre estallaría aún más de molestia al saber que el señor Ardley está enterado, lo llenaría de vergüenza que él sepa de las ridículas andanzas de su hija, para mí es igualmente de pena.

-Quisiera dejar esto a su elección, pero comprenda que no me siento tranquilo al ver que, por causa de un muchacho sumamente egoísta, sea usted quien se lleve toda la acusación, al menos dígame qué pensará mi proposición.

¿Qué tiene que hacer un hombre como el señor Ardley preocupándose por una chiquilla como yo?, Es un asunto ajeno a él, ni siquiera tendría que ver con Annie y él me habla de abogar por mí frente a mi padre, ¿Estará mintiendo? Pero... ¿Qué gana él con eso? Terry también decía hablar con mi padre sobre lo nuestro, muchas veces que yo en todas le creía, ésta puede ser la misma situación. Lo que me ocurrió con Terry me hace dudar ahora de las intenciones de los hombres, no puedo creerle a la primera, algo positivo salió de su engaño detestable... a no ser... que también sea producto, de que por tanto tiempo teniendo que discutir con mi padre y mi madre, que sólo mi nana y Annie estuvieran para consolarme y darme cariño, a raíz de que el sentimiento de protección familiar no fuese grande en mí, me haga dudar de alguien que sinceramente me ofrece su mano para protegerme, y después viene la misma pregunta a mi cabeza: ¿Por qué?

Lentamente muevo la cabeza afirmativamente, ella dice "Si" mientras que mis ojos dicen no creer, no obstante para el señor Ardley parece suficiente, mostrando una sonrisa, debería sentirme relajada por su ayuda, pero el temor y la confusión no se evaporan, él suelta despacio mi mano bajando ésta a la cama con todo y la rosa.

-Sólo tenga esto en mente, alguien que quiere limpiamente, no debe inclinar la cabeza.

Cuando Terry me hablaba sus palabras las escuchaba como verdad en cada sílaba, era producto de mi sueño enamorado, en la cruenta realidad, escuchar a esta persona casi podría asegurar que también se escucha como verdad.

-¿Porqué la molestia? -No puedo quedarme con la duda, sus palabras podrían hacerme sentir con mejor ánimo, mi tono de voz es bajo, no puedo creer en dulces sueños.

-¿Por qué no tomarlas?

Lo hizo sonar como lo más sencillo de entender pero yo no podía, el señor de la casa abandonó la habitación después de esta charla y lo hizo, de la misma manera, tomando mi mano para besarla, al encontrarme sola recostada en cama, con una rosa descansando en el buró, vuelvo a mirar el cielo que se está volviendo obscuro, cierro mis ojos para dormir. Tengo presente el momento de ver a mi padre, que él exija saber la verdad, ocultarle las cosas sería atroz, sus ojos denotaban una molestia enorme, tengo miedo... siento un peso en mis hombros que no se aliviana a pesar de descansar en cama, aun así, las palabras del señor Ardley no ocasionan aligerar ese peso, sólo tal vez que pueda respirar.

Al día siguiente, temprano después del desayuno había sido un día con actividad, recibiendo la visita de los chicos preocupados por mí, se sintieron más tranquilos al verme, ellos habían venido a verme junto a la señora Elroy quien charló poco pero lo justo, después se presentó el doctor Homer para revisarme, fue la señora quien se quedó en la habitación con nosotros; el doctor dijo que no tenía alguna complicación, dándome una receta con medicinas y algunos alimentos para darme energía.

-No creo que surja alguna complicación, iré a visitarla un día de la semana para una última revisión.

-Se lo agradezco.

-Gracias por venir tan pronto lo llamamos –Dijo la señora Elroy desde su lugar con propiedad.

-Es un placer servirles.

El doctor se retiró de la habitación, diciéndome la señora Elroy que estaban preparando el baño para mí.

-Gracias por sus atenciones, lamento las molestias que he causado.

La señora Elroy se quedó callada, su mirada era tal cual la recuerdo, ni un comentario salió de su boca ni cuando se retiró de la habitación, seguramente le molestó lo que pasó, denota ser una mujer que gusta de un perfecto orden en las cosas, más en su casa, no he quedado en buena imagen ante ella si sabe lo que ocurrió, que ella llegara a saberlo realmente no me afecta, no tengo que tratar tanto con ella. Después de un necesario baño donde pude relajarme momentáneamente, dos sirvientas me acompañaron a la habitación que me asignaron, encontrando un hermoso vestido blanco de mangas y cuello largos, al tacto sabía que era fino y que era de tela fresca para estos tiempos.

-¿Y esto?

-Su ropa señorita.

-Mi hermana debió dejar un cambio de ropa para mí y no creo que sea éste, ¿Dónde está?

-Nos mandaron devolverlo a su casa y prepararle éste.

-Pero... no puedo aceptarlo.

-No se apene, es un lindo vestido –Dijo una de ellas con una sonrisa.

-Además el señor Ardley dispuso traerle este vestido y la señora Elroy estuvo de acuerdo.

-...¿Cómo?

-Señorita debe darse prisa, su familia llegará pronto.

De no ser por ellas no me habría puesto nada hasta reaccionar o entender, ¿Cómo que lo habían dispuesto las dos personas más importantes de esta casa?, Las dos sirvientas me ayudaron a vestirme, además del vestido estaba también unas zapatillas del mismo color, igualmente me ayudaron a peinarme, yo les decía que podía hacerlo sola, en casa, aunque contábamos con servidumbre no tenían que hacer todo esto, pero ellas insistían que era su trabajo y que les habían encargado ayudarme, peinaron mi cabello en una media coleta, con un lazo turquesa, cuando me vi al espejo... creo que me veía mejor que con el vestido para la fiesta de Annie.

Al salir de la habitación para esperar a mi familia en la sala, me encontré nuevamente con la señora Elroy y los chicos, ellos me hicieron compañía hasta que llegara mi padre, charlamos un momento, la señora guardaba silencio, aunque debo decir que en todo momento no la vi rígida, más bien con serenidad mientras esperábamos, me agrada hablar con los muchachos pero no he olvidado lo que me espera, pienso en todo lo que me dirá mi padre, Annie querrá abogar por mí pero él ignorará sus peticiones, es muy probable que él me mande con la señora Pony a manera de esperar mientras el chisme se va haciendo débil, es una deshonra para él que una de sus hijas tenga ese tipo de relaciones, le da más bochorno por la familia que emparentará, por dentro sonrío con ironía, Terry decía hablar con él, pero las palabras del señor Ardley son más realistas, él no dirá nada de esto ni a su propio padre.

De repente llaman a la puerta, una sirvienta va a abrir, sé quién es como los demás pero yo sé lo que significa, a la entrada del salón de la sala llega mi padre, un escalofrío me recorre la espalda, tengo mis manos juntas tratando de evitar temblar evidentemente, quiero que esto ya termine.

-Buenas tardes, he venido por mi hija.

Sus ojos se van a mí, no mostrará su molestia delante de los Ardley, pero yo puedo sentirla, sin hacerlo esperar me pongo de pie avanzando a él, nuevamente di las gracias a la familia por sus atenciones, los chicos dijeron ir a visitarme pronto, la señora guardaba su recato al que ya veía como algo acostumbrado. Salimos para abordar el auto, mi padre abrió la puerta para mí, su mirada era tan pesada, el viaje de regreso sería un tormento, justo cuando cerró la puerta llegó un auto más, lo conocía, era del señor Ardley a quien no había visto en todo este rato.

-Señor Ardley le agradezco las atenciones para con mi hija, no sé de qué manera compensarlo –Mi padre hacía sonar su voz como un padre agradecido por el trato a su hija, más yo sé que por adentro él está irritado totalmente.

-Permítame unas palabras antes de que se marchen.

-¿Ahora?

-Por favor escúcheme -Mi padre accede.

-Candice espera en el auto.

Ambos señores se alejan unos metros de donde yo, pude ver a los chicos en la ventana curiosos, luego ver que la señora Elroy les llama la atención y se alejan de las ventanas, ella hace lo mismo después de correr las cortinas azules. Yo no puedo escuchar lo que hablan y lo hacen con el mayor sigilo a pesar de lo tranquilo que está el lugar, lo que diviso es el rostro pensativo y serio de mi padre, escucha lo que le esté diciendo el señor Ardley y no suaviza sus gestos, el escalofrío volvió a recorrer mi espalda cuando él miró un segundo hacia mí, ni siquiera pude guardarme mi asombro, fue lapso de un misero segundo, regresó su mirada al señor Ardley, continuaron hablando y luego mi padre regresaba al auto.

-Gracias señor, buenas tardes.

Es todo lo que dijo mi padre, vi al señor Ardley antes de que el auto se aleje de la mansión, su mirada no es a forma de sonrisa, sino reservada, pero igualmente había algo de "Seguridad", ¿Será para mí?

Justamente el trayecto a casa fue en silencio sepulcral, como lo pensé, no me atrevía a ver a mi padre, mucho menos dirigirle la palabra, él no hizo intento de decirme una sola sílaba, para más peso, en el camino veíamos postes con publicidad de la obra Macbeth, mis manos estaban cerradas en puño, me alegraba que el vestido tuviese mangas largas para ocultar las marcas rojas, se están desvaneciendo, Terry me sostuvo con demasiada fuerza, se sobre pasó, no sólo me lastimó por dentro, llegó a lo físico, el señor Ardley tiene razón, él no merece ser llamado hombre.

Cuando llegamos a la casa Annie me recibe con un abrazo, está feliz de que haya vuelto, le sonrío momentáneamente hasta que mi padre habla.

-Annie es hora de tus clases de piano, no debes llegar tarde.

-Preferiría quedarme con Candy.

-Dorothy –Llamó él apareciendo la chica que sirve en nuestra casa -, acompáñala.

Mi padre no accede a las peticiones de su hija menor, Annie con pesar se marcha, pero prometiendo pasar el resto del día conmigo, cuando se va y quedamos solos, hay un silencio pesado entre los dos, él me mira desde su altura y yo inclino la cabeza, lo escucho acercarse, levanto la mirada preparándome mentalmente para lo que venga.

-El señor Ardley me ha pedido que hablemos sobre lo que pasó en la fiesta, ha abogado por consideración a ti –No digo nada, pero me sorprendo por dentro -, para tranquilidad tuya, sólo los Ardley y nosotros supimos de tu desvanecimiento, el señor William fue cuidadoso al no exponerte ante todos, te llevó a una de las habitaciones que colindaban con el jardín trasero, así nadie se daría cuenta, nos avisó con el mayor recato.

En verdad... me alegra que haya sido de esa manera, entonces no arruiné del todo la celebración de Annie.

-Estas acciones tuyas no son las más satisfactorias, lo que tanto te pedí... no lo hiciste.

Asentí silenciosamente.

-Es... decepcionante, muy decepcionante, la comprensión de un alto señor como William Ardley es admirable, por consideración a él haré caso a sus palabras.

Asentí silenciosamente otra vez, sus pasos se acercan más a mí, levanto la cara... y una bofetada se estampa en mi rostro, cubriéndose mi rostro con el cabello por la fuerza del contacto, a los pocos segundos después mi padre me profesa una segunda bofetada, las dos sonoras, las dos para remover mi cabello, mis dos mejillas sentirlas arder, fue a mano extendida, sus manos son más grandes que las mías, el golpe sería más que doloroso, ambas se escucharon en el salón con eco.

-¡Y esto es por actuar de la misma manera que tu madre! Los chismes están corriendo por las calles, tomará unos días que se disipe como los demás, mañana irás con la señora Pony y te quedarás allá hasta que yo te diga que vuelvas.

-Si padre.

-Asumo que tu criterio te dirá que no puedes tener contacto con el bribón con el que salías furtivamente, ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

-Lo estás, padre.

-Sube a tu habitación y no salgas hasta la hora de cenar.

Asiento con la cabeza, doy media vuelta hacia mi habitación, cuando subo las escaleras lo escucho a él suspirar agotado y enfadado.

-Igual que ella.

Otra vez en el refugio de mi cuarto, lágrimas corren de mis ojos resbalando en mis mejillas rojas no por el calor, me deshago del vestido junto con las zapatillas blancas y el lazo, quedando en mi sencillo fondo, entro a la cama cobijándome hasta el cuello, mis almohadas han sido donde paso a regarlas con mis gotas saladas, mis gemidos tratar de que no estallen como deseo, no quiero que mi padre ni nadie más me escuche.

En mi cuerpo hay marcas rojas, unas por Terrence Grandchester y otras por mi padre, ambas arder, ambas doler, ambas de hombres que yo sentía en algún momento que me protegían, Terry fue un engaño desde el principio, a mi padre lo he decepcionado, el toque de los dos es tormentoso.

Con lágrimas emanando sin detenerse de mis ojos, el sueño viene a mí, me he hecho un ovillo en la cama, cierro mis ojos para dormir, cuando el sueño me está tocando, algo viene a mi mente, algo que es como un recuerdo, tengo marcas rojas en mi cuerpo y las dos son dolorosas, no obstante el sueño me hace recordar una sensación de pétalos de flor en mis labios y haber tenido el rostro del señor Ardley muy cerca.

¿Es un sueño producto del cansancio?... No, ¿Es un recuerdo producto del sueño?... Se siente como verdad.

**Continuará...**


	5. Un momento de respiro

**Hola, aquí de regreso, he estado bien, muchas gracias, la verdad es que se me había secado la inspiración pero... aquí estamos de nuevo n_o**

* * *

**Cap.5 Un momento de respiro**

-Muchas gracias Candy por mi pastel –Dijo la pequeña Kalie, una niña castaña con una sonrisa ancha en su rostro.

-Oye también es mi pastel -Habló el pequeño Jerry un niño de cabello y ojos negros, con un puchero en la cara -, también es mi cumpleaños.

-Si, pero yo le pedí el pastel de chocolate, así que es mío.

-¡No es cierto!, Yo le pedí el pastel primero.

-Niños, niños no se peleen, es el cumpleaños de los dos, el pastel es de ambos y lo van a compartir con todos nosotros –Dijo la señora Pony con cariño.

Hoy es el cumpleaños de dos niños en el hogar de Pony y yo ofrecí prepararles un pastel de dos pisos con el sabor favorito de ambos, es una pequeña celebración, pero a los niños les llena de ilusión y a mí me contagia más. Los niños soplan las siete velas entre cantos de cumpleaños, y los dos al mismo tiempo cortan el pastel aplaudiendo todos; la hermana María me ayuda a cortar las rebanadas de pastel para entregárselas a los pequeños, quedo satisfecha al mirar sus caras sonrientes cuando muerden el pastel, a todos les ha gustado.

-Candy juega con nosotros.

-Claro.

Divertirme con los niños nunca ha sido aburrido ni tedioso, diría que es hasta relajante, tener estos momentos es algo que me ha hecho mucho bien, creo que debería agradecer a mi padre haberme mandado aquí.

Ha pasado una semana desde que mi padre me trajo al hogar de Pony, me ha traído cuando fue consciente de los rumores que había alrededor de mí, los días que he pasado aquí han sido un respiro que necesitaba, puedo decir que tengo cierto descanso porque mi padre se haya enterado, no quita en realidad mi vergüenza ni mi culpa, pero el peso es menos. A una niña pequeña de dos años la sostengo en mis brazos, ella me mira con cariño y pone su mano pequeña en mi mejilla, su tacto es tan suave, es hermoso... y aunque no lo desee, me hace recordar el tacto de mi padre, fueron golpes que me gané por ilusa, por tonta. El día que regresé a casa y no salí hasta el tiempo que mi padre me permitió, quedé en mi cuarto, pensando en lo único que ha ocupado mi mente en estos días, cuando se me permitió salir, la cena fue aún más pesada, Annie me miraba angustiada, mi padre le prohibió ir a mi cuarto después de cenar, ella obedeció, a la mañana siguiente mis cosas estaban empacadas, salimos rumbo a este lugar.

Fue un viaje igualmente silencioso y tenso, no me atrevía a mirar a mi padre y él mantenía una mirada severa, no intentando ver a su hija, no obstante, a las cercanías del hogar de Pony a pie, se dignó a dirigirme la palabra, obviamente no para exclamar algo amable aprovechando que estábamos solos.

**Flash Back**

-Su nombre –Bajé los ojos con pena, pintándose mi cara de rojo -, ¿Olvidaste hablar?... Su nombre.

-Terrence Grandchester –Su garganta hizo un sonido entre cortado, vi que ladeaba la cabeza, está conteniendo su enojo, su mano se abrió y cerró en un puño.

-De ahí tu negativa al estreno de la obra... los prospectos que seleccionaba apropiados para ti... ¡Por todos los cielos! –Con su mano cubrió su rostro.

-P-padre... -Di un paso adelante.

-¡Silencio! -Paré en seco retrocediendo dos pasos -¿Qué tenías en la cabeza?, ¿Acaso pensabas?

-Yo... -Acortó la distancia llegando hasta mí, tocando mi hombro de manera demandante para que lo viera.

-¿Cómo pudiste exhibirte de ese modo? ¡No es la educación que les di!... Una de mis hijas... andar por ahí a escondidas sin la bendición de su padre, ¡Es una deshonra! -Una bofetada con el duro dorso de su mano estalla en mi cara, mis cabellos me cubren.

-Padre... acepto mi error, fui ingenua, tengo buena parte de culpa, lo admito delante de ti... pero él también me engañó, no fue sincero, me ocultó su compromiso y...

-¡¿Compromiso?! -Otra bofetada en mi otra mejilla, el dolor es de ardor, me duele, pero miro a mi padre -Así fuese un hombre libre, nunca debiste aceptar una salida con él sin mi consentimiento como hizo Archibald Conrwell, ¿Es que te mandas sola? ¿Las religiosas del colegio no te enseñaron el decoro de las señoritas?

-Estaba enamorada... -Era la respuesta real con mucha estupidez por delante, era tan real que, ante el mundo ésta parecía comedia.

-¿Ésa es tu respuesta?... ¿Por qué no me sorprende? -Dijo en tono sarcástico.

-Lo conocí en la fiesta de Archie, platicamos y... quedamos después de vernos... y luego... luego... él prometía un futuro juntos.

Mi padre tomó mi rostro entre sus manos con brusquedad, mis ojos están cristalinos por mis lágrimas, tengo plasmadas la pena y el temor, mis mejillas rojas de vergüenza y por las bofetadas.

-¿Pasó "Algo" más de lo que deba enterarme? -Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, sé a lo que se refiere y el escalofrío me recorrió.

-No padre...

-No mientas –Su mirada... ésa no es la mirada de un padre, es... tan oscura... tan gélida.

-¡No padre!, No te he fallado de ese modo –Mis lagrimas resbalan de mis ojos topándose en sus manos -, sólo salí con él, nunca llegó a algo más indebido, por favor padre... padre... créeme... el doctor Homer se daría cuenta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron saliendo?

-...Fueron seis meses.

-¡¿Por qué Candice?! -Gritó mi padre poniendo presión en su agarre sacudiendo mi cabeza en cada sílaba, mis lágrimas salir sin poder detenerlas, queriendo mitigar mis gemidos -¿Por qué actuaste de ese modo? ¿Sabes la vergüenza que siento de que el jefe de la familia Ardley se haya enterado?, Me estremece saber de qué manera se enteró y.… todavía él aboga por ti.

-No me hace sentir orgullosa de que él lo sepa.

Suelta mi rostro, camina unos pasos por el lugar exasperado, lo miro inmóvil en mi lugar, si él quiso hablar esto aquí era porque no deseaba que Annie estuviese presente, estoy segura que no será severo con ella si sabe que mi hermana estaba enterada de todo.

-Esto sobrepasó todo, olvídate de salir siquiera al hospital sin mi permiso y sin una sirvienta que te acompañe de ida y vuelta, no saldrás de la casa a menos que yo lo autorice y menos si es a una fiesta donde te puedas topar con él.

-No deseo verlo jamás.

-¡Menos mal!, Aquí permanecerás hasta que yo venga por ti, no soy un hombre de poder como los Grandchester y los Ardley pero tengo manera de enterarme si recibes una sola carta de él, además de asegurarme de quienes vengan a verte.

-Te repito que no deseo verlo jamás.

-Ruega porque esto no afecte el compromiso de Annie, los señores Conrwell podrían pensarse las cosas si saben de tu comportamiento, la casa Ardley es de un decoro de décadas.

-Es lo último que quiero.

-¡Entonces no debiste actuar de forma egoísta y ridícula! -Oímos voces acercándose, era la señora Pony y unos niños -Yo hablaré con la señora Pony, más vale que aquí tampoco des espectáculos.

Negué con la cabeza, un bochorno calentar todo mi cuerpo, no tenía ni siquiera valor para mirar a la cara a la señora Pony, bien dicen que los padres son sabios, mi padre dio la definición perfecta de mi relación con Terry, yo lo llamaba "Engaño", sin embargo él dio lo más exacto: "Espectáculo". Así él define el noviazgo que tuve por seis meses, es así como lo dictamina y sólo le bastaron unas horas para dar su diagnóstico.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Ha sido una tarde divertida para mí, no recuerdo haber reído tanto en días anteriores, mi nana me decía que a los adultos les es relajante estar con niños, tenía razón, estar en este lugar al que siempre he tenido cariño desde niña, me levanta el ánimo. Cuando llega la noche ayudo a la hermana María a meter a los niños en cama, contribuir en estas labores es algo que me gusta, todos los niños acabaron rendidos después de tanto jugar, yo también y es un agotamiento que no me hace poner cara de cansancio, al contrario, mantengo una sonrisa. La hermana María me lleva a una pequeña sala donde está la señora Pony que preparó té para nosotras.

-Los niños se divirtieron mucho, les gusta que estés aquí.

-A mí también señora Pony –Bebo de la taza blanca, sacando la señora una carta de un cajón que me acerca.

-Llegó esta carta en la mañana es de tu hermana, quería dártela al instante pero estabas muy ocupada con los arreglos para la fiesta.

-Se lo agradezco.

-Candy, dinos ¿Te ha sentado bien estar con nosotros?

-Más de lo que merezco, lamento que haya venido solamente después de ocasionar un disgusto, comprendo la decepción que se llevaron –Digo con la mirada inclinada.

-Claro que no, nos sorprendió lo que dijo el señor Vincent pero no te juzgamos mal.

Estas mujeres han tenido para mí una estela de maternidad que yo sentía en mi nana, mi madre se hacía cargo de mí pero cuando tuve noción de conciencia, presentía un dejo de cariño, que no había algo en ella que me gritara "Amor", no obstante la señora Pony, la hermana María y mi nana Bernardette me daban ese cariño que yo anhelaba; mi padre ha sido un benefactor latente de este sitio, en los días que tuvo problemas económicos no dejó de ayudarles en lo que podía, es amigo de la señora Pony desde hace años y por eso le tiene toda la confianza para tratar nuestras cosas con ella, porque es una dama sabia, cuando habló de mi situación esperaba ver caras de desencanto en las dos, sin embargo sólo vi rostros comprensivos.

-No era la forma en que queríamos que vinieran a visitarnos, pero afortunadamente te quedas con nosotros unos días y eso lo agradecemos –La hermana María me toma de la mano, se siente tibia y suave.

-Además Candy si tenías incertidumbres o miedos, podías venir con nosotras.

-Eso había pensado un tiempo señora Pony, pero sentí que era huir... aunque de nada hubiera servido, siento un peso menos en mis hombros ahora que mi padre sabe todo –Veo mi reflejo en el té, mi semblante es el mismo decaído de estas últimas semanas – no actué por ser mala hija, se me enseñó como a todas las niñas que se le debe respeto a los padres, estar con ese chico me hacía feliz, con nadie compartía lo que sentía salvo con Annie, él me prometía que hablaría con mi padre, que ya no tendríamos que andar saliendo a escondidas, sé... que fue completamente ridículo creerle que necesitaba privacidad porque sus admiradoras no lo dejaban en paz, sé que fueron cuentos baratos que yo por ilusa le creí, pero... de verdad lo amé.

La hermana María sostiene con más fuerza mi mano, la señora Pony se pone a mi derecha tocando mi hombro.

-Mi hermana decía que él era mi príncipe azul como Archie era el de ella, pero todo resultó una mentira, jamás tuvo intenciones serias como decía tenerlas, su prometida tiene razón al pensar que fui doblemente ilusa por no averiguar si él tenía compromiso alguno.

-Fue una grosería lo que hizo, aceptas tu parte de culpa y eso habla de que eres una buena hija que sabe las consecuencias de sus actos, has pasado un trago amargo sin embargo dale tiempo al tiempo, en cuanto a ese joven es mejor no verlo jamás.

-Señora Pony, créame que no me quedan ganas de verlo, sólo quiero que esto pase pronto y puedan las cosas volver a ser como antes.

No había nada excepcional antes de lo de Terry, pero a comparación de lo ocurrido, lo prefiero mil veces, además en un futuro vendrá la boda de Annie, se casará y se marchará a vivir con Archie a Nueva York seguramente, saber que nuestras navidades serán con Archie y Stear es algo que me alegra. Más adentrada la noche abro el sobre con la carta a la luz de la lámpara.

_Mi amada hermana:_

_¿Cómo has estado? Espero que bien, la casa se siente muy sola sin ti, nuestro padre me ha permitido visitarte un día de estos, te confieso que la noche antes de que partieras le pedí que me dejara acompañarte, pero se negó... también decirte que a mí igualmente me cuestionó para saber si estaba al tanto de esa relación y dije que sí, se sintió dolido, no me gusta ver a mi padre así... pero en el fondo me alegro de poder acompañarte, todas esas veces que me defendías en el colegio molestando a nuestros padres y a mí sin escucharme... me siento feliz de que esta vez, en mí caiga también culpa, quisiera hacer mucho más por ti, pero no sé de qué manera hacerlo._

_Los chicos han preguntado por ti y te mandan sus mejores deseos, debes saber que se ha manejado con suma discreción tu partida, sé que no somos de la clase aristocrática que si se ausenta un familiar, lo sabe la población, pero nuestro padre lo maneja de ese modo para que Terry no se entere de donde estás, hermana... nuestro padre sabe la calaña que te hizo, en el fondo de su reproche y acusación él ve el error del otro._

_Yo confío que todo esto pasará y habrá días felices para todos, esto que te ocurrió no debe ensombrecer tu porvenir, te quiero hermana y quiero que seas muy feliz._

_Tu hermana menor, Annie._

Annie jamás fue de pleitos ni cuestionaba a mi padre, saber que no dudó en declarar su conocimiento de lo mío con Terry es de sorpresa, puedo imaginar la cara de mi padre cuando se enteró, esta carta ha sido todo el contacto que he tenido con mi familia, se me negó mandar un telegrama o carta sin consentimiento de mi padre, hacerle caso es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. No tengo idea de cuantos días debo quedarme aquí, pero la realidad es que no me incomoda, una parte mía quisiera quedarse aquí para siempre, en compañía de la señora Pony y la hermana María junto a los niños, mis días aquí se irían en responsabilidades del lugar y juegos infantiles, no es mala idea, ojala mi padre me lo permitiera pero lo dudo, he pensado muchas veces como será mi vida una vez que Annie se marche y sólo quede yo en la casa con mi padre, si me porto bien no será tan malo, sin embargo me preocupa que Terry quiera volver a buscarme, más que nunca ansío que ya esté casado con Susana, pues había oído que es deseo de su padre que él vaya a Australia para hacerse totalmente cargo de los negocios.

¿Por qué no se marcha de una vez?

Transcurrió para mí una semana más en el hogar de Pony disfrutando de mi estancia aquí y luego llegó mi hermana, mi padre la había escoltado hasta este lugar, saludó a la señora Pony y habló un momento conmigo, preguntas sencillas, cortas y rutinarias, con un toque que me mantenía a raya, no hubo un atisbo de cariño alguno eso es señal de que su molestia no ha mermado, él se marchó y volvería después por Annie, esta sensación amarga la hice a un lado para abrazar a Annie después de no verla por varios días, a ella como a mí se nos salieron unas cuantas lágrimas, prácticamente no tuvimos tiempo alguno para hablar sobre que mi padre supiera la verdad, ella quería estar conmigo para darme apoyo como siempre lo ha hecho.

La señora Pony me permitió pasar el día con ella dispensándome de mis labores, mi padre no decretó que trabajara en el hogar de Pony para compensar mi estadía, yo sola quise hacerlo y tomándolo en serio. Annie y yo caminamos por los alrededores verdes del lugar, charlando, poniéndonos al día, nuestras caras a veces mostraban alegría y risas que nos ocasionaban llorar alegremente, era un desahogo para nosotras, también hablamos de cosas que no provocaban una risa, así eran las pláticas con mi hermana, a quien considero mi mejor amiga.

-Archie y Stear prometieron guardar silencio, como es mi prometido se vería mal que tuviese secretos con él, nuestro padre lo consideró así y confía que serán discretos, lo que no me parece es no advertirle la clase de persona que es su amigo, cuando lo vi en la fiesta de nuestro compromiso, no fue nada agradable que él sonriera con descaro delante de mí.

-Eso también es causa mía, eso puso una nube gris en tu fiesta.

-No Candy, el culpable es él.

Miré alrededor del sitio y vi unas flores silvestres, recordé que a él le gustaban este tipo de flores.

-¿Nuestro padre ha... ha hablado con él? -Sentía pena y a la vez miedo de que eso pasara, pero alguien como mi padre lo haría.

-No sé Candy, tampoco es que él deseara contármelo, su rutina parece ser la misma de siempre, su semblante es el mismo cuando llega a casa, quizás no ha hablado con Terry.

-Entiendo –Digo mirando de nuevo las flores silvestres.

-Bueno...

Al momento volteé con ella, Annie tenía semblante pensativo como queriendo acomodar sus ideas.

-¿Qué?... ¿Algo malo?

-No... no creo, bueno... lo siento hermana, es que las dos sabemos lo controlado que es nuestro padre en sus emociones, bien... a lo mejor es imaginación mía y sólo fue un contratiempo en el trabajo como nuestro padre nos habla, a los pocos días de que marchaste el señor William llegó a casa justo cuando yo tenía mi clase de piano, cuando volví, él estaba por retirarse, se despidió con propiedad, sin embargo... ehm... Candy perdona que sólo te esté confundiendo, nuestro padre lucía algo... incomodo, no sé, trataba de mostrarse calmado como siempre pero sentí que algo había diferente, el señor William se portó educado y amable conmigo y cuando miró a papá para despedirse, creo que su mirada se tornó... rígida.

-¿"Rígida"?

-No sé cómo explicarlo, ni siguiera sé definirlo, en las pocas ocasiones en que he podido ver al señor William no había mostrado ese tipo de mirada, pero fue algo fugaz.

Yo quedé un tanto confundida, aunque no debería ser para tanto, en cada negocio puede haber un contratiempo que desagrada a los señores, aquí debió ocurrir lo mismo.

-Seguramente algo del negocio no va bien –Le dije a mi hermana, ella mantenía esa cara de pensamiento.

-Eso es posible, nuestro padre no me comentó nada, espero que no sea algo malo, ese negocio…

-Confío que no será algo grave, nuestro padre siempre sabe cómo resolverlo, en lo que respecta al tema, a fin de cuentas... no ha hablado con Terry.

-Candy... -Annie me miró preocupada, yo miraba las flores silvestres.

-Lo sé Annie, si mi padre llega a reclamarle a Terry y éste no lo toma bien, cosa que puede pasar, será peor escándalo que me afectará a mí, a los hombres no les daña la reputación, sólo les da puntos de admiración por sus dotes de conquista, lo siento Annie, si sólo yo fuese la afectada podría superarlo, pero temo que los señores Conrwell no lo tomen a bien y tu compromiso...

-No, no... eso no pasará, confío que Archie se pondrá de tu lado, es por eso que quiero decirle la verdad de Terry, si se entera por terceros es a ti a quien echarían la culpa, él es mi prometido y hasta esto debo compartirlo, seremos todos familia y debemos apoyarnos.

"Apoyo", "Comprensión", palabras que deben ir unidas a la de "Familia" en ella y en los chicos podría sentirlas, pero no las siento en mi padre y menos ahora que se enteró de todo, lo he decepcionado demasiado, este episodio de mi vida nunca lo va a olvidar ni yo tampoco.

Tomé las manos de Annie mirándola a la cara.

-Mi padre entendió porque rechacé a los prospectos que buscaba para mí, a algunos los traté y de los otros sólo supe sus nombres, por Terry yo los rechacé a todos, con esos rumores ya no tendría la atención de otro caballero.

-Candy estás siendo extremista, es un rumor que se apagará como los demás, vamos a esperar...

-Suponiendo que así fuese, esta experiencia me dejó en claro que soy vulnerable a las palabras amorosas, si Terry... hubiese sido como Archie me habría sentido feliz de que el primer novio que tuve fue el único porque era alguien que me amaba, como te pasó a ti, le gustabas a otros jóvenes, pero nuestro padre cuidó que no se te acercaran, Archie fue transparente desde el primer saludo, yo no tuve tu fortuna.

-No lo veas así, más adelante...

-No puedo confiar en el aire caballeroso y porte galante, Terry se mostró encantador, gracioso y galante, no había manera que supiera la verdad debido a mi ingenuidad.

-Por eso Candy, fue una mala experiencia, no tenías idea de las cosas, no estoy diciendo que tengas prontamente una pareja, ahora lo que necesitas es tranquilidad y tiempo para ti, yo te encuentro muy bien, te encuentro mejor que hace días, el hogar de Pony te ha hecho mucho bien, nuestro padre te lo impuso como una llamada de atención, pero te mandó a donde eres feliz, de esta experiencia aprenderás y creo que podrás saber que caballero es sincero desde su hablar y quién miente hasta con el caminado.

Ojalá tuviese los mismos aires de esperanza que ella, Annie cree en un camino de arcoíris y que al final del camino habrá algo maravilloso, mi imprudencia y falta de raciocinio me hicieron ver el suelo gris y duro, todo debido a que la fortuna fue diferente para las dos.

-No puedo pensar de otra manera Annie, lo que me hace feliz es tu boda con Archie, quiero disfrutar ese día con ustedes, no tener una sola mueca de tristeza, sino celebrar su unión.

-Vamos a celebrar todos juntos, tu suerte será otra.

-Eso quiero y... no volver a fallarle a mi padre –Le digo sonriendo débilmente, inclinando la mirada, Annie esta vez tomaba mis manos con fuerza.

-Las cosas pueden cambiar por algo mejor, yo confío tengo fe.

Ver a mi hermana me levantó los ánimos, fue un día agradable para mí, pasamos el día juntas hasta que llegó la tarde y con ella el automóvil con nuestro padre, dejando una despensa y juguetes nuevos para los niños, yo me despedí con respeto.

-Que tengan un buen viaje de regreso.

-Continúa portándote correctamente con la señora Pony que te aceptó en su casa.

-Si padre -Él dio media vuelta buscando algo en el automóvil, sacando dos cajas que me acercó.

-Algo que olvidaste en casa y un "Premio" por tu comportamiento ante la señora Pony y la hermana María.

Lo miré con confusión por la palabra "Premio" que viene en estos momentos en que yo me he ganado su enojo, él me entregó esas dos cajas y subió al carro marchándose con mi hermana que movía repetidas veces la mano despidiéndose, dentro de la casa los niños tenían curiosidad por las cajas, así que les mostraría lo que habría, de ambas cajas no puedo decir que me quedé quieta tomándolo con la mayor normalidad; en una estaba un bello vestido nuevo color carmesí con zapatillas color perla con una pequeña rosa en cada uno y lazos color salmón, me asombra sobremanera porque proviene de la boutique "Sperare", donde mi padre manda vestidos para nosotras, tienen un precio elevado y él sólo ha mandado vestidos en muy, muy contadas ocasiones, que él me haya dado un vestido así... la verdad no tengo palabra para describir lo que sentí, ¿Es acaso muestra de que su enojo está bajando?... De la segunda caja encontrar el vestido que me dieron en la casa Ardley el día que mi padre me recogió, estaba el vestido blanco como la nieve, las zapatillas del mismo color y el lazo, perfectamente lavado, planchado y doblado que parecía recién sacado de una boutique.

-¡Que lindos vestidos! -Dijo Emy una niña castaña con ojos brillando de encanto.

-Yo pensaba que te dieron juguetes, son mejor que los vestidos –Dijo Joe un niño pequeño.

A la señora Pony y a la hermana María les gustó el contenido de las cajas, ellas sonreían, sin embargo yo no lo hacía, son lindos obsequios a la vista, lo son, pero no entiendo porque me dio mi padre un vestido nuevo, podría fantasear con que me está perdonando, que ha sido comprensivo de mi situación, podría creerlo no obstante con un hombre como mi padre no puedo irme por esa idea que me daría serenidad; cuando miro el hermoso vestido color blanco, tampoco mi rostro ofrece una sonrisa, lo miro... y recuerdo al señor William, una persona a la que conozco desde hace poco, un desconocido totalmente, pero él tuvo la intención de ayudarme en un asunto bochornoso para mí, en algo que no es para compartirlo y menos con el jefe de una familia.

-¿Lo ves Candy? -La hermana María puso su mano en mi hombro izquierdo, sonriéndome con cariño -Un padre siempre alberga cariño a sus hijos a pesar de que cometan un error, es un bello detalle traerte esos regalos.

-Gracias por decirlo.

-Mira que te ha dado dos hermosos vestidos.

-No hermana María... uno es de mi padre el otro... es... de otra persona.

-Ya veo, ¿De cuál persona?

-Una persona amable –Fue lo que le dije guardando los vestidos en la caja para llevarlas a mi habitación.

…...

Hoy he pasado toda la mañana remendando la ropa de los niños, al jugar mucho acaban por tener algunos accidentes con la ropa así que una remienda les hace falta, después tengo que prepararles galletas, me alegra que les gusten mis dulces, en casa no hago mucho.

-Candy -Llaman a la puerta de la pequeña sala, permití la entrada, era la señora Pony –un caballero ha venido a verte.

-¿A mí?

-Bueno, más bien pregunta si le permites unas palabras.

Se acercan al marco de la entrada apareciendo el señor Ardley, es una sorpresa para mí verlo aquí y de hecho me tomó un momento darme cuenta que en sus manos trae un colorido y llamativo ramo de flores.

-Buenas tardes señorita Candice, perdone el atrevimiento de venir hasta acá, quería hacerle una visita si no he llegado en mal momento.

-...Mi.… mi padre... -Él dijo que estaría al pendiente de quien venga a verme.

-No se preocupe, hablé previamente con él antes de venir aquí, si duda de mí, traigo esta carta de él -La tomé con mi mano, su nombre estaba escrito con su letra, no es falsa.

_El señor William Ardley pidió mi permiso para ir al Hogar de Pony a visitarte, se cortes con él._

Fue toda la explicación, por ende, la única razón que necesitaba para comprender que mi padre espera que no le haga un desaire al señor Ardley, me asombra como a pesar de la distancia, su autoridad aún se siente sin que él esté presente.

-E-entiendo -Ladeé la mirada un momento – lo atenderé, señor -Le digo levantándome del sillón.

-Pase usted señor Ardley, perdone el desorden –Dice la señora Pony con una agradable y educada sonrisa, el señor Ardley le sonríe de la misma manera, ella se acerca al sillón conmigo queriendo acomodar un poco la ropa que estaba en los dos sillones de la pequeña sala.

-No se fije, en mi casa también tiende a haber un poco de desorden cuando mi tía y mi hermana se ponen a trabajar en sus bordados.

La señora nos deja a solas después de servirle al señor Ardley un vaso con limonada fresca, él me entrega el brillante ramo de flores, debo decir que es muy bonito, de cerca veo que tiene margaritas, gerberas, liliums asíaticos, iris azules y rosas color rosado fuerte, es un ramo hermoso... y debo decir que es la segunda vez en mi vida que me dan uno, el primero fue de mi padre cuando salí del Colegio San Pablo, lo que se hace en tales ocasiones, debo reconocer también que es mucho más lindo que el de mi padre... como también recordar que Terry me daba flores pero sólo una, a veces una rosa, otras un clavel, otras veces margaritas y otras ocasiones malvas y siempre fue sólo una flor.

-Se lo agradezco, no era necesario que se tomara la molestia.

-Escoger flores para una dama nunca ha sido molestia.

El ramo luce brillante como este día que está limpio de nubes, así luce el rostro del señor Ardley o mejor dicho su total persona, en otras ocasiones lo había visto así pero no representaba mayor atención en mí que la de saber la hora del día, hoy puedo notarlo un poco más quizás.

-Gracias... -Le digo ladeando un instante la mirada.

-¿Cómo ha estado?, El doctor Gates comentó que todo estaba en orden.

-Me he sentido mejor señor, el aire fresco del lugar me ayuda mucho.

-Me tranquiliza saberlo, a decir verdad, se ve a primera vista.

-Pero no es agradable que usted sepa porqué me trajeron aquí.

-Yo lo veo como un necesario respiro –Volteé con él cuando dijo eso -, no fue algo sencillo lo que le ocurría, sin embargo ahora que la veo, luce mucho mejor, este lugar debe ser especial si ha logrado que usted sonría.

-¿Sonreír?

-Si, usted no había tenido tranquilidad, pero parece que este lugar se la está devolviendo, eso es bueno, cuando entré tenía una dulce sonrisa mientras cocía las ropas de los niños.

No supe que responderle al señor Ardley, agradecí el comentario en voz queda, sus palabras sonaron como verdaderas.

-Señor Ardley le agradezco que haya tenido la intención de ayudarme, no era su obligación y además era un asunto penoso, no es el tipo de impresión que se debe dar.

-La vergüenza es para otro, usted ya pagó las consecuencias de sus actos, ahora sólo queda mirar hacia adelante –Una sonrisa de lado se formó en mi rostro.

-Algo parecido me dijo mi hermana hace unos días.

-Una persona jugó con sus sentimientos, pero hay otras que nos interesa que usted no se quede estancada, sería una lástima.

-Hago lo que puedo, señor.

-Es más que suficiente si tiene la voluntad.

Aquel día que me quedé en el estudio con mi padre hablando con el señor Ardley, cuando él me hablaba para preguntar mi opinión fue extraño para mí, no era la costumbre y pensaba que él lo hacía por quedar bien delante de mi padre, no obstante había algo que me decía que era sincero... ahora puedo recordarlo y verlo mejor, todo este tiempo, absorta en el tema de Terry con su engaño, sus mentiras y recordar esa mirada de posesividad tan clara, no me dejaba espacio para ver algo más, cuando menos para darme cuenta si alguien es sincero o sólo es la acostumbrada hipocresía de la cortesía, no me hizo feliz aquella invitación a la obra de teatro, no me agradó estar en la fiesta de compromiso de Annie, donde vi a Terry y me encaró su prometida, pero ahora puedo ver más allá de ello al reconocer que el señor Ardley no estaba siendo mentiroso en el trato delante de mi padre, me liberó del agarre de Terry en la fiesta, la forma en que actué no fue la mejor, le causó una molestia muy grande a mi padre que gané sus golpes... pero este señor, creyó en mí, cuando lo dijo sonaba a auténtica su voz.

No gana nada un alto señor al venir hasta acá a entregarme el ramo de flores más bello que haya visto, pues cuando Archie le regalaba a Annie flores como todo caballero cortejando a una joven, no se parecen, este ramo es más grande y "Vivo", él no necesita quedar bien con los demás su familia es de mucho respeto y poder en la ciudad, los reclamos le pueden resbalar, las palabras de halagos le han de sobrar, él no obtiene nada al venir a verme.

-Soy yo más bien quien debe pedirle perdón, le dije que no permitiría que en usted cayera todo, no esperaba que el señor Britter tomara la repentina decisión de traerla aquí -Su mirada azul se volvió penosa, como si hubiese sido su fracaso.

-Era algo que podía ocurrir por hacer cosas a espaldas de mi padre, siéndole sincera, de momentos deseaba venir unos días, pero no podía hacerlo sin autorización, las personas de aquí son generosas y me han ayudado mucho, no tiene que sentirse obligado conmigo, es bastante con que creyera en mí.

-¿Entonces usted cree en lo que le dije en la mansión? -El señor Ardley me miró con los ojos abiertos.

-Si señor Ardley y es por ello que le agradezco, aun cuando hubo un escándalo en su casa.

-Olvídese de eso, fue un infortunio que ninguno planeó, me alegra saber que usted crea en mis palabras -El señor Ardley sonrió de manera más relajada, más suelta pero igualmente manteniendo su respeto -, no pretendo engañarla ni hacerle daño.

Cuando se formalizaba la relación de mi hermana, sólo tenía interés en los señores Conrwell, no moría por conocer a la familia Ardley y menos a su patriarca, Annie me hablaba de él y yo sólo le daba la debida importancia que se le da a la de saber la fecha del día, como supuse que escasas veces me relacionaría con esa familia, no le di importancia, no conocí al señor Ardley luciendo impecable y radiante, yo estaba llorando por descubrir el engaño, las demás ocasiones en que pude verlo tampoco fueron favorables, y él aun así creyó en mí.

Asentí a sus palabras, su mirada azul hace un momento estaba opaca, esta vez se ve brillante.

-También le agradezco por el vestido que me prestaron en su hogar.

-¿Fue de su agrado?

-Si señor, aquí lo tengo para devolverlo.

-Es un regalo para usted, no para alguien más -Yo asentí a sus palabras -, señorita Candice en verdad me alegra encontrarla con mejor aspecto, ahora entiendo porque la señorita Annie le hablaba algunas veces de este lugar a mi sobrino.

-Para nosotras es un lugar muy querido.

Llaman a la puerta, era la señora Pony trayendo una charola con algunos dulces que había preparado en la mañana y una jarra con limonada fresca además de dos vasos.

-Un pequeño refrigerio por si tenían hambre.

-No se hubiera molestado, yo ya debo irme.

-¿Tan pronto? -Preguntó la señora Pony consternada.

-Vine sin previo aviso ni invitación y parece que llegué cuando la señorita estaba ocupada.

-Descuide, no ha sido inoportuno.

-¿Lo ve? Yo puedo ocuparme de la ropa, Candy ¿Por qué no le muestras al señor Ardley el lugar y le presentas a los niños? Los pequeños han tenido curiosidad desde que llegó.

-Está bien.

La señora Pony se hizo cargo de la ropa mientras yo hacía lo que me pidió, el hogar de Pony es un lugar pequeño, no hay mucho que mostrar, sin embargo miraba que el señor Ardley ponía atención a lo que le explicaba, presenté a los once niños que albergan, las niñas sonreían tímidamente cuando el señor Ardley las saludaba con la mano, su actitud me recordaba a Annie, mientras que los niños sonreían con confianza, a todos los niños les simpatizó el señor William y él no parecía fingir su trato, los niños le mostraron sus juguetes favoritos así como los juegos que más les gustaban, se sintieron cómodos con él al grado de poder hacerle preguntas, fue algo que me gustó, por lo general los niños no suelen portarse así con alguien que recién conocen, pero parece que con el señor Ardley las cosas son diferentes.

-Yo ya cumplí siete años y Candy me preparó un pastel de chocolate muy grande –Dijo Jerry con entusiasmo extendiendo sus brazos.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y te gustó?

-¡Si! Los pasteles de Candy son los más deliciosos, ¿Usted no ha probado el pastel de chocolate?

-No he tenido oportunidad, pero le pediré a la señorita que en mi cumpleaños me prepare uno.

-¿Y nos va a invitar a su cumpleaños? -Habló la pequeña Lila.

-Lila –Le llamé, no era correcto que dijeran eso.

-No se preocupe –Me dijo el señor Ardley sonriendo tranquilamente -, claro que los invitaré a todos a mi cumpleaños, entre más personas, más divertido será.

-¡Si! -Todos gritaron con gusto, como si no fuera posible hacer más felices a los niños, la hermana María los llamó después, pues ya era hora de sus clases, entrando todos a la casa.

-¿Frecuentan continuamente este lugar?

-No tanto como me gustaría, pero en verano mi padre nos permite venir unos días, por eso los niños nos conocen.

-Debe ser agradable estar aquí, su padre no mencionó este lugar en nuestras pláticas, hablar sólo de negocios priva de conocer lugares así.

-Tengo entendido que su familia ayuda a algunos orfanatos.

-Eso procuramos, es algo que mi bisabuelo comenzó y ha sido deber de la familia continuar con ello, no obstante, no he convivido con esos niños como lo hace usted, y muchas veces eso ayuda mucho más que cualquier ayuda económica.

-¿Cree usted eso? -Hay más personas que ayudan a escuelas, orfanatos y hospitales, pero hasta mi propio padre sabe que muchos lo hacen por la apariencia.

-Desde luego que sí, mi madre por ejemplo solía ir a los orfanatos para pasar un momento con los niños, solía leerles cuentos y jugar con ellos, ella me decía que la sonrisa de los niños era lo que más amaba cuando los visitaba.

-Debió quererlos como hijos.

-Si, exactamente eso sentía mi madre, pero yo no he podido hacer lo que ella o usted hacen, tengo deberes que cumplir.

La mirada del señor Ardley respecto a ese comentario se volvió por instantes cansada, debe ser un peso muy grande cargar con un emporio como el suyo y mantenerlo vigente, Annie había visto en más ocasiones al señor Ardley pero ella dice que son pocas por estar constantemente ocupado. Con ello en la mente recordé la plática con Annie, de tal vez haber un problema con el negocio de mi padre.

-Señor Ardley... -Dudaba, no es un tema que quieran exponer delante de nosotras, pero también nos compete porque es el sustento de nuestra casa -¿Ha habido problemas con el negocio de mi padre?

-¿Problemas?, Todo está en orden.

-Entiendo.

-¿Le preocupa que el negocio se venga abajo?

-Nosotras no solemos discutir con nuestro padre esas cosas, él siempre ha manejado sus asuntos con cuidado y eso nos da tranquilidad, sólo pensé... que con lo que pasó... -Mi actuar podría perjudicar el compromiso de Annie, perjudicar el negocio que tiene mi padre, aunque odio que él dé el papel de hombre afectuoso con sus dos hijas, ese negocio es parte de nuestra familia.

-No tiene de que preocuparse, los asuntos de tal tema con su padre no han sufrido cambios, y en todo caso no sería por culpa suya –Voltee a verlo, el señor Ardley parecía tener libertad de tratar abiertamente estas cosas -, se me enseñó desde muy temprano a separar las cosas, no juntarlas porque eso perdería provecho, no lo veo tanto por esa lógica que mi padre me enseñó, sino porque cada cosa debe tener su lugar, si su padre le ha dado esa impresión créame que...

-No señor... no fue él, es algo que yo pensé.

-Entonces no piense en eso, sólo disfrute de este lugar y las personas que la acompañan, son todo lo que necesita para sentirse mejor.

Hoy he escuchado más tiempo al señor Ardley que otras veces, todo lo que ha salido de su boca, mis oídos lo escuchan a verdad, no siento que mienta por hacerme sentir mejor, porque él no gana nada con esa simple acción; nada.

-Muchas gracias –Sonriendo diminutamente, pero es una sonrisa auténtica.

Llegado el momento en que el señor se marchara, se despidió de la señora Pony, la hermana María y unos entusiasmados niños, diciendo que esperaban verlo otra vez, él prometió regresar, lo acompañé hasta su auto donde lo esperó su chofer, le agradecí por el ramo de flores, nuevamente por el vestido blanco, por lo de mi padre y por haber venido a verme, a esta persona yo le debo muchas gracias.

-¿Le molestaría si volviese a visitarle?

-Estaría encantada y los niños también, si no interfiere con su trabajo.

-Para nada, al contrario, el trabajo interferiría para que viniera aquí, pero no lo hará -El señor Ardley tomó mi mano -, me voy de aquí con un grato recuerdo y con la tranquilidad de verla mejor, le agradezco extensamente que me permitiera unos minutos de su tiempo.

Besó el dorso de mi mano... y un estremecimiento me recorrió la espalda, a duras penas pude contener la expresión en mi cara para no demostrarlo, nuevamente la sensación de pétalos de flor, una sensación que sentía en el dorso de mis manos, pero... ahora viene a mi mente...

-Hasta otra ocasión.

-… Si señor, que... que tenga un buen viaje de regreso.

El señor Ardley se fue con una sonrisa impecable, el auto avanzó mientras los niños gritaban despidiéndose con alegría, yo estaba ahí de pie, mirando el carro alejarse, estaba quieta, callada, con mi mano que fue besada recargada en mi pecho.

…...

-Candy nosotras acostaremos a los niños en sus camas, tú ve a descansar, trabajaste mucho después de que marchó el señor Ardley.

-¿Esta segura hermana María?

-Claro, tú descansa.

Hice caso a sus palabras, después de mi baño estaba en cama, tenía la vista en ninguna parte en la leve oscuridad de la habitación alumbrada por la luz de luna que se colaba, no tenía la mirada en punto fijo, no obstante en mi mente venía una y otra vez lo de este día, mis dedos rosaban el dorso de mi mano derecha pausadamente, esa sensación de pétalos la sentí el día que conocía al señor Ardley, la sentí cuando saludaba o se despedía, no era algo que dejara de sentir ante el gesto caballeroso, pero haberla vuelto a sentir llegó a mi mente que esa sensación no sólo la había sentido en mis manos... también en mis labios.

Mi mano derecha se hizo puño juntándola a mi pecho, mi otra mano la cubría, viene a mi mente el rostro del señor Ardley una y otra vez, algo se agita dentro de mí y luego se detiene, mis ojos se abren como platos y la respiración se detiene un momento.

-Me besó.

**Continuará...**


	6. Aquel joven de ojos majestuosos

Aquí continuamos, aquí seguimos a menos de que me corran XD

* * *

**Cap.6 Aquel joven de ojos majestuosos**

**Flash Back**

-Me comenta tu padre que es posible que dentro de poco venga por ti para llevarte a casa, dice que ha pasado un tiempo propicio y que no sería necesario que te quedaras aquí.

-Entiendo, señora Pony.

-Yo me atreví a sugerirle que tú decidieras si deseas estar con nosotros más tiempo, aquí te veo contenta y tu aspecto ha mejorado mucho, el señor Vincent se abrió a esa posibilidad.

-¿Lo dice en serio?

-Por supuesto hija, recuerda que él toma en cuenta las opiniones que doy respecto a ustedes, si estás cómoda con nosotros, puedes completar el mes en el hogar si tú lo deseas.

-¿Me lo permite?... -La abrazo con una sonrisa genuina en mi cara, al momento de abrazarla ella me corresponde, sintiendo mi cuerpo ese calor, ese amor maternal –Muchas gracias señora Pony, eso me gustaría más que nada en el mundo, gracias, gracias...

Permanecer unos días más en el Hogar de Pony es como un sueño, un dulce sueño que se prolonga, quisiera volver a casa para ver a mi hermana y a los chicos, pero estar aquí es algo que mi corazón más anhela. La hermana María llega a donde nosotras, le damos la noticia de mi estancia prolongada, ella también se alegra.

-A los niños les dará mucho gusto saberlo también, cuando te marches van a resentir tu ausencia.

-Igual yo, pero mientras tanto les preparé un pastel de durazno para celebrar que me quedo con ellos más tiempo.

-Muchas gracias Candy.

Me retiro de la habitación de la señora Pony y la hermana María para ir de lleno a la cocina y preparar el pastel, hoy ha sido un día de esplendor, saber que puedo estar con ellos más días es más de lo que puedo pedir, podría hacerle caso a mi padre de regresar cuando él lo dicte, pero si la señora Pony abrió la posibilidad para que me quede, no lo desecharé, después de todo no hay muchas cosas que me animen a volver, no me estoy negando a retornar a mis labores en casa, pero si puedo estar aquí un poco más, yo lo aprovecho.

En la cocina me esmeré por cocinar un delicioso y decorado pastel para celebrar, a la hora de la cena los niños se pusieron contentos con la noticia, el semblante de cada persona en el comedor era de sonrisas anchas y risas, no pude haber recibido mejor noticia ni pude haberlo celebrado de mejor manera que ésta. En algún momento de la cena, cuando le daba una rebanada a uno de los niños que pidió doble ración, la hermana María se acercó a mí.

-Candy se me había olvidado comentarte algo, estaba absorta en los encargos de la señora Pony y la maravillosa noticia de que te quedarás con nosotros más tiempo, que lo olvidé por completo –Saca de su bolsillo un papel amarillo -, llegó un telegrama del señor Ardley avisando que pronto vendrá a visitarnos.

-¿Él? -Tenía una sonrisa en mi rostro, con lo comentado, ésta se fue.

-La señora Pony pensaba en preparar algo para su visita, pero parece que el señor Ardley se nos adelantó mucho antes, pidió no hacer nada especial, que gusta de una visita espontanea como la otra vez.

-…Si -Le respondo cortando más rebanadas de pastel para los niños, en mi cara no está la sonrisa de hace un momento.

-A los niños les agradará volverlo a ver, el señor Ardley es una persona de fácil trato.

-Lo mismo pensó mi hermana.

-Debe apreciarte mucho para que haya venido hasta acá a visitarte, un caballero de esa clase no se suele ver seguido por aquí estando tan lejos de la ciudad.

-No he hecho nada sobresaliente para que merezca su apreciación.

-Tal vez sí y no te diste cuenta.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Tal vez sí y no me di cuenta... pero ¿Qué?, ¿Qué pudo haber sido? Lo único que viene a mi mente han sido encuentros nada afortunados y en otras ocasiones crucé pocas palabras con él, eso me tenía dando vueltas en la cabeza cuando pensaba en porque un hombre como él querría ayudar a una chiquilla que se metió en problemas por su latente ingenuidad. ¿Le gusté? Pero si no soy una belleza sobresaliente, eso, comparándome con las chicas de mi entorno, pues en las altas clases, la diferencia es aparatosa y para mayor referencia: Susana Marlow; cuando recuerdo el día que descubrí toda la mentira de Terry, a él abrazándola mientras la besaba, él no lucía forzado, sostenía en sus brazos a una chica hermosa, su cabello parecía oro y su rostro era delicado y femenino, es una dama que atrae las miradas de los muchachos, en la celebración del compromiso de Annie, mientras bailaba con Stear oía comentarios de su belleza.

Entonces ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué tomarse esas molestias?, Miro mi mano, en más de una ocasión besó mis manos como signo de la caballerosidad de los señores, al roce, desde la primera vez sentí pétalos de flor, no se podía confundir con algo más, así que... Con la yema de mis dedos rocé sutilmente mis labios, rememorando, pensando, sin posibilidad a confundirme dando cualquier excusa, alguna explicación "Lógica"; esa sensación la sentí en ellos, si, así fue, estaba aturdida por todo lo que se juntó en la fiesta, todo se aglomeraba y me explotaba en la cara, no pude soportarlo, mis fuerzas se desvanecieron y yo antes de caer inconsciente debido al estrés y la presión, mis labios recuerdan aquel roce de pétalos de flor... y mi cabeza se acuerda, de tener al señor Ardley muy cerca...

-Me besó.

Lo repito, lo ha repetido mi mente tantas veces, así como los cuestionamientos, es algo que me ha perturbado pero lo he callado, me apena decirle algo a la señora Pony, me vería aún más ingenua por "Permitir" que eso me pasara, yo no lo planee ni lo esperé, todo me daba vueltas en esa fiesta, la desesperación y el estrés eran genuinos, cuando vuelvo a recordar, todo aquel ruido que me mataba, se calló, un silencio absoluto, tanto afuera como por dentro y luego aquella sensación y vista para dar final al negro total.

Si, el señor Ardley me besó y no sé por qué, puedo hacerme algunas ideas, pero no tienen sentido, él es un Ardley, el jefe de los Ardley, el patriarca que dirige a esa poderosa familia, no se trata de Archie y Stear que son jóvenes, es de un hombre con mucho poder y repleto de ocupaciones que no tiene tiempo para hacer "Travesuras", también recuerdo con que cara Terry lo miró cuando nos encontró en esas dos ocasiones desagradables, él le temía, Terry hace lo que su antojo desee, pero delante de él se tragó su enojo aunque se le quedara atorado bruscamente en la garganta, no es cualquier persona.

Y... ¿Por qué yo?

Pudo haber sido también un impulso al verme en ese estado de alteración, no obstante no es lo que se acostumbraría, un grito, sacudir a la persona, incluso una bofetada.

-Dios Santo –Exclamo cubriendo mi rostro con las manos, estoy sola en la quietud de la habitación y que gusto, así no verían lo roja que se ha puesto mi cara.

No me afectaba la presencia del señor Ardley y ahora, no puedo descansar tranquilamente con la noticia de estar aquí más tiempo, porque viene a mi mente ese instante y muchas confusiones me vienen a la vez, Terry me ocasionaba remover mi corazón con alegría cuando pensaba en él, hoy ni su nombre me interesa, con el señor Ardley es algo diferente... lo único que sé es que me siento indignada.

…...

-No te preocupes, tu carta llegará hasta tu casa con todo y este lindo perfume, que bueno que estarás con la señora Pony más tiempo, siempre hay risas en este lugar, pero contigo aumentaron y pensé que eso no sería posible con tanto niño aquí.

-Gracias señor Matthew, quiero retribuir tanto como puedo, el cariño que he recibido aquí.

El señor Matthew el cartero, se marcha llevándose la carta para mi familia, se me ha permitido y debo aprovechar para saludar a Annie, decirle que todo está bien y, sobre todo, agradecer a mi padre por permitirme quedarme más tiempo. Mi día se va como otros tantos aquí con mis ocupaciones, llegado el medio día mientras ayudaba a la pequeña Tamy, una niña rubia de ojos azules con su tarea del abecedario en el salón de clases, oigo pasos corriendo a donde nosotras.

-Tobías no corras así, te caerás como la otra vez.

-P-Perdón Candy –Dijo el niño de cabello negro y ojos cafés cansado por correr, tenía una ilusionada sonrisa en la cara -, es que llegó el señor Ardley.

-¿El señor Arldey?

-¡Si! -Grito Tamy emocionada, tocó mi brazo mirándome con la misma sonrisa que Tobías - Candy por favor ¿Puedo ir con el señor Ardley?, Quiero mostrarle mi dibujo que hice en la clase.

-Yo le mostraré mi soldado nuevo –Dijo el niño sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño soldado de juguete.

-Si Tamy, ve –Le digo sonriendo a la pequeña niña.

Me enternece con que ilusión ambos niños están entusiasmados por mostrar algo que es especial para ellos a tal señor, en un parpadeo me dejan sola en el salón de clases, escucho el sonido del auto que llegó, la risa de los niños rumbo a la entrada, eso lo escucho pero así como este lugar quedó en silencio, así yo, tengo ciertos nervios porque él esté aquí, si no me hubiese acordado de aquel momento, pude tomar esta nueva visita con agrado, no es así ahora... y lo que me queda, es que estando él aquí, deba hablarle.

Camino a la salida con los demás, habiendo en el pasillo un espejo de tamaño mediano, observo mi reflejo, uso una camisa blanca, una sencilla faltada larga rosa y un delantal color crema, mi cabello peinado en una trenza descansando en mi hombro izquierdo, atuendos cómodos para que pueda trabajar sin problemas, no luzco elegante ni sobresaliente, ni tampoco "Arreglo" mi falda ni mi cabello porque llegó un caballero elegante, lo hacía con Terry cuando salía con él, en este momento sólo ocupa mi mente hablar con el recién llegado. Al estar con los demás las risas son más numerosas, el señor Ardley no llegó con las manos vacías tampoco esta vez. Al igual que mi padre, vino con despensa para el hogar de Pony, no trajo juguetes nuevos, pero en cambio trajo útiles de escuela nuevos para los niños además de darle a cada quien un cambio de ropa nuevo, detallándose a primera vista que eran de calidad, a la señora Pony y la hermana María les ha traído también obsequios, hace pensar por un momento que es una tarde de navidad con tantos regalos y risas que se multiplican en lugar de disminuir.

-¡Mira Candy! -Tamy me muestra un lindo vestido verde pálido–El señor Ardley me dio este vestido, es más bonito que el de mi muñeca ¿Verdad?

-Si, ¿Le diste las gracias?

-Si, si, todos le dimos las gracias y le gustó mucho mi dibujo, así que se lo regalé.

-Qué bueno Tamy.

Es muy lindo ver a todos los niños contentos, cuando el señor Ardley voltea conmigo, muestra nuevamente aquella sonrisa cortes, yo... muestro una ligera sonrisa, estoy indecisa y confusa pero no debo mostrarlo delante de la señora Pony, me daría pena contarle, el señor Ardley se acerca a mí trayendo un ramo de flores, es quizás un poco más pequeño que el anterior, pero es porque lo conforman diez rosas amarillas con corolas exuberantes y brillantes, que "Curiosamente" son mis flores favoritas, estás flores forman el tercer ramo de flores que he recibido en mi vida.

-Buenas tardes señorita, como le prometí, regresé, el trabajo no me hizo obstáculo, aquí tiene un pequeño presente –Extendiéndome el ramo.

-Muchas gracias señor, son mis flores favoritas.

-¿De verdad? Vaya, no esperaba dar en el clavo –Dijo el señor Ardley sonriendo agradablemente... pero lo siento a que no está realmente sorprendido por el "Descubrimiento", ¿Acaso preguntaría?... Sus sobrinos saben mi flor favorita.

-Señor Ardley le agradezco por todos estos regalos, el material de la escuela nos hacía mucha falta, no sé cómo podríamos pagarle.

-No tienen que hacerlo, parte de la enseñanza que me inculcaron mis padres era de ayudar si está en nuestras posibilidades.

-Gracias señor.

-Muchas gracias señor Ardley -Dijo la hermana María con el mismo semblante de gratitud.

-Supongo que ha venido nuevamente para hablar con Candy, pueden estar tranquilamente en la sala, ¿Te parece, Candy?

Accedí a su sugerencia, nos dirigimos a ese lugar para tener un poco de privacidad, lo prefiero así, en el camino podía ver que el señor Ardley estaba orgulloso por sus regalos, tanto en la señora Pony y la hermana María, como también en los niños, traté de ser discreta para no ser descubierta y así poder saber si era sonrisa por alegrarse de haber logrado hacer feliz a las personas o, una máscara queriendo quedar bien con unos extraños para aparentar y sentirse enaltecido. No era falsa, es genuina su mirada como la primera vez que llegó, eso lo pude ver, él no estaba mintiendo...sus ojos no parecían ser de los que están acostumbrados a mentir.

Al estar en la pequeña sala y mientras la hermana María le preguntaba al señor Ardley si deseaba alguna bebida refrescante, yo les daba la espalda, tomando aire, no estaba agitada y descompuesta como cuando descubrí a Terry, tengo los pies en la tierra y así quiero permanecer para poder hablarle, si los ojos del señor Ardley me dieron la impresión de ser hombre que no miente, entonces debo "Encararlo". No pierdo nada, él es un desconocido, ha tratado mayormente a mi padre y a mi hermana, conmigo ha sido poco, y aún con esas escasas veces, me parece que ha mostrado mucho, si lo pienso ahora con los pies en la realidad y no con el abatimiento que me ocasionó Terry.

Escucho la puerta cerrarse, no volteo con él, dejé el ramo de rosas sobre una mesita cercana a la ventana.

-Son muy agradables las personas del lugar, hacen sentir que está uno en casa.

-Cierto –Dije con una ligera sonrisa en mi rostro, así lo he sentido yo.

-Señorita Candice me alegra encontrarla aún mejor que la vez anterior, mis sobrinos deseaban venir a verla, pero se encuentran de momento ocupados con sus obligaciones, por supuesto les incité a pedir el permiso de su padre para poder venir.

-Me dará mucho gusto verlos –Le dije en tono más serio, callé unos momentos, momentos cortos, pero con el silencio del lugar se sentían a más largos, él debió sentirlo para que a continuación su entonación de cordialidad, cambiara a preocupación.

-¿Sucede algo malo, señorita?

-Señor Ardley, dígame ¿Qué piensa usted de mí? -Voltee a verlo de lado, él tenía el rostro de la confusión.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Lo que dije ¿Qué opina usted de mí?

-Lo dije en mi casa, una dama de alto respeto, integra y hasta respetuosa con un padre que se mostró inflexible, y en estas dos ocasiones que he venido al hogar de Pony, alguien que tiene un corazón muy grande, ninguno de los niños ni la hermana María o la misma señora Pony exclamaba su nombre con desgrado, todo lo contrario, sólo de mencionarlo se forma al instante una sonrisa en cada uno, una persona así no puede ser menos que alguien de admirarse y de quien mucho se puede aprender.

Ladeé la mirada, "Sinceridad" ... eso es lo que perciben mis oídos y mis ojos a alguien transparente como el más fino cristal, este hombre no me miente... nunca me ha metido, sus movimientos elegantes, respetuosos y llenos de gracia; no son los de un actor andante, es parte del comportamiento de la época y etiqueta, pero en él son naturales como lo es respirar, Annie me dijo que a raíz de esta amarga experiencia podría aprender que caballero es un mentiroso hasta con el caminado y quien es auténtico. No pensé que podría verlo, o por lo menos poder darme cuenta.

-Señorita Candice... -El señor Ardley dio un paso adelante hacia mí, cuando lo miré de frente con todo y mi cuerpo él se detuvo.

-Si yo le pregunto algo más, ¿Usted me va a responder con franqueza?

-Usted lo merece –No dijo un acostumbrado "Depende la pregunta", o "Quizás", me dio a entender que puedo preguntar lo que quiera, así que...

-En la fiesta de compromiso de Annie y Archie, esa noche, cuando estaba agobiada y antes de desvanecerme... ¿Usted me besó?

Un segundo exacto pudo haber transcurrido y él, certero, como si no moviera su vista de lugar para poder dar en el blanco con la flehca, me respondió.

-Si.

No sé exactamente que sentí, mi corazón palpitaba extraño, iba presuroso y luego pesado, pero luego palpitaba como ligero, sin embargo no me dejaba sin respirar, un carmín pintó mis mejillas, él no me ladeó la mirada, yo si por un momento, necesité respirar hondamente para proseguir, aún no le miraba otra vez de frente.

-¿Por qué se atrevió a hacer eso?

-Fue una imprudencia de mi parte, lo reconozco, no sabía qué hacer para ayudarle.

-Seguramente hay otras "Maneras" de ayudar a una persona cuando sufre una crisis.

-No soy doctor para saber cómo ayudar.

-No es...

-Pero usted quería que le hablara con franqueza y es lo que haré -Dio otro paso adelante, esta vez regresé mi mirada a él, extraño... yo quería dar un paso atrás, más mis pies no me respondieron -, la besé por impulso de no saber que hacer, sí, pero también la besé porque siento un inmenso interés en usted.

Nada salió de mi boca, mis pies reaccionaron para dar un paso atrás, voltear la mirada, el carmín de mi cara seguramente intensificó, fue más directo de lo que pensé.

-Siento que no haya podido decirlo de manera más sosegada, pero debía confesárselo.

-… ¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo es que... alguien como usted...? -Unos segundos me tomó regresar repetidamente la mirada a él - ¿Está jugando conmigo?

-Jamás, le puedo mirar a la cara y derecho para confesarle tal cosa, algo tan delicado como los sentimientos no es algo con lo que deba jugarse, no estoy bromeando ni tanteando el terreno para sacar provecho de usted, señorita Candice créame, usted llamó mi atención desde el día que nos conocimos.

-¿Cómo podría? Tenía los ojos hinchados y la cara pálida.

-Si, vi eso, pero también vi a una bella dama llorando por algo cruento, no porque su vestido preferido de la boutique se vendió o porque en la tintorería se lo arruinaron, se lo dije en mi hogar, me enseñaron a ver dos veces porque en este mundo de apariencias hay que saber descubrir a los demás.

Junté mis manos a mi pecho, callé, otra vez ladeé la mirada, el carmín ahí está en mi cara.

-Es usted una señorita muy hermosa, eso me quedó claro con o sin ojos hinchados, no obstante no pretendía irme al asecho en cortejarla sin antes conocerla porque créame, a mí me enseñaron a ser tenaz en esa "Faceta" de los caballeros, quería saber más de usted.

-Mi padre podría haberle dicho todo.

-No lo dudo, pero de quién quería saberlo era de usted.

-Señor Ardley...

-Hubiera querido poder tratarla más antes de confesárselo, que me conociera mejor, pero mis deberes me tienen atado muchas veces y además usted pasaba por un momento amargo.

-Y lo de Terry, ¿No fue un baño de agua fría para usted? ¿Un desencanto?

-No señorita -Me lo dijo fijamente, sin titubeos, soy yo la que no lo comprende.

-No le creo...

-Fue una sorpresa no precisamente grata en mí, porque se trataba del amigo de mis sobrinos, de la señorita hermana de Annie que se casará con Archie, y porque se trataba de la joven en quien había fijado mi interés por sentirme atraído a su cálida ternura.

Él se mantenía firme como una roca, mucho más que mi padre, soy yo la que al ser débil no puedo anclar la mirada en él, ésta se va al suelo, quería encararlo para que lo explicara, ya lo hizo, de frente, sin ladear un instante su vista, en cambio yo soy tan débil como las hojas que empuja el viento a su voluntad, ahora ya no sé realmente que quería que me dijera, qué prefería que contestara.

-Señorita Candice –Voltee angustiada porque él se acercó a mí, mirándome de forma suave, preocupándose por mi reacción - lo que le digo, todo lo que sale de mi boca emana de mi corazón, entiendo que yo no causo mera reacción en usted y puede que a raíz de lo que el otro insensato le hizo, piense que los demás somos como él, pero no es verdad, yo no pretendo sacar provecho insano como el otro mezquino, es mi deseo que me permita acercarme...

Mis manos estaban juntas, las suyas se acercaron sumamente despacio, al rozarlas lo hizo de forma como si mis manos fuesen frágiles copos de nieve, con mucho cuidado...

Algo recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

-Que permitiera podernos conocer, que le diera aunque sea... un poco de esperanza a un hombre que sólo ha pensado en usted desde el día en que la conoció.

Mis ojos se abrieron y se cerraron, las ganas de llorar que habían estado quietas por varios días han vuelto, Terry dijo algo parecido, "Algo" parecido... le creí por ilusa culminando en el engaño y las bofetadas de mi padre, este hombre ¿Habla igual?, ¿Su corazón sería capaz de traicionarme como lo hizo el otro?, ¿O es todo tan claro como el cristal?... No tengo idea, escuchar a un hombre decirme palabras así, no es algo que mi cabeza asimile todavía, mis lágrimas por si no las había extrañado, han vuelto; alejé mis manos de las suyas y salí corriendo de la sala ante un atónito señor Ardley.

-¡Señorita...!

Así como corrí del teatro, así corrí de la casa mis piernas estaban acostumbradas a este lugar llevándome, por suerte no topé con la señora Pony o la hermana María, mis pies me llevaron a donde los niños llaman la Colina de Pony, un hermoso paisaje de árboles, césped que podría sentirse como una cama y flores de suaves colores junto al canto dulce los pájaros, estaba agitada, confundida, pero no me tiré al suelo haciéndome un ovillo como la otra vez, tenía fuerzas para quedar en pie. Hice memoria de lo que acababa de pasar, de lo que acababa de enterarme.

Ese hombre se había portado caballeroso todo el tiempo, es parte de las reglas de etiqueta, pensar en la agonía que Terry dejó en mí, no me hacían ver las cosas, realmente mi corazón quedó dañado y no puedo aceptar a las primeras palabras como esas, lo hice una vez y aquí estoy. Oigo pasos acercándose, es él, me pongo nerviosa, no sé qué decir.

-Señorita... lo siento... lamento mucho no haber hablado de manera más moderada, la ofusqué... pero es lo que yo siento, lo que he sentido por usted todo este tiempo, tiene todo el derecho de dudar de mí, de cuestionarme rigurosamente, hágalo... y todo se lo contestaré de frente, no quiero imponerle mis sentimientos, sólo que sepa que son reales y que yo no busco una turbia doble intención, pues lo último que quiero es lastimarla nuevamente.

-… Señor... -Alcanzo a salir de mi boca, en un suspiro bajo.

-Yo... me enamoré de usted, me enamoré de esos ojos esmeralda que se habían hinchado de tanto llorar y que desgraciadamente no había cesado su dolor, yo me enamoré de aquella joven que prefiere colaborar en un hospital que ir a comprarse vestidos y accesorios caros, me enamoré de una señorita que pasa la tarde jugando y enseñando a unos niños huérfanos, que les prepara su pastel favorito y hasta se toma la molestia de remendar su ropa, de esa persona… de esa mujer yo me enamoré.

Lo oí y callé, lloraba y leves gemidos se estancaban en mi boca, el lado terco que heredé de mi madre me puede hacer cuestionar todo del señor Ardley, no confiar en él porque una vez creí en una confesión de amor, me rendí a palabras amorosas, un joven me dijo que yo era su mundo, que yo era diferente; es… como aquella vez y a la vez no, es diferente. Mis lágrimas habían vuelto, mis nervios también, él se mostró directo, confesó todo no tuve que trabajar para sacarle la verdad, es más de lo que esperaba.

¿Porqué yo? Es lo que me pregunto, me ha dicho su respuesta, su innegable respuesta.

-Señorita Candice.

Se acercó más a mí, tomó mis manos, las suyas están tibias, son más grandes que las mías evidentemente, no obstante al roce de ellas, con este tacto, percibo algo más… si, era la sensación de seguridad, de protección, algo muy diferente a lo que yo siento, cuando Terry me conquistó yo creí sentir eso cuando tomaba mis manos, no, era ilusión de un infantil enamoramiento.

-No le incomodaré más con este asunto, ya dije lo que tenía que decirle, me iré, pero le suplico que esto que le he dicho, lo tome en cuenta, puede rechazarme en definitiva, está en su derecho, sólo le pido que no lo mire como un juego para divertirme con usted, de hacerlo peores consecuencias caerían encima suyo y no lo merece, sino ser amada y respetada por igual.

"Amada", "Respetada", lo que Terry no hizo conmigo, él no me respetó al tener su compromiso con Susana Marlow, llegando a la desfachatez de querer formalizar las cosas, dijo amarme pero no es así; nada salió de mi boca, el señor Ardley parecia entenderlo, no se va de aquí con una respuesta concreta, no se marcha con una promesa en puerta, tan sólo mi silencio y lágrimas. Debía despedirse besándome la mano, sin embargo alejé mis manos de las suyas moderadamente, no se las arrebaté, él también comprendió eso, en su rostro había pena por mí, no obstante comprensión de mis reacciones.

-Adiós señorita Candice.

Dio media vuelta, avanzando mientras se alejaba de donde estoy, lo miré hasta llegar a la casa de Pony, subirse al automóvil y partir, miré hasta que desapareció de la vista.

…...

-Bien niños, cuando sea el día de visita de las familias pueden usar la ropa que les regaló el señor Ardley.

-Si hermana María -Respondieron en coro los niños.

La hermana María se encargaba de meter en cama a los niños y yo me encargué de las niñas, cuando arropé a la pequeña Tamy, llamó mi atención la señora Pony en el marco de la entrada.

-Por favor ven un momento.

Me despedí de las niñas deseándoles dulces sueños, fui con la señora Pony a su habitación, ahí me pidió sentarme en un pequeño sillón color café y ella se sentó en otro más grande de color rojo que estaba al frente.

-¿Necesita comunicarme algo, señora Pony?, ¿Mandó carta mi padre?

-No Candy, no tiene nada que ver con tu padre lo que quiero hablar contigo, es más bien de lo que ocurrió en la tarde –Me preocupé, entonces... ella se dio cuenta -, ¿Pasó algo entre el señor Ardley y tú?

-Yo...

-Estaba acomodando los papeles del escritorio, pero había olvidado darle unas notas a la hermana María, no había salido del cuarto cuando vi al señor Ardley correr, no entendí esa acción hasta que alcancé a ver que se dirigía a la Colina de Pony, como lo llaman los niños... y tú estabas ahí.

Avergonzada ladeé la mirada.

-¿Hay algo de lo que deba enterarme?

-...No realmente.

-Candy querida, las conozco a ustedes desde niñas, bebés prácticamente así que las conozco de pies a cabeza, aunque nuestros encuentros sean pocos, llegaste cabizbaja y con los días aquí tu sonrisa volvía, sin embargo pude darme cuenta que a partir de la primera llegada del señor Ardley algo cambió en ti, tratabas de aparentar que nada pasaba, pero querida niña yo te conozco bien, no quise preguntar porque quería que tú misma me lo dijeras.

-Señora Pony... lo siento, no quise...

-Guiar, escuchar a una niña como tú no es ni molestia ni tiempo desperdiciado, si lo viera así, no me haría cargo de estos queridos once niños -La señora Pony siempre ha dicho las cosas de manera que entendamos, que con ella no hay que mentir, ella misma lo dijo, nos conoce muy bien y querer confundirla no tiene caso - háblame sin temor, no está tu padre y mucho menos tu madre para escucharte pero yo sí, habla hija.

Con ella no podía poner barreras, así que... hablé, hablé lo que había pasado esta tarde, lo que tenía en la mente estos últimos días, incluso le dije de los desafortunados encuentros con el señor Ardley cuando Terry vilmente me encaró, pues entendí que ella quería saber todo para poderme ayudar, además de no hacerlo no me entendería, la señora Pony ponía semblante serio pero no rígido, escuchaba con atención todo lo que le dijera, me daba mucha pena con ella... no obstante a la vez me quitaba un peso de encima.

-Él dice estar enamorado de mí, que él vio más allá de mi aspecto, no sé si quería que fuera mentira o que dijera la verdad o si... no lo sé -Exclamé cansada con mis manos juntas -, me cuesta creerlo porque no quiero pasar por lo mismo que me hizo pasar Terry, me dolería más y además mi padre... él me odiaría...

-Él dice la verdad -Habló la señora Pony como un juez que dictamina el veredicto de un caso, la miré con asombro -, el señor Ardley indiscutiblemente es un hombre que deslumbra a la vista, es alguien que llama la atención a donde llega, pero ¿Sabes pequeña? Los años no me pasan en vano para pillar que no se trata de un egocéntrico, no se lo comenté, pero yo conocí a su abuelo, al señor William Edwart Ardley, era un hombre educado y responsable, trataba con respeto a la gente de alta posición como a la gente que no, el señor William Albert se parece mucho a él, tiene su misma mirada generosa y su trato es ameno.

-No lo sabía señora Pony.

-Alguien como su abuelo debió influir mucho en su educación, además Candy haz memoria, un hombre como él bien dices que no tenía que andar abogando por ti en un asunto íntimo y penoso, es un gesto de admiración pero también de notarse que es seguro de que no por cualquier persona lo haría, este hombre realmente siente algo genuino por ti, algo que está muy alejado de lo que ese chico Terrence decía sentir.

-No lo sé.

-Dijo que estabas en tu derecho de rechazarlo, es verdad, en la vida de las jovencitas pueden llegar jóvenes confesándoles sus sentimientos y no a todos aceptarlos, no estoy hablando contigo para que lo aceptes, estoy para escucharte y darte mi opinión, la mía es que sus sentimientos, sus intenciones son sinceras, no espera sacar provecho de nada, sólo que le creas.

La señora Pony hacer ver las cosas más claras, superando las dudas o miedos que tenga, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mi rostro.

-Está bien.

-También es evidente que un señor como él, sería muy bien aceptado por tu padre, sus hijas ser cortejadas por hombres del clan Ardley, es algo que cualquier padre y señorita desearían, sin embargo al señor William sólo le interesa tu opinión, pues él no tendría problema en hablar con el señor Vincent y él inmediatamente darle permiso de cortejarte.

-Tiene razón, mi padre no dudaría en aceptarlo, por el contrario insistiría en que lo tratara.

-Yo podía ver que algo más sentía por ti además de una auténtica preocupación, un caballero por costumbre lleva flores a una dama, incluso se les suele entregar cuando se está enfermo para alegrarle el día, pero él... vaya, la primera vez que llegó y yo lo recibí, con que cuidado cargaba el ramo de flores y con qué respeto pedía hablar contigo si estabas dispuesta, y esta última vez que te dio el ramo de rosas, llevaba mucha ilusión porque se trataba de tu flor favorita.

-Señora Pony ¿De verdad ve todo eso? ¿O me está orillando a aceptarle? -Le dije sonriendo un poco más relajada para poder bromear, la señora Pony rió.

-No me malinterpretes mi niña, digo lo que veo, lo que estos viejos ojos distinguen delante de una figura elegante y llamativa, alcanzo a ver mejor y lo comparto contigo para escucharte y darte una opinión.

-Es verdad.

-Puedes contarme todo, tu madre no está para hacerlo y Bernardette se fue hace tiempo, quedamos la hermana María y yo para cuidarte, Candy no estás obligada a nada, ni a aceptar ni a rechazar, sólo tú eres la que elige, no te ofusques y disfruta de los días que te quedan con nosotros antes de volver a casa.

-Si... muchas gracias.

Me levanté y la abracé con todo mi cariño, ella me correspondió, en verdad doy gracias a Dios de tener a la señora Pony conmigo, que sea como una dulce abuela para mí o hasta una madre.

Al día siguiente estaba en mi habitación cociéndole vestidos nuevos para las muñecas de las niñas, mientras lo hacía pensaba en muchas cosas, hablar anoche con la señora Pony me quitó un peso de encima, fue tonto no querer decirle nada, pero ella como una abuela cariñosa ve mejor que nuestras máscaras, pensé en la conversación de anoche, en la tarde con el señor Ardley, rememorando los momentos lamentables en que me encontró con Terry, eso también pensaba, pero más trataba de pensar en los otros momentos, que aunque pocos y cortos, siguen siendo momentos para recordar y pensarse las cosas.

El dolor, el engaño descubierto y la traición nublaban mis ojos, la angustia por ser descubierta por mi padre y como él estalló cuando se enteró es otro asunto que nublaba aún más mi vista y hasta mi pensamiento. Amé a un chico por seis meses en que yo vivía un sueño, pero los sueños no son reales, podemos luchar por volverlos realidad pero éstos no se materializarán. La primavera que es mi estación favorita del año, pasó a ser gris y tormentosa.

**Flash Back**

No puedo parar de reír, las anécdotas de este joven me han hecho pasar una tarde divertida, nunca esperé poder charlar con el mismísimo Terrence Grandchester en la fiesta de Archie, él es más guapo en persona, los volantes no le hacen justicia, es galante, encantador y divertido, me siento afortunada que haya querido charlar conmigo, mucho más conmigo que con otras jóvenes se acercaron a él, pero las rechaza por ponerme atención a mí, me siento feliz.

-¿Bailaría de nuevo conmigo, señorita?

-Ay no... es que esos valses no los domino correctamente, casi llegué a pisarlo la primera vez.

-¿Y de qué manera se es el mejor? Por favor baile otra vez conmigo, le aseguro que mis pies son muy rápidos y sabré esquivar los suyos, aunque creo que será tan buena bailarina después de unos dos bailes más.

-No lo creo, pero acepto su propuesta.

Me toma de la mano guiándonos al centro del salón, hay más parejas bailando, justamente pierdo el paso algunas veces, pero por fortuna no logro pisarlo cuando cometo esos errores del baile.

-Lo está haciendo de maravilla, aprende rápido.

-Lo dice porque no lo he pisado.

-Y eso ya es un indicio bueno, no lo comente a nadie, pero en el teatro algunas de mis compañeras fallan en el ritmo y si no me han pisado es porque logro esquivar sus pies, de lo contrario tendría los zapatos destrozados y los pies de pato, y eso me daría el perfil para la obra del Patito Feo, aunque me haría un actor más versátil.

Reí por su comentario, es todo lo que he hecho delante de él, cada que abre la boca dice algo encantador y divertido, me siento diferente junto a él, cuando bailo no me importa fallar, sea bailar, sea charlar yo lo disfruto con él, sigue prestándome atención a mí y no a las demás chicas que desean acercársele, ¿Le gustaré? Sería muy repentino y no soy una chica extraordinaria, pero... él se no ha alejado de mí en la fiesta.

-¿Le gustó la obra Noche de reyes?

-Mucho, de hecho fui a verla dos veces.

-¿En serio? Me siento muy honrado, el papel de Orsino lo obtuve sólo porque el escogido pescó un resfriado y yo no había terminado de aprender las líneas, estaba nervioso cuando el director lo dispuso.

-Cielo Santo, aun así, lo hizo muy bien, incluso mi padre que es un poco más reservado, se divirtió con su interpretación.

-Me alegra oír eso, señorita me tomaré el atrevimiento de decirle que he pasado una tarde agradable con usted en la fiesta, así como confesarle que en realidad no tenía muchas ganas de asistir y estoy muy agradecido de no escuchar a mi decidía –Me lo dijo mirándome de forma tan galante que el carmín en mi cara no podía ser más igual a las fresas.

-L-lo mismo digo, no esperaba conocerlo en persona señor Grandchester...

-Ah no, el "Señor Grandchester" es mi señor padre, yo me llamo Terrence pero usted puede llamarme Terry, así me dicen mis amigos, señorita Candice.

-Entonces usted puede decirme Candy.

-"Candy", se escucha aún más lindo.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Indudablemente era un gran actor dentro y fuera del escenario, al terminar un vestidito rojo miré a la ventana, ahí reposaba en un espacio de la ventana, un florero blanco adorándolo las rosas amarillas, hace rato les puse agua fresca, lucen hermosas con sus corolas salpicadas con gotas pareciendo pequeños diamantes contra la luz del sol.

Es mi flor favorita de todas, y esta vez extrañamente al verlas me recuerdan al señor Ardley. Yo jamás fui de imaginar que alguien de los grandes señores se fuera a fijar en mí, no lo pedí ni lo soñaba, cuando salía con Terry eso era todo mi mundo, su posición económica no me interesaba, sólo quererlo, cualquier chico que alegara gustarle, no me importaba, mi corazón estaba ocupado, hoy, aunque recuperándose y cicatrizando de la herida, está libre, eso es cierto.

Dejé el estambre con el nuevo vestido a tejer para ir a la ventana con el florero, acaricié las rosas, son suaves, al tomar una y acercarla a mi mejilla es aún más suave así como su aroma.

Cualquier chica en mi lugar habría aceptado sin chistar a alguien como el jefe de la familia Ardley confesando sus sentimientos, cualquier chica, incluso mi hermana de no ser por que conoció primero a Archie y se enamoraron profundamente; como dijo la señora Pony, es un partido muy adecuado, mi padre estaría gozoso de que un hombre así fuese parte de nuestra familia, eso es lo que anima a la sociedad, así se maneja... y a mí me parece mezquino.

Me resulta despreciable medir a una persona por su posición social, si es una buena persona es sólo un punto al mínimo, lo interesante es el poder que tenga y él es uno de los hombres con mucha influencia en la ciudad.

-_Yo sería... una persona interesada._

Con los rumores de mí con Terry que espero hayan disminuido en estos días, aceptar a alguien como el señor Ardley sería... confirmar que soy una chica interesada, que selecciono sólo al mejor postor. Hay mujeres que así son pero que saben hacer sus jugadas, en mí ya quedó una mancha.

-Imposible.

Además, sería aceptarle si yo sintiese algo por él y no es así, al menos es lo que yo concluyo.

_"Que permitiera podernos conocer, que le diera aunque sea... un poco de esperanza a un hombre que sólo ha pensado en usted desde el día en que la conoció"._

Mis manos sostenían de la corola a la rosa, y recuerdo la sensación de protección que sentí cuando él tomó mis manos, ese sentimiento... me ilusioné pensando que en Terry emanaba, en mi padre... en mi padre es doloroso pero es la verdad, tampoco la sentí, duele el doble porque los padres eso deben hacer, sin embargo no podía sentir tal cosa a su lado.

Y con este señor que dice quererme, que me ayudó no esperando nada más que conocerme y con lo que descubrió de mi relación clandestina, se tomó la molestia de saber cuál era mi flor favorita.

-Señor Ardley.

Una vez amé y fui engañada, temo sufrir la misma puñalada y que las consecuencias de mi estupidez sean mayores, sin embargo... alguien que ha sido sincero desde la primera vez se merece el mismo gesto.

La hermana María me llama, antes de ir con ella tomo una hoja del pequeño escritorio, anoto un sencillo mensaje, doblo la carta y la meto al sobre.

-Candy te estaba llamando, es hora de comer, los niños te esperan –La hermana María entró a mi habitación.

-Perdóneme, sólo pongo esta carta en el buzón y los acompaño.

-¿Carta para tu familia?

-Le soy sincera que no.

-Por favor no me digas que es para ese joven que te mintió -Dijo ella con semblante alarmado.

-No... le aseguro que no es así, podré explicarle más tarde junto a la señora Pony.

-Está bien, confiaremos como siempre en ti.

Le sonreí a la hermana María, corro al buzón para dejar la carta y acompañar a los niños que lindamente me esperan para comer todos juntos. No le mentiré a estas dos mujeres que me han recibido y cuidado desde siempre, además no era una carta tan extensa como la que entregué a mi familia.

_Señor William Albert Ardley_

_Le creo_

_Candice Britter_

**Continuará...**


	7. A fresas y de pétalos

**Perdón por la demora**

* * *

**Cap.7 A fresas y de pétalos**

**Flash Back**

-¿Pronto regresarás a casa?

-Si, en unos cuantos días

-Para celebrar que vuelves a casa organizaremos otro picnic sólo nosotros cuatro como la otra vez.

-Muchas gracias Stear.

-Annie me hablaba en ocasiones de este sitio, pero no me dijo que tenía poderes curativos.

-Es por las personas que viven aquí.

Los muchachos habían venido a visitarme como lo anticipó el señor Ardley, verlos me ha hecho muy feliz y de nuevo me han provocado risas a cada momento, los extrañaba muchísimo así que cuando los vi en la entrada de la casa sonreí de oreja a oreja, pensé que tal vez Annie podría venir con ellos pero no fue así, sin embargo eso no me desanimó, pasé un rato agradable y muy divertido a su lado, a los niños también les agradaron mis amigos, tal parece que los señores Ardley tienen la facultad de agradar a los niños, la señora Pony y la hermana María conversaron con ellos unos momentos, pude ver que la señora Pony aprobaba a Archie para mi hermana, en secreto sigiloso me lo confesó, dijo que un muchacho así vale oro, estaba de acuerdo con ella. La tarde con ellos fue por demás estimulante y divertida, no podía parar de reír con ellos a mi lado, en un momento dado cuando Archie estaba hablando con la hermana María y yo le mostraba a Stear el salón de clases, él, que era muy alegre, gracioso y espontaneo, cambió su semblante a uno serio.

-Candy aprovechando que estamos solos, hay algo que quiero platicarte.

-¿Archie no puede saber?

-Claro que puede, no tenemos secretos entre nosotros -Miró por el pasillo de que nadie viniera o más exactamente su hermano menor -, Candy yo... escuché algunos rumores... -Me tensé, era posible que ellos se enteraran, pero no quería que pasara, no de esta manera... -por favor desmiéntelos si son farsantes, ¿Es verdad que tú estuviste saliendo con Terry?

Bajé la mirada apenada, había un rubor en mi cara, callé unos momentos.

\- ¿Eso fue...?

-No puedo desmentir algo que fue real –Lo miré, Stear tenía cara de sorpresa muy grande con sus ojos y boca que se abrió, mostrando después paulatinamente un semblante de congoja.

-Cielo Santo... ¿Cómo fue posible?

-Stear es una historia un poco larga y me da pena contártelo a ti, fue demasiado con que mi propio padre se enterara.

-Así que por eso te mandó al Hogar de Pony, para esperar a que mermaran esos comentarios y también por eso nos pedía mucha discreción de tu paradero, oh...lo lamento, no teníamos idea.

-Me imagino que tipo de rumor andan esparciendo, es verdad que salí con Terry un tiempo, pero créeme que no lo hice con maldad, pequé de ingenua al no investigar si él tenía un compromiso, él lo ocultó sin mucho problema porque yo no cuestioné nada, eso es lo vergonzoso, de haber estado enterada de su compromiso con Susana Marlow sería tajante desde el principio, jamás osaría estar al lado de un muchacho que está comprometido en matrimonio, sería como faltarle el respeto al compromiso de nuestros hermanos –Stear tomó mis manos entre las suyas mirándome fijamente.

-Yo te creo Candy, jamás harías algo inapropiado por decisión tuya.

-Lo que me preocupa es que, con esos comentarios al aire, tus padres se enteren y cuestionen el compromiso de Archie y Annie.

-No te aflijas, mis padres no lo saben y ahora menos dejaré que se enteren de manera negativa, hablaré con Archie para ponerlo al tanto, podemos ayudar a que el rumor se evapore.

-Me da mucha pena contigo, con ustedes dos.

-No Candy, aunque no me digas toda la historia me basta con verte a la cara y mirar tu semblante, ahora entiendo muchas cosas, es verdad que a Terry lo conocemos desde nuestros días en el colegio, pero a ustedes las hemos tratado mucho más, conocerlas mucho mejor, si yo dudara de ti sería algo mezquino, quizá no me cuentes de principio a fin que pasó, pero el hecho de saber que Terry se atrevió a engañarte estando comprometido con Susana, es algo despreciable, sabía que las reglas de etiqueta lo aburrían pero jamás creí que llegara a ese nivel de descaro.

-¿En verdad me crees tan fácilmente, Stear?

-Te digo que a ustedes las hemos conocido mejor, como dije entiendo ahora muchas cosas, entre ellas que Annie sutilmente se muestra rechazante a algo de Terry, un día a mi hermano se le había ocurrido organizar un paseo a caballo invitándolo a él y a su novia, pero Annie se negó a ir, dio algunas escusas "Razonables" para no asistir y en otra ocasión queríamos invitarle a comer después de su ensayo en el teatro y ella se excusó de acompañarnos, ¿Sabes? Pareceré distraído... pero me fijo en las cosas, también Archie, pero no le dimos importancia hasta que escuchamos los rumores, fue algo que no creímos y por ello me animé a preguntarte abiertamente pues seguramente Annie no me diría palabra alguna.

-Lamento ocasionar secretos entre ellos que van a casarse.

-No te aflijas, eso nos demuestra que el lazo de los hermanos es un lazo que es más fuerte al que se le tenga a un novio, es leal a ti.

No me animo a contarle toda la historia pero parece que para Stear es suficiente con mi palabra, asentí con pena pero contenta y tranquila hasta cierto punto de que él me crea, esto me hace entender que los rumores aún persisten para que ellos se hayan enterado, me preocupa mucho, la molestia de mi padre sin merar, más deseos de permanecer aquí para siempre no obstante sé que eso es de cuentos de hadas y eso no existe en nuestra vida real, no es que seamos una familia que asiste continuamente a fiestas, obras de teatro y demás eventos pero mi padre desde que se casó con mi madre, según me contó mi nana, se forjó una reputación de respeto, sobriedad y alta educación, cuando pasó lo de su divorcio eso fue un golpe duro y fue por eso que se volvió más estricto con nosotras, para demostrar que su familia seguía "Unida y fuerte", que a pesar de no contar con poder como los Grandchester o los Ardley, estaba a la altura en dignidad, mi actuar le fue como un tropezón abrupto... por eso sus bofetadas.

-Gracias Stear, muchas gracias.

-Somos amigos después de todo, estoy de tu lado Candy –A sus palabras sonreí temblorosamente y lo abracé, es muy sencillo pensar mal de la persona implicada en el chisme pero él me demostró lo contrario... bueno... no sólo él -y también...

Su tono de confidencia, un poco de picardía pero a la vez un toque de cariño se oía en esas simples palabras, lo miré pidiendo una explicación, su cara mostraba una sonrisa traviesa.

-Sé que conseguiste tocar el corazón de mi tío -Me guiñó el ojo.

Yo me puse toda roja hasta lo solté yendo mis manos a mi pecho, Stear se reía divertido mientras yo sentía bochorno, la verdad es que no me había puesto a pensar en si ellos estaban enterados de lo que sentía el señor Ardley, realmente no me puse a pensarlo.

-Yo sabía que habías llamado la atención de algunos chicos, pero no esperaba que entre ellos estuviese mi tío... ¡El prestigioso señor Ardley! –Dijo riendo.

-Stear... yo...

-¡Oye esto es increíble! Le da sentido a muchas cosas... pedirme que te entregara al caballo más manso para que no tuvieses un accidente, que cuales flores les gustaban a ustedes dos, pero evidentemente le interesaba saber de ti, que si alguna vez volvían a acompañarnos a cenar avisarle con tiempo para estar presente, que hace mucho que no visitaba el hospital "Piety", justamente donde tú ayudas... –Dijo mi amigo con una sonrisa bastante divertida, levantando un dedo por cada motivo que dio, yo continuo roja como tomate –lo del hospital picó mi atención y a la tía Elroy más... ¡Hubieras visto como levantó la ceja cuando lo dijo!... Y eso que lo mencionó como si fuese una visita a su oficina, pero la cara de tía Elroy fue lo mejor... ¡Hubiese puesto de rodillas a un regimiento!

A cada comentario y a cada risa mi cara aumentar de calor y mi nerviosismo, ni siquiera me había animado a escribirle a Annie de esto, pues prefería decírselo en persona.

-Stear... ya, deja de reírte basta –Miraba por el pasillo que no viniera alguien, la hermana María y la señora Pony saben lo que sucede con el señor Ardley, pero no quiero que Stear lo ande gritando a los cuatro vientos con su risa –Stear basta...

-Es que... es... es maravilloso Candy, nunca, escúchame bien ¡Nunca! Había visto a mi tío interesado en una dama, admiradoras le sobran, si sólo lo vieras en las fiestas de cocteles él admirar a las damas, pero nada para animarle a bailar más de una pieza y eso sólo por caballerosidad, ¡Ah! Y ni te cuento cuando mi tía Elroy quiere agarrarlo de las orejas para que baile con la damisela que a ella le parece apropiada y él negarse peor que nosotros cuando nos dejan labores extras –Sigue riéndose, yo más roja.

-¿Él... les dijo? -Las risas de mi amigo fueron disminuyendo para poder hablar, más no su sonrisa ocurrente.

-No necesariamente, yo fui quien se enteró cuando oí sin querer una plática de él y la tía Elroy en su estudio, él le confesó lo que sentía por ti.

-Ay Dios... ¿La señora Elroy lo sabe? -Sentí un mareo... con esos rumores al aire, su carácter estricto, lo orgullosa que está de su familia, la figura que representa el señor Ardley como patriarca de esa familia, todo aunado... a que no debo serle alguien "Digna" de mirar me llenó de temor, creo que puedo temerle ahora de verdad a esa señora, mucho más que mi hermana.

Stear vio mi expresión y me ayudó a sentarme en una de las sillas, eso sí, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Candy no te asustes, la tía Elroy sí que intimida, pero no debes temerle más de lo necesario.

-Pero Stear no es cualquier cosa que ella se entere, debo parecerle poca cosa.

-No, no Candy, no hables así de ti, mira... ese día que los escuché entendí que ella no se mostraba muy de acuerdo con los sentimientos de mi tío, como él es nuestro jefe de familia ella aspira que se "Ate" a una dama exuberante y sofisticada de la alta sociedad, sin embargo mucho le ha quedado claro a nuestra tía que esos no son los gustos del tío Albert, se puede creer que es ella quien tiene la última palabra pero no es así, ante todo la tía Elroy respeta las decisiones que tome nuestro tío, porque sabe que no se trata de un mocoso y debe obediencia al patriarca de la familia.

-E-Entiendo –Ladeando la cabeza.

-No me contuve y le confesé de que estaba enterado, no era un secreto pero él no quería hacer un alarme para incomodarte, dijo... que te confesó su sentir y que tú no respondiste.

-Así es.

-Debió sorprenderte mucho después de que él supiese lo de Terry.

-Si Stear, aún me cuesta creerlo pero al mismo tiempo creo en sus palabras y que no está jugando.

-Mi tío es un hombre de fuertes principios y convicciones, le enseñaron a respetar los sentimientos de las personas, no lo digo por ser mi familiar, no Candy, lo digo porque es uno de los hombres que mucho admiro, él puede escoger a ciegas a la dama cual sea y no me desmentirás que a la que escoja pronto le dará el "Sí", pero él ve más allá, no escoge a una dama por serle interesante y para un rato, él mira a futuro, si se fijó en ti es que eres una persona que opaca las vanidades de las demás damas que lo rondan.

-No digas eso, por favor –Mi cara no retomará su color natural.

Debería sentirme alagada, en los aires porque un señor como él se fijara en mí y sus sentimientos fuesen serios, pero los recuerdos con Terry, mi vergüenza ante los chismes, el miedo a pasar por lo mismo resultando herida, que mi padre lo sepa, que me empuje titánicamente a aceptarlo y si no resulta odiarme para siempre... no, no es sencillo, es por eso que mis lágrimas volvieron a humedecer mis ojos.

-Candy no llores, no quería que te pusieras así.

-No Stear esto... esto es el resultado de no usar la cabeza sabiamente, no me encuentro... en una situación favorable, es... bonito saber que una persona anida tales sentimientos... pero los pesares internos son más densos... a-alguien como el señor Ardley... merece que le correspondan... pero más que eso... merece sinceridad... no puedo aceptarlo...

-¿Quieres decirme que sientes algo por él?

-… No, bueno... es algo que me conmocionó... pero no tengo en claro nada con él, salvo... que no quiero darle una respuesta basada únicamente en la gratitud de lo que ha hecho por mí, no Stear... él merece... que sus sentimientos sean correspondidos con la misma pasión... no por... algo muy parecido a lastima.

Él me sonrió con mucho cariño, me levantó de mi asiento dándome un pañuelo para limpiar mis lágrimas y después me abrazó como lo haría un amigo tan querido, tan comprensivo y amable como sólo él.

-Estoy muy contento de escucharte hablar así, recalca todo lo que mi tío ve y siente por ti -Mi cara estaba fresca por las lágrimas y sonrosada, Stear me miraba como una hermana menor -, él sabe eso, él me dijo que no quiere orillarte a nada, si lo rechazas o lo aceptas, anhela que sea por tu propia voluntad, eso Candy, lo haría mucho más feliz a que le dieras su ansiado "Si" obligada por otros.

-Eso sería lastimarlo y no quiero hacerlo, yo sé... lo que se siente que te lastimen de esa forma.

-Por eso tomarás una decisión concreta, no te sientas presionada.

-...Si.

-Nosotros vamos a ayudar a que esos rumores se evaporen más rápido, en cuento a Terry no volveremos a verlo de la misma manera, lo teníamos como un amigo divertido, pero esto sobrepasó todo, nadie merece que jueguen con sus sentimientos como lo hicieron contigo.

-Gracias por comprenderme, no te puedo contar todo sólo decirte que lo que sentí por Terry en ese entonces fue real y que esto pasó por mi inconciencia, yo acepto la parte de culpa que me toca.

-Él también lo tiene que aceptar.

Fin del Flash Back

-¿Candy? -Me llamó mi amiga Flami tocándome el hombro, una de las enfermeras que trabaja en el hospital, desperté de mis pensamientos y le entregué las sabanas que había terminado de planchar y doblar.

-Perdona me quedé pensando, ¿Están bien las sabanas?

-¿Bromeas? Ya extrañaba que volvieras, pocas enfermeras o señoras dejan la ropa lavada y planchada como tú, además de darle un delicioso y tenue olor que gusta a los pacientes sin serles empalagoso, se ve que sabes manejar las telas.

-Gracias Flami –Mi amiga llevó por un pasillo el paquete de sabanas y luego regresó conmigo a la lavandería, sentándonos en una de las bancas frente a la ventana -, yo también extrañaba venir al hospital.

-¿Puedo saber a dónde fuiste tantos días? Mas bien un mes y medio.

-Con unos familiares, tenía deseos de visitarlos y mi padre lo autorizó.

-¿Sin Annie?

-Ella no quería dejar de lado sus clases, pero ya habrá otra oportunidad para que vayamos las dos.

Sonreía a mi amiga de manera que la pudiera convencer, aunque ella no se quedaba del todo con mi versión, la versión que mi padre dio, claro, Flami es una chica muy inteligente.

Volví a casa hace una semana, mi padre y Annie vinieron por mí al hogar de Pony despidiéndome así de todos, los niños estaban triste pero esperarían a que nosotras pudiéramos volver con ellos, estar con todas esas personas me hizo mucho bien, había llegado con el corazón lastimado, más bien a pedazos y ellos lo arreglaron, me devolvieron la sonrisa y eso es algo que no podré pagarles, además del corazón renovado y la sonrisa, regresé con la tranquilidad de saber que hay dos mujeres que me escucharán y que podré acudir a ellas siempre. Ese día cuando habíamos llegado a casa y Annie quería que pasáramos el día juntas, tuve que hablar primero con mi padre en privado, su actitud desde el hogar de Pony hasta la casa fue la misma: serio, respetuoso para la señora Pony y la hermana María, limitado el dialogo y la mirada para mí, cuando fuimos a su estudio dejando a Annie preocupada, pero acatando las ordenes de mi padre marchándose ella al jardín donde me esperaría, mi padre habló.

Flash Back

-Quiero creer que estos días fuera, lejos de este asunto y quizás las charlas con la señora Pony hayan contribuido de manera positiva para un comportamiento acorde al respeto que le debes a esta casa -Habló sentado frente al escritorio.

-Si padre –Le respondí sentada al frente de él.

-Esos rumores aún están por ahí pero en medida baja, igual que con otros comentarios que han ocurrido siempre, esperaremos hasta que sea algo de leve notoriedad, dejarte en el hogar de Pony más tiempo sería también una manera de hacerlos crecer y por ello no permití que te quedarás allá mucho más de lo que la señora Pony me pidió.

-Lo entiendo.

-No voy a encerrarte en la casa ni dejarás de lado tus actividades, dejaré que sigas ayudando en el hospital Piety como siempre, pero Dorothy te acompañará de ida y vuelta y me dirá con quién hables.

-Si padre, gracias por permitirme seguir yendo al hospital.

-Si recibimos o en caso de que reciban ustedes dos una invitación de sus amigos a una celebración o evento, asistirás y te comportarás a la altura, y desde luego me encargaré que no sea una en donde ese muchacho se presente.

-Si padre, como tú lo mandes.

-Puedes retirarte.

Asentí con la cabeza, no obstante tenía una duda en mi cabeza, una que había tenido todo este tiempo en el hogar de Pony, así que de haberme levantado para salir del estudio, retomé mi asiento.

-Padre hay algo que quiero preguntarte –Un movimiento de su cabeza era la señal para que continuara, mis manos descansaban sobre mis piernas, ellas tomaron una parte de mi vestido para hablar -, ¿Hablaste... con...?

-Si –No completé la oración y él sabía a quien me refería, mis nervios me traicionaban y mi padre contestó secamente con la mirada aguda sobre mí, yo callé con impacto que no me dejó decir algo más por unos segundos.

-P-Padre...

-No entraré en detalles de cuando, como y donde fue, sólo decirte que doy gracias a Dios de que Annie esté comprometida con un caballero -, Annie no me dijo nada en una carta, quizás ella no estaba enterada de cuando habló mi padre con Terry -retírate Candice.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Esa pequeña charla no me dejó precisamente tranquila, sin embargo estar con mi hermana el resto de ese día me ayudó.

-¿Cómo van los planes de boda?

-Excelentes, Annie tiene mucha ayuda de la señora Conrwell, la guía para que todo quede lindo en la fiesta, por cierto, me pidió avisarte que tú recibirás invitación.

-¿De verdad? Pues muchas gracias, aunque no sé si compagine con la gente elegante y refinada que habrá -Habló ella fingiendo pena... para luego sonreír con seguridad, ella es de una clase menor a la mía, pero es una persona trabajadora que ha salido adelante por ella misma y por eso mi hermana y yo la admiramos, una fiesta elegante como la que querrá la señora Conrwell no le quita el sueño.

-Nos gustará tenerte como invitada.

-Y ahora te molestaré con el tema de muchas chicas –No entendí su comentario, hasta que ella se acercó a mí y me habló en secreto -¿Qué tal contigo? ¿Algún novio en puerta?

-No Flami, nada de eso ¿Y tú? –Y era el tema que menos me interesaba, por eso cambié el rumbo a ella.

-Nada en especial, pero oye, he oído que le diste buena impresión al doctor Bennet y al doctor Howard.

-Gracias por el dato, pero lo dejaré de lado, si les hiciera algún comentario, las demás señoras que vienen a ayudar podrían tomar esta labor para buscar un marido doctor o peor aún un amante, en lugar de realmente venir a colaborar con ustedes.

-Buena decisión, ese tipo de personas no hacen falta aquí que hay mucho trabajo –Oímos a una de las enfermeras llamando a mi amiga -, ¡Voy enseguida! ¿Ya te vas?

-Alcanzo a planchar otra ronda de sabanas, me iré cuando la termine.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos Candy y que gusto tenerte aquí en el hospital.

La ayuda que doy aquí es poca pero trato de hacerlo lo mejor posible y con empeño, así sea lavar y planchar la ropa, me toma una hora más en el hospital hasta poder irme, en compañía de Dorothy que me había estado esperando, obedeciendo las ordenes de mi padre, caminamos rumbo a la casa comprando de paso algunas cosas necesarias.

-¿Qué tal su día?

-Ocupado como siempre, pero agradable, en verdad extrañaba el hospital, te enseñaré como lo prometí a vendar heridas de corte, tenemos lo necesario en casa por si llegase a ocurrir, pero prefiero que jamás sea requerido aplicarlo.

-Muchas gracias señorita por tomarse la molestia de enseñarme, la verdad... yo tampoco deseo que suceda en algún momento, ver sangre me pone nerviosa.

No la culpo a muchos nos pasa, nuestro caminar fue sosegado, charlando de vez en cuando, mientras avanzábamos veía los anuncios de la obra Macbeth que lucen desmejorados por el paso de las semanas, su temporada está por terminar, en esta semana no había recibido señales de Terry, cosa que me alegra, no es que esté al pendiente pero desearía no verlo a menos que fuese en estos carteles o el anuncio en el periódico de su casamiento, si está enterado o no de mi regreso no lo sé, tampoco saber si preguntó por mí, no pregunté a Annie de eso, no quería agotar ese tema. Mi padre tampoco dijo más de lo que haya hablado con él, no obstante, su semblante denota que es un episodio incómodo de su vida y no gusta tratarlo más de la cuenta.

En el camino de regreso está una confitería que es concurrida en mayoría por los jóvenes, nuestro caminar fue igualmente moderado a pesar de lo que vi, a una semana de volver sólo he visto a Terry por los carteles y nada saber de él aunque francamente no me interese; sin embargo al pasar por esa confitería veo del otro lado del cristal, en una mesa con cuatro chicas, que eran nada menos que Susana Marlow con sus amigas, el ánimo general era de una emoción grande; no me llamaba entrar para averiguarlo, pero pude ver que Susana les mostraba la mano izquierda con un anillo, evidentemente el anillo de compromiso, de esa manera me entero que su compromiso es más "Firme" que nunca y su casamiento inaplazable, sonrío a escondidas de Dorothy que revisa en su bolsa que estén todas las compras de la lista, que suerte que Susana no se enteró de mi presencia o seguramente saldría restregármelo en la cara, no tengo deseos de aguantarla.

-Compramos todo lo de la lista señorita, tomé un poco más de harina por si querían usted y la señorita Annie preparar algo para su picnic.

-Gracias Dorothy –No se dio cuenta y no hace falta darle su debida importancia.

Al llegar a casa me dediqué a mis respectivas obligaciones de casa, Annie no regresó hasta más tarde de su clase de piano, a la hora de la cena comimos los tres, debo decir que el ambiente general es tranquilo con algo de densidad, gracias a Dios mi padre no ha vuelto a hacerme ningún comentario por el estilo, así ha sido el ambiente desde que llegué, aún me apena mirar a mi padre, pero es una situación que cambiará, Annie es quien motivó para que charlemos en la cena, como tratando de que no quede un tenso silencio. Al retirarnos a descansar, yo como costumbre cepillaba mi cabello antes de dormir como me enseñó mi nana, a esta hora mi padre ha de estar durmiendo, llegó cansado después del trabajo, con ese pensamiento caí en la cuenta de pasos sigilosos a mi cuarto, se presentó Annie que cerró la puerta de la misma manera.

-A... -Me calló con un dedo en sus labios, la miré trastornada ¿Por qué tanto sigilo?, Ella apagó la lampara de mi cuarto para tomarme de la mano y sentarnos las dos en la cama -¿Qué pasa Annie? -Pregunté con el sigilo que ella pedía.

-Candy yo no quiero andarte mortificando, pero de regreso a casa Terry me detuvo -Abrí los ojos y ligeramente la boca... no puede ser -, el descarado siegue siendo precavido, ahora más que ya tiene Susana Marlow un anillo, ¿Sabías eso?

-Vi hoy a Susana en una confitería presumiendo a sus amigas el anillo, por suerte no se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

-Descarado.

-¿Qué quería?, ¿Sigue molestando con lo mismo?

-El insensato sólo me detuvo para darme un absurdo mensaje, dijo que te seguía amando a pesar de las palabras de nuestro padre.

-Miserable, es un terco que no entiende...

-¿Habrá que decirle a nuestro padre?, Es que yo siento que si se lo oculto estaría mal, pero si lo cuento podría creer que tú lo estás buscando o algo por el estilo y yo no quiero causarte un problema... -Annie mostraba una clara duda y miedo.

-Hay que decirle –Le dije resueltamente, esta vez Annie mi miró con los ojos abiertos como platos -, se lo diremos las dos.

-C-Candy... yo no...

-Estuve en este problema por ser ingenua, por creer las palabras de un canalla cobarde, si fuese hombre no habría esperado ningún momento, tiempo o razón, hablaría con mi padre en cuanto supiese que sus sentimientos por mí fueran verdaderos y realmente quisiera un futuro para los dos, comenzando todo por ser sincero desde el principio, dices que ocultárselo a mi padre me daría problemas, tienes razón Annie y por eso se lo diremos mañana a primera hora, no pasaré por otra situación desgarradora.

Annie no creía ni mi semblante ni mis palabras, debe parecerle irreal que tome esa decisión, pero esta experiencia me ha dejado enseñanzas.

-Si tú estás segura... se lo diré.

-Por favor hazlo Annie y gracias por querer advertirme antes, eres la persona a quien le tengo toda la confianza.

-Me alegra saberlo.

Con esa solución que tomé ella parece tomarlo de buena manera, tan así que me sonríe con más calma, no obstante ella no se va, por el contrario mira hacia la puerta, como cerciorándose de que todo el mundo esté rendido al sueño menos nosotras dos.

-Bueno... con eso de lado, Candy ¿Qué has pensado del señor Ardley? -No tuve una respuesta, mi semblante no mostró pena, estaba sereno mirando hacia el suelo, tan contradictorio a mi hermana quien tomaba con ánimo mi brazo, quería ella gritar, pero se limita por el silencio y privacidad que necesitamos.

Le dije hace un momento que era la persona a quien tenía toda mi confianza, ¿No iba a decirle del señor Ardley?

-Dios mío... todavía no me lo puedo creer, Candy no sabes lo que me tuve que aguantar para no gritar y saltar cuando me lo confesaste.

-Lucías más entusiasmada que yo.

-No es para menos, un caballero así enamorado de ti... es como un sueño

-No he pensado en ello, no mucho, no lo sé... Annie yo quiero ser realista, quiero serlo por precaución y sobre todo por miramiento a él, estamos hablando de un señor de alto respeto –Annie tomó mis manos, su mirada era brillante contrastando con la mía que era dudosa.

-Candy quizás para mí sea sencillo hablarte con emoción porque no pasé por lo que tú, sin embargo, como yo fui testigo desde que te enamoraste de Terry, enterarte del engaño, las consecuencias caídas en ti cuando nuestro padre se enteró y como te llevó hasta el hogar de Pony; me siento... con derecho a opinar, si... el señor Ardley es muy guapo y como dijiste, es un señor de alto respeto, no deberías de temer, te ayudó mucho sin tener la obligación, él es un caballero de verdad, yo diría que un auténtico príncipe azul.

-Escúchate como hablas –Hablé con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-Tan sólo piénsalo hermanita, ¿No sentiste nada cuando tocó tus manos? ¿No sentiste como un tirón en tu interior? Así siento yo cuando tomo la mano de mi prometido.

-… Annie -Si lo sentí... y lo que mucho recuerdo es la sensación de pétalos en mis manos y más en mis labios... eso no se borró a pesar de que a mi cabeza le tomó algunos días recordar ese suceso -¿Qué quieres que diga?... ¿Qué a primera hora mande una carta o un telegrama diciéndole que lo acepto?

-Yo te traigo papel y pluma, o te doy una parte de mi dinero para pagarte el telegrama.

-¡Annie!

Tomé un animal de felpa con el que le di un golpe leve a mi hermana riendo, ella me contestó de la misma forma tomando otro animal de felpa, suscitándose una guerra en mi cuarto, una guerra entre risas que luchaban por ser sigilosas para no despertar a los demás, al final caímos en la cama riendo con timidez para no llamar la atención de mi padre, ya que por muy cansado y deseoso de dormir, si nos escucha con este alboroto, despertará y vendrá. Annie toma mi mano sintiendo la afectuosidad de su persona.

-Candy te quiero y deseo que te amen como tú lo mereces, una persona así no es un espejismo ni es un actor andante.

-Lo sé Annie, lo sé.

Aquella mañana del día siguiente justo como le dije a Annie, las dos hablamos con mi padre para delatar la insistencia de Terry, nuestro padre siempre ha tratado de controlar sus emociones, pudimos ver que su semblante frágilmente se perturbó para después volver a su pose de señor, sencillamente nos dijo que se encargaría, agradeció a Annie por decirle y a mí igualmente.

-Es ése el actuar que espero de ustedes.

…...

Pasó otra semana y los muchachos organizaron el picnic que me prometieron por mi regreso a casa, justo en las tierras de los Ardley como la otra vez, ése día tampoco mi padre estaría en casa pues quedó de comer con los señores Conrwell en un restaurante del hotel "High lord" porque era el favorito de la señora Clarice, así, mientras él charlaba con sus futuros consuegros nosotras estaríamos con los chicos, mi padre nos llevó hasta la mansión y Archie como la otra vez prometió devolvernos a casa; en el camino rumbo a la mansión Annie usando un delicado vestido blanco y yo un vestido color durazno sonreíamos y como de costumbre la diferencia era notoria, yo sonreía moderadamente, ella en cambio con más emoción, mi padre no le tomó importancia, sin embargo yo sabía porque mi hermana sonreía de tal manera, pues en contrabando me daba miradas con toque de pillería, pues ir a la mansión Ardley podría provocar un encuentro con el jefe de la familia.

Desde que había llegado a casa hasta este momento, no hubo señales del señor Ardley, ningún mensaje, nada... realmente no lo esperaba.

-Un placer verla, señora Elroy –Hicimos una reverencia, los muchachos y su tía nos recibieron en la entrada de la mansión.

Ella poseía la misma mirada que recordamos, era una figura alta y de silencio junto a los chicos que nos decían que cosas se prepararon para el picnic y demás, nosotras charlábamos con ellos mientras las mucamas traían lo necesario, no obstante... debo decir que, si bien la señora Elroy parecía no mostrar algún cambio, yo... yo sentí que... aunque parecía que nos miraba a los cuatro, su atención iba únicamente a mí, lo pude sentir, me ponía nerviosa, pero tuve que hacer fuerzas de alguna parte para no demostrarlo, esta señora sabe los sentimientos del señor Ardley, y Stear dijo que no estaba muy de acuerdo con él, como toda señora, ansia matrimonios convenientes para sus sobrinos, yo disto de ser alguien de renombre para alguien de la talla del mayor de sus sobrinos.

-Iremos al lago como la otra vez, el día está despejado y el pasto se siente como cama, además más flores han crecido ahí.

-Es un lugar tan lindo, ojalá hubiera traído mis cosas de pintura para poderlo plasmar, me gustaría mostrárselo a mi profesor de dibujo.

-Tenemos lo necesario para eso –Dijo por fin la señora Elroy llamando la atención de todos, con solo una mirada a una de las sirvientas, ella se marchó y después regresó con lo que Annie necesitaba para pintar, ella estaba sorprendida y contenta al mismo tiempo.

Yo igual, que la misma señora de la casa se tomara ese tipo de detalles, ese tipo de "Molestias" es que Annie ya es considerada de la familia, eso me alegra tanto en el alma, me da gusto ver que los rumores de mí no afectaron en nada a su compromiso con Archie, pensando en ello me percaté de algo... algo diferente en la casa, he venido tan pocas veces en comparación de mi hermana, pero la casa era justo como la recordaría si sólo hubiese venido una vez en mi vida, en la casa Ardley había floreros que adornaban, un toque elegante y encantador... no obstante noté por dos floreros que adornaban la sala, reposaban en cada uno rosas... rosas amarillas, tan bellas y exuberantes como las que conformaban el ramo que me había dado el señor Ardley en el Hogar de Pony.

No quiero... darme mucha importancia y siendo la casa de los dueños, pueden adornarla con las flores que sean de su antojo, pero ver esas flores en esta casa fue... y no sólo en ellos, dos pequeños floreros adornaban el inició de los barandales de las escaleras y hasta ahora los noto, también llevaban sobre ellos rosas amarillas.

-¿Qué ocurre, niña? -La voz de la señora Ardley me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Nada señora, sólo... sólo que son unas lindas flores las que adornan la casa.

-Claro que si Candy, nuestra tía no creía que ésta casa pudiera verse mucho más bonita con flores así, diría que hasta la llegan a perfumar –Dijo Stear colocando amigablemente su mano en mi hombro.

-Es posible... -Dijo en tono más bien bajo de voz -, tengan prudencia en su picnic allá en el lago.

Ella se retiró, mi amigo con lentes sigilosamente me miró y me guiñó el ojo, yo... entendí que no era mero antojo de los dueños de la casa ni mera casualidad que estas flores adornen la mansión, un ligero sonrojo pintó mis mejillas. Fuimos luego a los establos y mientras Archie acomodaba las cosas en uno de los caballos, Stear vino con los caballos que montaríamos y como aquella vez que vine, me dio al caballo de nombre Chocolate, yo en secreto de mi hermana que ayudaba a su novio, le pregunté.

-¿No me das este caballo por costumbre, verdad?

-Candy acuérdate lo que se nos dice desde niños: "Obedece a tus mayores" -Habló guillándome el ojo nuevamente.

Tomé con ese sonrojo en mis mejillas las riendas del caballo, Stear lucía divertido como mi hermana de camino a la casa, ¿Archie lo sabe? Seguramente, él dijo que no había secretos entre ellos, así como entre Annie y yo, algo... me daba punzadas para preguntar por el señor Ardley pero mi amigo pareció leer mi mente.

-Ésta ocupado –Volteé con él algo sorprendida por adivinar lo que no me atreví a preguntar -, un socio del banco lo ha tenido aprisionado toda la mañana, no pudo ni salir a recibirlas –Se acercó más a mí - y mira que quería hacerlo.

-Stear... -Una risilla ligera se salió de sus labios.

-La tía Elroy puso ojos de espanto cuando nuestro tío ordenó cambiar las flores de todos los floreros de la casa por rosas amarillas –Yo también... puse esos ojos, mi sonrojo aumentar -eso sí, respetó los lirios que adornan su habitación y su salón para la costura, pero todos los demás floreros de la casa tienen rosas amarillas, cuando volvamos del picnic puedo mostrarte que digo la verdad.

No pude decir nada, sólo ponerme aún más roja inclinando la mirada, oía que Archie y Annie terminaron de acomodar las cosas al caballo, comenzando a montarlos, Stear me ayudó a subir al mío y me dijo algo antes de sentarme en la montadura.

-Lo traes de un ala.

-¡Stear!

…...

El paisaje del lago continuaba tan hermoso como lo recordábamos, me gustaría que los niños del Hogar de Pony pudieran verlo, se divertirían mucho jugando en un lugar como éste; al igual que en aquella vez pasé momentos sumamente divertidos y entretenidos en compañía de ellos, trajeron diversos bocadillos para el picnic, Annie preparó galletas de nuez con merengue de limón encima y yo preparé las famosas tartalinas de fresa que Archie casi en su totalidad devoró, sólo porque Stear no dejaba que le quitaran todas, las horas se fueron en degustar los postres, charlar, mirar a Annie pintar el paisaje en el lienzo, reír con anécdotas y algo que fue muy tranquilizador para mí, en un momento nos pusimos serios, ambos hermanos hablaron de los rumores que aún había aunque en menor "Interés", Archie fue como mi hermana, me pedía perdón por no haber dicho abiertamente del compromiso de Terry, ambos habían oído de tal noticia pero como Terry no mencionaba nada ni se comportaba diferente, ellos no sabían, no tenía nada que disculpar a mi amigo, al igual que su hermano mayor, dijo estar de mi lado, que creía en mi inocencia y que no disculpaba el comportamiento de Terry.

-Yo todavía lo invité a mi fiesta de compromiso... y te sonrío Annie ¡Como si nada!

-No te sienta mal Archie, pedí a Annie que no dijera nada, no había manera de que lo supieras.

-Archie disculpa que no te dijera nada siendo mi prometido, pero me sentía con más deber de hacer caso a las peticiones de mi hermana que a ti, era una situación incómoda para todos.

-Por lo pronto a nuestra boda no pienso invitarlo, mis padres querrán alguna explicación, pero podré lograr mi cometido, Candy no es necesario que nos cuentes todo lo que pasó, creemos en ti y eso es lo que importa, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer ahora que voy a casarme con Annie y seamos una familia.

-Gracias Archie –Le dije sonriendo.

-Si Terry llegase a molestarte de nuevo, dínoslo con toda confianza y hablaremos con él, a ver si se atreve a molestarte de nuevo cuando lo enfrentemos.

-No, no... no quiero que se llegue a algo violento, Susana Marlow lo debe tener ocupado por la entrega de su anillo, con ignorarlo bastará muchachos, no creo que haga falta llegar a ese punto, mi padre ya habló con él.

Aunque con lo que me contó mi hermana me pongo a pensármelo, pero de verdad espero que no ocurra nada violento, quiero pensar que ese canalla al menos tiene un poco de sentido de resguardo con la charla de mi padre, su prometida ya tiene anillo de compromiso, no debe arriesgarse a tanto... pero siento que hablo de un cabeza hueca... claro que lo es.

-Bueno, bueno... habiendo hablado de lo importante, pasemos a algo más divertido.

Stear lograba cambiar de color las cosas, de tener un semblante serio volvimos a tenerlo con risas, hablamos de otras cosas de mejor agrado, nos reímos, llevamos a cabo algunas competencias y juegos dejando de lado lo que hablamos hasta hace un momento, me reí tanto como allá en el Hogar de Pony con los niños.

Archie después sugirió un juego que Annie y yo jugábamos de niñas, "La gallina ciega" el cual era tapar con una venda a una persona y ella en cuestión debía encontrar a los demás, claro que es un juego que podía tornarse peligroso si tropezábamos en el lugar incorrecto, pero aquí parecía seguro con el césped tan cómodo como una cama, Annie y yo no nos opusimos al juego, nos gustó la idea, pero me pareció ver entre los hermanos algo así como un tinte de "Complicidad", un tiente de "Bribón" que les conocíamos a los dos... ¿Acaso planeaban hacernos caer al agua?, Además volteaban mucho hacia el sendero de árboles, no vi nada más que arbustos y plantas, no había nadie más.

-Oigan –Les hablé alzando la voz, los dos me miraron asustados mientras Annie se quedó confundida -, ¿Tienen alguna treta con ese juego? ¿Nos harán caer al agua?

-No Candy –Me respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-Algo se traen entre manos, ¿Por qué esas caras?

-Son con las que nacimos –Igualmente me respondieron al mismo tiempo, Annie se rio por su respuesta y yo también, no lo pude evitar... está bien, confiaré en mis dos traviesos amigos.

Annie fue a la primera a quien se le vendó los ojos, cuando menos no provocaron a ella caerse al agua como pensé, tenían cuidado de que eso no sucediera, el siguiente fue Stear por ser al que atrapó, cosa sorprendente porque él brincaba de un lado al otro, así que cuando fue su turno no fue sorpresas que sus piernas le ayudarán a atrapar a su hermano menor, con Archie era gracioso porque parecía que estaba al asecho de Annie, con él corríamos más por ser tan rápido como Stear, atrapó a su presa, pero no fue a Annie fue a mí.

-Pensé que eras Annie, me guie por el olor a merengue de limón.

-Es que yo comí más de esas galletas.

Archie mi vendó los ojos y ahora era mi turno de encontrar a los demás, recuerdo que de niña saltaba como ellos para encontrar a Annie o a mi nana que jugaba con nosotras, ahora quizás no doy tantos saltos, pero puedo extenderme para alcanzar a los demás, trato de guiarme por las risas que algunas veces callaban y luego volvían, debieron saber de qué manera me guiaba pues de pronto sólo escuchaba el sonido de la naturaleza.

-Stear y Archie aunque pretendan quedarse callados yo sé que la risa siempre les gana.

Lo dicho, oí algunas risillas bajas, traté de avanzar hacia donde las escuchaba, pero de nuevo se callaron y sólo oía a la naturaleza del lugar, daba pasos como de siervo aprendiendo a caminar por la ceguera de la venda, mis amigos sí que se pusieron muy astutos conmigo para que no los encontrara. Estuve así un minuto y al siguiente minuto oí pasos que me alertaron, pasos que se arcaban de forma precisa pero suave detrás de mí, sonreí divertida, han de pensar que pueden acercarse y escaparse al mismo tiempo por tener pies ágiles; al escuchar que esos pasos han llegado a una distancia prudente, inmediatamente me di la vuelta y un pequeño salto para alcanzar a esa persona.

-¡Te atrapé!

Reí, los había atrapado, mis manos estaban en lo que debía ser el saco Archie, si, si... pero... algo había distinto, algo que... comenzaba a poner mis sentidos a alerta, se sentía a un saco como el que estaba usando Archie mientras que Stear sólo usaba un chaleco, pero... pero... moví muy, muy despacio mi mano tocando con la yema de mi dedo medio, era un saco, aunque... no recuerdo que Archie fuese tan alto.

Mi boca tenía una sonrisa y ésta paulatinamente se volvió a tener mis labios levemente abiertos, Archie o Stear no eran tan altos, mis fosas nasales percibían a totalidad el olor de la naturaleza viva, sin embargo... también perciben otro aroma tangible a mi nariz. Unas manos grandes rozaron las mías, eran tan cálidas, tan... llenas de un sentimiento de protección que yo recordé sólo de una persona en particular.

La venda que usamos era color rosado fuerte, mis mejillas se tornaron de ese color al sentir mi cara comenzar a calentarse, una de mis manos se quedó al borde del pecho de esa persona aun rosando su mano a la mía, mientras que con la otra mano me quito la venda... encontrando al señor Ardley sonriendo; sonriéndome de manera dulce, tierna, cautivadora y.… como también lo podían distinguir mis ojos verdes: amorosamente, mi corazón de golpe comenzó a latir.

-Pero que hermosa flor me acabo de encontrar, es la más bella que he visto en mi vida.

Alejé la mano que descansaba a la par de su pecho, colocando ambas manos en mi pecho sosteniendo aún la venda.

-...Señor Ardley.

Él tomó una de mis manos con gentileza acercándola a sus labios para besarla, de nuevo la sensación de ser mis manos rosadas por pétalos de flor, al instante que sus labios se separaron de mi mano yo la regresé a mi pecho, mis ojos se fueron al suelo unos instantes para después reparar en que no había en el lugar nadie más que nosotros dos.

-¿Dónde están Annie y los chicos?

-Lastimosamente mis sobrinos son muy juguetones, cuando tienen una idea, les llega otra de golpe, los vi irse a otro lado del bosque junto con Annie –Dijo mirando hacia la zona de los árboles.

-...¿Ah sí? -Dije inclinando la mirada, mis manos estaban pegadas a mi pecho, resintiendo el latir de mi corazón.

-Ya regresarán, si me lo permite me gustaría acompañarla mientras regresan.

-P-Pues... -Pude apenas pronunciar por los nervios.

-A no ser que desee estar a solas esperándolos, siendo así puedo volver a la mansión y dejarla tranquila... -Habló él con la mirada de lado, con tinte claro de desilusión.

-N-No... y-yo me sentiría honrada en su compañía.

El señor Ardley volvió a sonreír, tomó con gracia mi mano caminando hacia donde estaba la manta que usamos para el picnic, sentándonos sobre ella y luego me tomó un minuto saber... que los muchachos y Annie no van a regresar.

Supe eso, pero no importó luego porque, hablar con el señor que me hacía compañía no era un suplicio, alguien tan elegante como él da a pensar que preferiría estar en un restaurante sofisticado, o en un salón de caballeros importante, o tal vez en el casino "Royal Empire" sin embargo, él parecía estar más cómodo rodeado de la naturaleza, resentía cierta pena por estar a solas con él, pero con su plática esta sensación iba y venía, quedaron algunas de las tartalinas de fresa que preparé y le ofrecí al señor Ardley, y no pude evitar reír al ver el semblante de niño encantado por un postre. Un hombre como él que ha viajado tanto podría ofrecer diferentes temas de conversación, hablar de las maravillas que ha visto, sin embargo, no me habló tanto de los lugares que visitó, sino de las personas que ha conocido y más especialmente hablaba de gente sencilla pero extraordinaria: un botones de un hotel de París que trabajaba arduo para sostener a su familia y que en vacaciones salían al campo a colectar manzanas, un viejo zapatero en Italia orgulloso de que su hijo y nieto ponen empeño en el negocio familiar, una señora mayor de Suecia con un negocio de estambres, estallante de felicidad porque su nieta diseñó sus primeros zapatitos de estambre, de personas así me habló.

Lo que rebasaba cualquier tema del que hablase... es que era auténtico, no estaba mintiendo, no fingía delante de mí, otra vez me lo demostró con naturalidad, en él... no cabía la mentira.

Mi mente y mi corazón lo comprendieron, fue por eso que miré el lago siendo como un enrome espejo donde se reflejaba tal cual el cielo azul, las nubes y el radiante sol, así debía ser el alma de esta persona que me hace compañía.

-Señorita Candice.

Volteé con él despacio, ahí estaba esa mirada azul de un tono muy diferente al cielo que nos rodea encima, sentí que ellos atravesaban mi alma y corazón de forma firme, pero sin lastimarme; su mano cubrió la mía, mi corazón volvía a palpitar de forma más fuerte al punto de pintar nuevamente mis mejillas. La pena quería hacerme mirar a otro lado, pero mis ojos no hacían caso, mejor dicho, yo no movía mis ojos, me sentí como arrebatada de mí misma, no tenía noción de tantas cosas, sólo... de que en mi mano sentía un calor y protección gigantescos, que aquellos orbes azules me tenían hipnotizada, que no supe si estaba respirando o no, que el rostro del señor delante de mí opacaba la belleza del lugar y que su corazón era tan transparente que el cristal más limpio, a su lado parecería turbio.

Su rostro... su hermoso rostro se acercaba lentamente a mí, sintiendo su respiración en el mío, mis labios entre abiertos tenuemente temblaban, mis parpados sin que yo lo mandase cubrieron mis ojos, percibir la calidez del señor Ardley tan cerca de mí, mi corazón palpitar tanto que parece que va a estallar...

_"¿Es que acaso te mandas sola?"_

_"Aprende desde ahora tu lugar, que él te mirara fue sólo un golpe de suerte"_

_"No dejaré que seas de alguien más... ¡Eres sólo mía Candy!"_

Un gemido de agonía sale de mi boca, alejé mi mano como si fuese una llama ardiente la mano del señor Ardley levantándome violentamente de la manta, avanzando unos pobres pazos mientras mis manos cubren mi boca que emana llanto y mis ojos se humedecen, así como mis mejillas rápidamente... ¿Qué estaba haciendo? El corazón me palpita, pero no por la emoción de hace unos segundos, palpitaba de temor... en mi conmoción cuando me levanté, alcancé escuchar al señor Ardley decir... decirme "Mi amor".

Lloraba como ha sido costumbre en mí desde que llegó la primavera, mi cuerpo temblar de pies a cabeza, no estaba bien eso...

De pronto siento unas manos no sólo tocar mis brazos, me sostienen, aunque mi cuerpo tiembla y quisiese alejar a esta persona de mí, sería inútil, y luego de tocar mis brazos, el contacto se convierte en un abrazo, un contacto tan... tan... tan inmaculado que siento que es pecado que yo lo reciba.

-Mi amor déjame sanar tu corazón -Esas palabras me perturbaron de tal manera que pensé quedarme sorda.

-N-No... no m-me diga así... no está b-bien –Dije moviendo enérgicamente la cabeza negativamente.

-Es lo que siente mi corazón desde el día que te conocí, te amo... no sabes cuánto te amo.

-No señor... no me conoce... puedo ser una mala persona, ¿Q-Qué no presta atención a lo que se dice de mí?

-Los rumores engendrados por el egoísmo de un estúpido presuntuoso no me interesan, pueden tomarlos y tragárselos hasta reventar -Jamás oía al señor Ardley hablar con tanto desprecio por algo, hablar con tanto odio.

Me sostenía en sus brazos, mis lágrimas no se detenían, tampoco este dolor que Terry sembró en mí, él sabe esos rumores, él supo lo que pasó, él lo descubrió, podría pensar mil cosas de mí y sin embargo... me toma entre sus brazos como algo frágil, como algo bendito... no soy digna de tal trato.

-¿Te cuento que fue lo que sentí el día que te conocí? -Como si no fuese posible, me estrechó aún más a él... si en este momento estuviese lloviendo no sentiría frío y si mi padre estuviera adelante estallando en cólera contra mí, no le temería -, Sentí un estremecimiento en mi corazón, como un golpe que me sacudió el cuerpo y el alma, jamás lo había sentido, pensaba que eso sólo ocurría en las novelas románticas que lee mi hermana, pero ese día cuando te vi por primera vez comprobé que eran testimonios, quizás tú me veías calmado, pero es que mi padre me enseñó a comportarme exteriormente, ni siquiera tú sabías como se encontraba mi interior en ese momento y eso que fuiste tú quien lo ocasionó.

Su voz era gruesa y profunda, hablaba sólo para mí como cuidando que nadie más lo oyera a pesar de que estábamos solos, el palpitar de mi corazón no tomar un paso moderado, proseguía a la misma velocidad, pero debatiéndose si era por el temor o por las palabras del señor Ardley.

-El día de su picnic ¿Sabes que sentí? Celos, sí... si mi amor sentí celos de mis sobrinos por haber pasado contigo toda la tarde mientras que yo sólo pude darte un saludo, aquel día del estreno de la obra tuve que hacer otra vez delante de ti uso del autocontrol que me enseñaron, porque estaba tentado en ese momento de pedir a tu padre cortejarte porque lucías tan bella como un ángel al que deseaba sólo para mí, pero eso habría sido una falta de respeto a tus sentimientos.

El agobio recorre mi cuerpo, sí, pero también ese sentimiento que me tiene el señor Ardley, no va a la velocidad del primer padecimiento, no obstante, lo hace de forma tenaz.

-En la fiesta de compromiso seguías pareciéndome lo más hermoso del salón, no me acerqué a ti porque dudaba como hacerlo, es tan raro porque se enfrentarme a los viejos socios, pero no supe como acercarme a una bella dama que sufría y que deseaba con todo mi corazón proteger, consolar y amar.

De mis ojos ya no salían lágrimas, quedaron humedecidos y aún con la tristeza, las manos del señor Ardley fueron a donde las mías, tuve miedo por esto que sentía, pero igualmente la sensación de alegría comenzaba a tocarme, el amor de Annie, mi nana, el de la señora Pony y la hermana María me daba fuerzas ante la sensación de no amor de mis padres, ellas me ayudaron a seguir adelante pero siempre anhelé... que alguien me amara, como Annie era amada, le entregué tanto a Terry por creer en su amor y sólo fue un capricho.

-Lo que sentía en contra de Terry también lo sentí contra tu padre –Mis ojos se abrieron, volteé la cabeza hacia él, plasmando en su rostro la amargura de ese recuerdo -, ser estricto es muy diferente a ser inflexible, te echó más culpa de la que merecías y te mandó lejos como si fueses tú la que debía estar excluida para limpiar esa "Mancha" de deshonra, por eso lo encaré un día, seguramente piensas que alardeo mi amor pero...

-...No, Annie se dio cuenta, o más bien sintió algo diferente entre usted y mi padre un día que volvía de su clase de piano, yo pensé que había sido por el negocio.

-Entonces sabrás que no digo mentiras –Habló sonriéndome.

Esquivé su mirada, en este momento sus ojos azules eran algo que no podía mirar fijamente por más de dos segundos, su abrazo no se deshizo, mi corazón palpita como si estuviese corriendo más estoy de pie resguardada por esta persona, a tal cercanía a su cuerpo, el mío siente que es muy fuerte, es el cuerpo de un hombre de edad de treinta años, es más alto que yo pues mi cabeza descansa exactamente a la par de su pecho, por eso la sensación de protección es muy grande... y... avasallante, me atrevería a decir con cohibición que hasta... embriagante.

-Candice te amo, no concibo un día más de mi vida si no estás a mi lado, si viniese un día a mi puerta la más bella princesa la despediría, la miraría como algo mundano porque te tendría a ti, a ti mi bella dama que presta su ayuda a un hospital, que les prepara a unos niños su pastel favorito, ¿Qué me importaría la dama más elegante de Chicago sí sé que estás conmigo?, Candice... Candice, sólo de pronunciar tu nombre me siento en la gloria, mi corazón se despierta y mi alma se vitaliza, ya no quiero nada de este mundo, nada... sólo a ti, la mujer que me dejó prendado por su belleza pero más que nada por su corazón puro, ¿Cuándo iba a poder encontrar a la mujer perfecta? Tan perfecta que me siento indigno de ti, pero yo no puedo estar sin ti, créeme por favor, ¿Sientes como late mi corazón?

Ladeo la mirada sonrojada, lo siento, palpita fuerte y aceleradamente según sus palabras.

-También puedo sentir al tuyo palpitar al mismo tiempo, ¿Sabes porque mi amor? Porqué están hechos el uno para el otro, compaginan perfectamente en su latir, es a ti a quien yo debía encontrar para amar.

-… Por favor ya no diga eso, señor.

-Las verdades duelen a pesar de que sean las más felices, ¿Sientes que te sofocas, verdad? También yo, pero debo hablarte ahora que te tengo cerca, amor mío, no soy alguien que se vanaglorié, pero quiero que aceptes que yo en todo este tiempo no te he mentido, nunca dije una sola mentira al contrario del otro, mi madre me enseñó que amar es no mentir, lo único que callé fue este sentimiento que no me ha dejado tranquilo desde el día que te conocí.

-La gente pensaría... a raíz de lo de Terry que sólo busco hombres de dinero, verme al lado de un hombre como usted... -El señor Ardley me hizo voltear completamente con él, su mirada se volvió seria y con coraje, su brazo me mantenía a la cercanía y su mano libre acariciaba mi mejilla con tal devoción que parece irreal.

-Aquel que se atreva a injuriarte lo pagará muy caro, en especial ese mísero a quien quería golpear por lastimarte, no dejaré que delante mí hablen cosas que los demás no saben debido a su estupidez, pobre del iluso que se atreva a hablar mal de la mujer que ensalza mi corazón.

Mi corazón no volvió a tomar su ritmo habitual, mis mejillas no tomaron su color natural, mis ojos no paraban de tintinear, sus palabras van en conexión a su sentir, a su persona, él podía mostrar el rostro más caballeroso, ofrecer una bondad tierna y mostrar un coraje férreo que intimidaba tanto como la mirada sólida de la señora Elroy.

-Eres la parte que me hacía falta, más bien el aliento de mi vida.

Este hombre dice amarme, es demasiado bueno para ser verdad... y es verdad, las barreras que pude colocar se fueron una, a una, a una demoliéndose hasta ser polvo, yo temía enamorarme de alguien porque no quería salir otra vez lastimada, pero esta persona, el señor William Albert Ardley con su manera dulce, paciente y firme lo había logrado, ¿En qué momento me dejé atrapar? No sé, ¿Se parece a lo de Terry? Las dudas me dirán que sí, pero mi corazón que continúa cicatrizando reconoce las voluminosas diferencias. Su rostro ha vuelto a sonreírme con ternura inagotable, mis ojos son tontos, pequeñas lágrimas se amontonan en ellos otra vez, pero ya no es por el agobio de hace un momento y él lo sabe, es por ese cálido rayo que toca mi ser. Así como siento su dedo pulgar acariciar con exquisitez mi labio inferior.

No hay barreras, no hay agobio en medio, sólo una pobreza de espacio entre su rostro y el mío, que desapareció cuando besamos nuestros labios.

La percepción fue de esta vez sentirme arrebatada de todo y todos, no ocupó mi mente nada más que sus labios acariciando los míos con lentitud, mimo, amor y pasión, agradecí que él me sostuviera en sus fuertes brazos porque pude haber caído al suelo. Los besos de Terry me hacían feliz, pero este beso me ha hecho sentirme la mujer más amada del mundo, lo disfruté... cuánto lo disfruté.

-Sigues aquí mi amor... ah entonces no estoy soñando, es la bella realidad –Volvió a besarme estrechándome más con sus brazos, yo me aferro a él casi con desespero -, nada va a separarte de mí, no te dejaré nunca... nunca, nací para ti, así como tú naciste para mí, ansiaba tanto poder amarte como ahora, bajo tu propia voluntad, amor mío... amor mío el corazón no me cabe de felicidad, quiero retribuirte mil veces esta bendición que me das y siento que ni así terminaría de pagarte, tal vez entregándote mi vida podría pagar una parte de la dicha que me has dado tan dulcemente.

Me besa nuevamente, mis mejillas han sido regadas por transparentes lágrimas, no son de tristeza, son de amor, su boca es una personificación de la verdad, sus palabras, sus sentimientos van unidos, yo también siento que en el corazón no puede caberme esta felicidad.

-Fresas... lo sabía, desde el día que te conocí, tu aroma y el sabor de tus labios eran al de las fresas.

-Y la dulzura de tu boca ha sido siempre de pétalos de flor.

Así como la atracción entre imanes, así fue con nuestros labios, a cada roce no sólo era placentero, era tierno, con mucho amor, con mucha esperanza, con muchos sueños por delante, él me amaba y yo... anhelaba amarlo de la misma forma.

**Continuará...**


	8. Tierna compañía

**Yo me encuentro bien, muchas gracias y tan bien me siento que aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo**

* * *

**Cap.8 Tierna compañía**

En la calidez de sus brazos el tiempo no se hace notar, logro sólo saber del viento que pasa por nosotros, la caricia de sus labios es una mezcla entre la ternura y la pasión, jamás lo había experimentado de tal forma, en esta cercanía, en la protección de sus brazos ellos me sostienen con cuidado y a la vez con entereza, me siento no sólo en el lugar más seguro, sino en el más dichoso, al separar nuestros labios él con afecto limpió las pequeñas lágrimas que habían brotado de mis ojos, me sonrió un momento antes de volver a besarme, le correspondí totalmente. Hemos hablado tan poco todo este tiempo, los encuentros no fueron adecuados, sin embargo, él me ha dicho lo único necesario, sé que me habló con la transparencia de su corazón, un corazón que él sin dudarlo me entrega, siento al mío seguir latiendo como hace un rato, no se ha detenido, el suyo tampoco al resentir su palpitar estando tan cerca a su pecho; el recato de las señoritas debería haberme detenido para besarlo, pero el impulso de mi interior, la diafanidad de sus palabras y sus sentimientos me atrajeron a él, no pude evitarlo y la verdad... es que no me arrepiento.

-Te amo –Me dijo en un suspiro lleno de amor, como una exhalación natural.

Yo también respiro con pequeña agitación, el beso, su amor me sofocaban haciéndome volar, razón por la cual mis mejillas estaban sonrosadas, un segundo después volvió a besarme y yo le correspondo era algo como si fuese parte de mi como lo es respirar, la sensación a cada caricia es la misma: un mimo, un amor, una pasión que me está llenando, mi corazón late y late como si estuviese corriendo en la Colina de Pony, esta vez necesito el aire para sobrevivir separándome unos milímetros de él emitiendo una leve risilla.

-... Siento... que me falta el aire.

-Pues ya tenemos un problema, a ti te falta el aire y yo no puedo respirar si no es besándote -Apenas pude sonreír, volvió a asecharme con sus labios, tal vez los míos se lleguen a hinchar de tanto mimo.

Aunque lo disfrutaba tanto y me sentía tocar el cielo, mi cuerpo podía notar que el contacto no se ha vuelto algo impropio, algo obsceno, aunque siento a mis labios moderadamente hincharse por este beso, no se ha vuelto algo malo, pues percibo la mezcla perfecta de ternura y pasión, las dos en correcta sincronía, cada una emanando dulcemente que parce imposible, pero lo es, es posible al lado de él, que hasta invadido por esta emoción la caballerosidad y la elegancia se mantienen.

-Mi amada Candice –Su voz eran tan suave, a cada sílaba mi alma se elevaba.

-¿De verdad me amas? -Una de sus manos dejó mi cintura para arropar mi mano derecha, la que descansaba justo donde su corazón.

-Por mi honor que nunca había amado a nadie como tú, amo a mi familia, pero llegar amar a una mujer no, "Amar" es una palabra aventurada, es como un arma de doble filo que puede proteger pero también herir gravemente, y tú heriste mi corazón de manera que ya no podría ver a ninguna otra dama sin pensar en ti, que ya no puedo notar una rosa amarilla en los jardines sin recordarte, que ya no puedo probar una fresa y sólo evocar tus labios, si mi amor... te amo con todo mi corazón, con cada parte de mi ser, con cada fragmento de mi mente, con cada atisbo de mi alma.

Otra vez siento que me falta el aire por palpitar mi corazón tan fuerte, siento al suyo latir igual, a la misma velocidad, a los mismos pasos.

-Te amo... te amo, y si no te queda claro... -Inhospitalmente me levantó en el aire como una pluma sosteniéndome de la cintura, un grito de sorpresa y alegría salió de mi boca –te daré todas las pruebas que ordenes –no podía evitar reír de sólo mirarlo a la cara, él también sonreía con emoción desbordante y sin regresarme a la "Seguridad" del suelo, comenzó a darme vueltas -, todo lo que demandes, pararme a mitad de la plaza y gritarle a la gente lo mucho que te amo, ir al teatro para interrumpir la obra, subir al escenario y gritar a todo pulmón que tú eres a quien amo hasta quedarme afónico.

-Basta... detente –Intentaba decirle, pero era presa de una sonora risa.

-Es más daré una fiesta, una gran fiesta en la mansión Adrley, habrá champagne de la más cara, bocadillos preparados por el mejor chef de la ciudad y ordenaré enormes arreglos florales solamente conformados por rosas amarillas, entonces le gritaré a toda la alta sociedad de Chicago que Candice Britter es mi amor verdadero, la luz de mis ojos, que todas las damas pueden buscarse otro caballero, porque yo sólo estoy a los pies de esta hermosura de ojos esmeralda.

-Te creo... te creo.

Me regresó al suelo y al instante me abrazó contra su cuerpo, aspiré su olor al que me acostumbré más pronto.

-Candice te amo, no estoy siendo presa de sentimientos impulsivos sin razón, la mente y el corazón me gobiernan, desde el principio quise averiguar si lo que sentía por ti fuese real y descubrí que lo era, nadie me tuvo que obligar a nada.

Una vez una persona dijo amarme, dijo sentir algo verdadero por mí, le creí todo sin dudarlo debido a mi ingenuidad, a mi necesidad de sentirme amada, esa persona me hirió como no tuvo idea, no obstante, eso me ayudó a saber descubrir quién es auténtico y quien es un cómico; me costó creer que alguien pudiera ofrecerme tanto y no hablo de cuestiones monetarias, sino darse así mismo, su persona, su ser, todo a cambio de nada más que mi cariño, es más de lo que podría creer pero si anteriormente pequé de incredulidad por creer todo sin cuestionar, esta vez pecaré de incredulidad ante las muestras tan reales que son palpables.

Cuando hubo algo de distancia mas no se deshizo el abrazo, me aventuré a tocar su rostro con mis manos, todo es una primera vez con él, los primeros abrazos, los primeros besos y la primera vez que me animo a tocar su rostro, mi cara imposible que recupere su tono habitual y él se conmocionó momentáneamente por mi acción, para después sonreír con satisfacción; la textura de su piel es suave pero se deja saber que es de origen masculino, no se siente abrupta, sino fino y al mismo tiempo vigoroso.

-Yo te creo... creo en tus palabras y en tus sentimientos por mí, en todo este tiempo has sido auténtico, más de lo que merecía, creíste en mí cuando ni mi padre lo hizo, me brindaste ayuda a pesar de que no era tu deber, aunque descubriste mi error no me juzgaste duramente, me viste con más amor... muchas gracias, gracias por tu comprensión, por tu ayuda desinteresada, gracias por ese amor al que llego a sentirme indigna, quisiera... no, no, quiero amarte de la misma manera, si hay dentro de mí algunas dudas yo tengo fe que se marcharán en algún momento, y así poder darme completamente a ti.

Sus ojos azules se miraron tintinear, así como los míos, él se ha dado por completo, yo quiero hacerlo también, por voluntad mía, por deseo mío, por capricho mío, que nada me obligue, ni mi padre, ni Terry, ni los chismes; nada, que todo sea por decisión mía.

-La ceguera del dolor no me dejó ver, tampoco me dejaba escuchar más adentro y poder darme cuenta de tu amor, perdón si llegué a herirte.

-No digas eso, no es culpa tuya, te habían lastimado tanto y cuando una persona es herida de aquella forma no puede percatarse de lo que hay a su alrededor, ahora estamos tú y yo aquí, juntos con tantas posibilidades a futuro, correspondiste a mis sentimientos, era todo lo que pedía, ahora también yo debo luchar por no defraudarte.

-No creo que sea posible.

-Tengo defectos y fallas... y eso me recuerda que soy una persona, pero una persona enamorada de ti, el ímpetu de mis sentimientos debe ir siempre de la mano con la formalidad que me enseñaron, eso es una muestra de amor a ti, amarte con respeto.

Tomó mis manos besándolas despacio, con cada una tomarse su tiempo, a cada contacto que sé es con total amor y fervor, me seinto como las princesas de los cuentos.

-Yo tampoco quiero fallarte, es algo que no puedo permitirme porque lo último que deseo es causarte yo mismo otra herida, tú no mereces más daño -Un último beso a mis manos y él volvió a estrecharme en sus brazos, me di cuenta que mi cuerpo, aunque pequeño, se acoplaba magníficamente al suyo y la sensación de temor no me tocaba -, si tú aceptas el amor que te tengo sin ninguna duda, entonces yo debo actuar acorde a este sentimiento que nació sólo para ti, mañana iré a ver a tu padre para comunicárselo, pedir su permiso como dicta la norma, que vean tanto él como tú que yo no bromeo.

Le creo, una sonrisa de lado se forma en mi rostro, un hombre como él no incomodará a mi padre, pues si un chico "Conrwell Ardley" tiene buena aceptación, el jefe de la familia Ardley tiene las puertas abiertas, pensará... que di en el clavo... de una manera provechosa en el ámbito monetario, algo que no me gusta pensármelo tanto. Su mano levantó mi rostro hacia él que dedicaba una sonrisa sensible.

-Creo que ambos sabemos que quizás tu padre no se oponga a que te corteje, me lo daría todo en bandeja de plata.

-Yo... -Silenció lo que iba a decir con un efímero pero vehemente beso.

-Soy consciente de eso, pero debo hacer esto en orden, primero por amor y respeto a ti, segundo, le debo respeto al hombre que es tu padre y tercero, porque él debe darse cuenta que tú jamás has amado por la posición social, incluso a ese canalla lo amaste por su persona y no por su estatus económico, amor mío hasta eso dejaré en claro con tu padre para que él respete tu sentimiento.

-Suena a muchas molestias.

-Es tener las cosas en claro desde el principio, dar la cara siempre, recuerda… no te dejaré nunca.

Las dudas y miedos de mi corazón permanecerán conmigo un tiempo que no sé cuánto será, escuchándolo mi alma se llena de esperanza, las dudas quieren tocar para hacerme retroceder, más yo debo poner de mi parte para vencer los miedos y él me ha dado muchas pruebas de que es hombre de palabra y no un canalla.

-Cree en mí.

-Lo haré -Le respondí sonriendo sinceramente, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Permanecimos en ese sitio un rato más sentados sobre la manta para el picnic, los chicos y Annie nunca volvieron, aunque no era que los extrañáramos precisamente, descansaba ligeramente en su persona mientras él me rodeaba con un brazo y su mano tomaba la mía, hablamos de cosas de interés, otras graciosas que nos ocasionaban reír y de vez en cuando... quizás un poco más, nos besábamos, la sensación no se perdía, fue algo muy encantador y maravilloso para mí, no obstante, sentía que había pasado mucho tiempo y ya era momento de volver a la mansión junto a los demás.

-Ya es tarde, mi padre dio una hora explicita para regresar a casa –Dije levantándome de mi cómodo sitio, él tomó mi mano.

-Tal vez deseche la hora acordada si yo las invito a cenar como la otra vez –Un liviano jalón me regresó a mi sitio idílico -ya sé, mejor lo llamaré para invitarlo a cenar con nosotros y entonces haré público el anuncio –Dijo él en una mezcla de travesura, pero peligrosa intención de hacerlo realidad –estamos los importantes, mis sobrinos, mi tía Elroy y tu familia, ¿Qué dices? El día concluiría siendo oficialmente mi novia, no se me ocurre una mejor manera de terminar un día.

-A mí tampoco -Hablé sonrojada, sintiendo que él acariciaba mi cabeza, enredando plácidamente en el tacto mis cabellos peinados en media coleta - pero siento que es algo apresurado, me gustaría que hablases con él hasta mañana.

-¿Estás segura? Con que tú lo pidas esta noche cenaremos todos juntos, daré mi anuncio a tu padre y desde ese momento todo será oficial, podré salir contigo de la mano... Candice tengo tantos planes, quiero llevarte a fiestas, bailes, reuniones con demás miembros de mi familia, y también quiero que vayamos al Hogar de Pony para decírselo en persona a la señora Pony, la hermana María y a los niños.

-¿En verdad quieres volver con ellos?

-Son personas maravillosas y ya que son importantes para ti, quiero hacerlos participes de mi felicidad por ser mi novia.

Me hacía muy feliz escucharlo hablar así de todos ellos, una demostración más de que él se mostró autentico en el Hogar de Pony y que su cariño a los niños era real, me hizo mucha ilusión a mí también... pero aunque me sienta desbordante de felicidad, debo contenerme; yo también quisiera terminar el día siendo ante mi familia y la suya, como la novia del señor Ardley, sin embargo aún con esa sinceridad de él debo poner un límite, esperar y dar pasos con total seguridad.

-Quisiera que lo habláramos con nuestras familias de una vez, esperar un día no será grave, además tengo algo de miedo por la señora Elroy.

-Entiendo eso, mi tía debe mirarse como alguien negándose a esto, pero no debes preocuparte, hablé con ella y aceptó mi decisión, no con una amplia sonrisa, pero ella accede, no debes temer.

-Trataré, es que es una señora que impone, además también lo digo porque a mi padre le puede parecer extraño, después de todo él no esperaría que yo acabara el día de esta manera con el señor Ardley.

-De acuerdo, se hará como tú lo mandes y por favor ya no me vuelas a decir "Señor Ardley", llámame Albert, William sólo me dicen mis otros familiares y mi tía... y no precisamente para darme una recompensa.

-Está bien... Albert –Sostuvo mi rostro de la barbilla con dos de sus dedos.

-No sabía que mi nombre podría escucharse como una melodía viniendo de una dama tan dulce, me hace muy feliz... ¿Y yo puedo llamarte como te llaman Annie y los chicos? Lo tengo muy grabado desde que lo escuché.

-Me sentiría contenta de que lo hicieras.

Él sonrió con mucha ilusión porque le di permiso de llamarme como lo hacen Annie y mis amigos.

Recogimos las cosas de nuestro picnic y acomodamos todo en los caballos, hasta ahora caigo en la cuenta de que él vino hasta acá a pie porque tomó uno de los caballos que usamos, sé montarme a un caballo, pero él se adelantó a mí y me sostuvo como hace unos momentos para colocarme en la montadura, es un tacto caballeroso y galante, sus manos me sostenían como si fuese liviana como mis muñecas.

-Debo ser más severo con mis sobrinos por sus modales, te dejaron sola pare recoger las cosas, eso no es apropiado en un Ardley.

-¿Y lo hicieron por voluntad propia? -Dije riendo, él ponía cara fingida de indignación por haberse ido los muchachos, después él sonrió de forma "Inocente".

El recorrido a la mansión también fue encantador, los muchachos nos habían hablado anteriormente de estos lugares pero él tenía más detalles a fondo, era como si supiera de cada tramo de tierra como si fuese la palma de su mano, supongo que eso es algo indispensable en un jefe de la familia Ardley, hablaba con mucho orgullo de sus tierras pero más que nada con sumo cariño, me contó algunas historias de él en su niñez, había pasado momentos felices en este sitio así como de algunos tristes, me sentí honrada de que compartiera esos recuerdos conmigo. Llegamos a la mansión dejando los caballos en el establo, Albert dio indicaciones a unos sirvientes para que se llevasen las cosas, pregunté por mi hermana y me dijeron que estaban en los jardines con los muchachos en un juego de naipes, así que aquí habían estado todo este tiempo.

Cuando los dos sirvientes se fueron y yo pretendía ir a donde mi hermana, repetidamente en este día fui presa de unos fuertes brazos a los que no podía escapar.

-Espera, quiero estar contigo más tiempo.

-También yo.

Mis mejillas han tardado mucho en recuperar su tono natural, mi boca se ha curvado constantemente en una sonrisa, la sensación de amor y felicidad me ha estado rosando a cada minuto al lado suyo, apenas puedo creerlo, pienso que es un sueño pero no puedo tomarlo como tal cuando sus labios me besan, sentir que son acariciados por pétalos de flor es de júbilo. Este beso lo sentí con más ímpetu, podría caer al suelo de la ensoñación de no ser por él y a la vez sentir que me elevaba a los cielos, nunca había sentido algo, ni con Terry que fue el primer amor.

-Es el último beso que te daré hoy, ¿Sabes lo que me va a costar esperar hasta mañana para verte de nuevo?

-Sólo serán unas horas.

-No, no Candy, antes yo sabía esperar para verte, ahora que me correspondes las horas se me van a hacer eternas, sigo tentado a mandar por tu padre para darle la noticia de una vez –Dijo él con ardor de sus sentimientos, estrechándome más en sus brazos, yo tampoco quiero alejarme de él, me siento feliz y protegida a su lado.

-Haz uso de tu fuerza de voluntad.

-Pero mi amor, mi voluntad se quebró contigo, ya no tengo pensamiento para algo más -Sin romper el abrazo me levantó del piso, podía sostenerme como si fuese una pluma, repartió en mis labios pequeños y constantes besos, si... podía caerme al suelo de suspiros y al mismo tiempo que subo hasta el sol, ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que este hombre que llegó una vez a mi hogar, mirándome hecha añicos por un mentiroso, ahora me iba a traer de nuevo la ilusión de enamorarme, pero con tantísima intensidad?

Con Albert me siento libre, sin ataduras, las miradas acusadoras, los comentarios externos me resbalan, sólo tengo pensamiento para él únicamente, no le temo a nadie, porque él me defendería, ya lo ha hecho otras veces.

Al último beso mis ojos tintineaban como los suyos, seguramente mi sonrojo aumentó, mis labios sentirlos tenuemente hinchados, él mi miró de forma especial, sus ojos azules eran como una ventana a su corazón.

-Te amo Candy con todo mi corazón, mi vida ya no es mía sino tuya, mis labios no se cansarán de decirlo y la existencia no me bastará para exclamarlo, me has cautivado desde el momento en que te vi, jamás pensé sentir tal amor por una persona, ¿Cómo es que mi corazón albergó tal devoción a ti? Considérame tuyo a partir de ahora, hazme pedazos si es tu deseo, pero déjame estar a tu lado.

-...Albert -Pude pronuncia entre un suspiro, un estremecimiento de pies a cabeza recorrerme.

-Pensarte como mía me parece una excedencia de mi egoísmo, algo que no merezco, por eso prefiero pertenecerte, mi vida queda en tus manos y mi corazón encadenado al tuyo a perpetuidad, amada mía... yo ya no podré sobrevivir si no es contigo.

Un beso más, un suspiro más, mi corazón sentir que puede reventar de tanto palpitar, lo amo... amo a William Albert Ardley, quiero decírselo también, pero no puedo... no puedo dejar de besarlo a pesar de que siento mis ojos humedecerse, jamás me sentí tan amada, podría reír y llorar al mismo tiempo, puedo correr hasta con la señora Pony y decírselo, era feliz al lado de Annie y mi nana, al lado de los chicos y las personas del Hogar de Pony, sin embargo jamás sentí tal gozo como con él.

Me devolvió al suelo aun besándome, al separarse nuestros labios sólo podía darle una temblorosa sonrisa mientras mis lágrimas mojaban mis mejillas.

-A-Albert... -Mis labios temblaban como si hiciese frío, pero era por la dicha que me embriagaba.

-¿Señor William? -Escuchamos a un hombre llamarlo, si mal no recuerdo era el señor George, con algo de torpeza y rapidez limpié mis lágrimas, la cercanía que teníamos no podía ser "Decente" y di unos pasos atrás, el señor George apareció en el establo.

-Aquí estaba señor... y usted también señorita Candice, le aviso que su padre llamó para que usted y su hermana no se demoraran en su regreso, sólo la esperábamos para que el joven Archibald las escolte a su casa, y señor William la señora Elroy lo está buscando, le advierto que está furiosa porque no atendió la llamada del señor Blane y por abandonar sus demás deberes del día.

-Debía poner todo mi tiempo y atención en algo que era de vida o muerte.

Un grito se quedó atorado en mi garganta, había dado unos pasos atrás para dejar algo de distancia y Albert tomó mi mano con afecto y delante del señor George la besó en evidente gesto no de caballerosidad, sino de índole afectivo.

-Ah... Albert... d-digo... señor Ardley –Albert rió despreocupadamente, dio otro beso a mi mano.

-George es mi mano derecha, es un hombre de mi entera confianza y no sólo para los negocios, él sabe de mi amor por ti –Mis mejillas no van a estar a su color natural hasta que anochezca seguramente -, no tenemos por que ocultarlo, creo que de nadie en esta casa.

Estaba apenada, seguramente tiene razón además era algo que iba a saberse pronto, el señor George acortó distancia hacia nosotros, me miró gentilmente.

-Quiero ser el primero en agradecerle por corresponder a los sentimientos del señor Ardley, me alegra que su corazón eligiera a una señorita hermosa y bondadosa, llenará aún más de vida esta casa junto a esas rosas amarillas.

-Gracias señor George.

-Por favor no demore en su regreso para no preocupar a su padre.

Asentí con la cabeza, el señor George se retiró mientras Albert y yo nos dirigíamos a los jardines, al llegar con ellos mis dos amigos pusieron una cara divertida de verse inocentes aunque tenían toda la mancha en sus rostros de que planearon dejarme sola con Albert desde un principio.

-Candy disculpa por dejarte sola jugando a la gallina ciega, pero quisimos regresar por más postres porque teníamos hambre y luego tuvimos antojo de jugar naipes –Dijo Stear mostrando su baraja ganadora.

-Por fortuna nuestro tío dio contigo, así que no estabas tan desprotegida.

-¿Y tú que me vas a decir Annie?

-Que también tenía ganas de más postre, no fueron suficientes con los que trajimos –Me respondió Annie con la cara rojiza, estoy muy contenta de tener amigos como ellos.

-Esperamos que nuestro tío no te haya aburrido con sus anécdotas de juntas con sus viejos socios, a la tía Elroy y a mi papá les encantan, pero no todos somos del mismo gusto –Dijo Archie mirando hacia su tío, quien lo miró levantando una ceja.

-Archie si yo cuento esas anécdotas es porque tu padre me las pide, además no es apropiado hablar de temas tediosos frente a las señoritas, ya se los había dicho.

-Y te obedecemos tío, además Candy no se ve aburrida porque hayan hablado de temas sosos –Dijo mi amigo Stear mirándome a mí, guillándome un ojo, el bochorno ha sido muy constante.

-Exacto, yo diría que hasta le brillan los ojos, no será por efecto del sol ¿Verdad Candy? –Habló Archie de forma pícara.

-Chicos –Dije inclinando la mirada, sí que sabían hostigar los Ardley cuando querían.

-No es caballeroso incomodar a una dama, puedo castigarlos por eso y por llegar tarde a la hora que estableció el señor Vincent -Habló Albert colocando una mano en los hombros de los muchachos.

-Descuida tío, ya está el automóvil listo.

A la entrada de la mansión estaba el automóvil listo como dijo Archie, la señora Elroy estaba presente para despedirse también de nosotras, dimos la acostumbrada inclinación por ser una dama de mucho respeto, su mirada no tenía cambios pero yo la sentí igual de fija en mí de cuando llegué, no dijo nada más que la despedida acostumbrada, Albert se mostraba educado y atento aun delante de ella, se despidió de nosotras besándonos la mano, pude ver que el tacto era diferente, cuando tomó mi mano y sabiendo que era la última vez que lo veía hasta mañana como prometió, grabé la sensación de su mano y de sus labios, a los ojos de su tía será una despedida educada y caballerosa, para mí era un secreto mensaje que decía "Te veré mañana, amor mío", tuve que hacer más esfuerzos para no evidenciar mi temblor, más no para mis mejillas sonrosadas.

-Señorita, ha sido prodigioso pasar unos momentos a su lado, espero verla pronto.

-Si señor.

-Le agradezco mucho su visita.

Asentí sonrosada, ladeando un instante la mirada antes de entrar al auto con los demás, este diálogo habría sido común hace unos días, pero ahora era una escena para la señora Elroy, arrancó el auto y tuve ganas de voltear para verlo unos segundos más, pero me contuve, el corazón me palpitó este día con tal velocidad que apenas puedo creer que pueda respirar moderadamente, en el camino los chicos me hablaban de sus jugadas con naipes, yo atendía su conversación, hasta que a la mitad del camino, Archie se estacionó en una calle bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-Bien, ya te contamos nuestras estratégicas jugadas de naipes y como yo le gané a mi linda prometida y a mi hermano, ahora... ¡Cuéntanos Candy!

-...¿E-eh? -Me noqueó sus palabras.

-Si cuéntanos Candy –Dijo Stear volteando hacia los asientos de atrás donde estábamos nosotras.

-Anda Candy –Dijo Annie emocionada.

Miré a cada uno con el impacto en la cara y después los miré acusadoramente.

-Ustedes me dejaron a propósito sola en el lago ¿Verdad?, Para que hablara con su tío.

-Entonces si pasó algo.

-Obvio, mira cómo le brillan los ojos.

-Stear.

-Oye si queremos que nos cuente, hay confesar todo –Archie estuvo de acuerdo -, así es Candy te dejamos sola con el tío Albert, te dije que entre nosotros no hay secretos y nuestro tío confía en nosotros.

-Iba a ser un día de campo normal hasta que vimos al tío Albert acercarse por la zona de los árboles, no lo planeamos pero... ya que él tenía deseos de hablarte, buscamos la oportunidad.

-De manera que a ustedes ¿No les molesta lo que él sienta?

-Claro que no, fue sorpresa saber que era a ti a quien amaba, pero no nos desagradó, al contrario, nos dio mucho gusto, tía Elroy quería atarlo a una tal Catherine Appleby más antipática que nuestra prima Elisa, esperábamos que tu pasado con Terry no fuese un impedimento.

Pensaba que sólo Annie era la emocionada con este asunto pero mis amigos también lo están, en verdad que se tienen cariño y confianza, Albert habló de sus sentimientos con su familia... otra muestra de que todo lo que sale de su boca es verdad, no teme decirlo; eso me hizo alegró al igual que saber que cuento con la aprobación de ellos y el cariño de mi hermana... no iba a dar "Todos" los detalles, me limité a decirles que correspondía a sus sentimientos y que también es para mí una prueba para salir adelante por bienestar mío y más que nada, porque un hombre como Albert Ardley merece toda la sinceridad y amor del mundo, por su bondad y generosidad, me causó risa verlos tan emocionados cual si hubiesen ganado cada uno una carrera de braceo.

Los muchachos se marcharon después de dejarnos en la casa a la hora que mi padre lo dispuso, Annie me pidió que fuéramos al jardín a ver las masetas nuevas que compró y ver como estaban las plantas, estábamos por irnos del recibidor cuando mi padre nos llamó.

-Un momento, primero debo hablar contigo Candice -Annie y yo nos miramos extrañadas.

-¿Conmigo padre?

-Si, ven a la biblioteca... -Dijo mi padre con calma, dando media vuelta sobre sus pasos.

-No pasó nada malo, padre, no nos detuvimos en ninguno otro lugar antes de llegar a casa -Habló Annie con preocupación, me sentí mal en ese momento, Annie ya temía que me volvieran a reprender por causa de Terry.

-Lo sé, Candice ven -Respondió mi padre manteniendo su calma retomando su paso.

Yo di un apretón de mano a mi hermana, le pedí que me esperara en el jardín, ella se marchó pensando en mí, llegamos a la biblioteca y me quedé de pie mientras mi padre tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones.

-Hace unos minutos exactamente recibí una llamada, ¿Tienes idea de quién?

-No padre, ¿Fue acaso de... de "Él"? -Mi padre ordenó que delante de su presencia y en esta casa jamás se vuelva a mencionar el nombre de Terrence "Terry" Grandchester.

-De ése no, llamó el señor Ardley pidiendo una reunión conmigo mañana al medio día -Asentí con la cabeza -, me dejó entendido que no era por cuestiones del negocio, sino de una índole diferente –otra vez asentí con la cabeza -, índole que va unida a ti.

Mis manos estaban juntas, mi padre debió notar como se aferraban un poco más la una a la otra, y que ladeé la mirada unos segundos, sentía nervios, pero entonces recordaba la sensación de estar entre los brazos de Albert, su amor, su gentileza y eso me ayudaba a continuar en calma.

-¿Hay algo de lo que deba enterarme antes de esa reunión con el jefe de los Ardley? -Callé unos momentos quería saber que palabras usar -, Recuerda que le debes respeto a esta casa y decir la verdad es una manera de demostrarlo.

-No quiero ocultar nada padre, no hay nada de lo que deba avergonzarme esta vez … -Un movimiento de su cabeza me indicaba que continuara hablando -, el señor Ardley me confesó sentimientos afectivos, cándidos... y yo le acepté.

-¿Sin la autorización de tu padre?

-Te debo respeto y él sabe eso, por eso pidió hablar contigo mañana, esta vez sé que se trata de un señor respetuoso de las buenas costumbres, ha tenido la delicadeza de hablar de frente contigo.

-Claro, como lo haría todo caballero de alto respeto y de noble familia, muy bien lo escucharé -Mi corazón se alegró de oírlo.

-Muchas gracias, padre –Dije mostrando una sonrisa relajada después de los nervios.

-Con un caballero como él puede ser bueno para ti –Mi ceja esta vez se curvó -, los chismes podrían desaparecer mucho antes, se trata de una persona importante -Habló sonriendo con conveniencia... ¿Qué cree?

-No padre... -Mi recato, mi nivel de voz, mi lugar en medio de la biblioteca no lo contuve más, di un paso al frente mirando directamente a los ojos de mi padre, él me vio entonces con cierta molestia por salirme de mi lugar -, yo no acepté los sentimientos del señor Ardley por conveniencia, antes prefiero que la gente siga hablando a mis espaldas que ver a una persona gentil como un beneficio propio.

-No digas tonterías.

-¡No lo son! Te refieres a él como un hombre de respeto, y lo es... él es eso y mucho más de lo que su apellido conlleve, tú que lo trataste antes que yo deberías haberte dado cuenta.

-Y lo hice.

-Entonces no hables de esa manera de él, porque me duele.

-Con que ardor hablas –Dijo mi padre en tono de sorpresa, salpicada con sarcasmo, detesto eso.

-Es el ardor por tratarse de una persona que se merece todo el afecto y respeto de mi, padre prometí tomar mi recato después de mi error, pero no dejaré que hables así del señor Ardley.

-Candice... –Su voz fue profunda y de temor, no obstante yo no di paso atrás.

-Le quiero... es verdad, y por ese sentimiento yo no imagino verlo jamás como un beneficio para mí, si tú vas a mirarlo de esa manera, daré por terminado todo.

-¿Darías una respuesta contradictoria y determinante después de aceptarle?

-Padre... sabes que soy capaz, dejaría ir una felicidad inmaculada y eso quiero antes de mirarlo de la forma en que tú lo has hecho.

Nos miramos a los ojos, heredé rasgos de mi madre pero heredé el carácter de mi padre por eso estas discusiones, no hablo por la emoción del momento y eso él lo sabe perfectamente, correspondí a los sentimientos de Albert al sentir su honestidad y su amor genuino, pero si mi padre piensa llevar las cosas por ese modo... lo prefiero lejos, prefiero alejarme de él antes de verlo con beneficio, sin importar lo que me duela hacerlo... no importa si no vuelvo a estar protegida entre sus brazos, no importa si no vuelvo a escuchar el melodioso sonido de su corazón, no importa si no vuelvo a sentir pétalos de flor en mis labios... renuncio a todo eso por la avaricia de mi padre.

Él se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a mí, seguía mirándome de forma desafiante y yo no le rehuí, estoy preparada para un reclamo, un grito, bofetadas con mano extendida o el dorso de ésta, hubo en la biblioteca un denso silencio

-Vete al jardín con Annie –Dio media vuelta hacia el mueble donde guardaba su cosecha de vino favorita -, no se hablará más del tema hasta mañana.

-Padre...

-Obedece Candice –No gritó, pero su volumen era el necesario para saber que la discusión hasta ahí quedó.

…...

Recostada en mi cama boca arriba, el silencio de la noche es el estimulante para la mente, pensé todo lo que había pasado en este día, las emociones que me recorrieron, pensar en el lago junto a Albert me provoca una curvatura de sonrisa, sin embargo pensar en las palabras de mi padre en la biblioteca me hace voltearla al lado opuesto, es increíble como en un solo día había sentido la felicidad más grande junto a la indignación innegable; me causaba emoción que él venga a hablar con mi padre, pensé que las cosas podían ir mejor...

Quiero corresponder a sus sentimientos, pero no así, a veces no es necesario estar juntos para demostrarlo, a veces... tristes veces es necesario serlo a distancia, Albert dijo que era mío y como él me ha protegido tanto, también yo debo hacerlo, por amor… por demostrar que de verdad le puedo amar y no atraída por su posición en la alta sociedad, porque si no, es como escupirle a la cara, ¿Qué clase de persona sería?

-Albert -Ese nombre no causó meras cosquillas cuando lo vi por primera vez, ahora es para mí un motivo para respirar.

Oí pasos hacia mi cuarto, la puerta se abrió lentamente para no emanar sonido, era Annie que se metió a mi cama, recostándose al lado mío

-Candy ¿Cómo estás? -Preguntó tomando mi mano.

-Con la misma idea Annie, no me gustó como habló de él, otros pensarán que exagero, pero… él me ha demostrado todo este tiempo a pesar de mi error, de mi decaída y mi ceguera emocional que me ama, limpiamente, sin guardarlo pecaminosamente como Terry, mi padre lo ve como una oportunidad de limpiar mi honra y yo no quiero verlo como tal.

-El señor Ardley debe saber eso hermana, supo conocerte a la distancia, no dudaría de la honestidad de tu corazón, no te precipites en una decisión por las palabras de nuestro padre, alejarías la felicidad para el señor William.

-Lo sé hermanita.

-En el lago cuando noté al señor Ardley y los chicos me dijeron que debíamos dejarlos solos, la verdad dudé al principio pero él se veía deseoso de estar contigo, así que acepté no obstante él me prometió a mí específicamente que si tú te sentías incómoda con su compañía él llamaría por nosotros, quiero decir que si tú decides terminar esto él lo aceptará aunque le duela.

-Lastimarlo es algo que no quiero.

-Debiste caer flechada por él para que no oses mancharlo ni con el pensamiento.

-Porque al fin conocí a un hombre verdadero que me ama, me siento feliz por ello, pero más me sentiré cuando él tenga el lugar que se merece.

-Por eso piénsalo, sabes que nuestro padre siempre ha pensado de la misma manera, no afectes tu alegría por como él piensa.

-También he pensado de ese detalle, mi padre siempre ha sido así.

Annie se quedó a dormir conmigo hasta el amanecer cuando debió regresar a su habitación para alistarse, pensaba hablar con mi padre para tratar el mismo tema, sin embargo al bajar para el desayuno no estaba presente, las sirvientas nos contaron que había salido temprano a ver a un cliente, no era normal que él hiciera eso, pero debió cumplirlo este día porque hoy vendría Albert. Annie hablaba conmigo, yo seguía pensando igual, ya sé que para terceros alguien como Albert sería una fuente de escape debido a los chismes, sin embargo yo no lo veo así y esperaba que mi padre lo mirara de diferente manera, pues él ha hecho las cosas derechas, no como Terry. Antes de que fuese la hora, mi padre había regresado de visitar a su cliente, mientras que Annie debía irse a sus clases de pintura, después de despedirla en la entrada de la casa, mi padre me llamó al estudio.

-Candice... -Extendió su mano hacia la silla de enfrente para que me sentara.

-Padre sigo pensando en lo mismo –No me senté, fui clara, no me fui por las ramas.

-Eso presentía...

-Claro que lo presentías, pues tenemos el mismo carácter -Suele pasar que a veces los hijos mayores heredan más cosas de los papás, yo fui de esos casos, esa era la razón de que yo llegara a contradecirlo algunas veces y no sólo a él, también a mi madre.

Mi padre aclaró su garganta y reacomodó su postura, yo reconozco ese gesto, el que hace cuando algo le incomoda.

-Medité tus exigencias de ayer y...

-Padre no son exigencias que se deban cumplir a la fuerza, se trata de la razón, mi error dejó ver que yo era una chica ingenua, pero aprendí y ese hombre que vendrá dentro de unos minutos siempre... siempre se portó correctamente conmigo, si en mí no hubiera la posibilidad de corresponderle porque no lo sintiese, yo le hubiera rechazado en definitiva, no importándome de que persona de la alta sociedad se tratara.

-Eso me dijiste ayer y pensé en ello, lo hice Candice aunque lo dudes.

-No lo dudo, padre -Él dejó su lugar frente al escritorio y se acercó a mí, colocando sus manos atrás de él.

-Escúchame, ya desde hace algún tiempo noté... que él tenía cierta atención en ti, pero no podía dar crédito porque los señores como él suelen comprometerse con jóvenes damas de su misma clase social y mayormente extranjeras para realce de su linaje, sin embargo mucho he visto que él no es como los demás, así que puedo creer que tú no lo veas como una solución pronta para esos chismes que rondan de ti y que son vergonzosos para esta casa.

-¿Hablas con la verdad? ¿O es para que yo no rechace a un señor como él? - De nuevo fui clara, no me importa si me gano un grito o una bofetada, que la gente diga lo que quiera, pero con mi padre me interesa tener las cosas aclaradas.

-Como bien dices, te creo capaz de que apenas entre ese hombre por la puerta, rechazarás todo lo que has aceptado, Candice quiero entender lo que sientes en verdad por el señor Ardley, porque se trata de mi hija mayor, porque se trata no de un joven "Conrwell Ardley" sino del mismísimo patriarca de esa familia, es cierto que una unión así es muy beneficiosa, bien saben tú y Annie que eso es lo que ambicionan los padres y no obstante, tú rechazaste en el pasado a todo prospecto que pensé para ti y no los rechazaste por el afamado actor, sino por el joven en sí.

-¿Entendiste eso, padre?

-De cierta manera y así podría entender esto del señor Ardley, quien nos deja en claro sus intenciones al dar la cara y no ocultarlo.

Yo no esperaba algo sentimental con mi padre, eso es algo que no he resentido, no como mi hermana, escuchándolo me hace sentir que cuando menos, aunque sea un poco... entiende lo que siento y como veo las cosas o, mejor dicho; como las ve mi corazón.

-Puedo creer que los sentimientos que tiene hacia a ti los correspondes, que ahora harás las cosas de forma correcta por respeto a él y a esta familia, de acuerdo Candice... puedo confiar en ti y creer en el señor Ardley.

Así yo puedo creer en lo que me dice, todo este tiempo mi padre no albergaba tanta "Confianza" en mí, sus palabras de que era para él una chica ilusa se cumplieron con mi enamoramiento infantil, pero esta vez tanto él como yo podemos confiar en el otro aunque nuestra relación no se vuelva un derroche de sentimentalismos, sigo al tanto de que querrá que no cometa otro error que lo avergüence a pesar de que la afectada sea yo; parece que entre los dos las aguas permanecerán en calma, en algún momento pueden agitarse, sin embargo la paz se hará presencia por unos momentos.

Asentí con la cabeza y él imitó mi acción, así quedan las cosas entre nosotros.

-Ahora retírate, debo hablar con una dama para un encargo de telas.

No voy a brincar como niña adolescente pero una sonrisa limpia puede formarse en mi rostro, en verdad me deja más tranquila como han quedado las cosas con mi padre, yo no dudaba en rechazar todo cuanto Albert me ofrece, dejar todo con tal de que mi padre no malinterprete mis intenciones para con un hombre que me ha tratado con tantísimo amor y respeto. Por mi parte me retiro al salón grande, esperando lo que falta del tiempo de su llegada, tengo un poco de nervios pues es la primera vez que un caballero vienen a solicitar permiso a mi padre, recordando lo nerviosa que estaba Annie cuando debía presentarse Archie y el pobre estaba en la misma situación.

Pasaron quince minutos exactos y así como el reloj marcaba las doce del día, llamaban a la puerta y yo sabía quién llegó, oí su voz preguntando por mi padre, Dorothy le responde que lo anunciará a mi padre, miro por la puerta entre abierta del salón. Si hace un rato estaba con nervios esto se convirtió en emoción, otra vez él cumplió. Traía puesto un traje negro como el que usó cuando lo vi por primera vez, pero era más elegante, se mostraba tranquilo y seguro, vaya… pasó un día y extrañé verlo, no pude permanecer en el salón a esperar.

-Albert -Volteó hacía mí, en su rostro se hizo una sonrisa.

-Candy -Se acercó a mi tomando mis dos manos besando cada una, me sentí "Aliviada" de sentir la sensación de sus manos otra vez.

-Si viniste -Le dije en voz queda cargada de emoción.

-Claro que sí, no iba a fallarte amor mío ¿O acaso dudabas de que lo hiciera?

-Perdona mi duda pero te aseguro que era minúscula, me hace muy feliz que vinieras como lo prometiste.

-Yo entiendo que tengas incertidumbres por momentos debido a tu experiencia, sin embargo yo haré las cosas de frente para demostrarte que mi amor no era mentira.

Desperté con una molestia y tristeza por lo ocurrido ayer con mi padre, en este momento el alma me ha regresado con nuevas fuerzas, él no alegó pedir más tiempo para ver a mi padre, seguramente lo llamó apenas el automóvil de Archie salió de la mansión y está aquí, en mi casa para hablar de sus sentimientos con mi padre, lo que yo quise con Terry jamás se dio y Albert no ha dudado.

-Gracias por cumplir, ya saldrá mi padre, está ocupado con una llamada.

-Ah una llamada, entonces...

Sus ojos dieron una rápida mirada al entorno y luego me dio un beso, la sorpresa me duró un segundo para después recibirlo con delicia, en este lugar fue donde primeramente mi piel percibió la sensación de pétalos de flor en el dorso de mi mano, ahora mis labios la recienten, es avasallante y dulce, soñé con sus labios a pesar de lo que había pasado ayer con mi padre.

-Casi no pude dormir pensando en verte otra vez, te digo que antes podía esperar, pero ahora ya no puedo, miré las rosas amarillas en la mañana y quise salir corriendo de mi casa para verte, ¿Cómo has hecho eso conmigo, amada mía? -Sus brazos me cobijaron, descansé sobre su pecho escuchando otra vez el paso de su corazón.

-No fue intencional, a mí me pasaba lo mismo contigo...

-Entonces ¿También me extrañas? Dios... debo ser el hombre más afortunado de Chicago si la hermosa Candice Britter piensa en mí, comienzo a sentir un orgullo desmedido por eso, que quiero restregárselo a todo joven que piense que tiene posibilidades de acercarse a ti.

-Albert -Pronuncié su nombre en una risa.

Oí la puerta del estudio abrirse, en el acto me aparté de sus brazos separándome de él unos cuantos pasos, él entendió porque lo hice e igualmente acomodó su postura, mi padre salió de su estudio avanzando hacia el recibidor con nosotros.

-Buenas tardes señor Ardley, perdón por hacerlo esperar, atendí una llamada de trabajo pero ya nada interrumpirá.

-Gracias por recibirme estando usted tan ocupado.

Mi padre volteó su mirada hacia mi que trataba de mantenerla serena delante suyo, a pesar de que nervios de emoción me invadían.

-Deseé recibir al señor Ardley yo misma, padre.

-Lo entiendo, bien... pasemos por favor al estudio, Candice dile a Dorothy que prepare té y lo lleve al estudio.

Asentí, ambos señores se dirigieron al estudio, Albert atrás de mi padre, furtivamente me dirigió una sonrisa cariñosa y estoy segura que mis ojos brillaron, fui a donde Dorothy para darle la orden de mi padre, ella accedió pero al ver el cambio drástico de mi comportamiento al de la mañana, me preguntó.

-¿Sucedió algo señorita para que su rostro brille?

-¿Eh?... ¿Mi rostro?

-Si, no la había visto tan feliz desde hace tanto... oh... perdone el atrevimiento, no debí decir eso.

-No te preocupes Dorothy, no es ningún secreto, estoy así por el caballero que llegó a la casa.

-¿El señor vino a algo relacionado con usted?

-Así es.

A ella le tomó un momento asimilar mi respuesta y al final ella también se alegró.

-Si me lo permite decirlo... me da mucho gusto por usted señorita.

-Gracias Dorothy.

-Debe ser un buen hombre para que usted le mirara, ojalá al lado de ese caballero usted sólo tenga sonrisas en su rostro.

-Muchas gracias.

Ella llevó el té al estudio mientras yo permanecí en el salón grande, mirando por las ventanas nuestro jardín. Cuando llegó la primavera estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, mis sueños y anhelos se habían hecho pedazos por un hombre que fue mentiroso desde el principio, en estos días de verano padecí diferentes emociones: tristezas, dudas, miedos, alegrías y sobre todo amor; proviniendo de una persona que cuando le conocí no pensé que fuese a ser importante para mí, es curioso como pasan las cosas, o es de sorprenderse la paciencia que tiene una persona, ¿Quién aguardaría tanto para este momento?, Sólo alguien que tiene determinación. Los minutos pasan, no hay señales de ninguno, me pregunto de qué estarán hablando, tengo la tentación de escuchar tras la puerta, pero puedo ser indiscreta... además esto es algo que Albert quiere hacer y seguramente sabrá tratarlo.

Pasaron más minutos convirtiéndose en una hora completa, no he escuchado a nadie, me parece extraño, es decir cuando Archie habló con mi padre no recuerdo que demoraran tanto, mis manos toman parte de mi vestido azul celeste en síntoma de nerviosismo, trato de serenarme, tal vez sea diferente con cada persona, pero se me hace demasiado... fue peor cuando pasaron otros treinta minutos sin que nadie viniera o escuchara algo, ni siquiera volví a oír que Dorothy les llevara más té, ¿Habrán discutido? No creo que sea posible, sin embargo Albert dijo que quería hablar muy claro con mi padre, por hacer eso ¿Les ha llevado tanto tiempo?

De repente la puerta del salón se abre apareciendo Albert, me pongo de pie apenas lo veo, mi rostro muestra preocupación sin embargo él sonríe con serenidad, extiende su mano a mí, ¿Qué pasó?

-Ven Candy -Me puse roja, ¿Por qué? Porque me llamó así delante de mi padre que vino a donde nosotros, me acerqué a él tomando su mano -, tú padre tiene algo que decirnos.

Mi vista se turnó entre ellos, mi padre que mantiene esa pose seria, contrastando con la dulce y serena de Albert tomándome la mano.

-Hemos hablado lo necesario y lo importante Candice, así que doy mi permiso para que el señor Ardley te frecuente, ya que ha seguido en orden las buenas costumbres –Mi boca lentamente se curvó en una sonrisa –como su persona ha respetado esta casa, tienen mi bendición.

-Muchas gracias padre –Le dije al momento de hacer una pequeña reverencia.

-Me quedo tranquilo sabiendo que vas acompañada de un caballero noble y respetuoso, pero también recuerda tu recato de doncella.

-Si, si padre.

-Agradezco su confianza, le doy mi palabra que cuidaré y respetaré a Candy como lo más sagrado.

-Le creo señor Ardley, nuevamente usted es siempre bienvenido en esta casa.

-Gracias señor Britter –Dijo Albert dando a mi padre también una pequeña reverencia.

Mi padre mantuvo en todo momento su seriedad, pero podía creer lo que nos decía a los dos, que no había una doble intención en él. Mi padre se retiró del salón mientras nosotros íbamos al jardín bajo la sombra del árbol de manzanas que tenemos.

-¿Por qué pasaron tanto rato hablando? ¿Acaso discutieron? -Él me tenía en sus brazos, su mano acarició con cariño entre mi barbilla y mi labio inferior.

-No amor, como tu padre dijo hablamos lo necesario y lo importante, dejamos las cosas en claro nada más, no tienes de que preocuparte.

-¿Si? Bien.

Acortó la distancia entre los dos con un beso, tan tierno y lleno de cariño avivando mi corazón, el viento sopla llevándose algunas hojas del jardín así como pétalos de las flores, se percibe el aroma de la naturaleza alrededor, me hace recordar de alguna forma el lago donde nos besamos la primera vez.

-Candy... siento que en este momento podría morirme de felicidad.

-No digas eso, ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?

-Tienes razón, pero es que le cuesta a mi cabeza asimilar tanto deleite, te tengo aquí entre mis brazos como la novia más perfecta –Me estrechó aún más entre sus brazos, derramando besos en mi mejilla.

-N-No soy perfecta –Tembló mi voz cerrando los ojos, así también mis piernas, de nuevo siento que me puedo caer de no ser por él que me sostiene.

-Lo eres para mi corazón, eres la única que ha volteado mi mundo con solo mirarte una vez, la única a quien le quise pertenecer, ¿Cómo pueden verte mis ojos de otra manera?

Tomó mis manos colocándolas en su pecho, al instante las cubrió con las suyas, ya no sentía miedo alguno

-Cuando escuchaba a mis sobrinos hablar de ustedes, de ti... mucho antes de conocerte algo me llamaba la atención, algo que no sabía siendo que ellos tienen muchos amigos y podría dejarlo de lado y el día que tu padre me invitó a esta casa nada más que por negocios, algo no dejaba estarme tranquilo, eran señales que mi corazón recibía de que iba a conocerte y que me atraparías por algo más que tu belleza, Candy... muchas gracias por corresponderme, no quiero defraudarte, qué más quisiera yo que únicamente darte alegrías, pero sé que no será así siempre, sea por terceros, sea por mí... puedo cometer un abrupto y no quiero que eso te aleje de mí.

-No pienses eso, Albert.

-A pesar de lo feliz que soy ahora debo pensar a futuro, más lo que jamás haré es engañarte, jugar con tu corazón, te amo Candy y deseo protegerte siempre, quiero tantas cosas contigo a futuro.

-Entonces hagámoslas paso a paso, yo confío en ti y tampoco quiero fallarte, por eso... pienso que, si estamos juntos todo será diferente, pues me siento honrada de que un corazón transparente como el tuyo me ame.

No sólo en mí hay ciertas brumas por los miedos, también hay en él, a pesar del momento feliz que pasamos Albert piensa en lo que sale de nuestras manos, él piensa en eso porque me quiere y yo me siento cobijada a su lado, me sonrió amorosamente, mis manos sienten como late pronto su corazón, así como el mío, al mismo paso, al mismo son, porque están hechos el uno para el otro. Que muestre miedo, no se rompe su imagen delante de mí, al contrario, más valiente lo veo por decírmelo, no se pavonea de lo que no tiene.

Se muestra como es y yo quiero darme a él como soy, porque me ha visto todo este tiempo y me aceptó, no puedo sino entregarme.

La distancia entre nosotros desapareció con un nuevo beso, por este día él está a mi lado con su amor sincero, fui bendecida no por ser novia del señor Ardley, sino por ser amada por un hombre llamado William Albert, mi Albert.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Agradezco mucho sus comentarios, es un gran estímulo**


	9. Primera cita y luego

**Perdonen la demora**

* * *

**Cap.9 Primera cita y luego...**

-Candy te ves tan linda... pareces una princesa.

-No es para tanto –Dije con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-¡Claro que lo es! El señor Ardley se irá para atrás cuando te vea, aunque puede ser un problema porque de lo contrario no habrá cita... bueno, esperemos que tenga una buena condición -Annie y yo reímos.

El día de hoy es especial para mí, porque es la primera vez que saldré con Albert, caminaré por la calle junto a él como su novia, han pasado dos semanas desde que él vino a hablar con mi padre a nuestra casa, llenó mi corazón de alegría que cumpliera su palabra y que todo haya quedado en buenos términos con mi padre, después de aquel día no pudo ser que saliéramos a pasear, pues Albert al estar al frente del negocio de su familia está lleno de obligaciones, me habló de ello, no disponía de tanto tiempo libre como Archie para venir a visitar a mi hermana; lo acepté con serenidad, así son las cosas tratándose de un jefe de familia, no obstante en esos días que transcurrieron él me visitaba en las tardes cuando se desocupaba, hubo días en que llegué a verlo cansado y hasta estresado, lo miraba así cuando salía de su automóvil, pero al verme borraba eso para ofrecerme una sonrisa, le sugerí que si estaba cansado podía retirarse a su casa a descansar, pero él me dijo...

_"¿Y perder la oportunidad de verte al final del día? Oh no mi amor, si sólo con verte borra cualquier desosiego"_

Y siempre con una sonrisa resplandeciente, él me hacía compañía un rato antes de ser la hora de cenar cuando debía marcharse, mi padre lo recibía con respeto como siempre, intercambiando unas palabras antes de que fuéramos los dos al jardín, ahí charlábamos cómodamente, me hablaba de su día en el trabajo y yo el mío en el hospital o de otras actividades que realizace en el día, quería escucharlo para saber más cosas de él, conocerlo, poder serle de ayuda, aunque fuese para oírle, Albert mostraba el mismo interés en mis cosas, yo no tengo un trabajo como el suyo y no tendría la misma carga pesada de responsabilidad, pero así fuese una actividad sencilla en el hospital o en mi casa, él me escuchaba con interés y cariño; yo también ansiaba la hora de su llegada, al resentir su abrazo me sentía ligera y protegida, y cuando me besaba casi podía olvidarme de mi alrededor; aunque era poco el tiempo que podíamos vernos, los dos lo disfrutábamos, era como nuestro bálsamo al final del día.

Y hoy Albert estaba libre de sus ocupaciones así que no desaprovechó para que pudiéramos salir.

**Flash Back**

-Candy la próxima semana no tendré tanto trabajo, quizás podríamos salir a dar un paseo por fin.

-¿De verdad? Me encantaría.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos al casino Royal Empire?

-… ¿Ahí? -Mis mejillas perdieron su tono natural por uno más sonrosado.

-Es un lugar agradable y además me enteré que adhirieron a su menú postres deliciosos de chocolate, que sé, es tu favorito.

-P-Pues... -Ladeé la mirada apenada, con una diminuta sonrisa temblorosa en mis labios.

No es que mi familia no pueda darse el lujo de comer ahí, he podido asistir unas cuantas veces con mi padre y Annie, la razón de mi actitud es que, aunque no es algo "Oficial" que vaya a decir el dueño del lugar, hay una "Regla" de nuestra sociedad, y es que, pareja que entre ahí, pareja que es "Formal", que su compromiso es de verdad, por ser un lugar donde concurren mayormente los señores para hacer negocios, ahí visitan con sus esposas o con sus novias en plan de madurez y no de algo pasajero, una sola visita con tu pareja y la demás sociedad sabrá de tu compromiso.

Albert me estrechó en sus brazos emitiendo una risa masculina que me hizo estremecer, pero que tuve que contenerme como pude, su mano se posó suavemente en mi mejilla izquierda y me dio un beso en la otra... en serio, que fortuna que él me sostenga o caería sin fuerzas al suelo.

-Ya sé los rumores de ese sitio, sabes que los chismes no me interesan, pero esta vez puedo darles su lugar, Candy te llevo para que pasemos un momento juntos, pero también para mostrarme como tu novio, los Ardley por desgracia somos vanidosos en la sangre y yo quiero presumirte a todos.

-N-No creo que tengas mucho que presumir de mi... -Dije tratando de mantener la postura, pero me era difícil, Albert volvió a reír de esa manera que me erizaba los bellos del cuerpo, besando de nuevo mi mejilla, su rostro se acercó aún más al mío.

-Amo tu modestia mi amor y tu ingenuidad, claro que hay bastante de que presumir, además no será el único lugar en el que nos verán juntos ¿Verdad?, Me parece un buen sitio para empezar –Besó de nuevo mi mejilla.

-… A-Albert yo...

-¿O te parece algo precipitado, querida? Lo siento, quizás fui impetuoso, tal vez tú preferirías un sitio más reservado.

-No... yo... -Deshizo el abrazo, pero tomó mi mano besándola repetidas veces con suavidad.

-Estos son los abruptos de los que te hablé, no es mentira que los Ardley somos vanidosos, créeme es un mal de familia, sin embargo haremos lo que tú ordenes, recuerda que te pertenezco.

Mi cara se colocó anonadada... ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre mostrara una ternura cálida como los rayos del sol al inicio de la primavera y a la vez una pasión avasallante?... Y todo sin llegar absolutamente a algo indebido.

-Discúlpame, es que es la primera vez que saldría sin la compañía de Stear y Archie o sin la compañía de mi padre, por eso me pongo nerviosa... si tú consideras un lugar idóneo para nosotros, entonces podemos ir.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, después de todo... lo nuestro no es secreto.

En su rostro se hizo una sonrisa brillante, sus ojos se hicieron más azules, se puso tan feliz que me levantó del suelo con facilidad.

-Candy... ¡Gracias, gracias!... Al fin mi sueño dorado de llevarte del brazo y que todos lo vean

-Albert... -Pude apenas decir al salir de mi boca una risa.

-Casi me siento mal de que sólo sea yo el que pueda presumir contigo, yo no soy más que un hombre del montón, Candy mi amor lamento mi egoísmo... pero saldré con la dama más hermosa de la ciudad... que digo ciudad, ¡Del mundo!

Trataba de mitigar mi risa, pero no podía evitarlo y él tampoco podía, mejor dicho no escondía su alegría.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Annie me ayudó con mi vestuario, un vestido rosa largo, ligeramente esponjado que no dificulta el caminar con solo una capa de olanes de tela casi transparente en tonalidad rosada, adornos de rosas en las puntas, uso zapatillas blancas y mi cabello peinado en una coleta alta, con un listón color igualmente rosa y lo adorna una rosa blanca que Annie adhirió, si mi hermana me ayudó con mi vestuario es porque la primera vez que ella salió con Archie yo la ayudé con su vestimenta, es algo que hacemos nosotras.

Si me esmeré en mi vestuario no es por el lugar al que vamos a ir, sino por él, Albert no se da mucha importancia por ser un Ardley y yo no lo hago por lucir a la altura de un hombre de su estatus, tan sólo quiero lucir bonita para mi novio, simple y sencillamente.

Ambas esperamos en el recibidor sentadas en dos sillas que ahí reposaban, dieron las dos de la tarde y llamaron a la puerta, Annie y yo nos levantamos, Dorothy se acercó a abrir la puerta, seguida de ella venía mi padre, es él quien debe recibirlo primero.

-Buenas tardes señor Vincent.

-Un gusto verlo señor Ardley, gracias por su fina puntualidad, Candice -Me llamó mi padre.

Annie y yo nos acercamos a ellos haciendo una reverencia, yo sonreía moderadamente y él también, no obstante podía alcanzar a ver que sus parpados en una franquicia de segundos se abrieron más al verme, no quiero ser vanidosa, no es bueno... pero me causa alegría que le guste verme. Besó la mano de cada una, sintiendo un poco más de presión en mi mano cuando él la tomó y sentí su beso no al de un saludo, sino para acariciarme, ahora yo era como Annie, tenía que aguantarme una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Regresaremos a la hora que usted dictó, le agradezco que me permita ir acompañado de su hija.

-Sé que mi hija está en compañía de un caballero, Candice recuerda tu prudencia de doncella.

-Si padre, muchas gracias.

-Cuidaré de su hermana, señorita Annie.

-Lo sé señor, que se diviertan –Dijo Annie muy emocionada.

Salí de la casa tomada de la mano de Albert sintiendo una emoción muy grande, él me abrió la puerta del automóvil, sabiendo que no vino con su chofer, Annie y mi padre nos observaron desde el marco de la entrada, me despedí moviendo la mano hacia mi hermana mientras encendía el automóvil y arrancaba, noté por el espejo que miraban hacia acá hasta que no pudieron verse, el auto avanzó un poco más y luego Albert se estacionó en una calle.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Un tormentoso capricho que no podía enfrente de tu padre.

Tomó mi rostro dulcemente entre sus manos y acortó la distancia entre los dos con un beso, le correspondí al momento, yo también tenía ese "Capricho" cuando lo vi entrar a mi casa, portando un pulcro traje color azul marino obscuro, mis labios sintieron el mimo que unos pétalos de flor prodigaban y en el interior del auto, sólo se percibía el aroma de Albert, es la primera vez que subo a este vehículo y fue lo primero que percibió mi nariz.

-Esperaba salir con una dama hermosa, no con una bellísima princesa, sentí mis ojos enceguecer, ¿Cómo es posible que te vea cada vez más linda? -Me dio un beso más, acariciando mi rostro con sus pulgares.

-Gracias... tú también pareces un príncipe.

-¿Yo?... Pero si soy del montón, por poco y me voy para atrás cuando te vi –Una risa salió de mis labios -¿Qué ocurre?

-Es... es que Annie pensó eso de ti...

-¿En serio? Entonces me llevaré muy bien con ella si pensamos igual –Me regaló un beso más disfrutando lo que éste durara -, estoy muy feliz por poder pasar una tarde a tu lado después de varios días de vernos poco tiempo, no tienes idea de lo que significa para mí.

Lo decía en serio, sus ojos me lo decían todo, un beso más y luego dejó mi rostro para tomar el control del auto retomando el camino, no fue un transcurso largo a pesar de transitar muchos automóviles a esta hora del día, llegamos al Royal Empire, un edificio de tres pisos con su construcción recordando a los monumentos griegos, en la planta baja era la zona total del restaurante, en los otros dos pisos estaban todos los entretenimientos que tiene un casino, ahí es zona exclusiva para los señores; en este momento los nervios estaban en mí pero en menor intensidad, sé lo que significará que me vean con él adentro, quienes nos vean lo dirán a otras personas, pronto la ciudad sabría que William Albert Ardley está saliendo con una chica como yo y en un sentido de formalidad.

Estacionó el automóvil en el lugar correspondiente, salió primero él para abrirme la puerta, sonreía moderadamente con las mejillas sonrosadas. Él sabía cómo me sentía y por eso me regalaba una sonrisa de afecto y seguridad, a la entrada de la enorme puerta de madera nos recibieron, él hizo el llamado para la reservación, el capitán de meseros asintió y nos escoltó a la mesa, entré tomada de su brazo, admirando el lugar que preservaba su decorado de estilo griego elegantemente, es un salón grande con quince mesas en su alrededor con pulcros manteles blancos y centros de mesa con flores frescas todos los días, alumbran el lugar cuatro candelabros de cristal, al fondo en una esquina hay un pequeño escenario donde siempre ameniza un grupo de cuerdas y un pianista, cuenta con una barra de bar y además el casino tiene un jardín bellamente cuidado que se puede divisar en las ventanas; también decir que hay cinco mesas específicas, tienen sillones en forma de U, que están tras unas puertas plegables, digamos que esa parte del lugar es por si los comensales desean un poco de privacidad; alcanzándose a escuchar un buen ambiente en una de ellas, con risas de puros hombres.

Ya había gente a esa hora del día, Albert caminaba tranquilamente con paso seguro, sosteniendo con firmeza mi brazo, yo sonreía moderadamente, emocionada en mi interior como a la vez temerosa, insisto de nuevo que nunca había ido a un lugar sin la compañía de mi padre o de mis queridos amigos, sin embargo al resentir el calor de Albert me da fuerzas. En un restaurante es común ver a dos tipos de personas, las que notan a los recién llegados, pero prosiguen con sus alimentos y los que dejaron la comida a segundo término por reconocer a los que llegan, veo a la gente que se sorprende no por mí si no por Albert, como igualmente algunas de las damas que están presentes y que miran con más impacto.

Llegamos a nuestra mesa que está cercana a una de las ventanas que muestra el jardín del lugar, hay gente que prosiguió con sus alimentos, otras que nos miraban todavía, sobre todo las señoritas que venían aquí con sus familias, volvieron su atención a sus alimentos sólo porque sus padres les insistieron con un toque en el brazo; no soy ingenua, esas jóvenes deben ser las afamadas admiradoras de Albert, unas mostraban una cara de molestia y decepción, cuando volvían sus caras al plato después del toque de sus padres, vi que sus labios se movían murmurando algo, seguramente una queja porque yo esté con Albert y ellas no... es gracioso. El capitán de meseros movió la silla para mí y luego nos entregó el menú ante de retirarse y darnos tiempo para pedir nuestra orden. Albert tomó mi mano y la besó, mi sonrojo ahí estaba de fijo, aún había gente mirando para acá... era una muestra pública de su sentimiento, escuché murmullos emanar al instante.

-Ya se habrán dado cuenta las personas, que es para lo único que me interesan los rumores.

-Si Albert.

-¿Sabes? Tenía la intención de hacer reservación en una de las mesas tras las puertas plegables para que no fuese para ti algo incómodo, pero luego recordé tus palabras de que lo nuestro no es un secreto y tienes razón, además habría sido irrespetuoso para ti, sería como dar a entender que no quiero que la gente se entere, cuando es todo lo contrario, quiero que me vean contigo –Dijo él sonriéndome, sin soltar mi mano acariciándola con las yema de sus dedos.

-Gracias... a mí me da mucho gusto poder salir contigo, como cualquier pareja, yo quería pasar más tiempo a tu lado después de todos estos días.

-Algo que queríamos en común -Besó con amor mi mano nuevamente, pueden darme algo de pena el ser vista por las personas, sin embargo pasa a segundo término estando en su compañía.

-Aunque ya me gané unas miradas instigadoras –Dije sonriendo divertida, sin embargo Albert cambió su sereno semblante a uno de alerta.

-¿Quién te ha mirado de mala manera? -Me sorprendió el cambio que tuvo, como anticipándose a dar la cara para quien me mire de esa forma... pero yo le regalé una sonrisa divertida.

-Ah pues las señoritas que están aquí, me parece que les molesta verme contigo –Con lo dicho relajó su semblante regresando su sonrisa, sus labios volvieron a besar mi mano en medio de las miradas que continuaban siendo insistentes en esta mesa.

-Puedo pasar de lado sus miradas, te confieso mi amor que con algunas de las "Bellas" damas que están en este lugar, tuve que bailar con ellas unas piezas de vals, y digo claramente "Tuve" porque mi tía Elroy fue insistente.

-Algo me comentó Stear.

-Qué bien, para que veas que no miento, además... querida mía, también a mí me han mirado de forma instigadora.

-Pero ¿Por qué? Si no soy una chica que suela andar en sociedad, para que te tengan envidia.

-Dime si tus bellos ojos reconocen al señor sentado frente a la barra del bar -Miré al señor mencionado, un hombre un poco más mayor que Albert de cabello largo a los hombros color negro, piel morena y ojos cafés, era un hombre elegante y bien parecido, lo admito.

-Si lo veo, pero no lo reconozco.

-Bien, ahora dime si reconoces al otro caballero que está sentado frente a la mesa cercana a la entrada –Era un hombre de la misma edad que Albert pero de cabello pelirrojo y ojos azules, con piel clara.

-Tampoco lo reconozco, Albert.

-Ellos son Marcus Griffin y Angus Burrell respectivamente, tu padre me habló de los caballeros que había pensado para cortejarte y ellos estaban en su mira –Lo miré sonrojada y con los abiertos, sus dedos seguían acariciando mi mano con cariño para que quietase esa expresión -, estaban interesados en conocerte, pero nunca se llegó a ningún encuentro.

-Si, yo en ese momento...

-Lo sé Candy, sé porque no querías tratar a ningún caballero que te presentara tu padre, bien, pues ellos ahora me miran filosamente porque yo sí puedo estar contigo aquí y ellos no.

-¿De verdad?... Y yo pensando que en ese sentido pasaría desapercibida.

-Atraes las miradas por ser hermosa pero también por ser maravillosa, lo cual sólo hace aumentar la horrible vanidad de mi familia -Sonreí apenada, no obstante también conmovida, Albert está orgulloso de que sea su novia, que esos dos caballeros le dedicaran esas miradas lo hace sentir orgulloso.

-No creo que sea así siempre.

-Quizás, por lo pronto a ellos ya les quedó claro... y también quiero dejarlo en claro para el doctor Bennet y el doctor Howard –De nuevo mis ojos se abrieron, ¿Cómo se enteró de ellos en el hospital? -no me gusta romper las ilusiones de las personas, pero esta vez es preciso.

-Albert sonaste igual que tus sobrinos y tú debes ser un ejemplo de sobriedad.

-Presentar con hinchado orgullo a una novia no es delito –Dijo guillándome un ojo, una risa salió de mí.

Nuestro rato en el casino fue agradable, aún había miradas de sorpresa, algunas con mezcla de molestia, otras de decepción, sin embargo lo hicimos a un lado, esto era una comida muy amena entre dos novios como cualquiera, disfruté de la charla con Albert, hubo un par de caballeros que se acercaban a nuestra mesa para saludarlo, él correspondía a su saludo y me presentó a cualquiera de ellos como su novia; en una voz salpicada con tintes de cariño y orgullo, mis mejillas se pintaban de rosa... nunca había pasado por esto, no obstante es algo que debía pasar en algún momento y más, si se trata del patriarca de los Ardley.

-Escoge el postre que quieras.

-Ay no sé cuál... todos me gustan y quiero probar los postres nuevos.

-Pide el que desees y no te aflijas, después volveremos para que pruebes los demás.

Pedí una tarta de chocolate con jarabe de licor y acompañada de fresas, era de tamaño para compartir entre dos personas, ambos la disfrutamos.

-¿Hay algún lugar al que quieras ir después?

-Ahm... no lo sé.

-Podemos ir al parque y dar un paseo en bote, el clima es favorecedor, iremos a donde tú quieras –Dijo Albert acariciando mi mejilla con su dedo pulgar, un mimo pequeño pero tan cargado de afecto que sentí mis ojos brillar.

Degustamos juntos el postre, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, no recuerdo haber disfrutado de una comida así desde los picnics que organizan mis queridos amigos, vino la sobremesa con unos minutos más, cuando nos disponíamos a levantarnos, de la puerta plegable, justo la mesa en donde en todo este rato habían emanado risas de hombres, salió un joven de cabellos un poco largos de tono marrón claro, piel clara y ojos color arena, vestido apropiadamente con un traje café obscuro, él apenas dio una mirada al entorno reconoció a Albert dibujándose una sonrisa ancha, se acercó a nosotros, noté que Albert también puso la misma sonrisa del joven.

-¡Albert que gusto verte! -Habló dando un apretón de manos.

-Hola Tom, que sorpresa encontrarte.

-Vaya que aquí estabas tan cerca y no me di cuenta, veo que tienes una preciosa compañía.

-Los presentaré, ella es la señorita Candice Britter, mi novia –El joven tomó mi mano y la besó, sentí su mano suave pero más dura que la de Albert.

-Un verdadero placer conocerla.

-Es un gusto, señor.

-Candy él es Tom Steve, pertenece a una de las familias ganaderas más grandes del país

-Oh vaya, con razón me sonaba su apellido, perdone que no lo recordara correctamente –Ahora entendía porque aquella sensación en sus manos, debe revisar muy de cerca al ganado, los trabajos en una granja siempre son de mucha fuerza.

-No se preocupe, me siento honrado de que sepa de mi trabajo, soy un viejo amigo de Albert, fuimos juntos al Colegio San Mateo en Alemania, Albert te dejo de ver dos meses y ya te encuentro acompañado de una damisela, tú sí que das unas buenas sorpresas.

-Créeme, el sorprendido fui yo desde un inicio –Le respondió, rodeando mi cintura con su brazo, acercándome más a él - ¿Estas de negocio?

-Si, voy a cerrar un trato y aproveché para verme con unos amigos aquí -Dijo el joven Tom apuntado hacia la mesa, de ese cubículo comenzaban a salir más jóvenes, ya veo porque tantas risas se escuchaban- no había podido dar contigo porque decían que estabas ocupado, puedo verte un día de estos aprovechando que estoy en Chicago.

Intercambiamos unas palabras, él parecía ser una persona muy agradable, habla con facilidad y sencillez, pero con mucho respeto cuando se refería a mí, cuando nos estábamos despidiendo para partir cada uno a su destino y el joven me besaba la mano para despedirse; llamó la atención de los tres un ruido, al parecer alguien pasó muy aprisa y muy bruscamente que empujó a un mesero que traía copas vacías por fortuna, pero que se quebraron al caer fuertemente al piso, esa persona debió desaparecer por la puerta que conduce al jardín del casino; seguro se trataba de uno de los jóvenes que estaba en aquella mesa, porque los demás estaban noqueados, no vi de quien se trataba, sin embargo noté en Albert prestar mucha su atención en ese punto del casino.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No querida, sólo una persona que tenía prisa por salir.

-No lo dudes, perdone el comentario enfrente de usted señorita, pero parece que el brandy empujó a nuestro compañero a salir disparado -Dijo él con diversión.

-Nos veremos Tom –Tomando su mano.

-Claro Albert, hasta luego señorita, estoy complacido de conocerla, ojalá concordemos más para que pueda explicarle mejor el trabajo en la ganadería, aunque no sea el tema de moda en las señoritas.

-No se preocupe, estaría encantada de que me hablase de ello.

Marchamos del casino, sintiendo que algunas miradas nos acompañaron hasta la salida... siguió siendo gracioso para mí, nos retiramos al parque como lo acordamos. Caminamos bajo la sombra fresca de los árboles, sintiendo la presencia del viento que llevaba algunas de las hojas, ahí también había miradas, a donde sea que vayamos cuando nos sea posible dar un paseo, habrá miradas, era algo a lo que me debía acostumbrarme, pues para aquellos rumores que me rodean, es una vuelta de tuerca grande, porque no me estoy escondiendo, voy de la mano de Albert que me regala en cada instante una sonrisa que conmueve mi corazón, hubo algunas personas conocidas suyas mientras paseábamos en el parque que tropezaron con nosotros, él igualmente saluda y me presentaba con énfasis como su novia, si los papales fuesen invertidos siendo yo la reconocida, también presentaría con orgullo a Albert, sin embargo aun cuando mi circulo de amistad sea algo pequeño, lo presentaré con todo el cariño del mundo por ser quien es.

Tomamos un bote, Albert remaba con firmeza, hacía creer que remar un bote era cosa sencilla, nos colocó justo en medio del lago, dejándose ver todo el parque, deslumbrando los reflejos del sol, ver a los patos nadar, las aves volar cerca del agua.

-¿No sientes mareo? -Preguntó tomando mis manos con tono de preocupación.

-No, estoy bien, gracias.

-¿Segura? Tal vez de nuevo me precipité en tomar un bote y no puede ser agradable para ti.

-Albert estoy bien, me gusta la vista que tenemos.

-De acuerdo, pero a la menor molestia dime por favor, odiaría ser el causante de un malestar tuyo.

Era un gesto lindo su preocupación, hasta este momento, percibí que él sólo quería que estuviese cómoda y contenta, sabía que las miradas en el casino aparecerían prontamente, pero deseaba que la gente nos viera y yo debo poner de mi parte, ser su novia implicará muchas cosas además de que Albert me comentó que la señora Elroy ha solicitado que hable con ella en cuanto me sea posible. Temblaron mis manos cuando me lo dijo, parece ser que seré yo quien deba convivir más con esa señora, que mi hermana Annie, me da nervios pero debo verla o pensará que tomo esta relación con su sobrino como un juego y no es así. Estoy con él porque me convencieron sus sentimientos y ellos me atrajeron, me atraparon lentamente, con paciencia y más sorprendente que nada... sin que él esperara algo a cambio.

Albert es un hombre maravilloso, por su personalidad entiendo que son pocos a los que llega a ver con sentimiento auténtico de amistad como el joven Tom Steve, su charla fue diferente a la que dio a los demás señores que se aceraron a saludarlo, es normal que él prefiera a personas de ese tipo.

-Dime la verdad, ¿Te ha gustado el paseo?

-Mucho.

-Daremos más paseos por la calle tú y yo, y también te mostraré mejor Lakewood, mis sobrinos desconocen algunos lugares que yo conozco, estoy seguro que te van a encantar, no lo hago para vanagloriarme frente a ti, sencillamente hay sitios que tienen un significado íntimo para mí y deseo compartirlos sólo contigo.

-Gracias Albert... -Mis mejillas pintarse en tono rosa –me sentiría honrada.

-A mí también me gustó el paseo, pero más tu compañía, aun cuando sólo pudiéramos estar en el jardín de tu casa, yo sería feliz si es contigo con quien estoy, nunca me había pasado que, con la sola presencia de una persona, me sintiera satisfecho, Candy has logrado que lo sencillo sea vuelto un milagro –Me habló tomando mis manos, besándolas despacio pero vehemente.

-A mí... a mí me pasa lo mismo –Le respondí aún con las mejillas sonrosadas, sintiendo cierto temblor por sus palabras -, muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad de poder hacer algo que es normal entre las parejas, frente a los demás, frente a la propia familia.

Cuando miraba a Annie salir de la casa tomada de la mano de Archie, para algo sencillo como dar una vuelta en el parque, me daba envidia, quería lo mismo y ahora yo también lo puedo hacer, sin miedo, sin andar escondiéndonos; es curioso que lo más simple, sea a veces lo más deseado.

El tiempo estando juntos no lo sentíamos, su charla era interesante y varias veces me causó reír a tal punto que agradecí estar en medio del lago para que nadie se diera cuenta de mi risa, como todo llega a su fin debimos volver a mi casa a la hora que dijo mi padre, Albert toma en serio las reglas que le imponen a pesar de que los dos sabemos que a él, mi padre le daría todo en bandeja de plata, caminamos unos pasos más en el parque y él nos llevó a la sombra de un árbol, donde me cubrió con sus brazos regalándome un beso, mis labios por inercia corresponderle.

-No podré... hacer esto frente a tu casa... y menos frente a tu padre... –Dijo él entre besos.

-Y qué pena... -Dije con una risa -, gracias por el día de hoy.

-Soy yo el que te agradece por cumplir mi capricho, quería que todo el mundo supiera la dicha que me embriaga, que la gente supiera quien tiene mi corazón... y que no podrá ser de nadie más.

El calor de sus brazos, la caricia de sus labios, el olor de la naturaleza y su sonido, es algo que ha quedado grabado en mi memoria, pues fue en medio de todos estos elementos que yo me sentí por vez primera protegida, feliz, amada... que nada me daba miedo, pasar una tarde completa a su lado es más de lo que puedo pedir, pero ahora quisiera acompañarle más tiempo, Albert no puede ser el único caprichoso de los dos.

El sonido de las campanas de la iglesia cercana fue el aviso de la hora, partimos del parque rumbo a mi casa, disfrutamos de los últimos minutos que nos quedaban juntos, al llegar la farola de mi casa estaba encendida.

-Entonces puedo acordar un día para que charlemos con Tom, es una gran persona, tiene muchas anécdotas de su rancho allá en Texas.

-Me gustaría muchísimo, me dio la impresión de que era muy agradable conversar con él.

-Lo es y estoy seguro que te ocasionará reír más de una vez –Con dos de sus dedos sostuvo mi rostro, me sonrió y me dio un beso más, es una caricia de la que no me aburriría -, aunque debo decirte que también sufro de celos y no me gustará mucho que otro hombre te cause reír, pero lo pasaré por alto por tratarse de un buen amigo.

-¿El señor William Albert Ardley celoso?, No me lo imagino.

-Padezco de ese mal como todos los mortales, pero no debo temer a nada si sé que me amas a mí solamente –Una sonrisa más en mí, un beso más de su parte.

Abrió la puerta del vehículo para mí, tomándome de la mano subiendo los escalones para llegar a la puerta, llamar y abrir Dorothy la puerta que nos da una pequeña reverencia.

-Señorita Candice, señor Ardley buenas noches.

Al momento se aparece mi padre y Annie, él mantenido esa seriedad que siempre he visto en él y ella, sonriendo con aire ilusionado de verme a mí y a Albert así.

-Buenas noches señor Vincent, volvimos a la hora que usted mandó.

-Gracias por cumplir su palabra señor Ardley, supongo que no habrá queja alguna de mi hija.

-Sólo que no pueda pasar más tiempo con ella.

Mis mejillas se pintaron de rojo por su declaración, en Annie también, este tipo de declaraciones afectivas entre la sociedad no es muy común.

-Le comprendo, espero que hayan disfrutado de su paseo.

-Así fue señor y me sentiría honrado de que me permitiera volver a repetir esta experiencia.

-No veo porque no.

El semblante de mi padre es el acostumbrado, no obstante llego a notar que le da tranquilidad que Albert se mantiene en su palabra y que da respeto a la integridad de esta familia, él se despide de todos nosotros, un apretón de manos para mi padre, un beso en la mano de Annie y de mí, aunque seamos novios no podemos despedirnos con un beso, ni siquiera Archie y Annie con compromiso matrimonial pueden hacerlo, son cosas de "Etiqueta"; por lo que debo conformarme con el beso en mi mano, nuestros ojos se encontraron en un lapso pequeño pero infinito, era feliz a su lado y él al mío, teníamos que separarnos para cumplir cada quien sus responsabilidades, pero no queríamos estar lejos del otro. Vimos a Albert irse en su automóvil hasta ya no verse en la calle.

-Dentro de poco estará la cena servida, no demores en prepararte Candice.

-No padre.

…...

-¿De verdad Candy?... Ay que gusto me da, seguramente tenías la cara roja cuando te presentaba a las personas como su novia.

-Mucho Annie, pero más me daba felicidad, no me jacto de ser la novia del señor Ardley, sino por ser sencillamente la novia de Albert.

-¿Cómo hubiéramos imaginado que el tío de Archie te provocaría tanta risa? Él me ha confesado que a pesar de que sus obligaciones no disminuyen, Archie ha visto que su tío luce diferente, no era una persona que se desesperara por su trabajo, pero que ahora lo miran mucho más relajado y que lo han pillado en su despacho escribir sobre los documentos con una sonrisa, tú también has cambiado las cosas para el señor Ardley.

Pensar en eso da cierto "Orgullo", es algo bonito de sentir no obstante también he pensado que si llegase un momento en que él pase una situación desalentadora, yo pueda estar a su lado, primeramente que Albert me lo permita y segundo, que pueda yo realmente ser un apoyo, no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, no todo va a ser risas y felicidad, el mismo Albert pensó en ello cuando habló con mi padre, no debo dejar de lado que puedan suscitarse esos eventos y quiero estar a la altura; pues él cuando mi propio padre me acusó, me miró con amor y me ofreció su ayuda, yo debo corresponder en ese sentido igualmente.

Annie estaba contenta y emocionada por mí, se ha vuelto muy común el que hablemos en la noche en mi habitación, cuando los demás en la casa duermen, no podríamos hablar de esto frente a nuestro padre, algo parecido ocurrió cuando fue la primera cita con Archie, ella estaba muy nerviosa pero tan ilusionada.

-Así que el joven hijo de la familia Steve es amigo del señor Ardley, con razón había llegado a ver en una de las mesas de la mansión Ardley, figuras de caballos y toros muy bonitas.

-Hablamos poco pero medio buena impresión, no lucía de la misma manera que los demás señores que saludaron a Albert.

-Estoy segura que en mi clase de pintura mis compañeras me van a preguntar por ti, como sus hermanos y sus padres frecuentan el casino, ya estarán enteradas, en especial nuestra querida amiga Wendy que le gusta el chisme, es capaz de organizar una fiesta en su casa con tal de que lleves al señor William y verlo de primera mano, algo así quiso hacer conmigo y Archie cuando recién salíamos -Dijo Annie con un semi puchero, no era algo que le gustaba recordar pues nuestra amiga estaba interesada en Archie, así que esa invitación no le cayó muy bien.

-Ah sí, lo recuerdo, pero ella no es mal intencionada, le gusta el chisme pero no los dañinos.

-Tienes razón.

-Además en dado caso de que quiera hacer una fiesta, dudo que Albert tenga tiempo, él no tiene tanto tiempo libre como los demás jóvenes.

-Tal vez no pueda asistir a una fiesta que organice una de nuestras amigas, pero a las celebraciones de la sociedad si debe de asistir ¿Y te llevará?, Candy vas a dejar con la palabra en la boca a todas esas mujeres que estaban detrás suyo.

-Hubieras visto con que ojos volteaban con nosotros, de momento tuve nervios pero luego llegué a verlo como algo gracioso, en una fiesta ha de serles más molesto.

-Porque se trata de damas que se creen a la par de las reinas, pero muchas están en el estatus de brujas.

Reímos las dos, es una fortuna que mañana ninguna tenga obligaciones o de lo contrario no podríamos levantarnos de la cama luego de estarnos desvelando por charlar a nuestro gusto. Los días siguientes de la semana Albert vino de visita quedándose un poco más de tiempo, en una de las ocasiones Annie nos hizo compañía, ella se mostró educada pero ligeramente un poco más "Relajada" frente a él, después de todo es parte de los buenos modales, él y yo escribimos juntos una carta para ser enviada al Hogar de Pony, no nos fue posible ir a decírselo a la señora Pony y a los demás en persona como ambos queríamos pero, les escribimos e hicimos la promesa de ir en algún momento.

Al terminar esa semana y venir la siguiente, las visitas de Albert se suspendieron, si en la anterior semana habían relajado sus ocupaciones, la semana que le siguió, vino con más deberes, entre ellas varias juntas con socios de larga duración, así como tener que viajar a otra ciudad o en extremo caso, a otro estado; no había tiempo para visitas a la novia, no obstante pidió permiso a mi padre para que le permitiese hablar por teléfono unos minutos, especialmente porque hablaría hasta la noche que se desocupara; mi padre se lo permitió, oír su voz después de todo un día era estimulante, su tono de voz me hablaba con alegría de poder conversar un momento, pero también lo llegaba a escuchar cansado, mi padre es un hombre que trabaja seis días a la semana sin bajar su rendimiento, pero ni a él lo había escuchado de esa manera, el trabajo de Albert ha de ser mucho más pesado, no sabía qué hacer para ayudarle, pero él siempre me decía que hablar unos minutos era suficiente.

No olvidaba que la señora Elroy solicitaba hablar conmigo, no pude hacerlo en esos días porque al parecer ella también estaba ocupada, Stear en una visita que hicimos mi hermana y yo a su casa, me explicó que la señora Elroy también participaba en el trabajo de los Ardley, no en mayoría como lo debe hacer el patriarca, pero que se mantenía presente.

-¿Sólo ella le ayuda?

-No Candy, nuestro tío Edgar, esposo de nuestra tía Rose Mary que es la hermana menor del tío Albert, viven en Escocia y desde ahí le ayudan, digo "Ayudan" porque nuestra tía tiene buena participación, como verás, aunque el patriarca sea quien tenga la última palabra y sea quien cargue con todo el trabajo, en nuestra familia se le ha enseñado a las mujeres que también deben colaborar, deben poder manejar un hogar como también saber del negocio en dado caso de que el esposo tenga algunos inconvenientes o se encuentre ausente.

-Vaya no lo sabía, Albert no me habló de eso.

-Seguramente no pensaba asustarte con esa información, además, con recién iniciada su relación, pensó que no sería "Romántico" soltarte esta bomba, después de todo no es como si te impusieran desde ahora hacerte cargo, no cuando está iniciando su noviazgo.

-Quizás de eso me quiera hablar la señora Elroy, ella no habló con Annie por el noviazgo que tiene con Archie ¿No es así?

-Aja, ella pensaba que era mi madre quien debía hablar con Annie de estas cosas, pero me parece que no lo han hecho, puede que piensen que es "Pequeña" para encargarse de esas cosas, Candy no te asustes, estoy seguro que la tía Elroy no te va imponer nada y el tío Albert no permitiría esa plática entre ustedes si no estuviera de acuerdo, porque él está de acuerdo ¿Verdad?

-Si Stear, sólo son los acostumbrados miedos, mi padre no conversa mucho del negocio, sabemos algunas cosas que nos debe interesar porque se trata de el sustento de nuestra casa, sin embargo, lo relacionado con la familia Ardley es muy distinto –Dije en semblante pensativo.

-Oye sólo piensa una cosa y no lo vayas a olvidar –Stear acortó la distancia de su asiento, tomando mis manos, en su rostro había una sonrisa entusiasta pero más que nada de comprensión -, mi tío no se fijaría en ti sólo por ser una chica bonita, pudiendo tomar por novia a la que le impusiera la familia sólo por obedecer, él siempre ve más allá, ve en las personas cosas que a los demás se nos escapa, mi tío está feliz de que seas su novia, pero está más orgulloso de que una linda en inteligente señorita le haya correspondido.

-… Él... él me ha dado esa impresión -Le contesté a mi amigo con una sonrisa.

-Todo será a su tiempo, ya vez que él tiene mucha paciencia, mira todo lo que esperó para poder presumir que estás con él, tal vez la tía Elroy te hable de ese tema o mencione algo distinto, ella es una parte fundamental de nuestra familia, si mi tío permitió esa plática, es porque debe ser por un buen motivo.

-Tienes razón Stear.

-Y para que te quedes más tranquila te confesaré algo –La sonrisa de mi amigo se hizo más ancha -, en la mansión siguen estando por doquier rosas amarillas, pero como sabrás toda flor se llega a marchitar y debe colocarse una nueva en los floreros para que la casa luzca radiante, ¿Sabes quién está al pendiente de que las rosas amarillas de la casa luzcan en todo momento frescas y brillantes?... Exacto, la tía Elroy.

Definitivamente lo más sencillo es a veces lo más deseado, lo más notado.

…...

-Señora Geller se le agradece su disposición para ayudar en el hospital, pero lo que les pedimos a todas las señora que son voluntarias, es que sean puntuales en sus horarios y tengan pulcritud en sus labores.

La superiora de las enfermeras en el hospital es la enfermera Mary Jane, es una mujer disciplinada, siempre está al pendiente de los pacientes y sobre todo del trabajo de todas las enfermeras, tiene tanto rigor como un militar, he visto a las pobres enfermeras a veces ponerse nerviosas cuando las revisa, respecto a las mujeres que venimos aquí a ayudar, no nos observa con tanto ahínco como a las enfermeras, no obstante está al pendiente de que no estropeemos el trabajo que aquí sobra. He notado que no le gusta demasiado que haya personas ajenas a las que están de fijo trabajando en el hospital, pero toma paciencia para con nosotras. A la señora Geller le llama la atención porque llegó una hora tarde, sus deberes quedaron sin atender y eso a Mary Jane no le gusta, porque una enfermera llamada Christine tuvo que encargarse de esas labores, cuando debería estar con los pacientes; después de que Mary Jane le llama la atención a una de las señoras, han sido realmente muy pocas las que han regresado.

Como la señora Geller que tiene signos de que hoy será su último día, no creo que vaya a regresar. Ella se retira y Mary Jane viene hacia mí y yo dejando a un lado la plancha.

-Buenas tardes Mary Jane –Le digo con un asentamiento de cabeza.

-Buenas tardes señorita Britter, espero que haya escuchado la conversación que tuve con la señora Geller.

-Lo hice y lo tomaré como si me lo dijese a mí.

-Eso espero, trabajo es lo que nos sobra y no quiero que vean este hospital como un pasatiempo, porque eso es una falta de respeto muy grande al trabajo de las personas que laboramos aquí.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente.

-Pero de Candy no tiene queja, ¿Verdad Mary Jean? -Preguntó mi amiga Flamy, ella también había escuchado y permaneció callada mientras acomodaba la ropa en un carrito que llevarían al piso donde están los pacientes.

-Ciertamente que no, hasta el momento no ha tenido ningún retraso en sus horarios ni ha entorpecido el trabajo de los demás, eso es el mínimo que pedimos a las voluntarias.

-Seguiré esforzándome.

Mary Jane se despide de mí y se retira a hacer sus rondas en el hospital, yo continuo con mi trabajo, Flamy me ayuda a doblar la ropa.

-Esa mujer no va a regresar –Un tono burlón sale de su boca... y en mí una sonrisa -, hay de todo en esta vida y en este hospital, hay mujeres con genuino interese de poder ayudar como tú y otras que ven esto como un mero entretenimiento, y hasta tienen el descaro de verlo como una forma de conseguir marido, no voy a extrañar a esa señora.

-Cuando menos se le ha quitado el antojo.

-Pasando a un tema más "Interesante", ¿Aún no has podido ver a tu enamorado? -Mis mejillas se pintaron de rosa, continué con mi trabajo de planchar las sábanas.

-No Flamy, tiene mucho trabajo.

-Mi abuela decía que un hombre que está entregado al trabajo, da tranquilidad, porque no se pasará el día en la vagancia, pero que igualmente debe cuidarse porque puede obsesionarse.

-Que buen dato.

-¿Entonces no se comparta engreído ni prepotente?

-No, para nada, es muy amable y atento, además de respetuoso.

-Candy si no te conociera diría que te fijaste en él por su estatus social, pero hasta yo que me la paso horas aquí ajena al mundo exterior, me percato que tu interés en él es limpio, no cualquiera "Acierta" con el primer novio -Sonreí "Inocentemente", tratando de ocultar la realidad de que sus palabras eran ciertas, Terry había sido mi "Primer novio" y fue un engaño -, con razón escuchaba cuchichear a las demás señoras de un tal señor Ardley, tienes un novio famoso.

-Eso me quedó claro desde un principio, pero él no se da mucha importancia.

-Con ese apellido no es sencillo que pase desapercibido, bueno... me alegro que por ti amiga, en verdad, pienso que es un detalle lindo que esté al pendiente de ti estando él tan ocupado, los señores como él parecen atados a sus escritorio como si tuviesen grilletes en los pies.

-Gracias Flamy, me gustaría presentarlos en algún momento.

-¿Sentirá interés en tu humilde amiga enfermera? -Dijo mi amiga fingiendo pena... y luego riéndose como yo.

-Le agradarás mucho, le mencioné que fue por ti que sentí deseos de ayudar en este hospital así que le serás interesante, verás que él no es fingido en su hablar para quedar bien con las personas.

-Hasta no ver no creer, pero si tiene tus recomendaciones, estaré orgullosa de conocer en persona al afamado señor Ardley.

Yo me siento orgullosa de mi amiga así que no veo el problema de presentarle a mi novio, yo también puedo presentar a mi novio a mis amistades, mis verdaderas amistades.

Concluyó mi hora de servicio en el hospital, me despedí de Flamy y salí por la parte trasera del hospital, caminando por el pequeño tramo del jardín con el que cuenta donde me esperaba Dorothy sentada en una banca, caminamos hasta salir del jardín y, cuán grande fue mi sorpresa ver a Albert de pie recargado sobre su automóvil.

-¡Albert! -Por inercia mis pies me llevaron a él, que tomó mis manos sonriéndome dulcemente mientras mi cara muestra sorpresa.

-Amor mío, por fin te veo –No soltó mis manos y beso cada una con esmero, en el acto mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y estoy segura que mis mejillas se pintaron de rosa pues las sentí aumentar su temperatura -, buenas tardes Dorothy -habló educadamente hacia mi acompañante quien dio una pequeña reverencia.

-Buenas tardes señor Ardley.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que tenías una reunión en la tarde.

-La junta se canceló y pensé egoístamente que podría venir a verte para poder salir.

-¿Salir?... Ahm... ¿Así de repente? Pero...

Desde luego que me causa ilusión volver a salir con él, pero tenía dos impedimentos, no estaba vestida adecuadamente, o mejor dicho, no vestía tan bonito como la otra vez, usaba una falda color café, una camisa blanca y encima un chal de color crema, es una vestimenta sencilla precisamente para que pueda trabajar cómodamente en el hospital mientras que él luce un impecable traje color gris, y el segundo impedimento, es que no está la autorización de mi padre.

-No traigo ropas adecuadas para una cita –Albert sonrió de lado.

-Dorothy ¿Verdad que Candy luce muy linda así?

-Claro señor, parece un sol -Respondió Dorothy con una sonrisa.

-El punto de vista necesitamos, no es necesario que uses algo extravagante –Dijo él totalmente convencido, sin soltarme de las manos, mis mejillas aún más rojas.

-Si, pero... ¿Y mi padre? –Metió la mano a su saco, sosteniendo en sus dedos una pequeña nota, que mostró a Dorothy y a mí.

-Ésta es una nota escrita por él.

_"El señor William ha pedido mi permiso para dar un paseo, tiene mi autorización siempre y cuando regresen a la hora acostumbrada, Dorothy puede regresar a la casa"_

-Es su letra y su firma –Dijo Dorothy quedando convencida.

-Hasta a ti Dorothy debo dar tranquilidad de que cuidaré a Candy.

-Le agradezco la consideración señor, ¿Usted desea acompañar al caballero?

De acuerdo a las normas de las señoritas, debemos lucir siempre hermosas para las visitas o el novio en cuestión... pero me moría de ganas de verlo otra vez y si me es permitido estar con él no lo desaprovecharé.

-Si, aceptaré la invitación.

Mi querida Dorothy acató y se despidió de nosotros cortésmente, dando vuelta en sus pasos para regresar a la casa, fue entonces que Albert me abrazó y me besó correspondiéndole con fervor, habían pasado muchos días sin verle, escucharlo por teléfono era agradable, pero es mil veces mejor en persona.

-Candy mi amor, te extrañé horrores, no tienes idea de lo que me costó no poder verte, comencé a cuestionar mi paciencia frente a socios que son tercos a morir.

-Y la junta que se canceló... ¿Fue por causas ajenas a ti? -Le pregunté "Instigadoramente".

-Claro querida, un milagro de la vida que hoy precisamente, ninguno quisiera llevar a cabo una junta, las opiniones de todos son importantes... aunque pesa más la mía para "Postergar" las cosas –Yo reí, parece que mi novio si hace provecho de su poder -, pero olvidemos eso, ¿A dónde te gustaría ir? -me preguntó abrazándome más.

-Sería lindo ir de nuevo al parque, o tal vez al museo, mi padre mencionó que estaban exhibiendo nuevas pinturas... pero también tengo antojo de un postre.

-Puedo complacerte fácilmente los tres deseos, vayamos al museo y luego subiremos a la parte de la terraza donde está el restaurante, pedirás todos los postres que quieras mientras admiramos el paisaje del parque.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Todos los postres?, A lo mejor te desmayas al ver que puedo comerme sola una tarta entera.

-Me expondré a tal sorpresa, pero no voy a cerrar los ojos, no te vi por varios días y no voy a desaprovechar hoy -Sin deshacer su agarre me levantó del suelo, no pude evitar reír mientras él me daba vueltas –las bellas esculturas de damas en el museo me van a parecer muñecas junto a ti, los demás admirarán las pinturas pero yo sólo te veré a ti, mi bella princesa de cabellos dorados y labios de fresa... la única a la que amo.

Su sonrisa cálida y resplandeciente adornaba su rostro que me parece hermoso, estaba a unos centímetros del suelo sin embargo yo siento que estoy en el cielo volando, mi boca no paraba de entonar una risa ni que mis ojos brillaran cuando lo miro, le agradecería a mi padre por permitir salir con él otra vez y hacerme muy feliz...

-¡Candy!

Albert detuvo sus movimientos y ambos volteamos a donde se originaba el sonido, una voz que los dos conocemos, yo especialmente, encontramos a Terry mirando hacia nosotros.

-Terry -Alcancé a decir mientras Albert me regresaba al suelo.

Aquella vez en la fiesta en la mansión Ardley por el compromiso de Archie y mi hermana, Terry mostró una mirada de posesión que me causó temor, en esta ocasión su mirada es diferente, mostraba dolor, pero a la vez una irritación muy grande, sus manos estaban hechas puños cerrados con tal fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

-Era... verdad, estás saliendo con... ¡¿Qué estás haciendo con él?!

**Continuará...**


	10. Dulce crudeza de Elroy Ardley

**Disculpen la enorme tardanza, pero les he de ser sincera... ¡Se me secó la inspiración! Y cuando me pasa no tengo ni ánimos de escribir, pero descuiden, ella regresó y aquí está el nuevo capítulo**

**¡Que lo ****disfruten!**

* * *

**Cap.10 Dulce crudeza de Elroy Ardley**

-Era... verdad, estas saliendo con... ¡¿Qué estás haciendo con él?!

Lo último que esperaba era encontrar a Terry y menos en este día que pintaba a que podría ser tan lindo como aquella vez, Albert alejó sus brazos de mi cintura, colocándose delante de mí en posición de protegerme.

-Modera tu tono de voz, este no es lugar para tus arranques y mucho menos delante de Candy –Albert no gritó como él, su tono de voz era el indicado para hacerse oír, además el sonido era al de estarse conteniendo delante de Terry.

-Incluso... incluso te llama... -La cara de Terry se mostró perpleja unos segundos para dar paso a la anterior muestra de irritación -… Candy.

En aquellos días a su lado, jamás vi una cara semejante a la que está mostrando, son expresiones nuevas de ver en su rostro, la cercanía que mantengo con Albert le desespera.

-¿Ha que has venido?, ¿A hacerme una escena acostumbrada?

-Tenía que verlo, con mis propios ojos...

-Con vernos en el casino habría sido suficiente, pero parece que para ti no -Volteé con Albert, quien habló con autocontrol, pero sin flaquear -la persona que empujó al mesero en el casino ocasionando tirar todas las copas, era él en cuanto nos vio junto a Tom.

-… ¿Fue él? -Dije sorprendida, no había reparado en que Terry se encontrase entre el grupo de amigos del joven Tom.

-¡Si! Y recuerdo su mirada altanera abrazando a Candy a propósito delante de mí, ¡Como restregándomelo a la cara! -Habló con enfado dando una pisada fuerte al suelo.

-Te estás dando demasiada importancia, me sentía orgulloso de presentar a mi novia frente a las personas de mi agrado, no sé si tú hayas experimentado algo así.

-¡No me hable así...!

-Entonces no vengas a hacer una escena de celos que no tiene razón de ser, ¿Venías a reclamarle algo que no es tuyo? ¿Algo que nunca lo ha sido?

-Usted no tiene que inmiscuirse, aquí no es su casa para darme órdenes como la otra vez, ¡No tengo porque obedecerle!

-No es mi casa, pero se trata de un inadecuado reclamo de celos hacia Candy, mi novia –La última palabra provocó en Terry comenzar a pintarse la cara de rojo.

Albert seguía manteniéndose en su posición, estaba molesto de ver a Terry, mientras el otro estaba irritado, mi novio dio un paso al frente, pero yo toqué su brazo llamando su atención, moví la cabeza negativamente, era una forma de pedirle que me dejara hablar, él lo comprendió y fui yo la que dio unos pasos al frente, encarando a Terry.

-Este no es el sitio, ni el momento para que hagas berrinches.

-¿"Berrinches"?

-¿Qué otro nombre se le puede dar?, ¿Querías cerciorarte si lo que viste en el casino fue real? Pues lo es, estoy saliendo con el señor Ardley.

Terry bajó la mirada unos segundos mostrándose dolor e incomodidad en ellos, cuando descubrí su engaño, le costaba siquiera decir que Susana Marlow era su prometida, en cambio a mí me llena de felicidad para decírselo de frente.

-Bajo el recato de las buenas costumbres y sobre todo la bendición de mi padre -La presión en el puño de su mano aumentó, bajando un instante la mirada -así que no tenemos por qué andar caminando en lugares a escondidas, puedo caminar por el parque tomándolo de la mano y tengo el honor de que me presente a sus amigos, incluso el señor Ardley tiene permitido visitarme en mi hogar bajo las condiciones que imponga mi padre.

No debía gritar como cuando lo descubrí con Susana, ni tenía que darle una bofetada, mi tono de voz era el apropiado pues la verdad por si sola se hace oír y cada palabra para él es el equivalente a una bofetada; el "Noviazgo" con él fue algo que distaba de lo que tengo ahora con Albert y eso le dolía a Terry, sus ojos mantienen esa mezcla de irritación y dolor, así se veían mis ojos cuando dio conmigo en el parque estando yo tirada en el césped llorando por haber descubierto todas sus mentiras, es impresionante como las cosas cambiaron para los dos, como los papeles fueron contrarios, pero la diferencia es que yo no mentí.

-Me lo echas en cara... -Ladeó el rostro en una sonrisa torcida, sus manos seguían hechas puño, noté como hacía esfuerzos para no llorar a pesar de que sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse vidriosos –estás en tu derecho... después de todo yo fui un granuja que te engañó desde el principio.

-Lo reconoces.

-¡Si!... ¡Lo reconozco!... Como también... que llegué a enamorarme de ti y me duele... me duele... v-verte con otro –Hacía un esfuerzo dentro de sí, temblaba un poco, sus manos no dejaron de hacerse puños y sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas, las cuales él luchaba para que no se resbalaran en sus mejillas –… Candy yo te amo –Y dos lágrimas no resistieron y resbalaron de sus ojos.

-Si hacer trampa en los juegos está mal, lo es aún peor en la vida real, debías respetar el nombre de tu familia y sobre todo el compromiso matrimonial con la señorita Marlow, no puedes andar por la vida haciendo lo que se te dé en gana, dices que me amas, pero no te detuviste ni un momento a pensar en las consecuencias que caerían sobre mí.

-Yo... yo... -No tenía con que justificarse, echar por delante el "Amor" sería algo ridículo.

-El sentimiento que dices tenerme no es justificación para haber alargado una mentira, dime algo ¿Hasta dónde pensabas llevar tus juegos? ¿Hasta que me enterara en el periódico de tu casamiento?, ¿O qué?... ¿Habrías querido llegar a algo indecente conmigo?

-No Candy... -Respondió él con la cara desencajada.

-Deja de hacer estas escenas que no tienen nada que ver, tú compromiso está avanzando hacia el altar y yo no tengo ninguna atadura contigo, tu lugar es al lado de Susana Marlow.

-¿Y el tuyo al lado de un Ardley? -Soltó en una débil sonrisa de lado, salpicada de sarcasmo.

-Al lado de Albert -Hablé con tranquilidad mirándole a la cara, con el tono de seguridad y cariño que sale de mi interior.

-¿Acaso amas a este hombre tanto como a mí?

-De ti estuve enamorada debido a mi ingenuidad, tú fuiste quien me hizo el favor de abrirme los ojos, así puedo distinguir que caballero habla con la verdad y quien hace uso de sus dotes de actor, si crees que estoy con él por su posición social, puedes creerlo, tu opinión es algo que no pesa en mi vida y sólo me confirma que tú jamás quisiste nada en concreto, todo era un juego, jamás quisiste conocerme.

Terry no sabía que decirme, sus labios tiemblan del coraje, de impotencia, sus ojos se pasean entre Albert y yo, cuando lo mira a él veo que mucho quisiera irse con ira a los golpes, cuando me mira a mí, parece que caerá hecho pedazos.

-… Lo amas... -Dijo en un sonido agonizante.

-A las muchachas nos atrae una cara atractiva como la tuya, a los padres un prospecto con estabilidad económica que supere a la suya, y yo caí en el encanto de una persona que siempre habló con la verdad, demostrándome sus sentimientos poco a poco y que increíblemente no esperó nada a cambio.

En aquellos días la figura de él me daba alegría, emoción, era encantador y carismático, esta imagen que veo ahora es muy diferente, Terry está abatido, se está desmoronando, sus ojos fueron a donde Albert, mostrando la fuerza que aún le quedaba para mirarle de forma retadora.

-Aquella vez en su casa, usted me miró con fiereza, una mirada distinta a las serenas que suele darle a las personas en general, pensé que era debido a mi comportamiento con ella, pero... tal parece que desde ese momento usted tenía la mirada puesta en Candy, no era el acto valiente y caballeroso que cualquier hombre tendría, tenía ganas de golpearme... ¿O no, señor Ardley? -Habló Terry encarando a Albert.

-Ciertamente estaba a punto de ceder a mis bajos instintos por tu actitud nada cuidadosa delante de ella, acertó tu pensamiento Terrecen, así es… Candy embelesó mis ojos desde que la vi, pero cautivó todo mi ser cuando descubrí la mujer que era, no se trataba de una cara bonita que se encuentra en las fiestas de la sociedad, era mucho más.

-Debe sentirse ebrio de orgullo por tenerla a su lado, creerse mejor que yo... Tom dijo que habló de ella con una pasión despampanante -Sonrió Terry de lado con tono de sorna, esa mueca de su boca desde mi distancia, notaba que temblaba.

-Me siento honrado de que ella me haya escogido y es debido a eso que debo ser responsable porque no deseo que vuelva su corazón a ser herido como lo hiciste tú.

Terry ladeó bruscamente la mirada, sus actos son un recordatorio, dije lo que tenía que decir, no hay palabras y de mi parte no hay necesidad, la terquedad es de él pues ni siquiera a su corazón le ha permitido madurar, giré sobre mis pies para ir con Albert, sintiendo de pronto una mano que toma mi brazo.

-Si yo hubiera hecho las cosas de otro modo, ¿Me habrías escogido?

-No tiene sentido alguno pensar en conjeturas, en el pasado yo imaginaba como habrían sido las cosas entre nosotros si hubiesen sido de manera correcta, sólo son ideas, brumas que se pierden, tu presente es éste y mi presente me está esperando para salir a pasear.

-Yo quería estar a tu lado siempre...

-Algo que inicia con mentiras no continuará en ningún futuro.

Despacio soltó mi brazo, caminé serenamente hasta con Albert quien me tomó de las manos.

-Por favor, vámonos -Pedí a mi novio, Albert asintió con la cabeza sonriéndome, fue entonces que por última vez dirigió una mirada a Terry, en ambas miradas hay un reto contra la otra.

Abordamos el automóvil, en el espejo podía ver la figura de Terry en su mismo lugar, mirando hacia acá con más dolor que coraje, el auto avanzó y su imagen fue desapareciendo, quedamos los dos en silencio unos momentos como pensando que decirle al otro.

-Si lo prefieres, podemos ir a otro sitio o tal vez prefieras la privacidad de tu hogar para...

-No Albert –Le regalé una sonrisa sincera a él, a pesar de que ver a Terry no es agradable y que Albert tenía planes para salir juntos y disfrutarlo, piensa en cómo me sienta, en qué sería más cómodo para mí -, aún quiero ir al museo si no te molesta y quiero mi postre.

-¿Lo dices en serio, Candy? Pensé que preferirías un lugar sin tanta gente después de esto.

-Admito que sería agradable, pero como le dije a Terry él ya no ocupa un lugar de importancia en mi vida, no debo basar mis ideas en las acciones que haga, no quiero gastar mi día en él sino en pasarlo contigo, porque no pudimos vernos en muchos días -En el rostro de Albert regresó esa sonrisa que me daba a mí.

-Como ordene mi bella princesa.

Nuestro día en el museo no desmejoró, fue una sorpresa no grata encontrar a Terry pero yo no permití que su aparición arruinara mi día, yo quería disfrutar la sorpresa de tener un día más con mi novio después de tantos días separados, él lo entendió y lo único que hizo fue hacerme sentir cómoda, tenía conocimiento de algunas pinturas y esculturas y para mí fue interesante, más cosas descubría de él como el dato de que cualquier pintura que mostrase el paisaje de un país él ansiaba conocerlo, en los alrededores del museo topamos con gente conocida de Albert y como la vez anterior, me presentó con cariño como su novia, en la terraza del museo disfrutamos de la vista al parque y del postre que me prometió, mi cara no dejó de mostrar una sonrisa y fue común que de mi boca salieran risas.

Y menos podía mi cara dejar de sonreír cuando en el museo algunas señoritas divisaban hacia nuestra mesa, reconociendo a Albert y sus gestos en la cara tornarse a decepción y un enojo que luchaban por mitigar comiendo de sus postres o encaminándose al museo, pasamos el día disfrutando de la compañía del otro, comentando nuestras cosas, algo común entre novios, algo sencillo pero que se llega a sentir como algo fundamental, lo sucedido con Terry no es que lo quitáramos como si no hubiera pasado, pero no le dimos su tiempo hasta poder hablarlo, cuando Albert cubrió mi mano con la suya y me miró con aquella comprensión de siempre.

-Perdona si estaba propenso a irme a los golpes, eso no se hace delante de una dama, yo quiero contenerme por respeto a ti, pero su insolencia es de no creerse, siempre he sabido que las normas de la sociedad lo aburrían, pero también existe un decoro para los caballeros, él ya tiene compromiso y debe respetarlo, no lo delaté aquella vez sin embargo se está excediendo y puede pensarse mal de ti.

-No quisiera que esto se hiciera más grave, Archie y Stear también se escuchaban decididos a frenarlo, pero no quiero que se llegue a lo violento.

-Razón de más para hablarlo, si su propio razonamiento no lo detiene tendré que hablarlo con su padre, delante de él Terrence no tiene palabra para contradecirlo, no quiero que vuelva a darnos una sorpresa de este tipo, por suerte nadie estaba alrededor o te llamarían la atención en el hospital.

-Sinceramente esperaba que al tener su novia el anillo de compromiso se disiparía, pero es terco, yo también debo ver esto como un recordatorio de mi error –La mano grande que cubría la mía, presionó más.

-Tú ya pagaste por tu equivocación y has actuado con recato, nadie puede reclamarte nada y si alguien lo hace que lo haga delante de mí a ver si se atreve, todo tiene un límite y lo tendrá de una vez por todas, no puede seguir molestándote por su egoísmo, olvidándose de las consecuencias

Sus palabras, su rostro decidido, el apretón de sus manos, sus ojos azules donde puedo reflejarme, todos esos elementos irradian en mí la sensación de protección, de cobijo, es algo que he resentido con agrado, saber que alguien me cuida.

-Gracias Albert.

-A ningún caballero le complace ver que a su amada le creen escándalos, peor a mí al pensar en la forma que él jugó contigo lastimándote tanto, me encargaré de ello con discreción para que no haya nuevos rumores sobre ti.

Lo que salga de su boca podría creerlo porque me mira a los ojos, su mano no me suelta, dudo que de haber hecho caso a los pretendientes que escogió mi padre les haya podido creer si quiera el saludo.

-Muchas gracias -Parece que a él le debo agradecer tantas veces, me ama y por ello se preocupa de verdad por mí.

-Ahora dejemos este tema de lado y continuemos con nuestra cita, porque planeo seguir disfrutando de tu bella compañía presumiéndola a la gente -Dijo él en aire ilusionado, regalándome ese tipo de mirada que ocasiona mis mejillas tornarse rojas, mi boca curvarse en una sonrisa y resentir mi mano el roce de sus labios en un beso, la sensación suave de pétalos de flor.

….

Aquel día con Albert fue de varias sorpresas, encontrarlo al salir del hospital fue una sorpresa que animó mi corazón, la llegada de Terry fue de consternación al ver su terquedad aunque sirvió para que dijera lo último que me quedaba para él, y una nueva sorpresa se presentó ese día, cuando volvimos a mi casa y Albert se despedía de mí, mi padre nos dio la noticia de que la señora Elroy llamó, solicitando mi presencia en la mansión Ardley a los tres días.

Esa noticia también sorprendió a Albert, al parecer su tía no perdió el tiempo, desde luego no olvidaba que ella solicitó esa reunión, admito que sentí nervios, aunque Stear y el propio Albert me digan que no debo preocuparme más de lo necesario, mis nervios tienden a ganarme, después de todo sólo seremos nosotras dos y la señora Elroy no parece ser una persona que tienda a limitarse delante de las personas.

-¿Estaría mal que te acompañara?

-Entendí entre líneas que sólo quiere que hablemos nosotras dos sin intervención de terceros, Annie

-¿Qué puede ser para que necesite la señora Elroy hablar contigo? Archie no se daba una idea.

-Yo menos, pero debo ir o será una falta de respeto.

-Nuestro padre no lo demostrará por fuera, pero él también está intrigado por esa conversación, conmigo jamás solicitó hablar a solas en ningún momento, cosa que agradecí mucho, esa señora me da miedo… pero contigo fue lo contrario, es algo delicado por tratarse del señor William, ¿Él no te ha comentado nada?

-No, pero dice que no deba caer en el miedo, Stear me dice lo mismo y eso me da cierta tranquilidad.

-Insisto en que quisiera acompañarte, aunque yo esté en otra sala, pero estar ahí en la casa acompañándote.

-Muchas gracias hermana, sin embargo no tienes que hacerlo, esto también es una prueba que debo dar, Albert me dio muchas demostrándome su amor, yo debo hacer lo mismo o la señora Elroy pensará que es un juego.

-Candy… en verdad te admiro.

Un lindo detalle que mi hermana insista en acompañarme a la mansión, a pesar de que le teme a la señora mayor. Pero debo ir sola, mi padre me llevó a la mansión Ardley el día que la señora lo solicitó, trataba de tranquilizarme, mi padre en el trayecto me dijo que guardara la postura, que cuidara mis palabras ante la figura de tal señora, eso lo sé de ante mano, le creo a mi hermana que él esté intrigado, tan así que me ordenó usar aquel vestido blanco que Albert me dio cuando me estaba recuperando del desmayo en la fiesta de compromiso de Annie, mi padre repetía las mismas palabras de controlar mi vocabulario y contener mi comportamiento como si fuese a tener un abrupto delante de ella. Al llegar a la mansión nos recibió el señor George con una cordial sonrisa.

-Bienvenida otra vez señorita Candice, es un honor verla otra vez, igualmente a usted señor Vincent.

-Gracias George.

-La señora la está esperando.

-Está bien -Volteé con mi padre -, debo irme gracias por traerme.

-Vendré por ti más tarde, recuerda lo que te dije.

-Si padre.

Mi padre se marchó y George me escoltó en la casa, caminaba a paso calmado, controlando mis nervios que aún tengo, una parte mía quisiera irse, sólo distrae mi temor el ver en cada florero de la casa rosas amarillas, pensando en que Albert las había pedido en toda su casa para recordarme.

-¿Se encuentra Albert?

-No señorita, el señor Ardley salió temprano, no podría asegurarle a qué hora regresará, pero me encargó ponerme a sus órdenes en cualquier cosa que necesite mientras esté en la mansión.

-Entiendo, gracias George.

Caminábamos por la casa, pensé que la señora estaría en el salón donde se recibe comúnmente a las visitas, más no fue así, seguía a George sin preguntar directamente a donde me dirigía, subimos las escaleras, la verdad es que poco conozco esta casa, desde aquella vez que vine por el picnic de los chicos cuando volví del Hogar de Pony y que fue el día que acepté los sentimientos de Albert, no había regresado, llegamos al segundo piso avanzando por el pasillo, mis nervios querían ganarme, ¿A dónde me llevaría si estoy adentrándome tanto a la casa? Eso es algo "Alarmante", las visitas no deben adentrarse demasiado en una casa ajena, no es correcto a menos que se tenga mucha intimidad con la otra familia, llegamos al frente de una puerta café, la miré con duda un momento.

-Es aquí señorita -Dijo George diligentemente, cuando sus dedos tocaron el picaporte hablé.

-Espere... -Alejó la mano del picaporte, mirándome con atención -, ¿Porqué...? ¿Por qué aquí? Pensé que hablaríamos en la sala, pero esto es más a fondo de la casa.

-Lo ha ordenado así la señora.

-Lo entiendo, pero...

-Señorita Candice no se preocupe, en realidad tiene un significado importante el que la señora Elroy pidiera hablar con usted en esta habitación en específico.

-¿Qué es esta habitación? -George me sonrió.

-Ya lo verá.

Tocó la puerta, se escuchó la voz de la señora Elroy permitiéndole entrar, George avanzó unos pasos para anunciarme, la dama entonó un "Que pase", el hombre de cabellos castaños me miró dándome a entender que avanzara, accedí y cuando pasé el marco de la entrada descubrí un salón tan grande como la sala de abajo, dos ventanas grandes daban la suficiente iluminación, había una chimenea y algunas sillas y dos sillones para su uso estando en el centro una mesita con una tetera humeante y dos tazas, en uno de los sillones estaba la señora Elroy sentada tan correctamente como las altas damas de la realeza, las paredes pulcramente blancas eran decoradas por muchos cuadros, específicamente pinturas de retratos, me tomó dos segundos captar que podrían ser integrantes de la familia Ardley, si era así... más consternación tenía por un sitio como este.

-Buenas tardes señora Ardley -Hablé con respeto haciendo una reverencia, ella asintió con la cabeza, haciendo una seña con la mano para que tomara asiento en el sillón de enfrente, obedecí, George sirvió el té para nosotras para luego, retirarse de la habitación.

La señora Elroy bebió de su taza con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, yo la imité, la habitación quedó en silencio unos minutos, algo que no ayudaba precisamente a sentirme cómoda, quería estallar en mil preguntas olvidándome del té, no obstante, al ser ésta su casa y por su estatus moral no debo decir nada, son los mayores quienes deben tener la primera palabra, el silencio se mantuvo unos pequeños minutos más hasta que la señora Elroy sentada con escrutinio, habló manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

-Lo que hay en cualquier ángulo de la casa, son los retratos de nuestra familia, te darás cuenta que hay énfasis en los hombres, todos ellos han sido los patriarcas de la familia a lo largo de los años.

Miré nuevamente los cuadros, algo no tan difícil pues llaman la atención, había pinturas con las familias de antes reunidas para dicha imagen y a la vez los cuadros en solitario de los hombres, en aquellos cuadros en específico se dejaba ver la autoridad, respeto y gallardía, algunos podrían llegar a inspirar cierto temor con la sola mirada, mis ojos lo miraban pero hubo algo que me arrebató la atención desde que pasé el umbral de la puerta pero que debía poner atención a la señora Elroy, arriba de la chimenea estaba el cuadro de Albert, él era un hombre apuesto, eso lo supe desde que lo conocí, pero en aquel retrato yo... me pregunté si era el mismo hombre que he visto; lucía... más apuesto que nunca, portaba un traje negro que realzaba su figura y sobre todo su cabellera dorada masculina, el fondo del retrato era un verde que recordaba a la naturaleza lo que realzaba más su persona, la mirada en él era una que imponía el respeto, obediencia, valor ante las calamidades y la fuerza para mantener a su familia unida y jamás llegaba a dar miedo, claro que no, a pesar de que no sonreía su boca, se hacía sentir que aquel hombre no mandaba por el miedo ni el autoritarismo, lo hacía con el corazón fuerte; mordí mis labios para evitar sacar un suspiro, esperaba que mis mejillas no se pintaran demasiado de rosa, podría mirar ese cuadro todo el día.

-Cuando un patriarca está al mando su retrato se pone al frente de todos, cuando William tomó el control de la familia, su retrato se mandó hacer y se colocó en ese sitio, un recordatorio para los demás de que debemos acatar sus órdenes y para él mismo, que debe guiar a la familia con dignidad y pulcritud.

La señora Elroy hablaba en serio, con un tono solemne, me dejó ver que estaba completamente orgullosa de pertenecer a esta familia y reluciendo que está dispuesta a protegerla de quien ose dañarla.

-Te muestro todo esto Candice, para que te des una idea de lo que significa ser un Ardley, lo que significa posar tus ojos en un patriarca.

Me tensé, ¿A qué venía eso? Mis manos descansaban juntas sobre mis piernas, esperaba que no notara el ligero apretón que se dieron.

-Quiero pensar que estoy hablando con una mujer y no una chiquilla, así que me sinceraré contigo de que fue un golpe en las entrañas saber que mi sobrino quedó prendado de ti.

Lo soltó, dijo lo que yo había presentido desde hace tiempo, no lo gritó ni lo mencionó con agresión, lo dijo con la claridad y una crudeza que yo puedo ver, nada salió de mi boca.

-Como una defensora del linaje Ardley, aspiraba que William se fijara en las damas de los estatus más altos, ya fuese de este país o del extranjero donde había más elecciones, pues tenía en la mira a una duquesa de la aristocracia francesa o a la señorita Catherine Appleby que proviene de la aristocracia inglesa, con Archibald no podía hacer mucha mención ya que era deber de mi sobrina y su esposo cerciorarse de que estuviese con una señorita indicada, aunque... Anne Britter posee cualidades "Selectivas" para mi sobrino, lo confieso, sin embargo Archibald no está al frente de la familia, no hay que poner todo énfasis en él porque no lleva en sus hombros el peso de toda nuestra gente, por eso llamó peligrosamente mi atención desde que mi sobrino te miró por primera vez, él no iba a decírmelo abiertamente para delatarse, pero mis ojos que han vivido mucho aprenden a ver más al fondo, mis ojos son más expertos que los de mi sobrino, por eso en aquel día, a pesar de que se comportaba de la misma manera y realizaba sus deberes como es la costumbre, sus ojos azules poseían un brillo particular, una delicia que le ocasionaba cerrar los ojos como rememorando lo que vio y lo dejó seducido.

Mis mejillas posiblemente se pintaron más de rojo, mis labios quedaron entreabiertos, pero nada salió de ellos, inclinaba la mirada ante la señora que me miraba intensamente.

-Eso sólo lo produce una mujer capaz de sacar de sus cavilaciones a un hombre que se mantenía recto en sus convicciones y que no se cegaba por la dama de alto renombre como yo ambicionaba, no podía saber de quien se trataba, aquella vez únicamente tenía el compromiso con tu padre, Anne no podía ser, era la novia de Archibald, no me hacía idea de quien se trataba, a quien miraría en el camino, fue con los días que caía en cuenta de que debías ser tú, muchacha.

-Lamento su desencanto.

-Justo la palabra que describe mi sentir –Sus cejas se curvaron, no a amanera cruel, pero era notorio de que no era algo que le ocasionara reír, ella bebió de nuevo de su taza, como tomando un respiro antes de continuar, la verdad es que a mí me han abandonado los deseos de un té.

¿Podría reclamar? Puedo hacerlo y quiero hacerlo... sin embargo ésta es su casa y debo tener en cuenta de que la opinión de la señora Elroy es importante, ella tiene su punto de vista y considero auténtico que lo diga delante de mí a andar con habladurías como lo hacen las demás mujeres, pues se ha demostrado tantas veces, que las manos de los hombres son fuertes, pero la lengua de una mujer envidiosa es excesivamente más peligrosa que nada.

-Muchacha, aunque nos hemos visto en pocas ocasiones te he observado con detenimiento, tienes una cara agraciada que llamaría por naturalidad la atención de los jóvenes, sin embargo a mi sobrino no le quitaría el sueño algo meramente físico, así como te encaro, así me encaró él y me dejó en claro tus virtudes.

-¿Eso hizo? -Oh si, mis mejillas no irán a tomar el tono natural, Stear me dijo haberlos escuchado hablar, más no me dijo que charlaron.

-Si... -Sorbió de su taza como "Endulzando" ese momento -y jamás lo vi hablar con tanta pasión por una mujer, su fervor aumentaba cuando me negaba a sus palabras, porque lo hice muchacha, me negué enérgicamente a esos sentimientos que nacieron de ti, quise imponer mi juicio con la fuerza que me han dado los años, pero William me demostraba su tenacidad de hombre y como patriarca, lo consideré un tonto por pensar en una jovencilla que ni siquiera le había correspondido y que además estaba inmiscuida en un chisme.

Un gemido ahogado se atoró en mi garganta, mis ojos se abrieron y me quedé como helada, ella sabía de los chismes, seguramente nada buenos, el agarre de mis manos hizo presión sobre ellas mismas, la señora Elroy me miraba agudamente, como retándome a que dijera lo contrario, que alegara que fuese mentira, que eran chismes sin fundamento, alegar mi inocencia...

-No pensarás que me quedaría de brazos cruzados sin investigar sobre la jovencilla que atrapó a nuestro jefe de familia.

Y yo callé. De mi boca nada salió, parpadeé despacio un par de veces y mi postura se "Relajó", era una manera de aceptar lo que pasó, no puedo negar lo que ocurrió.

-Eso es... así está mejor, admitirlo delante de mí -Otro sorbo a su taza, la mía se quedó intacta, el té ya se habrá enfriado en ella -, fue algo que también eché en cara a mi sobrino porque era alarmante, una joven no debe andar en esos pasos, su juicio y virtud ante los demás se vería como turbia, no obstante... para William era el principal motivo que lo llamó a ti, en los hombres está el instinto de proteger a las mujeres y tú se lo despertaste con fogosidad; muchacha, te veo y no me pareces una belleza de la nobleza, no te mezclas demasiado con la sociedad, no vas a las celebraciones en verano con las familias prestigiosas, haces cosas que no van con lo que una dama sofisticada, elegante y opulenta haría; nada de esos realizas ¿Y todo para qué?... ¿Laborar en un hospital que ni siquiera es privado?, ¿Estar los veranos con un grupo de niños huérfanos? Son las virtudes que mi sobrino recalcó con excesiva admiración, como dejando en comicidad las actividades que alguien como Catherine Appleby realiza... ¿Qué tienes que decir a ello?

Guardé silencio unos minutos, sabía que ella se opondría, dio su punto de vista, yo no soy como las demás señoritas de la sociedad, no me desenvuelvo de la misma manera que lo harían Susana Marlow o la famosa Catherine Appleby.

-De aquel chisme no lo negaré, seguramente me quedo corta al pensar en lo desagradable que fue para usted enterarse, fue el producto de mi poco entendimiento no midiendo las consecuencias, aprendí con ahínco la lección de mi error, es algo que siempre tendré presente -Hablé con claridad y con la cabeza un poco inclinada.

-Continua –Su tono fue al de una orden.

-Respecto a las actividades que distan en demasía de las damas de abolengo alto, sólo decirle mi señora... -Mi cara volvió a ella sin cerrar los ojos -que me siento feliz de ir a ese hospital público limpiando y planchando ropa, me siento agradecida con la vida por visitar a ese grupo de niños adorables, lamento no codearme en la sociedad, pero mis ocupaciones son otras que mi padre permitió después de que hablara con él, yo fui la que más dudó de los sentimientos de su patriarca, lo hice muchas veces porque él supo de mi error, lo descubrió de frente como estamos usted y yo, así como la encaró a usted, lo hizo igual conmigo, yo fui de muchas dudas pero Albert jamás las tuvo, sé lo que todo mayor de familia anhela en sus hijos, mi propio mayor lo buscaba.

-Exactamente, además está la atención del divorcio en tu familia, en la historia de la familia Ardley, jamás se ha suscitado tal acción y me preocupa que eso repercuta en ustedes, tú y tu hermana sobre un matrimonio.

-La decisión de mis padres es ajena a nuestra manera de pensar, la situación era delicada y no fue posible que mis padres continuaran juntos, pero eso no nos hace tener una idea errónea del matrimonio, mi hermana está enamorada de Archie, son los sueños de toda joven tener su propia familia, a pesar de esa experiencia por la que pasamos, los pensamientos como los sentimientos están firmes, si en ambos se alberga el mismo sentimiento y existe un respeto mutuo, puede convertirse en una unión duradera.

-Te oyes segura de tu propia hermana, ¿Qué hay de ti tratándose de la cabeza de los Ardley? ¿Crees que será un cuento rosa con tantas comodidades?, Seguramente no tienes idea, muchacha.

-Si quisiera un cuento rosa, puedo ir al teatro para ver las actuaciones –La mirada de la señora Elroy se hizo más aguda si es que era posible -, yo no sé lo que es pertenecer a una familia de una larga dinastía como la suya, se me enseñó desde siempre a respetar a los grandes señores, tal vez mi noción sobre las responsabilidades de Albert es pobre, pero cuando estoy con él quiero escucharlo sobre su día de trabajo, no tendré algún consejo, pero oír de sus cosas me hace feliz.

-¿Feliz por oír de sus cosas?, ¿Qué es todo eso? -La señora puso cara de poco entendimiento por algo "Simple".

-Tenga en cuenta que soy una chiquilla que es ingenua, me conformo con tan poca cosa si así quiere verlo, en las ocasiones en que es posible vernos es suficiente para mí, jamás me entrometería en sus labores y menos en cosas de su familia, sencillamente estoy disfrutando de su compañía y me embeleso con su amor, entiendo que esto le pueda parecer ridículo, pero es mi forma de pensar, si esta reunión usted la solicitó para darme su opinión, le agradezco de ante mano que lo haya hecho de frente, porque así puedo ser sincera, estoy segura que usted eso quería.

-¿Aun cuando pienso que no eres suficiente para mi hijo diciéndotelo en la cara?, ¿Eso agradeces, niña? -El rostro de la señora Elroy muestra estupefacción, en el mío una sonrisa tranquila y respetuosa para con ella.

-Es doloroso y yo quisiera ser más para él, pero sería dejar de ser quien soy y si fuese de otro modo usted me aceptaría con honores, pero Albert ni siquiera recordaría mi nombre, ¿Verdad, señora Ardley?

Ahora fue la señora Elroy la que guardó silencio, su cara se mantuvo en esa seriedad de hierro, no mostró consternación ni suavizó su rostro, por el contrario, su boca se torció en una sonrisa que era mezcla de... ¿Arrogancia? Si, ¿Orgullo? Si, como igualmente a las anteriores menciones, de aprobación.

-Mi sobrino decía la verdad de ti, dices lo que piensas aún delante de tu señor padre, como averigüé, de frente como debe ser, sólo los cobardes hablarían a sus espaldas, eso es algo que mucho impuse a mis sobrinos, me dabas esa impresión desde un principio Candice, tan sencillo como que tú te animas a dirigirme la palabra mientras que tu hermana ni siquiera se atreve a verme a la cara, es una pena que mi sobrina sea suave con ella.

-Señora Ardley mi hermana es un poco tímida, sea más paciente por favor -Corregí con una sonrisa un tanto divertida.

-¿Después de un año de relación con Archibald? Lo dudo -Me queda claro que acepta a mi hermana, pero la considera miedosa, si la pobre de Annie estuviera aquí para oírla, estaría pálida

La postura de la señora Elroy se mantenía, pero dejaba ver que se encontraba más relajada, así como yo, incluso pidió más té para nosotras, el señor George cuando entró y miró mi semblante que era diferente a cuando llegué, él me dirigió secretamente una sonrisa, creo que él también estaba al tanto de mi con la señora Elroy.

-De acuerdo Candice, poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa, ahora debemos trabajar en ti, como novia de William indirectamente caen en ti algunas responsabilidades, seguramente la mayor parte de la ciudad sabe de su relación, pero debemos dejarlo en claro para la sociedad, mis sobrinos y yo sabemos que esta relación de ustedes no es de niños, es seria y formal, así que debes acompañar a William a reuniones y eventos para darte a conocer y tú te desenvuelvas entre las altas élites, también debes presentarte ante el resto de nuestra familia, de lo contrario se pensaría mal de William y de ti, y los Ardley jamás ocultamos nada.

-Si señora -Es curioso que mis deberes para la señora sean las fiestas, no era muy dada a ellas, pero para esta dama mayor son esenciales, Albert no bromeaba, la vanidad es algo muy nato de los Ardley.

Así que esto era lo que la señora Elroy necesitaba hablar conmigo, quería confirmar las palabras de Albert, también saber si yo lo tomaba en serio o era una mera entretención tratándose de un hombre como su sobrino, siempre se mantenía seria y callada pero analizaba a los demás a su alrededor, como tampoco dejaba de decir lo que realmente pensaba de las personas, ya veo porque tiene tanta importancia en la familia Ardley como en la ciudad, si Albert no fuera un hombre de alto calibre, la señora Ardley podría someterlo, pero veo que ella reconoce la valía de él y por ello acepta sus decisiones a pesar de discrepar.

-El siguiente mes se dará en la mansión Beckett un baile en honor al señor Lowell Beckett, dueño del banco del centro, William fue invitado por ser su socio y por ser hijo de su íntimo amigo, mi hermano Francis Ardley, que en gloria esté, debes acompañar a mi sobrino en ese baile, será la confirmación total de su relación, pues a esa festividad no pueden entrar sin una invitación, debemos llamar para anunciar tu presencia, ésta es sólo una de las tantas reuniones a las que deberás asistir con mi sobrino, será una buena prueba para ver cómo te desenvuelves entre la gente que frecuenta mi sobrino.

-Si señora, me esforzaré.

-Muchacha, es más que un esfuerzo cualquiera, escúchame, la gente puede pensar que una mujer sólo es el mero adorno de un caballero, pero no es así, al menos no en esta familia donde las mujeres que pertenecemos a este clan, tenemos un papel crucial, cuando vamos acompañando a los señores, debemos ser dignas representantes, pues el caballero no debe opacar a su dama, ni viceversa, deben estar al mismo nivel, en correcto balance y es mucho más delicado porque se trata de nuestro jefe de familia, así que no puede verse con una chiquilla simplona, no se trata de que los señores compartan ideas laborales contigo, porque son temas que no comprenderás, se trata de que dejes una impresión impecable aún en una charla corta, son detalles que iré revisando en ti para que no quedes mal presentada.

-Muchas gracias, señora.

-Además de tu vestuario.

-Disculpe, pero yo tengo pensado un vestido para ese baile, creo que será indicado.

-Yo quiero revisarlo –Dijo la señora Elroy con ese tono de mando, yo asentí.

En verdad que la señora Elroy cuida cada detalle de la familia, puedo ver que el orgullo que tiene por pertenecer a ella, es el equivalente al cariño que le guarda, aunque trate de cubrirlo con aquella pose de rigidez. Mi estancia en esta casa continuó en este salón, la señora Elroy no dejaba de darme consejos, reglas, hacía parecer que era algo parecido a la realeza ese baile, comienzo a saber cómo se sienten mis amigos junto a su tía, algo que me causaba risa de momentos, aunque debía controlar esa risa o la señora Elroy pensaría que me estoy riendo de ella, también los minutos se fueron en escuchar historias sobre los anteriores patriarcas, me sorprendió que tuviera tan fresca memoria de sus familiares, me conmovió la admiración que tenía a su propio padre quien también fue patriarca de esta familia, la señora Elroy a pesar de mantener serio su rostro, su voz cambiaba a una dulce cuando hablaba de él, fue una persona a la que amó tanto como admiró.

Luego de un tiempo debía ser el momento en que tenía que retirarme, sin embargo la señora Elroy me pidió que me quedara a comer con ellos, pues decía que alguien quería conocerme.

-¿A mí, señora? ¿Quién es?

-Ya lo verás, George avisa al señor Vincent que Candice se quedará a comer con nosotros y que será mi sobrino quien la acompañe hasta su casa.

-Si señora.

George se retiró y nosotras pasamos a la sala de abajo, no tuve que esperar mucho para saber de quien se trataba, veinte minutos exactos transcurrieron y llamaron a la puerta, una sirvienta fue a abrir, la señora Elroy se levantó y me dijo que esperara hasta que volviera, le hice caso, en mi lugar en el sillón oí una risa melodiosa de mujer, cosa que más me intrigó ¿Qué mujer querría conocerme?, Fue entonces que a la sala regresó la señora Elroy en compañía de dos personas y al momento me levanté de mi asiento, entró un matrimonio por lo que se puede ver por su cercanía, el caballero debía ser diez años mayor que Albert, su cabello era negro como sus ojos, su expresión era seria pero calmada, al mirarme mostró una sonrisa educada, lo que realzaba su porte, a su lado sosteniendo su brazo con afecto, una mujer muy hermosa y alta, de cabellera rubia y ojos azules como los de Albert, mostraba una sonrisa amable que emanaba gran cariño, me sorprendió su imagen y sólo por mi propia voluntad "Reaccioné" y di una reverencia al matrimonio, esta persona me recordaba a las hadas de los cuentos como también a las princesas, no recuerdo haber visto alguna vez a una mujer tan hermosa como ella.

-¿Es ella? -Preguntó la dama a la señora Elroy, vaya... hasta su voz era suave y tierna, le respondió afirmativamente con la cabeza.

-Les presentaré, ellos son Edgar y Rose Mary Brower, la hermana de William, así como su cuñado que residen en Escocia, nos han venido a visitar para pasar unos días con nosotros.

Así que ella era su hermana menor de la que me hablaba y él su cuñado, un hombre inteligente y prudente como me los describió, me sentí nerviosa.

-Ella es la señorita Candice Britter, la novia de William –Sentí mis mejillas arder, que la señora Elroy diga tales palabras delante de estas personas, provoca que me sonroje hasta las orejas, noté como en ambos señores se hizo una sonrisa al mencionar lo último.

El matrimonio se acercó a mí unos pasos, dando una reverencia también, el señor tomó mi mano para besarla.

-Al fin le conocemos señorita, no imaginamos tener el privilegio de conocerla tan pronto llegáramos.

Asentí, su voz es gruesa, me hablaba con respeto diría que hasta tiene un aire paternal generoso.

-Es cierto, no esperábamos tal sorpresa ¿Lo planeaste así, tía? -Preguntó la mujer rubia a la señora Elroy quien simplemente dijo que fue casualidad.

-Encantada de conocerlos –Pude por fin hablar.

-Los encantados somos nosotros y rectifico lo que dijo mi tía, no vinimos desde tan lejos precisamente para hacerle una visita a mi familia, estamos aquí para conocerte, Candice.

-¿A-A mí? -Me tembló el labio cuando lo dijo.

-Así es, tenía la irresistible tentación de conocer cuanto antes a la mujer que robó el corazón de mi querido hermano –Sonreí torpemente, quería controlarme... pero en serio no puedo, tales personas vinieron desde tan lejos ¿Sólo para conocerme? -y eres tan linda como te describió, me ha hablado tanto de ti en cartas, que siento que te conozco de toda la vida.

-Concuerdo con mi esposa, nos llenaba de intriga conocer a la damisela que logró moverle el piso a mi cuñado y que relataba tanto en sus cartas, créame que jamás había hecho mención alguna por correspondencia de una dama, así que nos despertó nuestra curiosidad.

-Ahora que estoy delante de ti, te agradezco por darle a mi hermano tantas alegrías, aún si sólo fuese por cartas, yo sentía algo diferente en él a pesar de la distancia.

-Yo... señora no es para tanto, no lo veo tan seguido como quisiera y cuando nos vemos no es por un tiempo prolongado.

-Para que te des una idea de lo que tu presencia en momentos pequeños ha causado en él, es como un dulce respiro a sus tantos y tantos deberes y preocupaciones, lograste enamorar a un hombre que prefería mil veces las juntas de trabajo que una pomposa fiesta con mujeres que sólo miraban en él su posición en lugar de su persona... lo siento tía Elroy, pero es la verdad, Albert nunca gustó de tus fiestas –La señora Elroy ladeó la cabeza mitigando en su rostro la molestia por el comentario de la señora Rose Mary, es lo que Albert me dijo, eso demuestra la confianza que existe también entre él y su hermana, como entre Archie y Stear, Annie y yo.

Se puede ser cortés en el hablar y en el comportamiento, pero el instinto le podría decir que esa persona está mintiendo, aquí no lo sentí en ninguno de los dos, en estos pocos minutos me he llegado a sentir cómoda con estas personas a pesar de recién conocerlas, mi padre dio su consentimiento para quedarme en la mansión Ardley, así que estuvimos conversando en ese salón de lo más a gusto, compartir con el matrimonio que vino de visita, fue una experiencia grata, la señora Rose Mary era más dada a hablar, sentía interés en mi labor en el hospital, pensé que ese tipo de actividades en una dama sería poco llamativas, pero ella realizaba preguntas que dejaban ver verdadero interés, el señor Edgar era más dado a quedarse en silencio pero no rechazaba un intercambio de palabras, aunque él en la mayoría del tiempo escuchaba, ponía atención a la charla e incluso habló de su vida allá en Escocia, la señora Elroy era de total silencio, sólo dando algunos monosílabos; sin embargo me percataba de su atención en mí y en la señora Rose Mary, como estudiando cómo nos llevábamos las dos.

-Mi hermano me habló del Hogar de Pony, dijo que era un lugar agradable y más las personas que viven allí, entonces ¿Ustedes pasan los veranos ahí?

-Si señora, no estamos precisamente para vacacionar, mi hermana y yo tratamos de ayudar en las labores, pero siempre nos la pasamos riendo con los niños, hacen muchas travesuras y son muy ocurrentes.

-Debe ser lindo estar entre muchos niños -Habló la señora con una sonrisa hacia su marido tocando su mano, él asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en silencio.

Yo vi dos sonrisas, pero sentía que detrás de ellas había una tristeza, ¿Sería imaginación mía?, No sólo en ellos vi esa sombra de tristeza que parecía imperceptible, alcancé a notarlo en la señora Elroy, aunque no la abandonaba su expresión acostumbrada, dejó ver algo de dolor por el comentario de la señora Rose Mary, ¿Será acaso que ella no ha podido ser madre? Me quedé con esa duda para mí sola, no quería ser inoportuna comentando algo que puede causarles dolor.

Nuevamente llamaron a la puerta, atendiendo una sirvienta y apareciendo después Albert en el salón con nosotros.

-Candy... ¿Rose Mary?

-Te he tomado por sorpresa, querido Albert -La señora abrazó a Albert así como el señor Edgar, mostrando ambos una sonrisa ancha por verlo, Albert sonreía encantado de poder ver a su hermana -, le dije a Edgar que no esperáramos un minuto más y aquí nos tienes, por fin pude conocer a tu Candice.

Nuevamente mis mejillas se pintaron de rojo, oír ese tipo de expresiones no es algo acostumbrado para mí, en Albert se mostró una cara orgullosa por las palabras de la señora Rose Mary, fue entonces cuando me vio y se acercó a mí tomando mis manos para besarlas, acto seguido miró hacia su hermana y esposo, mientras su brazo rodeaba mi cintura y su mano sostenía la mía descansándola en el lugar de su corazón.

-¿Y qué opinas, hermana?

-Que me quedo feliz de saberte enamorado de una gentil joven, mira tu cara, yo no te había visto sonreír de esa manera, que alegría que encontraras a alguien como Candice.

-La realidad es que ella me escogió y me siento orgulloso de eso, yo sólo tuve la fortuna de toparme en su camino, jamás conocí a alguien que se le comparara, lo negativo es que la vanidad de mi familia me está aflorando más que nunca.

-Pero está justificada –Dijo el señor Edgar con una risa.

-Tienes razón, Edgar –Albert me sonreía con amor, los esposos Brower me miraban con una mirada de aceptación e incluso pronto cariño en la mirada azul de la señora Rose Mary, yo sólo pude sonreír tímidamente.

-Oye tenías razón, sus mejillas cuando se tiñen de rojo parecen dos cerezas, contrasta hermosamente con su rostro.

-¿E-Eh?... Albert -Demandé a mi novio que sólo me guiñó el ojo.

-No iba a gastar papel en hablar de un rutinario día de trabajo, además Rose Mary me demandaba saber de ti.

-Yo...

-Señores –La voz de la señora Elroy llamó la atención de todos -, ahora que Candice ha sido presentada ante Rose Mary y Edgar, daré el aviso que ella nos acompañará al baile en honor a Lowell Becket –El rostro de Albert mostró asombro.

-¿Usted lo autoriza?... ¿Usted se lo dijo? -Le preguntó.

-Desde luego y Candice aceptó que yo le guiara para que pueda desenvolverse en este tipo de ambientes, ya que es algo nuevo para ella –El rostro de Albert mostró ahora cierto desagrado delante de la señora Elroy, quien se mantenía en su posición.

-Si usted estaba de acuerdo desde un principio con que Candy nos acompañara, debió dejar que yo fuese quien la invitara, es mi deber como su novio invitarla a eventos que involucren a mi familia para hacerla parte de ella.

-William, aunque eres un hombre sagaz en los negocios yo estoy un paso adelante de ti en cuestiones de la familia, incluso en las invitaciones.

-Ésa no es la "Costumbre".

-Sabes perfectamente mi forma de actuar.

-Tiene razón Albert, cuando algo trama nuestra tía, no descansa hasta conseguirlo, aunque su idea de unirte a Catherine Appleby jamás funcionó, ¿No es así tía?

-Suele suceder –Una sirvienta hizo una señal a la señora Elroy -, pasemos al comedor, la comida está servida.

La señora Elroy y los señores Brower se adelantaron, iba a seguirlos pero Albert me retuvo en el salón.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Candy yo no te oculté esa fiesta porque no desease que me acompañaras.

-¿Eso? Albert no te preocupes...

-Pudiste pensar que te lo ocultaba.

-No es así, además la señora Elroy me dijo que sólo algunos de tus familiares fueron invitados, no todos y será dentro de un mes, no era necesario avisarme de inmediato.

-Cariño no me entiendes, eres mi novia y yo debo poco a poco adentrarte en mi familia, más que nada saber si es tu deseo acompañarme a esos eventos que en ocasiones se tornan densos, ya me imagino lo que te habrá dicho mi tía, seguramente dio sus argumentos de "Deber e imagen", en verdad quiero llevarte a muchas fiestas donde me vean contigo, pero sólo si es bajo tu consentimiento, no el de mi tía echando por delante mi apellido.

Realmente no me pasó por la mente que él me ocultara esa fiesta, pero Albert sí teme que yo lo imaginase si quiera, además de ello aunque soy su novia, está al pendiente de que sea bajo mi propia voluntad, como me lo dijo allá en el claro, él no me obliga a nada.

-Descuida, no he pensado algo así de ti, es verdad que yo no he asistido a ese tipo de fiestas, sólo lo habían hecho mis padres y me da algo de miedo, me sorprendió que la señora Elroy permita que yo pueda acompañarlos siendo que es un ambiente al que no estoy acostumbrada y porque dista de las festividades a las que mi hermana si podía acompañar a Archie, sin embargo siento curiosidad y más que nada deseos de acompañarte si me es permitido.

-¿Realmente quieres acompañarme?

-Si Albert, tu tía tiene algo de razón en sus palabras, pero yo no quiero perder el piso por ser novia del famoso señor Ardley, sino sentirme orgullosa de ser tu novia.

Poco a poco en su rostro se formó una sonrisa, sus manos tomaron mi rostro con delicadeza amorosa para regalarme un beso, mis labios reciben la caricia de pétalos de flor como otras veces, es una sensación que no se ha vuelto apagada y siempre me da a saber que me ama.

-La verdad es que no tenía deseos de ir a esa fiesta, era una imposición de mi tía, pero si vas a venir conmigo entonces con gusto iré, ya que ahora que lo pienso, nunca he podido bailar contigo y la idea me parece tentadora -Dijo él estrechándome en sus brazos, mirándome de forma atrayente, mis mejillas no volver a su tono natural, que suerte que me sostenga porque siento las piernas temblar.

-Espero no pisarte, no soy muy buena que digamos.

-Eres una dulce mentirosa, te vi en la fiesta de Archie y Annie, tus pasos eran ligeros y precisos, debió ser un deleite para Stear y demás chicos que bailaron contigo, te confieso que aquella vez también tuve muchos celos aún de mi propio sobrino.

-¿Celos?

-Sí, yo tuve que hacerle compañía a la tía Elroy todo el tiempo compartiendo charlas con los invitados, desde mi lugar te miraba bailar con Stear y otros jóvenes regalándoles una sonrisa, mientras yo sólo imaginaba lo que sería bailar contigo, pero ahora podré desquitar ese antojo, y te advierto que pienso bailar contigo toda la noche.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué piensas que yo querré bailar sólo contigo?, Tal vez algún caballero guste bailar conmigo –Le pregunté con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Estoy completamente seguro de ello, pero intuyo que no querrás bailar con otro caballero pues dudo que siquiera uno de ellos, te trate con la misma suavidad y mimo como yo.

-¡Vaya! Eso se oyó bastante vanidoso, se escucha excesivamente seguro señor William Ardley... pero tiene toda la razón del mundo, además a mí tampoco me gustará verlo bailar con otra dama, diría que puede ser dañino para mis ojos.

-Ah... y usted se oye demandante señorita Candice, ¿Podré al menos sacar a bailar a mi hermana?

-Ehm... -Puse semblante pensativo –pues... lo voy a pensar y el día de la fiesta le doy mi respuesta, pero no le prometo nada.

Ambos reímos en el salón, me causa mucha ilusión poder bailar con él por primera vez, es seguro que ahí tendré muchas miradas encima de mí, pero no debo hacerles caso, al menos no a las que se dejan llevar por aquellos chismes, pues estaré en compañía de Albert.

-¡William!

La voz de la señora Elroy se dejó oír incluso hasta este salón, Albert y yo reímos, se ve que a la señora no le gusta que se atrasen con los horarios así sea para comer.

-¿Ves cómo ella me llama así cuando su humor no es muy alegre?

Acompañamos a los demás en la mesa después de un último beso, él me dijo que no tenía muchos deseos de asistir a ese evento, sin embargo parece que ahora está entusiasmado, y yo sigo ilusionada.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Y gracias por sus comentarios preguntando por mí, estoy bien, muchas gracias**


	11. Madre

Capítulo recién salido del horno n_o

* * *

**Cap.11** **Madre**

-¡Que honor tener la visita de la estimable familia Ardley! No creí que pudieran asistir todos teniendo considerables ocupaciones que absorben tiempo, estoy agradecido que hayan podido acompañarme esta noche.

-Felicidades por su cumpleaños señor Lowell, de parte de la familia Ardley le deseamos muchas bendiciones a usted y toda su familia, gracias por permitirnos compartir este día con usted -Habló Albert en nombre de toda la familia Ardley, el señor Lowell Becket, un hombre de sesenta años, cuyos cabellos rizados están totalmente pintados en tono plateado, muestra una sonrisa agradecida detrás de su bigote que tiene el mismo tono que su cabello.

Los demás hacemos una pequeña reverencia, el señor Becket por caballerosidad besa las manos de las mujeres que hemos venido, primero, evidentemente a la señora Elroy quien mantiene en todo momento su temple erguido y gracia de la realeza, quien usa un vestido morado y en sus hombros un chal color lila, después besa la mano de la señora Rose Mary con sumo respeto quien usa un vestido color durazno que ceñía discretamente su figura, besa la mano de la señora Clarice de la misma manera quien usa un vestido azul obscuro que realza su cabello negro y finalmente es mi turno, usando un vestido dorado esponjado pero que no entorpece el caminar, al mirarme el señor Becket me da una sonrisa de tal forma que sus pómulos se interponen entre sus ojos, no sé... tal vez una sonrisa que se le da a los nietos.

-¿Y quién es esta exquisita doncella que ha venido a dejar pálidos a mis pobres adornos de gardenias? -Mis mejillas al instante se pintaron de rosa y mi boca se torció en una tímida sonrisa por el halago, la señora Rose Mary y el señor Edgar emitieron unas leves risas, nunca me había hablado así un alto señor.

-Es la señorita Candice Britter, hija del señor Vincent Britter, ella es mi novia a quien me complazco en presentar.

-Ah… es un honor conocerla -Tomó mi mano y la besó, sus labios seguían mostrando aquella sonrisa, mis mejillas seguir con aquel tono rosa -, así que usted es la dama de quien nos informó la señora Ardley para entregarle una invitación, me alegro de que lo haya hecho.

-Gracias por permitirme estar aquí, si me disculpa el atrevimiento, mi familia también le felicita.

-Vaya, este año he recibido lluvia de felicitaciones, se lo agradezco y también a su familia, conozco el trabajo de su padre, las telas que maneja son ideales para la temporada veraniega, a mis nietas les encanta y también le gustaban a mi bella Constanza que en gloria esté, disfrute de la fiesta –Nuevamente tomó mi mano para besarla, yo agradecí el gesto.

Hoy es la festividad de la que se me habló hace un mes, la misma señora Elroy habló con el señor Becket para informar de que yo acompañaría a la familia Ardley y debía disponer de una invitación para asistir, no se negaron, entonces la señora Elroy justo como me había avisado, puso atención en mis modales para tal evento, a Albert le parecía que su tía exageraba así como a la señora Rose Mary, varias veces le pidió no "Atosigarme" con sus lecciones, no mentiré de que era algo que gustaría de oír todo el día, sin embargo sus consejos eran útiles, porque jamás he venido a tales eventos, sólo lo habían hecho mis padres y en contadas ocasiones. Mi padre que siempre se mantenía sereno delante de sus hijas, su pose se turbó al saber que yo vendría a tal fiesta, sobre todo porque la invitación era solamente para los mayores: Albert, la señora Elroy, la señora Rose Mary, el señor Edgar, así como el señor Arthur y la señora Clarice, los chicos no estaban invitados, por ende, tampoco mi hermana; cuando supe eso me sentí fuera de lugar, no quería que vieran un exceso de mi parte asistir cuando ni los jóvenes de la familia Ardley vendrían, sentí que desencajaba, para mi caso se habló con el mismísimo señor Becket para entregar una invitación a mi nombre mientras que a los chicos nada, realmente me sentía con mucha vergüenza y más porque los futuros suegros de Annie se mostraron noqueados cuando lo comentó la señora Ardley.

**Flash Back**

-¿Hablas en serio, tía?

-Por supuesto –Dijo la señora con determinación, bebiendo de su taza humeante de té de durazno -¿Vas a quejarte porque no intervine para que Archibald asistiera con su prometida? -Preguntó directamente la señora Elroy, yo apenadísima desde mi sitio en el sillón, estábamos en el salón de costura de la señora Elroy, junto a la señora Clarice que vino de visita, la señora Rose Mary y yo.

-No miento de que no quiero hacerlo, también ellos deben darse a conocer en esa clase de fiestas ahora que van a casarse.

-Para ellos habrá otras celebraciones a las que Anne estará previamente invitada, esto es un asunto diferente y lo sabes Clarice, William es quien está cerca del señor Becket, como media ciudad sabe de su relación con Candice ella debe acompañarlo, no estamos hablando de una fiesta entre jóvenes como las que Archibald gusta orquestar, es una fiesta con integrantes selectivos de familias de alto rango, un tipo de gente que los muchachos no suelen frecuentar y que no están en su círculo de amistad, supongo que asimilas que es una carga que Anne no podrá soportar.

Ahí estaba ese tono de la señora Elroy, nos tiene definidas a las dos, si fuese el caso de que Archie y Annie pudiesen asistir, mi hermana lo tomaría como un cuento de hadas por asistir a una fiesta como ésta, pero sería presa de los nervios al ver lo que demanda la señora Elroy y ella apenas le puede mirar a los ojos.

-¿Estás de acuerdo, Candice? -Me preguntó la señora Clarice.

-Le confieso señora Clarice, que me da pena porque mis amigos no irán siendo que son integrantes genuinos de esta familia, no quiero quitarle el lugar a nadie imponiendo mi persona, pero la señora Elroy recalca que debo ir y por respeto debo hacer caso a sus palabras, si no hubiera necesidad de presentarme lo aceptaría sin problema, no demando ir con todos ustedes, lo único que quiero es dar el respeto que se merece la familia Ardley y poder acompañar a Albert a una fiesta, eso es todo.

-¿Sólo acompañarlo?

-Candice gusta de las cosas simples, igual que él -Mencionó la señora Elroy respondiendo la pregunta a la señora Clarice, quien también mostró un semblante de confusión al pensar en lo "Poco" que aspiro de dicha celebración.

-Es una sorpresa para todos que Candy acompañe a los mayores a esa fiesta, pero estoy de acuerdo con la tía Elroy, Annie se sentiría nerviosa con las peticiones que ella hace, ya habrá otras fiestas a las que los chicos asistan, como Candy dijo, no le está quitando el lugar a nadie, tú sabes prima que hay celebraciones que permiten la asistencia de todos en la familia y otras que no, entiende que se trata de mi hermano y como tal tiene derecho a llevar a su novia cuando sea invitado, ya fue la oportunidad de Archie y su novia, ahora les toca a ellos; vamos Clarice, apóyala esto no es sencillo para ella, siendo hermana de tu futura nuera y sobre todo buena amiga de tus hijos, creo que puede contar con tu apoyo, ¿O me equivoco?

-No Rose Mary, claro que Candice puede contar conmigo, sólo me extrañó la acción de mi tía por hablar con el señor Becket para entregar una invitación exclusiva para ella, no es algo que nuestra tía haga comúnmente.

-Se lo agradezco -Hablé a la señora Clarice, ella me dio una pequeña pero real sonrisa.

Entonces miré a la señora Rose Mary sonriendo, ella me devolvió el gesto y tocó mi mano con cariño, en este tiempo que ha permanecido aquí se ha mostrado interesada en conversar conmigo, era algo sencillo tomarle cariño.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Es un hermoso lugar, es una mansión tan grande como la mansión de la familia Ardley, pero da ilusión de ser como un palacio y decorada con muchos arreglos florales de gardenias, la señora Rose Mary me contó que era la flor favorita de la difunta esposa del señor Becket, debe ser una manera de recordarla en este día; a donde quiera que miro veo gente que no conozco y la verdad es que me hubiera gustado que Annie viniera conmigo, sin embargo no podía ser y vengo aquí con los mejores deseos de ella, me sigue causando gracia que mientras yo sentía pena porque mis amigos no podían estar aquí, para Annie era como un cuento que yo pudiese asistir.

-Por allá está un diván para usted señora Elroy y mire, se encuentra la señora Eleanor –Dijo el señor Arthur.

-Vayamos para saludarle –Los demás le seguimos caminando hasta ese lugar, pero una mano detuvo mis pasos y mi dorso sintió la caricia de pétalos de flor.

-¿Mi bella princesa me concedería el honor de bailar conmigo?

-¿Tan pronto?, Pensé que primero era darse a saludar a los demás y entablar con ellos una plática -Dije con una risa.

-Es lo que se hace comúnmente en una fiesta como ésta, pero prefiero satisfacer mi antojo de bailar y si es con tan deliciosa compañía, no voy a hacer el sacrificio de esperar.

-Estaría encantada.

-Entonces vayamos a avisar que nos ausentaremos un momento.

Asentí, no esperé que Albert me lo pidiera tan pronto, a decir verdad, pensé que debía compartir algunas palabras con los señores del lugar, cuando avisamos a la señora Elroy ella enmarcó una ceja comparándose a una colina empinada, la señora Rose Mary mitigaba como podía su risa tras su mano, así como la señora Clarice.

-Pero William debes compartir con el señor Becket y demás caballeros antes de ponerte a bailar, así como Candice.

-Y lo haremos querida tía, pero el señor Becket está ocupado en una charla con sus yernos y están tocando el vals que más me gusta, además ¿No crees que tan lindo vestido luce mejor en movimiento que estando quieto? -La señora volteó la cabeza emitiendo un sonido de disgusto, pronunciando un quedo pero audible para nosotros "Como quieras".

-Tía no te enfades, alégrate de que Albert decidiera por sí mismo bailar, otras veces eres tú quien lo orilla.

-Ya me di cuenta que está demasiado deseoso de bailar Rose Mary, bien, pero no olvides compartir con los caballeros y Candice, recuerda lo que te he estado enseñando todas estas semanas en caso de que yo no esté presente para darte a conocer.

-Si señora.

La señora Elroy fue a donde el diván en compañía de los demás, el señor Edgar y la señora Rose Mary nos dedicaron unas miradas divertidas, entonces Albert sosteniendo con gracia y elegancia mi mano, me llevó hasta el centro de donde las parejas bailaban, al tomar nuestro lugar, su brazo rodeó mi cadera y su mano la mía, me miraba de forma que yo no podría siquiera mirar si mis pasos eran los correctos, luce tan apuesto con su traje negro, comenzamos a movernos al tiempo de la melodía, tenía nervios nuevamente por ser la primera vez que bailo con él y mis mejillas se volvieron a pintar, sin embargo tan pronto comencé a seguir sus pasos me sentí feliz, sentí que estaba en un cuento como los que mi nana solía leerme de niña; todo encajaba, el lugar, la música, él... la forma en que me mira, es una actividad común bailar, pero siento que mi corazón late aceleradamente, es tan extraño... sólo me pasa con él, sus movimientos son precisos y suaves, llegué a sentir que sólo estábamos nosotros en ese lugar acompañados por la melodía.

-¿Lo hago bien? Soy tieso para estas cosas.

-No es cierto –Le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Es que tengo una compañera que guía mis torpes pasos -Reí, yo temía perder el paso, pero no fue así a pesar de que no bajaba la mirada para cerciorarme, es que no podía, o mejor dicho no quería, sólo quería verlo a él; la pieza terminó, las parejas aplaudimos, entonces mis manos son tomadas nuevamente por él que besa cada una, mis mejillas no van a poder recuperar su tono natural, estas muestras de afecto en un lugar como éste a la exposición de las demás personas ocasiona esta reacción -, justo como pensé eres un ensueño que opaca todo en este salón.

-N-No... yo...

-Lo eres, eres mi ensueño que inflama mi corazón.

-...Albert n-no digas eso –Soy yo la que tiene el corazón latiendo a mil por sus palabras, su mirada tenía esta noche un brillo especial, que no me dejaba mirarle tanto tiempo y por eso ladeé la cabeza con una sonrisa tímida, la música volvió a escucharse, las parejas se formaron para proseguir el baile.

-Baila conmigo de nuevo.

Se escuchó como una petición, asentí ligeramente, mi corazón aún no se recuperaba, me dejé hacer por sus movimientos tan dulces, tiernos y que a la vez tenían una pizca de posesión. Como si fuese posible que desease estar con otra persona...

De nuevo me sentí ajena a todo, la misma sensación que me ocasionaba ladear la mirada por no "Soportar" verlo, de forma contradictoria me hace anclar mis ojos en él; sé que es tan extraño, pero es que sólo Albert me ha provocado todas estas reacciones, bailar no se había vuelto tan excitante para mí, su simple tacto me dice a gritos amarme, ojalá yo pudiera hacer lo mismo con él, me da vueltas suavemente, me levanta del suelo con gracia pensando que estoy al nivel de las nubes, volver mis pies al suelo pero sin haber alejado mis ojos de aquellos orbes azules. Cuando la música cesó y la gente aplaudió por la pieza musical, yo respiraba para abastecer mis pulmones juntando mis manos al pecho.

-¿Qué tienes mi amor? -Preguntó Albert preocupado, colocando sus manos en mis hombros, yo le sonreía aún con las mejillas sonrosadas y moví negativamente la cabeza.

-Me gustó bailar –Una explicación corta, simple, no dirá todo lo que siento, pero no es mentira.

Él de alguna forma lo entendió volviendo a sonreírme, besó nuevamente mi mano y tomándolo del brazo fuimos a cumplir los "Deberes" que mencionó anteriormente la señora Elroy, compartimos algunas palabras con el señor de la casa, por sus comentarios entendí que apreció al padre de Albert y él le tiene respeto, hablamos con demás personas en la fiesta, cuando alguien preguntaba por mí Albert al momento me presentaba como su novia, en un tono que moderaba su cariño pero dejándolo notar para los terceros, me hacía feliz y yo no quería pavonearme por ser la novia del jefe de los Ardley, pues ellos admiran su tenacidad en los negocios y el poder de su familia, ellos no lo conocen en el interior y ésa es la parte de la que yo me siento orgullosa; tampoco quería quedar como aquellas mujeres opulentas de las que la señora Elroy seleccionaba para él, sólo quería intercambiar unas palabras, escuchar sus comentarios y dar una sonrisa cortes, pues desde hace tanto tiempo odié cuando mi padre quería dar a los demás la imagen de las hijas "Perfectas".

Además de hablar con las personas del lugar, también charlé con la señora Clarice y la señora Rose Mary, ella se mostró como una persona auténtica en su trato a mí, no aparentó por quedar bien, el trato que recibí de ella cuando nos conocimos es intacto al que he resentido hasta hoy, lo mismo para el señor Edgar con quien el intercambio de palabras no ha sido basto como en el caso de su esposa, pero siempre fue cordial y amable dejando la sensación de una plática cuando se dé la oportunidad, a estas personas les había tomado prontamente un aprecio y fue triste saber que ellos jamás han tenido la bendición de ser padres, la señora Rose Mary se sometió a tratamientos pero nada funcionaba y era algo que les carcomía por dentro, sacando al exterior palabras corteses y agradables sonrisas que taparan ese dolor.

La fiesta era animada y linda, mi hermana me sugirió disfrutarla pues seguramente habrá más celebraciones a las que podría asistir, traté de hacer caso a su consejo, en un momento de la fiesta mientras estábamos Albert, el señor Edgar y yo hablando con uno de los hijos del señor Becket, se habían acercado nada menos que el señor Appleby junto a su hija, la famosa señorita Catherine una mujer alta como la señora Rose Mary, cabellos recogidos con tonalidad de un rubio obscuro y ojos verde pálido que mostraba al mundo un semblante recatado pero que dejaba ver cierto aire de superioridad, al verme a mí muy cerca de Albert, vi como sus ojos se abrieron demás y sus labios pintados perfectamente de rojo, se habían abierto y cerrado al mismo tiempo, trabajó para recuperar su pose inicial de recato, queriendo dejar a ver superioridad.

Ella se mostraba así y cuando Albert le saludó con un beso en la mano, notaba que luchaba más por permanecer "Serena", peor aún cuando me presentaron como la novia de Albert, los hombres compartieron unas palabras, pero ella se disculpó para ir a saludar unas amigas, su padre le siguió después al igual que el hijo del señor Becket, fue entonces cuando miré a mi pareja divertido después de mostrarse educado delante de ellos.

-Creo que no le gustó verte con otra compañía –Dijo el señor Edgar igualmente divertido -¿Se quejará con la señora Elroy?

-No lo sé, concordamos en algunos sitios al recibir cada quien una invitación, intercambiamos algunas palabras superficiales, bailé con ella uno que otro vals incitado por mi tía... tal vez si haya una queja, pero jamás le hice promesa alguna -Habló Albert con una sonrisa divertida mientras tomaba mi mano.

-De haber sido otra la situación, no habríamos venido a Lakewood con tanto entusiasmo y urgencia si ella hubiese sido recibida en lugar de Candice, habríamos preferido aparecer hasta navidad, en verdad que jamás entendí la insistencia de la señora Elroy de unirte a ella.

-Veo que a usted no le es de mucho agrado, señor Edgar.

-Y está mal que un caballero muestre algo así delante de una dama, pero es que las veces que compartirmos palabras con esa mujer, no nos dejó un grato sabor de boca, especialmente a mi amada esposa, por fortuna del cielo, estamos compartiendo con usted Candice y aprovechando la fiesta, ¿Me acompañaría con una pieza?, No te molestará, ¿Verdad William?

-Mientras no me robes su atención toda la noche, no tengo negativa.

Acepté bailar con el señor Edgar mientras Albert sacaba a bailar a su hermana menor, la fiesta fue agradable, debo decir que yo sentía en mí la mirada de la señora Elroy poniendo atención con especial énfasis cuando charlaba con las personas, sobre todo los señores, dijo que asistirían hombres con los que su sobrino frecuenta en los negocios, otros con los que es posible hacer un trato, como todo, se trata de dar una buena impresión, era algo similar a lo que nos pedía mi padre pero tiene algo de distinto; ella me recalcaba a los señores sin embargo las dos teníamos el común pensamiento, de que es con las mujeres con las que debía irse con paso cauteloso, pues así como pude ver que Catherine Appleby miró con disgusto que yo estuviese con Albert, así podría notar quien me miraría de esa misma forma debido a aquellos chismes, lo de menos vendría a ser la posición social a la que pertenezco, son los chismes el tema delicado entre el grupo de mujeres, afortunadamente no había notado alguna mirada diferente o llegado percibir un comentario que haga una alusión maquillada de "Educación".

Así pasó el tiempo en la fiesta, compartir con las personas del lugar, poder charlar con la familia a la que acompaño y sobre todo bailar con Albert, de no ser porque debíamos entablar una plática con las personas para darme a conocer, él habría querido bailar conmigo todo el tiempo, miraba como su semblante cambiaba de esa sonrisa que me ocasionaba ladear momentáneamente los ojos debido a su intensidad, para cambiar a una de decepción que duraba un segundo cuando debía hablar con algún señor que pedía su atención.

-¡Señor Ardley! -Llamó un señor que hacía compañía al señor Becket, Albert dio una sonrisa cortes, pero sabía que no tenía deseos de ir con ellos.

-Otra vez no podré bailar contigo, debería mandar a mi tía con ellos –Era el tercer baile que habíamos interrumpido porque llamaban la atención de mi novio, así como podíamos bailar, así también debíamos posponerlo porque era solicitado.

-Está bien Albert, ve.

-Será la última conversación que atiendo, no pienso pasar así toda la noche, yo vine para disfrutar unos momentos a tu lado, es la primera celebración a la que asistimos como pareja.

-Lo sé.

-Señor Ardley –Volvieron a llamarlo, él dio un asentamiento avisando que ya iba.

-No tardaré mi amor, déjame llevarte a donde Clarice y Arthur.

-Descuida yo iré, ve con los señores.

Él asintió con una sonrisa besando con cariño mi mano, lo vi irse a donde aquellos señores sonriéndole, esto parecía ser una costumbre en las fiestas, así que debo hacerme a la idea.

-Imposible.

Oí una voz que sonó como a un susurro que denotaba mucha impresión atrás de mí, a pesar del murmullo interminable de la gente y la melodía que daba ánimo a la fiesta, reconocería esa voz sin importar que su entonación fuese baja, había en mi rostro una sonrisa que se ha ido, más no se colocó en mi cara la encarnación de algún miedo, sobresalto ni mucho menos pena, me tranquilicé; despacio volteé a donde esa voz, era Susana Marlow usando un vestido blanco que la hacía ver hermosa, he de reconocerlo, ella me miraba con negación.

-Señorita Marlow -Saludé con ¿Educación?, Más bien con civilidad acompañada de una pequeña reverencia.

-Tú... aquí... y con... con...

Debió verme con Albert, ha de parecerle extrañísimo verme acompañada del jefe de los Ardley, encontrarla aquí no es una agradable sorpresa, hay gente que no conozco, pero no esperaba encontrarle aquí, dándome cuenta que sigo siendo tonta, su familia es de la aristocracia australiana, era evidente que podrían ser invitados, sin embargo no tenía por qué reparar en ellos.

Susana Marlow aclaró su garganta para componer su postura, mueve su abanico delante de ella dando al mundo, o mejor dicho a mí una careta de superioridad elegante, realmente... no es agradable verla.

-Jamás imaginé que estarías en una fiesta como ésta, dado que no es del alcance de muchos.

-Lo sé.

Hubo silencio entre nosotras siendo rodeadas por las personas y la música, verme no es tampoco una gracia para ella, el enfado de saber que el joven con el que se planeó un compromiso matrimonial, sostuvo un romance clandestino estando ella fuera del país es de coraje, fui engañada por Terry y en gran parte por mi estupidez de creer toda palabra de amor que saliera de su boca sin cuestionar nada.

-Así que ahora estas saliendo con un Ardley... y a la luz de todos -Ahí está ese tono, sarcasmo.

-En efecto, sin ocultar nada -Hablé serenamente, manteniendo mi postura quieta, es la verdad, no tengo nada que ocultar ante los demás.

-Parece que levantaste la vista muy alto, ¿Será acaso que el señor Ardley sabe de...?

-Es un hombre al que por respeto no se le puede ocultar nada.

-Y es bastante generoso... o muy ingenuo -Callé, pero ese tono hacia Albert es insolente -, otro caballero habría reaccionado diferente, corres con mucha suerte, o quizás eres muy hábil...

-Entiendo perfectamente lo que está pensando de mí, sé que soy la última persona que se ganaría su simpatía y tiene algo de derecho el pensar tales cosas de mi persona debido a los eventos pasados, sin embargo señorita Marlow, por lo demás sus palabras no tienen lugar, nuestro único encuentro fue en la celebración de compromiso en la mansión Ardley, de ahí en más jamás topé con usted o con su prometido, he hecho mi vida muy aparte de la de cualquiera de ustedes dos.

-Que altanera eres, ¿Cómo pudo Terry fijarse en ti?

-Locuras de juventud si gusta verlo así.

-Debes sentirte rimbombante por haber logrado atrapar a un Ardley y no a cualquiera, al jefe de todos ellos, no debió serte suficiente con Terry.

-En eso le doy toda la razón, no era suficiente un muchacho que mintió desde siempre.

-Cuidado con lo que dices... -Habló ella amenazantemente, dando un paso hacía a mí, ninguna quería que los demás se dieran cuenta, era casa ajena, a ella le apenan el doble lo que dirá la gente, no obstante yo no ladeé los ojos, ni di un paso atrás.

-Será mejor cortar esto y cortarlo de una vez –Detuve sus palabras, pues no me tocó su amenaza -, su compromiso está a punto de llegar al altar, Terrence Grandchester fue, es y siempre será suyo, la última de sus preocupaciones debo ser yo, su rencor hacía a mí tiene justificación, ya que puedo entender el dolor que sintió al saber las andanzas de su prometido en su ausencia, pero usted no tiene que verme como una amenaza a sus planes de boda; cásense, sean muy felices, yo seré responsable de mi propia vida, sus comentarios mordaces y sarcásticos no tienen razón si Terrence ya no representa para mí más de lo que es saber la hora del día.

-¿Cómo podría estar segura de lo que dices y que no son sólo palabras envalentonadas? No soy ingenua Britter, sé que Terry a pesar de todo el amor que le tengo, no te ha olvidado... -Lo dijo con voz aguda, por el dolor, por el coraje, batallábamos las dos porque el mundo a nuestro alrededor no se diera cuenta de la charla entre dos chicas que se relacionaron con Terrence Grandchester -, jamás ha mencionado tu nombre delante de mí, me mira siempre a mí... pero ve a alguien más en su mente.

Es dolor auténtico, ella si está enamorada de él, el compromiso para ella era motivo de celebración, para Terry un deber más de su familia, mitigado porque la joven con quien lo comprometieron es de belleza notable, pero parece que, para Terry, acostumbrado a hacer su voluntad no quería dejar sus antojos antes del matrimonio, no era suficiente.

-Te cruzaste en su camino, si no hubiera sido así él no tendría ojos más que para mí… -Sus ojos comienzan a verse vidriosos, han bajado al suelo, su abanico cubre su boca, quiere mantener una pose digna delante de la gente alrededor, aunque por dentro esté lastimada -… me amaría.

Sus palabras hacia mí no me gustan, tampoco que tache a Albert de ingenuo debido al enojo que tiene, más mirándola de este modo... le tengo pena.

-Entonces luche por él.

-...No hagas bromas.

-Ya sufrí yo una broma así que las conozco, es evidente que delante una de la otra no tenemos nada que decirnos, al menos yo no, usted no debería gastarlo en ironías con una chica a la que no le interesa su prometido, gaste energía en algo de provecho, luche por el amor de su prometido y gánelo.

-El colmo... la chica con la que me engañó mi novio... m-me... v-viene a dar consejos –El dolor y el enojo unidos en ella, cubiertos por su delicado vestido blanco.

-Son las burlas de la vida.

Susana respiró varias veces para tranquilizarse, limpiando rápidamente las lágrimas que se habían amontonado en sus ojos, abanicaba con elegancia recuperando la postura. Su rostro se mostraba con el orgullo de las damas, pero las dos sabíamos que por dentro no era así, nos quedamos unos instantes en ese lugar, siendo ajenas las personas que están alrededor, luego volteó hacía mí, pero nada salió de su boca, tampoco de mí, Terry nos había lastimado a las dos con resultados diferentes, pero de la misma manera: el engaño. Tal vez quería decirme algo, quizás los mismos comentarios mordaces, pero debió creer que para mí la figura de su prometido ya no es de importancia, ¿A quién hiere? Sólo a ella misma.

-Oh aquí estabas Candice, la señora Elroy necesita que vayas con ella -Apareció el señor Arthur con una sonrisa bonachona -, perdón no sabía que estabas ocupada con la dama, disculpe señorita.

-No se preocupe, ya me retiraba a saludar a otras personas, con su permiso –Dijo ella educadamente con una reverencia, dio medio vuelta desapareciendo entre la multitud.

Ella se fue a un extremo del salón y yo me fui al otro, así como aquella vez con Terry donde le dije lo último que tenía para él, así con su prometida, vaya fiesta. El tiempo seguía transcurriendo entre charlas, risas y bailes, no di con Susana en ningún otro momento, tampoco es que ella insistiera en que cruzáramos miradas y menos palabras, fue lo mejor, pensé que era la única sorpresa no grata de esta noche, más no fue así.

Mientras bailaba con Albert y en un movimiento de la danza de dar vueltas, vi otra imagen que yo no esperé ver... tan pronto.

-Madre -Salió de mis labios soltando de la impresión la mano de Albert, mirando con incredulidad hacia un grupo de personas, si... era ella, era mi madre.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Preguntó Albert tocando mi hombro.

No pude responderle, estaba tratando de asimilar lo que mis ojos veían, el divorcio de mis padres fue hace cinco años, desde ese entonces no la vimos más y sólo sabíamos de ella por cartas que enviaba, cartas que exclusivamente podían ser enviadas si mi padre lo autorizaba y eso únicamente para que Annie no llorara, sólo tenía doce años cuando se divorciaron y le dolió la ruptura a pesar de que era lo más sensato que podían hacer ellos dos; la vi charlar y sonreír con gracia femenina, mi madre era una mujer hermosa, desde niñas lo sabíamos, mirándola ahora sigue igual de bella con ese vestido rosa obscuro que deja al descubierto sus hombros con un leve avistamiento de su pecho y su cabello correctamente recogido, adornándolo con perlas.

-Candy -Llamó de nuevo Albert, presionando ligeramente mi hombro.

-Es mi madre -Alcancé a responderle.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Mi madre... mi madre, Albert -Respondí aún sin creerlo.

-¿Aquella mujer del fondo? ¿En verdad? -La miró otra vez, le tomó dos segundos hacer la comparación.

La indecisión llegó a mí, sería correcto acercarme a ella para saludarla, saber cómo está, que lo más seguro es que excelente, ella amó siempre a aquel hombre francés, al caer en el recuerdo de esa persona busqué por los alrededores para encontrarlo, más no di con él, ¿Estará aquí?, ¿A que vino mi madre desde Europa?, ¿Acaso se enfrentará a mi padre para asistir a la boda de Annie?, Ésas y más dudas me envolvieron, no me moví de mi sitio, Albert no parecía saber que decirme, entonces mi madre llegó a percatarse de mí, en ella también se pintó la sorpresa claramente, su impresión le duró unos segundos antes de disculparse con las personas que charlaba, acercándose a nosotros, yo avancé hasta con ella acompañada de Albert.

-Candice, que alegría verte, ha pasado tanto tiempo –Por poco olvidaba el sonido de su voz, ¿Me suena melodioso y tierno como la voz de la señora Rose Mary? No, ¿Me suena maternal como la voz de mi nana o de la señora Pony y de la hermana María? Imposible.

-Madre –Di una reverencia, en otra situación debería ser impulsivamente emocional, abrazarla, llorar por verla luego de tantos años, pero no es así.

-¿Quién es usted? -Preguntó mi madre interesada mirando a Albert.

-William Albert Ardley para servirle -Respondió él educadamente tomando su mano para besarla.

-Margaret Clarice Abdelbasset, madre de Candice y Anne Briter ¿Está acompañando a mi hija?

-Si madre, el caballero es mi novio por la venia de mi padre.

-¿De verdad? Oh pero que hermosa sorpresa, sabía que tu belleza no pasaría ajena a nadie, mírate... has crecido tanto, ya eres toda una mujer, luces tan preciosa hoy –Dijo con una sonrisa "Elocuente" -pero tengo una duda su apellido me llama... ¿Es pariente del prometido de mi hija menor, Archibald Ardley?

-Soy su tío.

-Oh que interesante saberlo –Dijo ella con una sonrisa en sus labios pintados color rosa-, que bella coincidencia conocernos aquí.

Ella sonríe de manera cortes delante de Albert, él inmediatamente se ha percatado que ver a mi propia madre no es un estallido de felicidad.

-Supongo que querrás tener una plática después de tanto tiempo.

Asentí, Albert se retiró bajo las sonrisas de mi madre, ella y yo caminamos a uno de los ventanales donde había menos gente para tener un poco de privacidad.

-Qué hombre tan atractivo, la foto del prometido de Annie es digna, un joven apuesto y gentil, pero este caballero es la personificación de la frase "Palabras mayores", fue un tino fijarte un objetivo así.

-¿Qué te ha traído a Chicago, madre? -Directa, no gastaría en irme por las ramas a pesar de que quería reclamar por expresarse así de mi decisión de estar con Albert, en los labios color rosa de mi madre había una sonrisa, ésta se volteó al lado contrario.

-Por lo visto no tendrás algo de tacto, hija, cuando menos deberías intentarlo ya que nos volvemos a ver después de tanto tiempo, deberías preguntar cómo me va a mí y a mi esposo... ¿Me vas a recriminar por asistir a una fiesta a la que fuimos invitados mi esposo y yo?

-No, son libres de venir, a primera vista veo que te ha ido maravillosamente en Francia.

-Exacto.

-Pero no creo que haya sido solamente por este baile que regresas de Europa.

-Cierto, tienes toda la razón... ah esa suspicacia que heredaste de tu padre, me causa malestar –Dijo mi madre masajeando su sien izquierda -, ya que es una cualidad tuya entonces también intuirás porque regresé.

-Asistir a la boda de Annie.

-Ni más ni menos y no sólo yo, también mi esposo Fabien.

-Madre... -Ya es bastante para mi padre el no querer que ella esté en la boda, recibir a ese hombre que es seguramente el ser al que más odia sobre la tierra, le causaría un estallido de rabia, ¿Cómo puede querer algo así?

-Soy su madre, le di la vida a Annie y en el día más importante de su vida yo tengo y debo estar presente para ella, y ya que Fabien es mi esposo, compartirá esa dicha conmigo como matrimonio que somos.

-Es delicado lo que quieres tratar con mi padre, rechazará tajantemente tu solicitud.

-Su opinión no puede ser la única, Annie se unirá a los Ardley ya es otra familia la que está incluida así que las decisiones no las tiene únicamente Vincent, después de todo estoy segura que Annie desea que su madre esté a su lado.

-Eso le gustaría, pero ella toma en cuenta la opinión de mi padre.

-Entonces deberías ponerte del lado de tu hermana y ayudar para que yo esté en esa boda en compañía de Fabien, es de mal gusto que una mujer se presente sola a un evento de esa índole, incluso pienso que es momento de presentarme formalmente ante la famosa familia Ardley ya que no he tenido oportunidad.

-Todavía puede haber una posibilidad de que puedas estar en la boda, pero tu esposo no creo...

-¡¿"Posibilidad"?! -Su cara de exasperación lo dice todo -¿Me tocan las sobras?... Conmigo no tiene que haber eso de "Posibilidades", es mi derecho de madre, tú padre no puede comportarse terco todo el tiempo, sería más sencillo si diese su brazo a torcer.

-No es fácil.

-Por eso digo que debes ayudarme, si te pones de mi lado tu padre cambiará de parecer -Ahora es en mis labios que se forma una sonrisa, pero no una dulce sino irónica.

-Madre... ¿Acaso estos años en Francia te han hecho olvidar las cosas?, ¿Hay en tu mente recuerdos de mí persuadiendo con docilidad a mi padre?

Mi madre guardó silencio un momento, saliendo un suspiro de sus labios.

-Tienes razón, pero si las tres hablamos con él no le quedará más remedio que aceptar la idea.

-La que debe decidir eso es mi hermana y su prometido.

-Acabas de decir que a ella le gustaría tenerme el día de su boda -Habló con seguridad.

-Y como tú acabas de decir, ya no es solamente mi padre, nuestra familia, lo es también la familia Ardley.

Mi madre volvió a guardar silencio, la familia de Archie tenía noción de mi madre por comentarios de Annie y mi padre, no la conocen en persona de no ser por el único retrato que tenemos de ella, el único que se salvó luego de que mi padre rompiera todos el día que se marchó de la casa, además está la señora Elroy, el tema del divorcio de mis padres es algo que le incomoda, en su familia nunca ha habido un solo divorcio, en estos días que he podido tratarla más, supe que es una mujer que no da un paso en falso y que la gente externa que entra a su familia, la estudia, como fue conmigo y el chisme que me seguía; la señora Elroy sabe porque fue el divorcio de mis padres, sabe porque mi madre se fue de con nosotros, no estoy segura de que quiera verla ese día.

-No retrocederé Candice, ambos estaremos en esa boda –Ella también sabe del recato de la familia Ardley, es seguro que se nieguen, no podría con ellos, sin embargo prefiere la obstinación, como dice mi padre.

-Sólo ten un poco de tacto, no es algo sencillo y esto podría turbar a Annie.

-Será como tu padre tome las cosas –Dijo determinantemente, cuando le cuente a Annie no lo creerá y mi padre...

-Ma chéire -Oímos detrás de nosotras, ahí estaba ese hombre, Fabien Abdelbasset un hombre alto de cabello negro, ahora con rayos grises como mi padre, su barba cortada cuidadosamente rodeándole la cara, y de ojos azul pálido como Susana Marlow, un hombre de cincuenta años como mi padre y de noble porte, al verme el señor pone cara de sorpresa, pues soy parecida a mi madre.

-Querido, ella es mi hija mayor Candice de quien te hablé, ¿La recuerdas?

Una sola vez en todos estos años Annie y yo vimos a este hombre, no lo olvidamos, él dio una reverencia con una mano contra su pecho, como saludo.

-Si ma chéire la recuerdo, eres tan hermosa como tu madre a esa edad –No respondí con palabras, únicamente di una reverencia como él -, que asombro concordar contigo en una fiesta como ésta, ¿Vino...? -Le costó completar su pregunta, sin embargo yo sé a qué se refería.

-No vino junto a Vincent y Annie según entiendo, fue invitada junto a su novio, ¿Puedes creer que se trata del tío del joven Archibald, el prometido de mi Annie? -Para mi madre fue muy sencillo contestar y restarle importancia a la ausencia de mi familia.

-Si... petite princesse he cuidado de tu madre todo este tiempo, yo comprendo que no tengas una correcta opinión de mí por los eventos ocurridos hace años, pero siento que debo darte razón por ser la hija de Margaret ahora que eres una señorita.

-Comprendo sus intenciones señor Abdelbasset, gracias por tomarme en cuenta.

Para las buenas costumbres ambos no actuaron acorde a cómo debían, él renunciar a ese amor de la juventud, ella enfocarse en su familia, pero rechazaron lo que dicta la costumbre y, aunque se le ve dichoso al lado de mi madre, era por mi hermana y yo que descubría en él vergüenza, lo puedo entender pues... a primera vista no parece ser un hombre desalmado que hace lo imposible por lo que quiere, sólo no quiso renunciar al amor de mi madre, como caer en la cuenta de que mejor este señor que es ajeno a mí, me llamó con finura en su lengua natal "Princesa", mientras que mi padre jamás.

-Candice sabe porque estamos aquí -El hombre se incomodó cuando lo dijo -, mañana hablaré personalmente con Vincent para que no insista en negarme mi derecho de acompañar a mi hija en su boda y también le diré que tú me acompañarás.

-Margaret... no, te dije que yo no quería estar presente en esa celebración, no tengo derecho de estar ahí.

-Lo tienes, eres mi esposo y me veré mal asistiendo yo sola, sabes que una dama no puede presentarse sin un acompañante en estas fiestas.

-Ma chérie comprende.

-No, escúchame Fabien...

-Es más sensato lo que pide el señor -Mis palabras cortaron lo que mi madre iba a decir, sus ojos se fueron a mí incriminándome, esa mirada... no es extraña para mí... y no me hace esquivarle -lo que exiges es algo delicado desde cualquier parte donde se le vea, no van a darte una respuesta satisfactoria.

-No me hables así niña, se trata de mi marido ¿O tú no quieres que esté presente Fabien para hacerme molestar? -Habló muy enojada... realmente esa mirada, tono de voz, expresión de cara no son desconocidos para mí y no me causa el menor miedo.

-Margaret no te enfades con ella –Le habló con mesura el señor, tocando ambos hombros de mi madre al verla enojarse.

-No me usarás como desahogo porque las cosas no pueden ser sencillas como deseas, digo como es la realidad, no es sólo hablar con mi padre o simplemente con Annie, la familia Ardley está involucrada y ellos se pueden pensar las cosas dos veces.

-Apoya a tu madre, ¿No estás saliendo con un hombre Ardley?

-Madre yo no tengo voz de opinión en esa familia, sólo en la nuestra y tú sabes que la voz de mi padre es quien da la última palabra.

Las manos de mi madre se hicieron puños, el señor Fabien le acariciaba los hombros para calmarle, esto no es una cálida reunión con una madre después de estar separadas por varios años, pero esto es así conmigo, ya hace mucho tiempo que dejó de serme incómodo.

-Yo no quiero ser inoportuno en esa fiesta para tu hija menor, te lo dije desde hace meses, no insistas mon amour.

-Pero yo no puedo ir sola a esa celebración, quedaría… en vergüenza delante de los invitados, de mi hija y sobre todo de Vincent, estoy segura que eso quiere, ¡Sí! Que tú no vayas para que yo asista sola y la gente murmure sin parar de mí... que funesto es...

-Sshh... no digas eso enfrente de tu hija.

-Ella no es ingenua, sabe demás como están las cosas entre nosotros.

-Pour l´amour de Dieu...

Claro que lo sé, Annie también, la diferencia es que en ella aparecían pronto las lágrimas mientras que yo permanecía quieta, no es que fuera indiferente, pero... al no recibir un desbordante amor de parte de ellos como Annie lo recibió, no resentí la ruptura de ambos, no es que les deseara mal ni que celebrara su divorcio, del modo que sea era mi familia y está el deseo de permanecer juntos.

-Sólo pido que pienses en Annie y si quieres hablar con mi padre, hazlo con cuidado para no provocar una tristeza que afecte a mi hermana.

-¡Vaya...! Una hija le enseña a su madre -Habló mi madre con sarcasmo, el señor Fabien seguía acariciando sus hombros.

-Lo que dice es la verdad, haz caso Margaret, en verdad yo no quiero ir a esa boda porque sé de ante mano que no soy bienvenido, no quiero estropear ese día a los novios incomodando a las personas.

-¿Y a tú esposa dónde la dejas? -Se quejó ella.

Es un interesante cuadro, mi madre comenzando a enfadarse ante las seguras negativas que tendrá, él incómodo con ella, conmigo, con Annie, pienso que es un tacto noble el rechazar asistir pues sabe que no es alguien a quien mi hermana guste ver y mucho menos provocar la ira de mi padre.

-Hablaremos de esto después, dejemos las cosas así por esta noche, ya no debes seguir con este tema.

-¡Pero es que...! -Los humos de mi madre estaban despiertos.

-Por respeto a ella.

Como si fuesen sus palabras algún encantamiento mágico, mi madre detuvo más quejas de su parte, ella se tranquilizó a pesar de que quiere continuar sus disgustos, a mí me sorprendió que él pudiera lograrlo, y que... me diera mi lugar. Mi madre respiró para poder apaciguar sus molestias, mirando al señor Fabien quien también se tranquilizaba porque ella dejara las cosas por hoy.

No obstante, los tres sabemos que sólo...

-Avisa a tu padre que lo veré muy pronto para hablar con él.

Es la calma antes de la tormenta.

Asentí con la cabeza, tomó la mano del señor Fabien con disposición para irse a otro lado del enorme salón.

-Adiós Candice, saluda a Annie de mi parte, me dio gusto verte otra vez.

-Gracias madre, también a mí.

-Con tu permiso –Dijo con cortesía el señor Fabien

Se retiraron del lugar, los miré adentrarse en el sitio hasta no verlos, no regresé a donde la familiar Ardley me quedé ahí en ese sitio mirando por el ventanal el paisaje nocturno de aquel jardín con fuentes y esculturas adornados por la luna y velas que estaban por los alrededores; pensé en lo que acababa de pasar y en lo que sucedería una vez que mi padre se enterara.

**Flash Back**

-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a nuestra familia?!

-¡Prefiero la verdad a la agobiante mentira que damos a la gente!

-Pues yo jamás mentí, nos traicionaste, traicionaste la santidad de esta casa... ¡Traicionaste mi amor!

-Dios sabe que me esforcé por bien de mis hijas.

Los gritos se escuchan con claridad al otro lado de la puerta de la alcoba de mis padres, mi hermana y yo estamos en la habitación de Annie oyendo todo lo que dicen, ella se ha quedado sentada en un silloncito encorvada mientras llora, en mí no hay lágrimas, pero si el temor debido a los incesantes gritos. Mi madre ha tomado la decisión de marcharse porque no pudo jamás olvidar a aquel hombre francés del que mi nana me habló, una acción temeraria pues está posicionada como una dama de respeto y recato después de más de quince años de matrimonio, porque la gente ajena a nuestra familia no sabría que ella intentó una vez abandonar a mi padre pero que yo, en su vientre lo impedí.

-No puedo creer que esté pasando esto, nuestro padre está alterado como ella, jamás los oí gritar así -Dijo Annie temblando, me acerqué a ella presionando su hombro -, no pensé que llegaría a tanto nuestra madre, se quiere ir con ese hombre… ¿Por qué?

Los gritos no se detienen, Annie no para de sollozar y de temblar, mientras que yo soy la única callada y quieta que llego a sentirme mal, no soy indiferente, pero me di cuenta de las cosas por ser la mayor.

-No volverá a esta casa, él no permitirá que regrese.

-No Annie -La abracé, ella es pequeña pero de alguna forma entiende las cosas.

El temblor de su cuerpo aumentaba cuando mis padres discutían doblemente cuando mi madre insistía en que Annie se iría con ella y mi padre con férrea ira se negaba.

-¡No arrastrarás a mi hija a una vida de libertinaje!

-¡Es mi hija también!

-¡Perdiste todo derecho!

-¡Soy su madre!

Nuestras bocas no mencionaron más palabras, en Annie emanaba sollozos que no iban a detenerse, en mí silencios, mis ojos humedecerse por la situación que estamos viviendo ahora.

-¡Márchate!

-¡Quiero a Annie conmigo!

-¡Primero muerto que dejar a ese desgraciado criar a mi hija!

**Fin del Flash Back**

Hace un montón de tiempo que dejó de dolerme las diferencias de cariño para las dos, jamás tuve envidia mala hacia mi hermana, siempre la quise, por eso saber que le dolerá una posible pelea entre nuestros padres por el tema de su boda, me es doloroso.

-Candy.

Albert llegó, me di vuelta hacia él, me miraba con atención por haber hablado con mi madre, en todo este tiempo que hemos conversado le he revelado algunas cosas, por recato no podía soltar todo de golpe, fue poco a poco, así que él sabía que no era un derroche de alegría encontrarme a mi madre, comprobándolo por mi rostro.

-Por favor dime que ocurrió, ¿Pasó algo malo? -Preguntó tomando mis manos, callé unos segundos, no sabía como decirle.

-No, bueno... aún no, en realidad… no lo sé.

-Si me lo explicas podría ayudarte.

-Es algo que debe ser tratado por mi familia, aunque tal vez ustedes vayan a opinar más adelante o quizás de inmediato, mi madre no vino a Chicago por esta fiesta, vino para la boda de Annie.

-Lo entiendo...

-Pero quiere que su actual esposo esté presente, mi padre se negará rotundamente, de primera se niega a que mi propia madre asista, imaginar a ese hombre en la boda de Annie le parece bizarro, una ofensa total sin embargo ese señor no quiere ir a la boda, lo hace por tacto a mi hermana, es mi madre quien insiste en la idea de ellos dos.

-Es razonable de su parte negarse a participar en tal celebración, después de todo es un cuadro que no será cómodo de ver.

-Mi padre se enfadará -Sus dedos levantaron mi cara, encontrando a un Albert intrigado.

-¿Ese enfado te alcanzaría ti? -Él miró las reacciones de enfado en mi padre, por eso me habla así.

-No Albert, está vez es entre mi padre y ella.

-Sonaré egoísta, pero me tranquiliza saberlo.

Es penoso hablarle de tal asunto, sin embargo debía suceder en algún momento, aunque falte tiempo para la boda de mi hermana, mi madre quiere desde antes dejar en claro su asistencia y la de su esposo ese día, me parece una osadía de su parte, contrasta con la decisión del señor Fabien de no estar presente.

-No quería que nuestro primer baile fuera así.

-No es tu culpa, muchas cosas salen de nuestros planes, Candy voy a respetar este asunto por tratarse de tu familia, nos mantendremos al margen, aunque mi tía haga caso de mi orden, ya tiene una opinión, pero le diré que seamos prudentes por ti.

-Gracias Albert.

-Yo tampoco quiero que el día más importante para Archie se vea opacado por ese tipo de detalles, todos tenemos el pensamiento de celebrar ese día con los novios y que no haya nubes grises encima, ojalá se tenga un acuerdo en común por la tranquilidad de la pareja que celebrará su unión.

Albert era muy comprensivo, este tipo de detalles no lo tomarían con la misma calma otros jefes de familia, los divorcios son algo muy, muy poco ocurrido y peor cuando hay tema de "Engaño" de por medio, a él no le costaría dar la orden de que mi madre no asista a la boda de Annie, nada le costaría decirlo... pero al igual que cuando descubrió mi error, no juzga con dureza y yo agradezco eso. La señora Elroy se enteró que mi madre y su esposo estaban en la fiesta, Albert no podía ocultárselo, habría sido peor, me miraba con aquella crudeza con que le conocí.

-¿Es verdad que está aquí tu madre?

-Si señora.

-Y no habrá venido sola.

-Tía por favor -Pidió la señora Rose Mary tomando la mano de la señora Elroy.

-No señora –No le mentiré ni le rehuiré la mirada.

-De acuerdo –Fue todo lo que dijo al respecto de ese tema.

Llegado el momento de retirarnos de la fiesta, volvimos a dar nuestro respeto al señor Becket, alcancé a ver que mi madre y el señor Fabien nos observaban, mejor dicho a mí me miraban, mi madre con insistencia, entiendo que no se retracta de su motivo principal para regresar a Chicago, dispuesta a pelear con mi padre si es necesario, el señor Fabien con seriedad pero con tanta vergüenza, no había sentido nada en concreto hacia él, en esta noche sentí pena. Albert me escoltaría a mi casa, me despedí de los demás y sobre todo de la señora Elroy quien dijo, que hice un buen desempeño esta noche, pero del tema de mi madre no dijo nada, lo preferí así, el recorrido a mi casa fue silencioso, no tenso, sólo era un silencio para pensar en cómo le diría a mi padre.

-Quisiera estar contigo para darle a tu padre la noticia.

-Es mejor así, además mi padre se sentiría incómodo y ofendido si lo hicieras.

-¿No esperabas volverla a ver tan pronto?

-Así es, pero intuía que podría aparecer en cualquier momento, le hace ilusión ver a Annie vestida de novia, incluso quería conocer a Archie en cuanto se enteró del noviazgo que mantenían, pero mi padre no le permitió esas oportunidades.

-Te creo, tu padre defiende las costumbres tanto como lo hacían mi padre junto a la tía Elroy.

En verdad que no me gusta hablar de estas cosas con él, sin embargo no siento atosigamiento por hacerlo, después de todo él no está juzgando a nadie. Al llegar a mi casa su cálida mano acarició mi mejilla como dándole confort, mis labios formaron una sonrisa que duró un instante pues otros labios más gruesos y aún más cálidos los acariciaron, era el único beso que había recibido de él en toda la noche, no es correcto hacer esto frente a la gente y menos en una fiesta así.

-Aún con las sorpresas que aparecieron esta noche, sentí una gran dicha por bailar contigo y sobre todo que se dejara en claro la relación que tenemos, eso era lo más importante para mí, hacer saber que estoy contigo.

-Gracias, también disfruté acompañarte a ti y a tu familia, lamento ese tipo de sorpresas.

-Ya te dije que no es tu culpa, las cosas pasan así a veces, a mí le que me preocupa es que pueda afectarte a ti, pero debo mantenerme al margen por tratarse de un tema ajeno, Candy si algo pasa, si necesitas algo avísame cuánto antes.

-Te lo agradezco, pero no te preocupes, yo espero que esto pueda tratarse de la mejor manera.

-Eso mismo quiero yo, por el bien de Archie y Annie, y más que nada por ti.

Yo le creo su preocupación, su atención, me regaló un último beso antes de llamar a la puerta recibidos por mi padre, él estaba preocupado de que no fuera a comportarme en una fiesta como ésa, sin embargo eso pasó a último término de importancia, pues después de que Albert se marchó yo le pedí a mi padre hablar un momento.

-¿Alguna queja de los Ardley? -Preguntó mi padre cuando estuvimos en su estudio.

-No padre, es otra cosa, en la fiesta encontré a mi madre –Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, su boca se abrió pero no hubo palabra que saliera de ella, quedó estático unos momentos, ver a un hombre como él mostrar esa clase de impacto no es de todos los días, cuando se recuperó de la impresión, no sólo su cara, todo su cuerpo gritaba enfado.

-¿Qué hacía ahí?

-Fue invitada, así como los Ardley.

-¿Y estaba con...?

Él tampoco podía hacer siquiera mención al actual esposo de mi madre, si el nombre de Terry está prohibido en esta casa, la mención de ese hombre es considerada grave pecado, yo asentí con la cabeza, así como con mi madre, con él no me iría por las ramas.

-Te da el mensaje de que vendrá a verte, porque desea asistir a la boda de mi hermana –El cuerpo de mi padre ya parecía una olla hirviendo – Y... -ocultarle lo segundo tampoco es bueno hacerlo –quiere ir acompañada -él sabe a qué me refiero.

Sus puños se hicieron en sus manos, sus ojos se cerraron tras sus párpados, esta noticia es tan peor que cuando se enteró de mi relación clandestina con Terry, Annie no puede ver esto sin que el miedo la invada junto a las lágrimas, yo me mantengo de pie, no me considero fuerte ni mejor que mi hermana, es que alguien debe estar al frente cuando esto suceda.

-Insolencia... cuanta insolencia -Murmuró más para él que para expresarlo conmigo –hablaremos mañana, retírate a descansar y ni una sola palabra a Annie hasta que yo lo disponga.

-Está bien, buenas noches padre –Dije haciendo una reverencia.

Giré sobre mis pasos dejando a mi padre en el estudio, cerré la puerta y me dirigí a mi habitación, cuando comencé a subir las escaleras oí el sonido de cristales quebrándose, una vez, dos veces, seguí caminando hacia mi cuarto, también oí sonidos más duros, quizás de libros siendo aventados; eran semejantes a los sonidos de cuando mi madre se marchó de la casa, me alegra que Annie esté abandonada al sueño.

**Continuará...**


	12. Petite princesse

**"No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda" como se dice por acá, una disculpa por la tardanza, entre días festivos, obligaciones y contratiempo me retrasé, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo**

* * *

**Cap.12 Petite princesse**

**Flash Back**

-A-A mí... me gustaría ver a mi madre en la boda -Habló mi hermana con la cara inclinada, en un tono de voz que sólo podríamos escuchar mi padre y yo, está sentada frente a nuestro padre que permanece de pie, así que ella podría mirarlo más alto de lo normal y peor aún, con aquella mirada gruesa y dura que da, aunque se trate de Annie, mi padre emite un quedo pero audible gruñido en su garganta –pero... s-sé que... no es algo que la gente... tome a bien.

Le cuesta hablar delante suyo, si bien ese comportamiento de mi padre no ha sido algo que ella haya visto con cotidianeidad en un tema que le compete a ella, el tema de mi madre es algo que enciende el enojo de nuestro padre con mucha facilidad.

-Annie tu boda es con un joven que pertenece a una de las familias más respetadas porque tienen un recato impoluto, las exigencias de tu madre son irracionales en una situación como ésta.

-Si padre –Dijo Annie bajando totalmente la cara, haciendo que mi padre fuese aún más alto.

Los ojos de mi padre fueron a mí, no mencionó palabra alguna, pero sabía que me estaba preguntado respecto al tema, yo asentí con la cabeza.

-Permitiré una reunión con ustedes por ser su madre y no más que eso.

-Sí, pero... -Annie apenas pudo levantar los ojos a él -falta la opinión de Archie y su familia –Otro gruñido se oyó en su garganta, mi hermana se tensó cual, si una bestia fuera a atacar, yo estoy sentada en uno de los sillones de su estudio, por los años de ver con más frecuencia las molestias de mi padre, sé que no tendrá un arrebato con ella.

-Dudo que den una afirmativa para ella, lo acabo de decir, Annie.

-Si... lo siento.

-Ten en cuenta una sola cosa hija, jamás permitiré que ese desdichado forme parte de cosas que no le corresponden.

Mi hermana asintió, su imagen era todavía más pequeña, la de mi padre más grande. Ordenó a Annie salir del estudio y a mí quedarme, ella salió en silencio cabizbaja, al estar solos él se acercó a donde mi sitio.

-¿Hubo un comentario del señor Ardley?

-Dijo que se mantendrían al margen por respeto a ser un tema ajeno.

-¿Y de la señora Ardley?

-No dijo nada en específico, sin embargo es evidente que no le es cómoda la presencia de ambos en la boda.

-Es natural, en verdad que tiene mucho tacto el señor Ardley, estoy seguro que él tampoco desea ver esa estampa en la fiesta, ¿Qué opinión tienes tú?

-Un poco de ambas, no es correcto que él esté en esa celebración pero a la vez entiendo que Annie quiera ver a nuestra madre en su día más importante, no obstante padre debes saber que la insistencia viene sólo de mi madre, ese señor no está de acuerdo, tiene respeto por los novios y las personas que asistirán.

-Detalle insignificante -Habló mi padre con desdén por ese último dato que le di -, retírate.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Fue para Annie una sorpresa enterarse de la presencia de nuestra madre en la ciudad, había en su rostro alegría, pero a la vez pena, aunque ella ha recibido mayormente afectos de nuestra madre, tampoco es un estallido de dicha su llegada, mi padre no perdió tiempo y habló con nosotras al día siguiente dejándonos en claro su decisión absoluta de que ninguno de los dos puede estar presente; es verdad que la opinión de la familia de Archie es necesaria, pero estoy segura que se negarán. Una carta llegó a nuestra casa desde el hotel High Lord, era de mi madre solicitando hablar con él, mi padre de inmediato llamó al hotel advirtiendo que él iría a su encuentro, su repudio es tal que no quiere permitir que mi madre vuelva a pisar esta casa.

Los siguientes días fue entre enojos de su parte, llamadas no deseadas, verlo más tenso de normal y además de ello, las visitas de Albert que no eran seguidas por sus responsabilidades, se habían vuelto a detener, ¿Por qué? Tenía en la cabeza palpitantemente un viaje imperante a diferentes lugares de Europa, por cuestiones de negocios que requerían urgentemente de su presencia, ya que no era suficiente con el señor Edgar haciéndose cargo, sería un viaje no de días como me advirtió la señora Elroy, que podría prolongar hasta meses; no era algo que me entusiasmara sin embargo no debía hacer el papel de niña consentida, no debía hacerlo y mucho menos lo esperaba la señora Elroy de mi parte. Los días pasaron hasta dar en este momento siendo mi hermana y yo llevadas al hotel para ver juntas a nuestra madre, en ninguna hay una sonrisa, ni siquiera en mi hermana, su rostro pinta la pena, en mi padre reflejarse estoico, pero yo sé que está luchando por no hacer un escándalo. Cuando nos dejó en el hotel y una mucama se disponía a escoltarnos hasta donde nuestra madre, mi padre nos dijo.

-Estoy seguro que va a hacer una escena para convencerlas de ceder a sus caprichos.

-No digas eso, padre.

-Así será -Habló con una aguda dureza, Annie quería dar unos pasos para atrás por su tono, ella sostenía el ramo de flores que compramos para nuestra madre, yo la tomé del brazo -no vayan a confiarse, no hay una afirmativa impetuosa de parte de ningún lado.

La señora Ardley parecía la voz unánime de la familia, si ella se negaba todos se negarían, no obstante no era algo oficial, era Albert quien debía dar la última palabra pero se ha reservado, Archie no dijo nada en concreto, está indeciso, quiere darle su lugar a mi madre pero es incómoda la situación.

-P-Padre yo...

-¿Está claro?

-Yo...

-¿Está claro Annie?

-….Si -Habló mi hermana en una voz débil inclinando la mirada.

-¿Candice? -Yo asentí con la cabeza.

-Por aquí señoritas -Dijo la mucama.

Avanzamos viendo la cara de desagrado de mi padre, tampoco le hace gracia que estemos con nuestra propia madre, sin embargo, accedió por sí mismo a una entrevista por los años que han transcurrido, digamos que está "Respetando" su estatus de madre. Nos escoltaron hasta una de las habitaciones de lujo donde ellos estaban hospedados, estando frente a la puerta no aún no encontrarían en ninguna de las dos una sonrisa, llamó la mucama presentándonos, la voz de mi madre autorizando la entrada, las puertas de blanco pulcro se abrieron descubriendo una sala exquisitamente decorada con aire renacentista para los huéspedes distinguidos, en medio de ella mi madre usando un hermoso vestido rojo que acentuaba su figura que no menguó en estos años, su largo cabello dorado suelto con una peineta con forma de pluma dorada con rubíes pequeños decorándola y sus labios pintados cual carmesí.

-Mis niñas.

Mi hermana la miró un instante, seguro aún no creía que era verdad todo eso por ello me miró como preguntándome, asentí con la cabeza, ella fue a donde mi madre quien la abrazo con cariño.

-Mi pequeña Annie al fin te veo, mira que hermosa estas, eres más linda que en las fotografías que me mandas -Habló ella con cariño acariciando sus mejillas, en el rostro de Annie haber una sonrisa temblorosa -, me cuesta creer que ha llegado el momento de unir tu vida a la de un joven, que impacto tienen los años, te sigo viendo como una pequeña.

-Gracias madre, me alegra mucho verte, tú también te ves tan bella como siempre.

-No más que ustedes –Le decía con una sonrisa besando su mejilla, volteó conmigo – ven Candice.

Hice caso, a mí también me abrazó y me besó la mejilla, el vestido dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y parte de sus brazos, al tacto descubro que la piel de mi madre sigue tan tersa y su olor tan de ella que agradaba tanto a mi padre ahí está, ya me imagino el incómodo odio que debió hervir en sus entrañas al verla de frente encontrándola tan hermosa, a la única mujer que amó, encontrarla radiante después de cinco años donde no disfrutó de su compañía, si no que fue otro hombre el que tuvo ese privilegio, realmente está haciendo mucho esfuerzo por no hacer escándalos como en la biblioteca donde lo pagaron las copas, las botellas de vino y los libros.

-Te repito lo que dije en la mansión Becket, eres preciosa, los rasgos de Annie evidentemente por su edad continúan a los de una niña, pero tú ya eres una mujer.

Para un externo, las caricias y palabras se "Verán" como iguales para cada hija, no obstante yo sé que hay una diferencia que hace tiempo dejó de serme afectante, puede haber algo de cariño, no lo niego, su comportamiento es más afectivo que en la fiesta del señor Becket, la misma Annie sabe que hay diferencias.

-Diría que llegas a ser como mi propio retrato.

-Gracias, te trajimos un ramo con tus flores favoritas.

-Se los agradezco tanto, está bellísimo.

Algo más que heredé de mi madre además de sus rasgos, fue el gusto por las rosas, sólo que a ella la derriten las rosas rojas, recuerdo que mi padre solía llenar nuestra casa de rosas rojas en los floreros en su cumpleaños sólo para ella. Mi madre nos invitó té y panecillos que eran nuestros favoritos para pasar la tarde con ella charlando, quería saber de viva voz de Annie sobre su noviazgo con Archie, le mandaba cartas pero es siempre mejor en persona, mi hermana mantenía su postura pero yo sé que está tensa, que en cualquier momento ella nos sacará el tema de querer asistir a la boda con el señor Abdelbasset; en esta sala cada una ponía de su parte para hacer esto ameno, yo más que nada por Annie porque no la está pasando gratamente.

-La vida en esa villa de Fabien es maravillosa, siempre hay días soleados y las caminatas en la playa reviven el espíritu, me gustaría podérselos mostrar alguna vez, he traído regalos para las dos de la Rivera Francesa, así como algunos presentes para la familia del joven Archibald.

-Muchas gracias madre, estoy segura que les gustarán.

-Creo que los gustos de la señora Conrwell concuerdan mucho con los míos, me gustaría ver su rostro cuando vea los obsequios –Mi madre sonreía con seguridad, Annie quedamente, yo sólo asentí -Annie estoy feliz de que seas correspondida por un joven de tal nobleza, confió que juntos tendrán un futuro próspero formando su propia familia, ay... siento que aún no estoy en edad de ser abuela, pero así son las reglas de la vida, me causa más ilusión una niña que se parezca a ti.

-Archie dice lo mismo.

-¿Ves? Es algo común, las madres ansían a una niña mientras que los padres un varón, estaré ansiosa de conocer por fin en persona al joven Archibald, mi curiosidad estalló cuando me informaron de su relación para posteriormente su compromiso, ha de ser un joven sincero y muy sensible para que te robara el corazón, pues tú no habrías puesto los ojos en otro muchacho, siendo que tuviste muchos admiradores.

-Archie es eso y más, estoy muy agradecida con la vida por haberlo cruzado en mi camino.

-Annie mi niña, hablaste como gente grande –Dijo mi madre soltando una risilla, Annie también apenada.

No dudo en este punto de las palabras de mi madre, cuando los sentimientos por Archie comenzaban a florecer, Annie no tenía a nuestra madre cerca para que la guiara, le diera algún consejo, nuestra nana hace tiempo que había fallecido, sólo quedaba yo, mi hermana corría a mí para decirme lo que sentía cuando estaba con él, con nuestro padre no se sentía con libertad para hablar de cosas que sólo corresponden a las mujeres, sólo avisó por carta sobre su relación y la respuesta de nuestra madre sólo fue una sola carta.

-Y le conociste por ir a una fiesta a la que no tenías muchos deseos de ir, hija mía lo que se hubiera ido de tus manos de no ser por esas amigas tuyas.

-Sí, pero fue Candy quien me insistió ir a esa fiesta en primer lugar, asistí más que nada por ella.

-Oh ya veo, tu hermana también te hizo un bien sin querer –Soltando una risilla, Annie me regaló una sonrisa recordando aquella ocasión -, y en cuanto a ti Candy... -El "Sutil" cambio de su voz llamó mi atención a pesar de que sonreía complacientemente -no termino de creer... no, eso no, mejor dicho, no termino de impactarme de tu situación ¿Salir con el mismísimo jefe de toda esa familia?, Un acercamiento con el joven Conrwell Ardley es algo posible, pero es muy diferente al hombre que es la cabeza de familia, en la fiesta yo pensé que era un familiar más de ellos, no caí en la cuenta de quién era, fue Fabien quien me lo dijo, ¿Por qué no me hablaste a más detalle de él?

-No tuve pensamiento para ello, estaba más impactada por verte de nuevo.

-Tienes razón, pero dime ¿Cómo fue posible un acercamiento con él al grado de que sea tu novio?, ¿Tu padre intervino? Se fijó una meta muy alta.

La incomodidad cayó en mí, Annie lo sabía, comprendo que pueda serle de sorpresa y sé que todo padre anhela matrimonios convenientes para sus hijas, ella ha estado alejada de todo y no sabe lo que pasó, mi padre sólo tiene noción por haberlo presenciado, aun así no me gusta su expresión, muy en claro le dejé a mi padre que si yo acepté los sentimientos auténticos de Albert fue porque creí en él, no por la conveniencia de su apellido. Ahora que tampoco tengo porque contarle el trasfondo, no lo entendería.

-El señor Ardley es socio de mi padre, a raíz de las visitas a nuestra casa, intercambiar algunas palabras, de conocerlo poco a poco fue que afloraron sentimientos, mi padre no intervino salvo para dar su autorización como dicta la norma.

-Mmm... -Mi madre puso semblante pensativo colocando dos dedos en su barbilla –hablaste como si fuese la lista de compras que hacía Bernardette, como si fuese sencillo acercarse a hombres de ese calibre que son codiciados y se dan el lujo de rechazar a señoritas.

-Madre no hables así, por favor.

-Está bien Candy, simplemente me sorprende que un caballero así tuviese interés en ti, te convertiste en una joven bella, no obstante ese tipo de familias aspiran rozarse con la nobleza, Fabien me contó que una familiar de los Ardley pertenecía a la aristocracia de Hungría.

-Es algo que es común en las familias así, pero él es un hombre que no seguía por esas "Reglas" que ha escrito su familia.

-Interesante, tomando en cuenta el papel que desempeña, pero dime como es él, Annie me ha descrito muy bien a su prometido, ¿No le dirás a tu madre sobre tu enamorado?

Otra chica se habría desvivido por contarle los por menores a su madre, sin embargo yo no, además de que no me nace tanto como fue hacerlo con Annie, pero mi madre tenía derecho de saber, así que, sin poner una cara de maravilla, brinciar, o aplaudir mil veces, le hablé sobre Albert, es común esa curiosidad la cual es diferente a la que tiene por Archie, claro, como siempre hay diferencias, con Annie por tratarse del joven con el que se casará, conmigo por tratarse del patriarca de los Ardley. No puedo contarle toda la historia, porque así tendría más sentido a haber hablado como si de una lista de compras se tratase, porque de haber sucedido las cosas de esa manera, todo habría sido por decisión de mi padre al percatarse de que Albert sentía interés por mí y yo haberme negado, porque no quería saber de los prospectos que él buscaba para mí.

No me nace abrir mi corazón a ella, nunca sentí una estrecha unión, sin embargo y aunque le comento con quizás toque superficial lo que siento por Albert estando a su lado, hay una chispa de la ilusión que me produce, porque quiero pensar que mi madre lo pueda entender de alguna manera, como lo estoy viendo en su rostro, al principio curiosidad por tratarse de un hombre de poder, que le contara a todos los eventos que hemos asistido, la gente que he tratado por él etc. Eso no es de mi interés contarle, para empezar aquella fiesta fue a la primera que hemos asistido juntos, los señores con los que hace negocios apenas y recuerdo sus nombres, sólo tengo en mente al agradable señor Tom; el semblante de mi madre cambia conforme a mis palabras, a uno de confusión y asombro, porque hablo con cariño de un hombre, no de un prospecto excepcional.

-Y trató a las personas del hogar de Pony, tomándoles prontamente cariño, se ganó el respeto de la señora Pony y la hermana María.

-Como lo describes no era cosa difícil, la señora Pony pone atención a las personas, también a ella y a la hermana María les he traído un obsequio, quiero que se lo entreguen cuando sea posible.

-Si madre.

Mi madre bebió de su taza de té mientras Annie le platicaba sobre sus clases de piano, desde mi lugar y a pesar de que ella pone interés a la conversación de mi hermana, su rostro parecía otro después de lo que yo hablé, no sé... tal vez el cariño que emané hablando de Albert hizo traer algo a la mente, ¿Qué habrá sido? ¿Los días al lado de mi padre?... O tal vez... el señor Fabien. Mi hermana también debió notarla diferente, a pesar de su terquedad sobre la boda, su expresión en la fiesta con las otras personas que no era diferente a las que yo recuerdo, el semblante de hace un instante no lo había visto en ella, si... debía ser sólo por el señor Fabien, quizás el cariño con el que hablé de Albert era similar a lo que siente por ese señor.

Al caer en el recuerdo de él no lo hemos visto, seguramente le dio privacidad a mi madre para esta reunión.

-Es bueno ponerse al día, tantas cosas... sólo me recuerda que han crecido y sin darme cuenta ya no son mis niñas, en verdad me gustaría tenerlas en la villa de Fabian y pudiéramos pasar una deliciosa tarde como está con vista al viñedo y el mar, les aseguro que él es un gran anfitrión.

-Gracias madre –Dijo Annie con una pequeña sonrisa.

Mi madre sonreía complacida por la idea y de pronto se hizo silencio en esa hermosa sala con decoración renacentista, un silencio que puso a Annie nerviosa pues mi madre cerró los ojos como pensando qué decirnos, ambas temíamos lo que diría.

-Supongo que su padre les previno antes de venir, las puso en alerta sobre convencerlas de que se me permita asistir a la boda en compañía de Fabien –Las dos callamos, pero Annie bajó la mirada y yo se la sostuve a mi madre -, lo supuse... ah... Vincent siempre tomando precauciones, sea dentro o fuera de un negocio, no por nada salió adelante después de esa mala racha, Annie ¿Tú no quieres verme en tu boda?

Annie se tensó, no levantaba la mirada ni un centímetro, sus manos estaban unidas y parecía que iban a fusionarse por la fuerza que hacía.

-P-Pues... y-yo... -Hasta los labios le temblaban como la lengua –me gus-taría pero...

-Sin Fabien acompañándome -Completó ella.

-S-Si madre -Un gemido salió de mi madre.

-Pero hijita yo no puedo asistir a una celebración así sin un hombre, ¡No es correcto y menos delante de la familia Ardley! –Habló con pesar, como imaginándose la situación.

-Es... es que...

-Si convences a tu padre nos dejará ir a los dos –Insistió ella arrollándose delante de Annie tomando sus manos.

-Madre... yo no puedo...

-¿Tampoco tu prometido quiere que asista?

-¡No...! No… A-Archie quiere...

-¿O es que la decisión en general es que yo no asista? -Preguntó mi madre con temor, comparable al que sintió Annie que no se atrevía a mirarla, su silencio, su temblor era una respuesta para ella; sabía que sacaría el tema, mi padre lo sabía -… No puede ser... -habló con tono desfallecido, se levantó, pero no tenía fuerza en sus pies así que se sentó en el sillón, respirando una y otra vez moviendo su mano para darse aire.

-Lo lamento mucho... -Dijo Annie por lo bajo.

Yo corrí a tomar una toalla del baño humedeciéndola con agua fresca para colocársela en la frente a mi madre, ella aún no se recuperaba de la noticia, ya que se da a entender que no es aceptada por la familia Ardley. Otra vez el silencio en cuestión de palabras en la sala, con Annie quedamente sollozando, la respiración de mi madre queriendo componerse y que paulatinamente también comenzó a llorar, esta negación es un duro golpe para ella.

-¿Cómo pueden hacerme esto? -Dijo mi madre después de algunos minutos de sólo gemir.

-Lo lamento mucho -Repitió Annie con el mismo tono de vergüenza.

-Es por el divorcio ¿Verdad? Les da vergüenza, que investiguen y verán que nunca actué de manera deshonrosa al lado de Fabien, he desempeñado un digno papel de esposa a su lado, la gente de Francia me conoce y me respeta, a ninguno le saldrá un comentario negativo.

-M-Madre... -Annie no tiene más vocabulario.

-Vincent cumplió su amenaza... debe estarlo gozando.

Silencio de palabras en la sala, canción de sollozos y gemidos en su lugar, yo parecía una estatua muda.

-Archie desea conocerte y darte sus respetos.

-Prohibiéndome ir a tu boda –Habló mi madre con molestia, limpiándose las lágrimas.

-No es decisión de él.

-No, es de Vincent y la familia Ardley, al parecer los novios son los últimos en opinar –Dijo ella en tono duro, levantándose del sillón quitándose la toalla que había puesto en su frente, fue hacia la ventana donde hubo otro silencio de su parte unos momentos -, supongo que los obsequios que les traje les van a parecer cacharros.

Más silencios y de pronto llamaron a la puerta, era la misma mucama que nos escoltó a la habitación, anunciaba la llegada de mi padre, era el momento de irnos.

-M-Ma... madre...

-Está bien Annie, lo entiendo –Dijo ella acercándose a mi hermana que se había puesto de pie, tomó sus manos y le besó la frente -, espera a tu hermana para que bajen las dos con tu padre.

-¿Hablarás con Candy?

-Será un momento, no le molestará ¿Verdad? -Preguntó volteando conmigo, ¿Acaso tenía otra opción?

Annie fue acompañada por la mucama al pasillo quedando solas nosotras dos.

-¿Es verdad que no soy bienvenida en esa familia?

-Es algo complicado, hay dos figuras importantes en esa familia y una de ellas no ve con buenos ojos tu asistencia.

-¿Dos figuras?

-La señora Elroy Ardley es una figura fundamental, le tienen mucho respeto y obediencia.

-¿Y el señor Ardley?

-El patriarca es quien tiene la última palabra, él ordenó quedarse al margen de esta situación a menos que sea necesario opinar, madre a él también le parece incomodar tu solicitud de ir con el señor Abdelbasset.

-¿Pero no se niega a verme en la fiesta?

-Podría decirse que no, pero...

-Candy por favor habla con él, por como hablaste y como le miré en la mansión Becket ese hombre está perdidamente enamorado de ti, te concedería cualquier deseo, dile que permita nuestra asistencia –Dijo mi madre con desespero tomando mis manos.

-Madre, te dije que no tengo voz en esa familia.

-¿Cómo no vas a tenerla si sales con su jefe de familia?

-Yo no puedo pasar por encima de la señora Elroy, sería agravio para ellos.

-¿Y prefieres que se burlen de tu madre? -Preguntó indignada.

-Jamás... -Mi madre tomó mis muñecas, su mirada se hizo intensa.

-Candy una cosa es el joven Archibald que se somete a las decisiones de los mayores, y otra muy distinta es el patriarca de la familia, su voz es ley y si a ti te ama, no se negará a tu petición de verme en la fiesta junto a mi marido.

-Yo también quisiera por felicidad de Annie que asistas, pero esto no lo podemos declinar a tu gusto ninguna de las dos, en todo caso sólo te aceptarían sin el señor Abdelbasset.

-¡¿Sin mi marido?! -Su voz hizo eco en la habitación.

-Madre entiende... entiende a Annie -Soltó mis muñecas sacando otro suspiro de exasperación, limpiando con sus manos las lágrimas que se le juntaban en los ojos.

-Dos hijas... y ninguna es para ayudar a su madre… ¡Ay de mí!

-Eso no es verdad, es que no podemos...

-Ni siquiera tú que sales con quien fácilmente arreglaría las cosas –Su tono a molestia, diría que hasta con desprecio.

-No digas eso, no es con maldad y.… y yo no aspiro sacar provecho de él.

-Soy una dama a la que respetan allá en Europa, no soy una sinvergüenza, mi nombre está entre las bocas más escuchadas de Francia, es absurdo que no quieras apagar esta injustica que se me está cometiendo.

-No madre... no hables así.

-Todos... ¡Todos me rechazan!... Todos... ¡¿Por qué?! -Soltó llorando -, ¿Por qué no me ayudas?

-Es...

-¡Si fuese Annie la que saliera con el jefe de los Ardley, ella si hubiese pedido que asistiera sin dudarlo! -Una mezcla en su voz de impotencia, enojo, humillación, dolor.

-Y-yo...

-¡Pero no es así! Y tú no eres para hablarle de frente y exigir algo que se me debe por derecho y eso... ¡Ningún patriarca me lo puede negar!

-Madre... ¡Ah! -Me tomó los brazos sacudiéndome, sintiendo en ellas tal presión que seguro se están enterrando sus uñas en mi piel a pesar de mi vestido naranja, quiero liberarme, trato de liberarme, pero no puedo, además no me atrevería a hacer algo violento contra mi madre.

-¡No va a humillarme nadie!, ¡Ni tú ni los Ardley!

-...Madre... basta... -Me sacude con violencia, no puedo liberarme... me arde su tacto.

-¡Vincent es bergante...!, ¡Los Ardley unos hipócritas!... Y tú... tú una... ¡Desgraciada!

-¡Margaret!

En un segundo la presión de mis brazos se fue, pero llegó en cambio una bofetada a mi mejilla izquierda y con tal impulso que me ocasionó caer empujando en la caída el florero donde mi madre había puesto las rosas rojas que le trajimos, quedé en el suelo junto a las rosas tiradas sin cuidado y empapándome con el agua del florero, así como los pedazos de porcelana de éste, hay lágrimas en mis ojos saliendo copiosamente, mi boca sacar gemidos y mi mejilla arder. Al instante que me golpearon se abrió la puerta casi con la misma fuerza, era el señor Fabien quien tiene una cara horrorizada, a mi madre se le frena toda palabra caótica, yo... llorando. El señor Fabian corre hacía mí y me cobija en sus brazos con cuidado, levantando mi rostro de la barbilla encontrando mis ojos llorosos como un día de lluvia en abril y mi mejilla roja como el vestido de mi madre. Su mirada es de impacto... y luego voltea hacia mi madre, su mirada se hizo dura en reproche, mi madre calló todo, enojo, lágrimas, gritos... seguramente también la respiración.

-¿Qué te está pasando? -Habló agudamente -¿Para eso querías hablar con tus hijas?, ¿Para golpearlas?

-Fabien... -Su respiración era agitada.

Mis sollozos siguen, olvidando siquiera la pena de que este señor me vea llorar, en mi mejilla izquierda siento ardor nuevamente como cuando mi padre me abofeteó, en mi mejilla derecha calidez como con Albert por este hombre.

-Es una crueldad -Habló avergonzado, más para sí mismo que para mi madre.

-Tú no sabes lo que...

-¡Nada justifica tu arrebato! -Gritó como un rugido mirándola duramente, mi madre dio un paso atrás del susto atorándosele en la garganta un gemido -Jamás lo esperé de ti.

Ella no dijo más, él me ayudó a levantarme con delicadeza, yo no puedo dejar de llorar.

-Candice… petite princesse, perdóname -Su voz era dulce, con una mano acariciaba mi mejilla no golpeada y con la otra mi cabeza, era el tacto de… de algo parecido a un padre -todo es por mi culpa -en su voz había pena y dolor ajeno.

Alguien entra, era Annie que emite un gemido al verme así, corre hacía mí abrazándome.

-Hermanita... -No puedo responderle, pero el escenario es suficiente para que lo entienda, una mucama aparece después en la habitación.

-Traiga inmediatamente fomentos y un cambio de ropa para la señorita, que sea el vestido en exposición de la tienda, cárguelo todo a mi cuenta y avise al señor Britter que necesito hablar con él, escóltenlo al salón privado de los señores.

-Si señor -Dijo la señorita retirándose.

-¿Hablar con Vincent?

-Debo hacerlo dadas las circunstancias que creaste -El señor Fabien tocando en el sitio donde mi madre me tomó con fuerza, exhalé un gemido, sonido que lo alertó e intensifico su pena plasmada en su rostro.

-Pero creerá que fuiste tú... -El señor Fabien se acercó furioso con ella.

-Y lo fui, yo soy el principal causante, debo dar la cara delante de tu ex esposo y más que nada por ella, ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de cometer una bestialidad de esas?

-Es que... mi amor...

-¡Te dije que no hay excusa alguna!... Me duele que no se te permita estar en esa boda por causa mía, pero no toleraré algo como lo que hiciste, si eso te frustra ¡Aquí estoy yo para recibir tus gritos, reclamos y golpes! Jamás debiste desquitarte con tu hija, ¡Es sangre de tu sangre! Ni siquiera mi padre que fue siempre un hombre duro, jamás osó lastimar a mis hermanas -Mi madre miraba avergonzada, aún tendría enojo en el cuerpo y sin embargo delante de este señor no puede sacar más palabras –ven Candice –me escoltó a un cuarto, tomando mi mano y rodeándome con su brazo, su tono era suave, como si con una palabra más de dolor me fuera a romper, nosotros y Annie entramos a otro cuarto de la habitación –puedes cambiarte cuando te traigan la ropa que pedí.

-No se... moleste.

-No puedo dejar que salgas del hotel así, además es el mínimo que puedo hacer después de no frenar el arrebato de Margaret.

-Señor...

La mucama regresó con lo que el señor Fabian ordenó, él mismo presionó con cuidado donde mi mejilla izquierda, gemí por el contacto, pero pronto sanaría, además la sensación dolorosa llega a ser opacada cuando su otra mano sostiene mi rostro con cuidado

-También te pido perdón a ti Anne, nuestra aparición sólo causó estragos –Annie no respondió.

Se oyeron pasos acercándose al marco de la puerta, era mi madre que miraba hacia nosotros con preocupación, yo ladeé la mirada aun sollozando, en cambio el señor Fabien le miraba de la misma manera dura de hace unos momentos, luego regresó la mucama que había salido un momento, dando el aviso que mi padre accedió ir al salón de los señores, sin embargo, que estaba renuente a esperarlo, debe de estarlo por nuestra tardanza en bajar y porque lo último que quiere en esta vida es hablar con este señor.

El señor Fabien dejó encargada a la mucama de atenderme en lo que necesite y él fue a donde mi madre tomándola del brazo para alejarla de aquí.

-Pero quiero...

-La visita terminó, no te quedarás en la habitación, te irás al jardín del hotel y permanecerás ahí hasta que yo vaya por ti, mientras hablaré con tu ex esposo, pero tú no te quedas aquí con ellas.

-Fabien...

-Haz lo que te digo –No gritó como ella, no gritó como mi padre, su sola voz era suficiente advertencia, mi madre accedió bajando la mirada, el señor tomó la puerta para cerrarla y darnos privacidad, cuando de pronto Annie se acercó a ellos.

-No quiero verte en mi boda -Habló con seguridad, sin ninguna duda o temor delante de nuestra madre.

-A-Annie –El rostro de mi madre se puso pálido.

-Lastimaste a mi hermana y eso no te lo perdono, si tenía el anhelo de verte ese día importante para mí, lo voy a desechar por haber lastimado a Candy.

-Hijita... -Dijo en un llanto que emanaba desde dentro.

-Te desquitaste con ella por algo que no estaba en sus manos, oí detrás de la puerta, dices que eres una dama reconocida en Francia, pero después de hoy mi hermana demostró ser mucho más dama que tú porque respetó la palabra que se le debe a la señora Elroy.

-No… Annie... –Lágrimas ya se juntaban en sus ojos

-¿Vas a pegarme porque te contradije? Hazlo, ¡Siempre odié que castigarán a mi hermana y más me odié por no haberlo evitado!

La boca de mi madre se torció atorándose los gemidos que surgieran, Annie no se retractó de lo que dijo, las puertas se cerraron.

-Annie –Mi hermana continuó la labor de mi mejilla.

-Lo lamento hermanita, esto también pasó porque no supe dar una respuesta concreta.

El dolor en mi mejilla bajó, Annie me ayudó a cambiarme de ropa, habían traído para mí un vestido rosa pálido con decorados color blanco. Permanecimos en silencio un rato, no era un silencio sepulcral, más bien uno que nos hacía falta, veía en mi hermana menor que no estaba dudando de sus palabras, por el contrario, cada que me miraba parecía que estaba más segura, cuando la mucama se retiró y nos quedamos solas en la habitación, estando yo sentada en un banquillo cercano a la ventana donde se miraba la calle desde la altura de esta habitación, Annie se acercó a mí, se arrodilló y tomó mi mano.

-No me gustó hablarle así a nuestra madre, no obstante no me retracto de lo que dije, le debo obediencia a mis padres, pero más que a ellos, yo te debo lealtad a ti, siempre me has cuidado y yo jamás correspondí, así que me alegro de defraudar a mis padres, a él por mostrarle que sabía de tu relación con Terry desde el principio y se lo callé, a ella por romperle sus ilusiones en mi boda, son pequeñas cosas comparadas con lo que has hecho todo este tiempo, sin embargo me enorgullezco de haberlo hecho; Candy lo que le dije no era mentira, demostraste estar a una altura superior por respetar a la señora Elroy, mi madre cree que imponiéndote a esa familia haces ver tu valía, pero no es así, mira como ha quedado ella delante del señor Abdelbasset.

-No era algo que quería que sucediera.

-Ella misma ocasionó todo esto.

Tenía razón mi hermana, pasados el dolor físico y emocional y aunque quedando en mí otra herida que sé podré superar, ambas entendimos que mi madre no puede estar en esa boda. Fueron dolorosas para mí sus palabras, así se actúa cuando se está desesperado y "Ofendido", los largos minutos que transcurrieron fue una espera que poco llegaba a rayar en lo desesperante, no por mi madre, ni siquiera por si yo quería reclamarle, lo sentimos así por el señor Abdelbasset, él debió dar la cara ante lo que ocurrió, mi padre tendrá otra excusa para odiarlo. Ese señor en unos minutos había mostrado más tacto y consideración que la que mi madre pudo mostrarme, ambas estábamos genuinamente preocupadas por él, ese hombre no deseaba importunar a la gente, aceptaba las consecuencias de haber obedecido a ese amor por mi madre, pero no deseaba afectar a terceros, en este caso a mi hermana y a mí. Sus palabras de pena eran verdaderas, no mentía, como tampoco el enojo con mi madre.

Caminó el tiempo hasta convertirse en una hora, después se abrieron las puertas descubriéndose el señor Abdelbasset, su rostro mostró todavía la pena, muestras de haber tenido una fuerte discusión que recordaría, al fondo de la habitación notamos a nuestra madre, con la cabeza baja, con una pena diferente a la de él, vi que tenía su mejilla izquierda roja como le la dejó a mí… no se atrevió a mirarnos.

-Su padre las está esperando abajo -Salimos de la habitación, él nos escoltaría hasta con mi padre, cosa que nos causaba inquietud –Margaret –dijo él en un tono parecido a una orden, su tono era más "Rudo" al que usó con nosotras.

Mi madre se acercó a nosotras aún con la mirada baja.

-Lo siento, hija.

Su figura nos ha parecido hermosa, pero en este momento nos parece opaca, a pesar de ese vestido, su cabello y sus labios cuidadosamente pintados, no da la imagen de una mujer resplandeciente. Ninguna dijo nada, Annie no la miró con la timidez acostumbrada o muestras de que al verla así se retractaba de lo que dijo, por el contrario, tomó mi mano y fue ella quien guía mis pasos a la salida.

-Adiós madre –Dijo ella, salimos de la habitación caminando por el pasillo, hubo otro silencio entre nosotros cuando el señor Fabien habló.

-Escuchen –Detuvimos el caminar volteando con él -, deben saber que no asistiremos a esa boda, no sería correcto, jamás tuve ambición de presentarme a una celebración intima de su familia, ni siquiera me sentía... con derecho de presentarles una felicitación, mi presencia ha sido únicamente de infortunios para ustedes, en especial para ti Candice.

Había compartido unas palabras con nosotras, pero sentí que era la primera vez que hablaba con nosotras, que lo hacía rodeado de esa aura de culpa que lo había acompañado desde que mi madre está con él, si, él no daba trazas de ser un hombre malo sólo no pudo renunciar al amor de nuestra madre.

-Soy en gran parte responsable de lo que pasa, yo debo aceptar las consecuencias de mis acciones, no tengo ningún derecho a pedirles algo a ustedes, pero mi dolor es el que me orilla rogarles por su perdón, pues son ustedes a quienes dañé en el mismo instante en que me negué a renunciar a su madre, estas palabras deben sonar como ofensas en sus oídos pues... el seno familiar es sagrado y yo lo ultrajé.

Ambas sentimos que estas palabras vagaban en su mente deseando decírnoslas, no éramos niñas pequeñas cuando se suscitó la separación de nuestros padres, de lo contrario habríamos sido influenciadas por nuestro padre de tomarle odio a este señor y mirar a nuestra madre con rencor, sin embargo verdaderamente nunca le tuvimos repulsión, precisamente al no ser niñas pequeñas nosotras nos dimos cuenta de que nuestros padres ya no podían permanecer juntos.

-No le odiamos –Le dije, el señor Fabien bajó la mirada con pesar, Annie estaba de acuerdo conmigo.

-…Eso me duele más que un reclamo suyo... muchas gracias –Dijo él con una sonrisa pequeña y temblorosa que se dejaba ver sobre su barba.

Haber conocido a este señor en otras circunstancias sería una persona a la que prontamente le tomaríamos estima, pues su sola presencia no representaba opresión ni incomodidad. Él todavía con aquel temblor interior que se dejaba ver en su exterior, tomó la mano de cada una para besarla, su mano es gruesa pero muy cálida, su tacto era de respeto y... aunque sonara disparatado, paternal ya que había un dejo de afecto; su mirada hacia nosotras emana lo mismo.

-Petite princesse mi corazón habría estallado si fueses mi hija, eres hermosa como tu madre a esta edad, pero posees un carácter que te embellece aún más porque es algo que tú has cultivado, sé que tu padre dudó en un tiempo de que fueses hija mía, es algo de lo que me he culpado siempre por ocasionárselo a una niña pequeña, aunque fallé en renunciar a mis sentimientos jamás osé llegar a algo indecente, Candice no eres mi hija pero cuan feliz habría sido si lo fueras, desearía tener la bendición de estar cerca de ti pero no sería correcto, sin embargo si no te es afrentoso, quiero ofrecerte mi eterna ayuda para lo que necesites, de alguna forma ser tu apoyo si la ocasión lo permite, aunque no tenga el derecho de enviarte una carta, yo estaré al pendiente de ti.

-Me ofrece tanto, señor.

-Porque no dudo en ponerme a tus pies.

Él sonrió de forma cristalina, yo le devolví la sonrisa, aunque esta reunión con nuestra madre no fue algo que terminara de la mejor manera con ella, el señor Fabien le ha dado un giro, su voz, su tacto dejaba a ver una estela de afecto que ofrece un padre, que se da a si mismo con cariño a pesar de que no tenemos su sangre, volvió a tomar mi mano para besarla, sus ojos habían recuperado su brillo, luego tomó la mano de Annie para besarla también.

-Lo mismo ofrezco para ti, petite Anne.

-Gracias señor y le agradezco por cuidar de mi hermana –El señor Fabien se veía feliz y cautivado.

Al estar con mi padre, él tenía esa dura mirada que era unos niveles más gruesa por estar delante del señor Fabien, sin más nos dijo que fuéramos al automóvil, despidiéndonos con una reverencia que seguro ocasionaba revolverle el estómago a nuestro padre, él con una voz aún más gélida que su mirada le restregó en la cara que jamás volvería vernos, el señor Fabien se mantuvo quieto aceptando sus palabras, caminamos alejándonos de él, no obstante a escondidas volteé y le dirigí una sonrisa, estaba agradecida por sus cuidados, preocupación y por ofrecerme su apoyo aunque haya una distancia enrome entre nosotros, lo que yo percibí y mi hermana no estará en desacuerdo, es que el señor Fabien se ofreció a si mismo porque le nació, no por quedar bien con nuestra madre. Él me regaló nuevamente una sonrisa y pude alcanzar a distinguir lo que dibujaron sus labios mientras nos alejábamos de la entrada del hotel.

_"Au revoir ma beauté Candice, mon coeur reste avec toi"_

…...

La visita de ellos en este país si iba a ser más larga, ésta concluyó, Archie presentó sus respetos a mi madre e incluso al señor Abbdelbaset como Annie le pidió, el rostro de ella mostrando afuera recato y por dentro como un volcán, Archie agradeció en nombre de la familia Ardley sus regalos y la oportunidad de conocerlos; no se tocó el tema de la invitación, para el orgullo de mi madre eso era una bofetada más dura de la que me dio. A los pocos días Albert debió marchar a Europa acompañado de su hermana y cuñado, me dolió porque no lo veré en mucho tiempo, además él tampoco quería ir después de hablarle sobre lo que pasó con mi madre, no quería contarle nada, hablarlo como si hubiese sido una reunión simple, me daba vergüenza que viera más cosas de ese tipo en mi familia, pero no podía ocultárselo así tratara de actuar. Él se molestó mucho, si no fuera porque es un caballero habría actuado en contra de mi familia y además tampoco hizo nada porque yo se lo pedí.

Tal vez las palabras de mi madre eran ciertas, Albert me cumpliría cualquier deseo incluso el de aceptarla en la boda de Annie, sin embargo yo no puedo pasar por encima de los mayores. Él me hizo caso con resignación que le calaba para después abrazarme y besarme como si me fuera de sus manos.

El viento comienza a sentirse más frío en aviso de la estación de otoño, su pasó llega a olerse dulce por nuestro árbol de manzano, el sol calienta de manera acogedora y no quise estar en mi habitación sino quedarme aquí un rato, sentada en la silla bajo el árbol con una manta que Doroty trajo para mí colocándola sobre mis piernas, era una tarde agradable para relajarse, mientras adentro está mi padre enterrado en su estudio no desatendiendo su negocio, Annie haber salido con Archie a dar una vuelta al parque; yo quise quedarme aquí. Estos días pueden tornarse de esta manera, puedo tomarles un agradable sabor, a pesar de que me falta alguien.

En mis manos estaba un libro de novelas, sin embargo usé como separador una carta blanca que no me canso de leerla y que al terminar de mirar su escrito hay en mí una sonrisa de añoranza. Extraño a Albert.

_"Amor mío:_

_Sigo culpándome de no poder estar contigo, no es correcto excusarse de sus obligaciones pero yo tengo obligaciones contigo también, no quería partir tan de golpe después de lo que te ocurrió, sólo me da ánimos saber que tú eres fuerte._

_Pero no quiero gastar líneas en algo que tiene un sabor agridulce, antes prefiero usar el juego de hojas, la tinta de mi oficina y escribir hasta dolerme la mano lo mucho que te amo y lo tanto que te extraño, te confesé que antes sabía esperar hasta un encuentro contigo y en estas circunstancias es agobiante, sin embargo debo tomar "Cordura" si es mi anhelo verte pronto._

_Quiero que sepas que donde sea que me encuentre, a pesar de las obligaciones y problemas, a pesar de que debo ir como loco a tantos lados, a pesar de tener juntas extenuantes y tener que recibir tantas quejas de ajenos... pienso en ti, aunque vea caras largas y otras furiosas, yo veo tu dulce rostro, aunque quieran engañarme con sonrisas "Elocuentes" yo sólo veo tu bella sonrisa; ha habido señores en clara intención de presentarme a sus hijas para embelesarme aun cuando he advertido, que hay una exquisita dama que me espera en Chicago, cuando suceden estas presentaciones siento que se me revuelve el estómago y cuando se lo comento a mi hermana, me causa ternura y gracia su molestia._

_Ninguna dama opulenta y de belleza aristocrática que eran las favoritas de mi tía Elroy, ninguna te opacará, si tener tu recuerdo es suficiente, queda asentado con el regalo sorpresa que me dio Annie. Querida mía eres muy modesta, pero... si tu novio va estar lejos de ti y sabes lo mucho que te ama ¿Por qué no haberle dado un retrato tuyo?_

_Lo guardo como un tesoro y lo miro cuando mis deseos de verte se desbordan y quiero tomar el primer barco de regreso a los Estados Unidos. Me será como un ancla hasta que vuelva a verte y tenerte entre mis brazos._

_Amada mía, junto a tu recuerdo que hace soportable este viaje, están los paisajes que puedo disfrutar y te advierto, que está formándose en mí el capricho de traerte conmigo para que los disfrutes. Quiero hacer tantas cosas a tu lado y a la vez, con pasar la tarde en el jardín de tu casa es suficiente para mí; oro por tu paciencia de la que siento abusar cruelmente, estas ausencias y esta lejanía no es saludable para una pareja, te he de confesar que temo porque todo esto te llegue a cansar, no te culparía, si anteponen los negocios al cariño de una joven no puede ser feliz al no ser correspondida. Dije que no quería gastar líneas en cosas agridulces y ésta es sombría, perdóname por escribirte sobre estas cosas, es algo que viene a mi mente en ocasiones; es que... envidio la libertad que tiene Archie de estar con su prometida, yo no gozo de la misma libertad._

_Te pido perdón de nuevo cariño mío, no quiero terminar esta carta así, es que me sentí animado a confesarte mi sentir: el que se cansa, se asusta y el que te ama. Mostrarme así delante de ti no me avergüenza, es parte de lo que soy._

_No terminaré esta carta con esta sensación sombría, pues a mi mente viene con más rapidez los momentos a tu lado y la esperanza de vernos pronto. Sólo piensa que al otro lado del mundo, hay un hombre amándote, que su vida cambió con tu presencia, que sus labios están sedientos por los tuyos y que el recuerdo de tu amor le da el ardor suficiente para seguir adelante._

_Candice... Candy... te amo, eso es lo único que quiero plasmar en esta hoja y la siento obsoleta, te amo… aún en la distancia estoy para ti, si algo llegara a surgir no lo dudes y házmelo saber de inmediato, dejaré todo por ir a tu lado, nada... entiéndelo bien, nada puede ser más importante que tú._

_Para siempre tuyo..._

_William Albert Ardley."_

-Albert... mi amor.

Es lo que mis labios emiten al terminar de leerla y tener la carta pegada a mi pecho.

Me conmueve que me exprese sus miedos ya que no se empaña la imagen que tengo de él, sino que se vuelve aún más resplandeciente, mi corazón late tanto, no esperé que me sucediera con algo tan sencillo como una carta que es de uso cotidiano, mis mejillas están sonrosadas y siento mi cuerpo temblar, si estuviera aquí correría a su lado aferrándome a él para besarle, ésa es una sensación aún más grande cuando concluyo la carta.

Me siento diferente, en cada estación tenía un sentimiento diferente, sentía pesar y tristeza en la primavera, en verano ilusionada y enamorada, en este otoño igualmente enamorada y paciente hasta que él vuelva. Annie y Albert me han dicho varias veces que soy fuerte pero es sólo por el cariño de ellos, es por ellos que en mí no puedo albergar odio a mi madre por lo que pasó, me lastimó que esa escena sucediera pero no le guardaré rencor, mi nana me enseñó a no odiar y en eso hasta Terry está incluido, a él ya lo perdoné, el tiempo hizo su trabajo pero en gran parte se lo agradezco a ellos, a Stear y Archie y también a la gente de Pony por este cambio en mí, así que cuando Albert regresé lo recibiré con una sonrisa.

Aunque mi lado curioso estará al pendiente por esta pequeña frase extra de la carta.

_"PD. A mi regreso debo decirte algo que no puede ser por carta."_

¿Qué será lo que me tiene que decir?

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Traducción:** _Adiós mi bella Candice, mi corazón se queda contigo._


	13. Anillo de amarilis

**"No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda" La razón de la mega tardanza... falta de inspiración, con la situación actual, cuando menos a mí no me llegaba ni para un párrafo al menos, pero aquí estamos de vuelta y ojalá les guste**

* * *

**Cap.13 Anillo de Amarilis**

**Flash Back**

-E-entiendo -Traté decir con claridad, pero era evidente mi desgano, incliné la cabeza, como si la alfombra verde con decorado de hojas color dorado pudiera darme una opinión diferente, que absurdo.

La señora Elroy se mantenía como siempre en una pieza, desde esta habitación escucho los murmullos alegres de mi hermana, la señora Clarice y de la señora Rosemary por el ajuar de novia que la madre de los chicos seleccionó especialmente para Annie, por su voz se oye contenta, me da tranquilidad que sea ajena a lo que pasa en esta habitación, bueno... cuando menos unos minutos más.

-Duele ¿Verdad? -Soltó la señora Elroy, yo asentí con la cabeza, este trato tan directo no lo disparará a mi hermana, aunque la señora a descubierto más valor en Annie al animarse a compartir algunas palabras con ella sin que le tiemble la voz, el encuentro con nuestra madre parece que le inyectó valor, la tía de Albert es diferente conmigo y sé que no lo hace por maldad, lo hace para probarme -Así son estas cosas, viajes que tienen una fecha de inicio, pero no una fecha de conclusión por contratiempos en los negocios establecidos en Europa, también puede ser por la dificultad de quedar en acuerdo con los socios que radican allá, suscitarse algo en el último minuto, tal vez la posibilidad de realizar un nuevo negocio a la vista; son los detalles que nunca faltan en un viaje como estos, la llegada de mi sobrino se demorará un tiempo más.

Por su voz es razonable que esté acostumbrada a ello, incluso la señora Rosemary cuando regresó a la mansión Ardley para pasar las fiestas decembrinas con su familia, más no volvió con el señor Edgar, el señor George había sido enviado para escoltarla de Escocia hasta Chicago. La labor allá en Europa continuaba y ni él ni Albert estarían presentes en estas fiestas, la primera navidad que pasaría con él y que me parecía un sueño, se estrelló con el deber de los señores. El otoño transcurrió llegando el invierno, había recibido algunas cartas de su parte que me hacían feliz y que me ayudaban a esperar por su regreso, ahora en estas fiestas donde se convive con los seres amados, yo no podré estar con él, me hacía tanta ilusión...

-Además de ello hay que tomar en cuenta el clima, se pronosticó que la estación invernal no era adecuada para un viaje, así que debe tomar precauciones.

-Es verdad, no quiero que ocurra una tragedia por demandar verle pronto, esperaré lo que haga falta.

-Estos viajes tienen una carga extra debido a que los miembros del consejo más antiguos residen en Europa y digamos que llegan a ser... "Territoriales", piensan que, por el origen de nuestra familia todo debe concentrarse en Escocia y si no está el patriarca presente, entonces ellos deben estar al mando de esa zona mientras Albert se encarga de la "Parte" americana, no les termina de entrar en la cabeza que el centro está donde el jefe de la familia se encuentre, sábete que en todos estos años se han orquestado reuniones más que nada para vernos las caras y recordarles quien manda, son encuentros algo densos según el ánimo que se tenga, pero es una tradición que los socios que pertenecen a las familias con las que nuestra gente ha hecho negocio desde los tiempos de mi abuelo, asistan para dialogar con nosotros... y Candice... –Me miró con agudeza, mis manos estaban juntas, éstas más se unieron, sentí unos nervios que apenas y pude controlar para no mostrarlos al exterior... -si te quedas al lado de William, tú serás quien organice esas asambleas.

Mis labios se separaron, pero el silencio emanó de ellos, mis ojos se agrandaron como platos.

-…¿Y-yo?

-Es una labor que desempeña la esposa del patriarca, recuerda lo que te dije, las mujeres en esta familia no estamos para ser simples adornos para los señores, estamos para dar apoyo a nuestros esposos, no son fiestas como la que se celebró en la mansión Becket, son reuniones, no bailes, aquí llega a sentirse un ambiente hostil, ya que desgraciadamente ha habido desacuerdos y se han terminado lazos de apoyo entre gritos, quejas y hasta insultos. A mi abuelo y mi hermano les tocó presenciarlo por desventura, con William no ha ocurrido y eso me tranquiliza, pero eso no siempre va a ser así, pues en esta casa que tú y tu hermana han visto que merodea la estabilidad, entérate que ha pasado crisis muy duras, y por eso yo quiero que mi sobrino esté acompañado de una mujer con fortaleza y no una chiquilla que llora sin inhibición.

Las palabras de la señora Elroy suenan duras, habíamos venido a la mansión para ver el ajuar de novia de mi hermana, pero la señora me había acaparado apenas puse un pie adentro, sabía que preguntaría si Albert regresará a tiempo para pasar la navidad a su lado, así como el año nuevo; sin embargo la señora Elroy no se fue por las ramas y me decía la verdad con claridad, siendo la novia de su sobrino no me endulza el oído con castillos en el aire, ya que sabe que no me lo voy a creer debido a mi experiencia con Terry, ella me está advirtiendo.

-No obstante... -Respiró para relajarse un poco -apelaré a mi lado "Sensible" y no te juzgaré si sientes que no puedes realizar esta tarea, yo no puedo romper una relación que es sólo de ustedes dos, las cosas entre ustedes seguirán su curso y no me voy a entrometer, sólo avísame con tiempo para ponerme de acuerdo con Rosemary y estemos las dos al frente.

-¿Al frente?

-Si permaneces con William pero no eres capaz de esta labor, lo aceptaré, pero tu presencia en esas ocasiones deberá ser mínima, mi sobrina y yo estaremos presente en las juntas, porque a esas juntas sólo a la esposa del jefe de nuestra familia se le permite asistir, conversaremos los asuntos de índole mayor y delicada, etc.

-Pero señora... yo no sé nada al respecto de esos temas.

-No se trata de que estés presente para resolver todos los problemas de esas reuniones, como mujeres de esta familia debemos estar enteradas de la situación, no son fiestas de coctel para presumir, es para...

De pronto tocaron la puerta, luego se abrió siendo la señora Rosemary con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Tía, Candy vengan a ver el vestido que compró Clarice, es precioso, es parecido al que usó mi madre en su boda pero modernizado... -Ella traía una sonrisa, pero le tomó un instante ver que entre las dos no había una mueca similar -¿Pasó algo?

-Sólo informaba a Candice de que William no estará con nosotros para celebrar las fiestas decembrinas.

-Ah ya entiendo, así ocurre en ocasiones Candy, en mi primera navidad como esposa no pude estar con Edgar por que tuvo que partir por el trabajo, es incómodo pero se va acostumbrando.

-Si señora -Dije, bajando la mirada.

-Aunque tu cara me dice... que... ¿Qué está ocurriendo, tía? -La señora Rosemary no se creyó nada.

Quise dar cualquier excusa, pero la Señora Elroy que no teme guardarse nada, habló.

-Le di un adelanto de las obligaciones que tiene aquella que sea la compañera de nuestro jefe de familia, como preparar la reunión con los antiguos miembros del consejo.

-¡¿Qué?! -La bella señora alzó la voz, sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, me puse nerviosa mientras que la señora Elroy se mantenía inmune a sus reacciones -¿Cómo puedes asustar a Candy de esa manera?

-No debe haber secretos para ella.

-Pero no es el modo ni el momento tía, ahora entiendo porque su rostro mostraba espanto y no preocupación por la ausencia de mi hermano, ¿Por qué sacas a relucir esos temas en este momento? Ellos sólo deben disfrutar de su noviazgo.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Recordar ese momento causa que mi vista vaya al suelo y sentirme expuesta a que el viento me lleve a la primera brisa. En realidad agradezco los golpes de sinceridad que tiene la señora Elroy conmigo y no vendarme los ojos para creer cosas contrarias. Dejé las sábanas en el cuartito correspondiente del hospital porque las enfermeras están ocupadas, luego voy a la ventana de enfrente para mirar el paisaje del jardín en el hospital. Aún cae nieve y eso me trae recuerdo de las fiestas decembrinas. Albert hasta este momento no ha regresado de su viaje, el trabajo lo tuvo amarrado en Europa, así como el temporal que no fue propicio para un viaje de retorno, por lo tanto, no pude pasar la navidad a su lado como anhelaba, sin embargo mi familia disfrutó de esas fiestas al lado de la familia Ardley, la señora Rosemary nos acompañó aunque sin su esposo que se mantuvo al lado de Albert. En esa fiesta conocí a más familiares de mi novio como a la familia Leagan, los chicos sobre todo Stear nos avisaron del comportamiento de la madre y los hijos, la señora Leagan se mostró educada pero con un aire de superioridad que dejaba irradiar con el sólo movimiento de sus pestañas, no escapó a mi vista como su cuello hizo un ligero movimiento cuando la señora Elroy me presentó como la novia de Albert, la señora Rosemary me dijo que ella también aspiraba que él posara sus ojos en una dama del extranjero. Sus hijos Neal y Elisa eran menos discretos en su comportamiento, no hicieron comentario ofensivo alguno, no obstante alardeaban de sus actividades de chicos "Sofisticados" en aras de presumir; además de que llegué a notar en Elisa una mirada parecida a la de su madre en mí… puedo entenderlo de ella hasta cierto punto, pues tenemos exactamente la misma edad y saber que su jefe de familia está con una jovencita puede ser un noqueo, sólo del señor Leagan se sintió un agradable recibimiento, resultó ser un caballero cálido.

En el año nuevo tampoco tuve la sorpresa de ver a Albert pero no lo resentí tanto pues mi hermana y yo lo pasamos en el Hogar de Pony y eso nos hizo muy feliz. Reímos, bailamos, nos pusimos al tanto de las cosas, nos enteramos que niños habían sido adoptados en este tiempo por familias buenas y decentes, así los describía la señora Pony cuando lo mencionaba, nos explicó que con algunos será posible un contacto de vez en cuando, con otros ya no y eso, tanto a ella como a la hermana María se les veía un dejo de dolor, solamente superado por saberlos a cargo de personas que formarán jóvenes de honra.

Así transcurrió todo este tiempo para mí, tiempos alegres, tiempos nostálgicos, tiempos para compartir y tiempos para uno mismo, había recibido de Albert algunas cartas más contándome sus cosas, yo traté de responderle brevemente, no quería distraerlo de su deber y era feliz con cada carta que recibía, imaginándolo a él frente a mí cuando las leía. Veo en el jardín una pareja que se retira del hospital, era un matrimonio joven con un bebé resguardado en los brazos de su madre y las cobijas del frío. Mirándolos recuerdo otro suceso que ocurrió en este tiempo. Al mes de la partida de Albert, en los periódicos de la ciudad se plasmaba en primera plana la noticia de la boda de la señorita Susana Marlow con el joven Terrence Grandchester.

Recuerdo la imagen, era la fotografía de su boda, con los novios a las afueras de la catedral, él abrazando a la nueva señora Grandchester, los padres de cada uno a su lado respectivamente, todos plasmando una sonrisa orgullosa y alegre. Fue algo que se comentó durante días acá en el hospital por las señoras que colaboran, además de que una de ellas había traído un periódico para verlo, ahí se plasmaba la ambición de la familia de Terry y la ilusión de Susana Grandchester ahora, su sonrisa en aquella fotografía era de ilusión, esperando sólo lo mejor a futuro en Austria a donde marcharon pocos días después de su boda, según supe. Cuando vi a Terry es verdad que tenía una sonrisa galante y conquistadora, pero yo... que aprendí a verle por encima de esa careta de actor, sé que estaba un chico despedazado, un chico aún dolido por su juego, él no volvió a molestarme y era mejor así.

Al ver esa fotografía con mi corazón digo que no sentí envidia, como tampoco rencor, eso desapareció hace tiempo, sentí más bien algo de lastima por ellos, no llegué a desearles mal, sólo que pudieran permanecer juntos y aprender a ser felices. "Buenas suerte Terry" había salido de mis labios en un susurro esa tarde que vi la fotografía en el periódico, era lo único de mi parte después de que todo concluyó.

-Hola Candy -Era Flamy acercándose a mí –¿Terminaste por hoy?

-Si Flamy, ya guardé la ropa en el cuarto correspondiente ¿Hay algo más en lo que te pueda ayudar?

-Gracias ya hiciste suficiente, mira que hasta tuviste que planchar las batas de los doctores.

-Me gusta ayudar aquí.

-¿Vendrán por ti? La nieve sigue cayendo y puedes resfriarte.

-No te preocupes, una persona me acompañará.

Y no era nada más y nada menos que la señora Rosemary, ella permaneció en la casa Ardley todo este tiempo a petición de su esposo para que fuese más agradable para ella. Su compañía seguía siendo cálida y maravillosa, es difícil estar a su lado y no sonreír, a pesar de no tener una amistad de años, ella me la ha ofrecido desde un principio y yo me animo a acercarme a ella y poder charlar de varias cosas.

Como la que hoy quiero hacer…

Flamy me acompaña hasta la salida aprovechando para dar unas indicaciones a los hombres de la ambulancia, la señora Rosemary me está esperando en el auto y al vernos acercar sale para saludar a mi amiga.

-Buenas tardes señora Brower -Dice mi amiga con una reverencia.

-Buenas tardes señorita Flamy, es un gusto verla.

-Igualmente para mí.

-Hola Candy, como ves cumplí de venir por ti.

-Me siento halagada señora, se lo agradezco.

-De nada y señorita Flamy sigue en pie la invitación a la mansión Ardley, para acompañarnos en la fiesta de mi tía.

-De nuevo le agradezco por la invitación, es un honor su invitación siendo que no es un entorno que acostumbre ¿De verdad no le incomoda?

-Claro que no, es amiga de mi querida Candy así que es bienvenida a la casa Ardley que es también mía, estaremos ansiosos de tenerle como invitada.

Dentro de unos días se celebraría el cumpleaños de la señora Elroy a la que asistirán varias personas, fue en este tiempo al mencionar mi sencillo labor en el hospital y hablar de mi querida amiga, que la señora Rosemary tuvo deseos de conocerla pues ella fue mi motivación para venir aquí, congeniaron muy bien, la hermana de Albert fue amable y humilde con mi amiga haciéndola sentir en confianza ya que ella, no teme a la gente de abolengo pero tampoco es que responda altaneramente, sólo no se fía a la primera y ella creyó en el trato que le daba la señora Rosemary, animándose a invitarla a la celebración y Flamy aceptó, aunque me confesó que lo hizo sólo por cortesía a la señora, no porque muriese por asistir a esa fiesta, le creí totalmente

Una de las enfermeras llamó a Flamy pidiéndole que vaya a donde Mary Jean, mi amiga se despidió para retornar a sus labores y yo subí al automóvil con la señora Rosemary dirigiéndonos a una confitería cercana al parque, el camino era corto y fue silencioso, estábamos esperando el momento para hablar, llegamos a nuestro destino, la confitería estaba en el segundo nivel de un edificio pues abajo era una boutique, por lo tanto teníamos mejor vista del parque que lucía hermoso pintado de blanco. La señora ordenó dos rebanadas de tarta de durazno y dos cafés. Probamos el postre y la bebida, luego un minuto de silencio en medio de las dos antes de hablar por fin. Ella tomó mi mano, la sensación era tierna y cálida, me atrevería a decir que, hasta maternal, el rostro de la señora Rosemary lo asentaba más.

-Albert regresará para la fiesta de la tía Elroy junto a mi esposo, es una llegada muy ansiada por todos ¿Verdad?, Pero más para nosotras dos.

Sé a lo que se refiere, ella ansiaba la llegada por ser esposa, yo por ser la novia de Albert, no quise hacer berrinches por su retraso, quería comportarme a la altura que me corresponde a pesar de lo mucho que lo he extrañado, tanto que una vez al quedarme dormida en la silla mecedora de mi habitación, desperté al soñar con un beso suyo y eso me pasó después de leer todas sus cartas… eso no me ocurría hasta ahora.

-Lo que dijo mi tía era verdad sobre las obligaciones que recaen en aquella que es la compañera de nuestro jefe de familia, sólo a ella y a mi madre les había sido dado ese deber, lo compartieron conmigo al morir mis padres para ayudar a mi tía Elroy, sábete que ni mis primas lo han hecho aunque la madre de Elisa y Neal se empeñaba en hacerlo, es evidente que lo hacía por alardear superioridad pero mi tía se lo negó de una, se toma esto muy en serio.

-Le creo señora.

-Candy tal vez nos estamos adelantando a mucho pero… la tía Elroy, los chicos, Clarice y Arthur, mi esposo y yo, todos… todos sabemos que lo que hay entre ustedes es más que formal, es una promesa al futuro, mi hermano tiene la combinación extraordinaria de estar enamorado de ti y también amarte, tú sabes que ambas palabras son diferentes aunque nuestra ingenuidad las confunda y pensemos que es lo mismo, porque a ti te ocurre la misma situación que a él ¿No es así?

-…Si -Respondí tal vez no con una sonrisa pero mi tono era seguro, siento que mi pecho late y que mis mejillas se pintaron de rosa -cuando fui libre del dolor y resentimiento y pude ver más allá encontré que Albert me amaba, aun cuando erré él estaba ahí, siempre estuvo ahí, no podía mostrar la imagen de una muñequita linda y perfecta, estaba lejos de eso, como descubrí que su sentimiento era real yo quería corresponder como él lo merecía, pues… otro hombre me miraría con desconfianza si estuviese al tanto de los chismes que corrieron por aquellos días, es un hombre apuesto y atento, pero es inteligente en entender la situación que las personas están pasando, es igual para mí haberme enamorado de él y aprender a amarlo.

-Eres la mujer de su vida, me lo confesó en sus cartas y al decírmelo de frente no podía creer que lo decía por la ilusión del momento, la vida le enseñó a ver la realidad de las cosas, aún en los sentimientos, por eso sé que mi hermano sólo vislumbra el futuro contigo, lo que le depare la vida lo quiere afrontar contigo, mi querida Candy.

Ladeé la mirada, siento mis mejillas arder, mi corazón latir notoriamente.

-A tenido la medida de contarme cosas "Delicadas" sobre la situación en tu familia, sin embargo, fue abierto al decir que se sentía honrado de que te abrieras de esa forma con él y que por amor a ti toma con prudencia las cosas, como lo sucedido cuando vino tu madre.

-¿Le contó?... -Pregunté apenada.

-No mi querida Candy, ha guardado decoro y sólo me comentó que no fue un suceso alegre para tu memoria y que para él era desagradable, no sabes cuanto quería suspender el viaje por estar a tu lado en aquellos días.

-Mi Albert… -La sonrisa en ella crece y su agarre que no se deshizo en este rato, se hace más firme.

-Si así es, "Tu Albert", el que se enorgullece de ti, el que te menciona con amor en la casa y hasta vanidad delante de cada caballero mayor que pretendía prendarlo con la belleza de sus hijas. Tu Albert que te defendió hasta de la tía Elroy y de tu padre, ése que miraba tu retrato al final de cada día desgastante donde pudo haber hasta ofensas, pero con ver esa imagen en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa de dulce anhelo.

-Señora… -Otra vez ladeé la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tú sabes que te digo la verdad, así como te dio mi tía Elroy ese tiro de franqueza, Candy no te vayas a sentir obligada ni presionada, Albert no se lo perdonaría nunca, pienso que lo dicho por mi tía es porque ha visto que eres una joven que afronta las cosas, lo hiciste con aquel desengaño y las consecuencias, es más digno que te dijera la realidad a que te la ocultara por creer que eras incapaz.

-¿Lo siente así?

-Desde luego y también con Annie, ella también está demostrando cualidades que agradan a mi tía.

Cierto, después de aquel suceso con mi madre cuando Annie le enfrentó, ella ya se animaba a compartir con la señora Elroy y ser más segura de sus decisiones, incluso con nuestro padre, a quien encaró diciendo que no eligió la ausencia de nuestra madre en su boda ni hacerla parte de los preparativos porque sea mal vista su presencia, fue por el agravio que me hizo; era su manera de decir "Ahora yo voy a defenderla".

-No quisiera que tomaras las cosas por decisión de nosotros, hazlo por ti misma, un paso a la vez.

-Algo similar me decía mi nana.

-Nosotros te vemos así porque ya eres prácticamente aceptada en la familia, estamos pensando en lo que pueda ocurrir en el futuro pero contigo a nuestro lado, ¿Qué piensas al respecto?, ¿También sientes que mi hermano podría permanecer a tu lado en el futuro?

¿Sentirlo? Era mi deseo, como un sueño… conforme pasó el tiempo me sentí atrapada por él debido a su ternura y amor, mostrarse de forma transparente y aceptarme luego de mis tonterías era descomunal, toda chica sueña con tener novio, casarse y tener su propio hogar, yo quiero lo mismo y en mis fantasías estaba él.

-Yo… yo siento que puedo dar ese paso a la vez acompañada de él -La sonrisa en ella era más grande, su rostro se volvía complaciente sin soltarme la mano -nuestro noviazgo ha sido diferente al de Annie, pero he aprendido cosas de él paso a paso, incluso antes de ser su novia. Señora Rosemary yo no he querido perder el piso por salir con el jefe de su familia, quiero pasar tiempo con mi novio y formar parte de las cosas que él me permita, no puedo aspirar más que eso en este momento.

-Es lo correcto y me alegra oírte decir eso, las palabras de mi tía llegan a ser duras y muchas veces han sido para mantener a raya a los que considera impulsivos y miedosos… -Una sonrisa había en mi rostro y en el de ella, su mano es cálida como el de una madre y decidida como el de una buena amiga -y tú eres de sus personas favoritas para imponer un reto, no lo ve todos los días, además puedes pedirme ayuda cuando lo necesites como hiciste en esta ocasión.

-Muchas gracias señora -La señora Rosemary entonó una risa.

-Espero que ese título que me has dado respetuosamente desde siempre cambie a uno más "Familiar" -Ahora soy yo la que rio apenada -, como dije ese día ustedes sólo deben disfrutar de su noviazgo como lo hizo Annie y hasta como lo hice yo, es una etapa maravillosa si se disfruta correctamente, Candy de mi parte aunque hemos convivido poco por la gran distancia también he aprendido mucho de ti, comencé a conocerte por las cartas de Albert, compartir contigo era una reafirmación y además un extra de sorpresas, realmente me alegra que Albert se enamorara de ti, temí que las decisiones de mi tía llegaran a pesar mucho más que su voluntad, había algunas jóvenes agradables en su camino pero no estaba segura y menos con esa dama Appleby, que ahora se encuentra comprometida con un abogado famoso de Brooklyn, yo deseaba que encontrase a una dama que lo emocionara, que le hiciera ver más que su rutina diaria, él siempre fue de gustos sencillos pero temía que la monotonía lo atrapara.

-Me da mucho mérito.

-Porque te lo mereces y de eso hasta mi tía es consciente de ello -La señora Rosemary sacó de su bolsa una hoja, era una lista con nombres de familias que me mostró -, a la fiesta asistirán amigos más allegados, otros familiares y puede que incluso asistan algunos de los antiguos socios de los que te habló la tía Elroy, son de los caballeros con los que se ha llevado una respetuosa y lucrativa relación ya que no se ha presentado ningún problema a pesar de ocurrir infortunios, son de fácil cooperación.

-Entiendo.

-Puedo ponerte al tanto de estas familias para que puedas desenvolverte mejor, mi tía espera que compartas unas palabras con ellos.

-Sería extraño que esperara lo contrario -Dije riendo.

-Así es y como Albert estará por fin en casa quiere observarlos a los dos.

-Vaya… ya no sé si es una fiesta o una prueba, pero he aprendido que para una mujer como la señora Elroy puede hacer eso, concretar una reunión al día siguiente para la tarde y a la vez disfrutar de su té de limón con miel favorito, todo al mismo tiempo -Ahora fue la señora Rosemary la que entonó una pintoresca risa.

-¡Exacto!... ¿Te das cuenta Candy? Vas conociendo las mañas de mi familia -Ambas reímos en esa mesa mientras la nieve caía suavemente pintando el panorama de pulcro blanco.

La conversación de aquella vez con la señora Elroy me había dejado asustada, deprimida, me hablaba con la verdad y eso me puso nerviosa, por ello me animé a pedir consejo a la señora Rosemary pues estaba mejor enterada de esta índole de la familia Ardley que nadie; no puedo decir que los nervios me vayan a dejar tranquila pero podré dominarlos y poner lo mejor de mí, no obstante lo haré no porque sea una imposición de la señora Elroy, sino porque quiero hacerlo, pues es otra de las maneras de demostrar lo que siento por Albert, lo cual está alejado del interés.

Luego de ese día transcurrieron algunos más hasta llegar el día de la celebración, entre Annie y yo reunimos el dinero para comprarle a Flamy un lindo vestido color amarillo ligeramente esponjoso y descubierto de los hombros con guantes blancos junto a una diadema con decorado de flores de azucenas blancas para su cabello, le gustó mucho. Annie llevaría un vestido lila con su cabello recogido y adornado con cuentas blancas, yo llevaría uno de color rosa suave, también descubierto ligeramente de los hombros a insistencia de mi hermana y de la señora Rosemary, el cabello suelto, pero con una trenza simulando media coleta, era lindo y entiendo porque quería que lo llevara puesto, además en la trenza Annie me pondría adornos de flores blancas y rosas.

-¿Emocionada porque verás por fin al señor Ardley?

-A más no poder, todavía no puedo creerlo y no lo haré hasta tenerlo en frente.

-Realmente los grandes señores están inmersos en deberes, Archie agradece que él no tendrá ese nivel de deberes pero él y Stear están dispuestos a aligerar la carga del señor Ardley, ¿Por qué crees que no pude verlo en dos semanas? Y yo muriéndome por las cosas de la boda.

-Es verdad, Annie… a veces olvido que en primavera estarás casada y ya no te tendré aquí -Era lo natural, un matrimonio joven quiere su espacio, Archie aunque parece despreocupado en ocasiones y que lo puede resolver, está preparado para la vida que tendrá con ella, sus planes son tener una agradable luna de miel conociendo las playas que Annie miraba en los libros.

-A mí me pasa también, no me agrada la idea de irme y dejarte hermanita, hemos estado juntas siempre y ahora que he aprendido a ser frente a mis padres me es… -Tomé sus manos.

-No te aflijas, las cosas en esta casa ya no serán como antes, la relación con mi padre no ha sufrido grandes cambios, pero sabes que eso no es problema, si llegase a suceder algo lo afrontaré.

-Quiero estar aquí para ti si eso ocurre, la niña perfecta de nuestro padre no existe y ya no voy a dejarte sola, hermanita... aunque me vaya de aquí para formar mi propio hogar siempre estaré para ti y ahora contarás también con Archie, sabes que te apoya.

-Jamás lo dudaría.

-Y claro, cuentas con el señor Ardley quien es tu auténtico príncipe -Reímos las dos.

-Todavía ves las cosas como un cuento.

-No tiene nada de malo ¿O no ves así al señor Ardley?

-…Si -La habitación de Annie donde nos arreglábamos para la fiesta se llenó de risas.

….

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Alister Conrwell, pero puede llamarme Stear, señorita -Dijo mi amigo presentándose con Flamy, al momento de tomar su mano y besarla.

-Encantada.

-Y yo soy Archibald Conrwell pero llámeme Archie por favor -Imitó la acción de su hermano, Flamy sonriendo amablemente a ambos chicos -Annie y Candy nos han hablado de usted.

-Ellas también me han contado de ustedes y le informo joven Archie que su prometida me ha invitado a su boda, ¿Se opone?

-¡Para nada!

Mis amigos se mostraron abiertos y educados con Flamy, ella disfrutó de la vista que daba el gran salón de la casa Ardley, aunque sé que no le quitará el sueño, al llegar a la mansión lo primero era saludar y felicitar a la señora Elroy para entregarle su obsequio, era un vestido color azul marino con decorado de flores a los bordes, hecho de tela fresca para la temporada veraniega, elección de mi padre para ella. Esta mansión se ha llenado de gente que no conozco y es mucha, pero he visto como cada persona que entra le rinde su respeto a la señora Elroy, no debo olvidar la influencia que ella tiene en la ciudad. Los arreglos florales, la música, las mesas con bocadillos y bebidas, todo encantador y elegante no opacó lo único que tenía en la mente desde que subimos al automóvil para llegar: ¿Dónde está Albert? Anhelé verlo junto a la señora Elroy pero en su lugar estaban las señoras Rosemary, Clarice y la señora Leagan.

-Ya vendrá querida Candy, ¿Puedes creer que dos caballeros lo acapararon apenas llegaron? Son los caballeros de los que te mencioné -Entonces era delicado… sentí molestia hacia ellos.

-Candice -Me llamó la señora Elroy junto a la señora Rosemary -mi sobrina te presentará a algunos de nuestros familiares ya que Albert está ocupado en estos momentos.

-Si señora.

Así se hizo, dialogué con otros integrantes de la familia, primos, tíos, incluso parientes lejanos que parecen venir a esta gran casa sólo cuando es la fiesta de la señora Elroy, procuraba atender con educación y prestar atención, sé que ella me está observando, sin embargo yo todo lo que quiero…

-Es una joven hermosa, yo soy tío de William no lo frecuento mucho ya que resido en Texas, pero trato de hacerle ver que aún vivo -Dijo un alegre señor, era familiar de Albert por parte de su madre.

-Si, es muy bonita dime Rosemary ¿Cómo deja a tal señorita a solas mi sobrino? ¿No sabe que hay caballeros con ojos de cazador? -Habló su señora esposa.

-Para eso estoy yo como hermana, tía Emma.

Fue agradable conversar con personas así mientras divisaba por los alrededores, pero no encontré a Albert sólo a mis amigos riendo anchamente junto a Annie y Flamy, ¿O es que me están ocultando que no pudo venir? Pues tampoco había divisado al señor Edgar… ¿Es que acaso no vino Albert?

-Candy -Llamó la señora Rosemary sacándome de mi angustiada idea -perdona el atrevimiento, es que se me pasan las cosas… ¿Podrías ir al estudio por un regalo que tengo para la tía? Iría yo misma, pero debo revisar en la cocina cómo va la segunda tanda de bocadillos, así como ver lo del vino blanco que se está terminando.

-Si señora, no se preocupe.

-Gracias querida Candy, oh y no te preocupes que estoy al pendiente de la señorita Flamy a pesar de todo, no se me olvida que es mi invitada especial, ojalá disfrute de la fiesta.

-Me confesó que lo está pasando muy bien, gracias por el gesto hacia mi amiga.

Caminamos en dirección contraria para ir a los respectivos lugares, la fiesta se volvía animada, miré a más gente llegar y saludar a la señora Elroy, mi padre hablando con los padres de Archie, mientras él bailaba hábilmente con mi hermana, así como Stear con Flamy a quien he visto reír mucho, es una facultad de mi amigo, noté a Elisa y a Neal charlando con un grupo selecto con sus ademanes "Vanidosos" ya me imagino lo que estarán hablando con aquellos jóvenes sobre viajes, fiestas y demás cosas "Sofisticadas", a su madre hablar con otras mujeres mientras el señor Leagan está junto a la señora Elroy, cada quien está aprovechando la fiesta.

Abrí la puerta del estudio sin embargo, no divisé ninguna caja de regalo.

-Qué raro… -Entré cerrando la puerta y encendí la luz para ver mejor pero no había ningún regalo a la vista, me acerqué al escritorio pensando que podría haberlo dejado sobre la silla la señora Rosemary, tampoco nada -aquí no hay nada -Murmuré.

-¿Revisaste en los cajones?

Una voz me sorprendió, oyéndose claramente pues la puerta cubre los murmullos de la gente y la música, era Albert. Volteé encontrándolo al otro lado del lugar, estaba ahí luciendo un traje negro elegante para la ocasión, así como un moño blanco en el cuello por el tipo de festividad, lucía elegante, lucía impecable.

-¿Albert? -Pude apenas pronunciar de la emoción.

Estaba ahí sonriéndome cálidamente cuando sólo estamos los dos, mis pies reaccionan en ir a su lado mientras él extendía sus brazos acercándose, la distancia desapareció en un abrazo necesitado, en mi boca se hizo una sonrisa, mis mejillas sentirlas aumentar de temperatura, una risa emanaba de mí. Era él, eran sus brazos que me arropan cariñosamente, su pecho tibio que me recibe anchamente, era mi Albert.

-Albert -Pronuncio de nuevo emocionada.

-Candy -Responde él con las mismas reacciones.

Nuestros ojos se encuentran después de tanto tiempo y… podríamos decir más pero no es necesario, o al menos requerido sino más bien una sola caricia, un beso. Sentir sus labios nuevamente es un alivio y un éxtasis, la sensación imborrable a pétalos de flor que conocí en el dorso de mi mano, es la misma ahora… o tal vez más suave; me sostengo de él pues creo que puedo caer de rodillas. Siento su brazo rodearme, su mano acariciar mis cabellos con ternura… el corazón me palpita tanto… No sé cuánto tiempo pasó ni me interesa saberlo, estaba perdida en su caricia y mis mejillas seguramente se pintaron de rosa ¿Cómo evitarlo si sentí que mi alma me dejaba al besarlo? Nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas finamente, no nos hemos separado ni un centímetro del otro.

-Mi amor -Dice él en un susurro que es equiparable a un grito para mí cargado de sentimiento.

-Mi Albert -Si, mío… él dijo que lo era y no quiero dejarlo.

-Candy…

Nuestros labios se unieron para besarse otra vez, era como tener sed así que saciarla es vital, seguramente mis labios se podrán hinchar y deberé arreglarlo para el decoro de la fiesta, ¿Qué más da? Sólo quiero estar así con él después de tantísimo tiempo separados desde otoño, ¿Cómo pude aguantar tanto tiempo ahora que estoy en sus brazos? El beso toma una pausa, no salen palabras de ninguno, sino que sus manos palpan mi figura, mis cabellos, mi cara, sus manos grandes, fuertes y también cariñosas me dan el mensaje de querer reconocerme y yo hago lo mismo, palpo su rostro que enmarca una cabellera dorada que no puede parecerse a la de una mujer, son cabellos de hombre que ahora llegan a su espalda, haciéndolo ver más apuesto.

Finalmente toma mis manos que besa con afán delicioso, ya no podría sentir el frío de afuera ¿Acaso ya es primavera?, Vuelve a abrazarme uniéndome más a él si es posible, me besa de nuevo, ambos tenemos mucha sed.

-No volveré a irme si no es contigo, he deseado tanto este momento -Dijo él entre besos, sentí que el aire me dejaba.

Al último beso nos miramos sin separarnos, sentí que mi corazón latía con paso fuerte pudiendo percibir que el suyo iba al mismo son, es verdad que nuestros corazones estaban hechos el uno para el otro, en medio del lugar con el leve sonido de la fiesta escuchándose estaban nuestras miradas diciéndose mucho. El anhelo, la alegría de vernos, habernos extrañado, el júbilo por estar juntos, el deleite de los besos, no imaginaba sentirme así por el regreso de un hombre. Después, lo que debía aparecer... lágrimas en mis ojos, no a comparación de la cascada, sino del rocío matinal, su mano libre posarse en mi mejilla por tanto mis lágrimas caían en ella, sus labios gruesos besar mi frente y después besar la mejilla donde resbalan aquellas pequeñas lágrimas, sus labios se humedecen con ellas.

-Te amo Albert, te extrañé tanto…-Pude decir al fin, sus manos tomaron mi rostro, aún había lágrimas saliendo, ellas no me obstruyen la vista a su sonrisa -te amo… eres la razón de mi vivir.

El rostro de Albert muestra sorpresa que es sustituida por una nueva sonrisa mostrando sus dientes blancos.

-Y tú el aliento de mi vida -Sonreí a sus palabras -te amo… te amo tanto que mi existencia ya no avanzará si no es contigo, Candy… -me unió a él en un abrazo como apartándome de todos -amor de mi vida ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Mis labios se abrieron nuevamente, así como mis ojos que tal vez estaban brillando, su rostro mostraba una seguridad de aplomo, hasta su abrazo era acorde a esa seguridad y claridad.

-Mis pensamientos, mi alma, cada exhalación de aire han sido para ti, el corazón que cargo no es mío, es tuyo, te pertenecí desde el momento en que te conocí y toda dama que bailaba alrededor mío se convirtió en mera caricatura, en ti está todo lo que yo buscaba y mucho más, no podría imaginar mi vida en adelante si no es con tu presencia, con tu amor…

Mis labios no pronunciaron palabra más no me separé de él, mi mano fue al pecho, la otra cerca de mi boca. Ésa pregunta es el sueño de toda muchacha, Annie parecía mariposa cuando se la hicieron, yo…

-Mi amor esto es sólo entre nosotros, este sentimiento es únicamente nuestro y no debo verlo con tu padre con anticipación, sino contigo, es tu decisión la que me importa -Es verdad, mi padre aceptaría todo, todo sin chistar ni poner condición -Candice… mi Candy.

Él nunca ha dudado de sus decisiones, más bien medita el momento de dar el siguiente paso, yo no esperaba esta confesión.

-Cariño -Me llamó, aún no sale de mi boca media palabra.

-¿E-era esto lo que tenías que decirme en persona? Lo decía en tu primera carta.

-Por supuesto, algo así no debe tratarse nunca por carta y menos tratándose del amor de mi vida.

-Albert…

-Estoy seguro de todo Candy, sé lo que quiero, no voy a ahogarme en dudas cuando no las tengo, me conoces mi amor y sabes que yo no te lo diría en broma, esto puede parecer un abrupto de los que te dije, pero es una decisión tomada con mi cabeza y corazón, no tengo confusiones de querer tener un mañana contigo como mi esposa.

"Su esposa"… esa idea rondaba en mi mente algunas veces, al sentirme dichosa a su lado me hacía imaginarme tal cosa y después yo las deshacía, es una pregunta… tan "Embriagante". Incliné la cabeza aún sin decir una palabra, otra dama habría dado una respuesta inmediatamente, junto a la acción de brincar, gritar y hasta bailar, yo me he quedado quieta delante del hombre que amo, quien no ha roto su abrazo ni me fuerza para darle una respuesta; paciente... siempre paciente conmigo.

-Candy -Volvió a llamarme, su voz exhalaba calidez sin alteraciones.

-No malinterpretes mis silencios, es que me tomó de sorpresa tu propuesta, es algo que yo no esperaba... me hace muy feliz.

-Entonces ¿Por qué veo en esos ojos que amo una bruma gris?

Nuevamente guardé silencio, me gustaría darle una respuesta al momento, pero no sería correcto, giré sobre mis pasos acercándome hasta el ventanal grande del estudio, afuera la nieve caía tranquilamente, no había señales de vientos que entorpeciera su suave paso, la nieve hacía ver mágico el jardín de esta casa y con aquella música que se alcanza a escuchar parece el escenario que narran en los cuentos infantiles que amaba de niña.

-Hace semanas la señora Elroy me confesó lo que era ser una esposa Ardley, en especial la que acompaña al jefe de esta familia –Lo oí dar un suspiro pesado.

-Mi tía... ¿Cómo pudo? Ella siempre está...

-No Albert, hizo bien en decírmelo y no engañarme con su silencio, tú sabes que he aprendido a apreciar las verdades, aunque éstas no sean las que esperaba –Le respondí pronto, volteando con él que parecía comprender mis palabras.

Albert se acercó nuevamente a mí abrazándome así que mi cabeza descansa plácidamente en su pecho, mis respuestas no pueden ser, según para otras chicas, la de una efusiva enamorada ante una propuesta de matrimonio de un hombre como él, pensarán que soy una aguafiestas. Dentro de esta casa no se siente el toque frío de afuera y estando rodeada por sus brazos me hace creer que estamos en primavera, Albert… Albert siempre tan dulce conmigo sin presionarme a nada, por el contrario, me da cariño y seguridad diez veces más, estoy agradecida al cielo por haberlo puesto en mi camino, ha sido un faro de luz y un pilar de fuerza para mí, me siento inmerecida de ello.

-¿No me consideras un hombre digno de estar a tu lado? -Amo la mezcla que emite su voz con las palabras, habló en un tono afectuoso y serio, como si se lo estuviera diciendo a la dama del más alto rango, una suave risa entoné.

-Soy yo la que tiene esa duda.

-Dios Santo ¿Cómo puedes pensarlo mi vida?, Entiéndelo por favor no va a existir mujer a la que entregue mi corazón y mi existencia, la vida movió las cosas para que pudiéramos conocernos y dependió de nosotros cultivar este sentimiento, yo estoy seguro, te diría que soy capaz de enfrentarme a mi familia por ti, sin embargo, tenemos la bendición de que mi familia te acepta… aún mi tía Elroy; no niego mi molestia por alarmarte de esa manera... es su forma de ser y la reluce delante de alguien que es valioso.

-Tu hermana dijo algo parecido -Sin separarnos nos miramos, sus ojos azules irradiaban una esperanza para el futuro, delante de mí no sólo tengo a mi novio Albert, tengo al patriarca de la orgullosa y vanidosa familia Ardley, se muestra como lo que es.

-Pedí permiso para llevar a cabo el cortejo que se le debe a una dama en aras de que la relación culmine en un momento como éste, pero Candy dime si me equivoco o no… de que tú y yo sabíamos que esto sucedería desde aquel día en el lago cuando abriste tu corazón y me permitiste sanar tus heridas, cuando te besé por primera vez porque tú me aceptaste, ahí comenzó pero los dos en el fondo sabíamos que…

-Nuestras vidas no iban a separarse ya.

-Así es, así iba a suceder desde ese momento.

Tiene razón, su confesión aquel día fue a la de un hombre que ha encontrado lo que anhelaba y que no lo dejará a menos de que esa persona decidiese lo contrario, si yo no deseara estar con él pero…

-Mi Albert me ilusiona que me consideres digna de estar a tu lado el resto de tu vida, no pienses que es lo contrario, es una pregunta que me toma por sorpresa pues no la esperaba a tu regreso, yo te amo… te amo… te amaré siempre porque en mi corazón ya no puede caber otro hombre que no seas tú, perdóname porque mi reacción no sea la de una chica que habría saltado y salido a avisar a su familia de forma hilarante. Es que... te confieso que me da miedo... mucho miedo lo que se espera de mí como tu esposa, temo fracasar y causarte una gran decepción.

-No te aflijas amor mío, errar y tener miedo es parte de ser seres humanos, gracias por seguir abriendo tu corazón a mí, escúchame no vas a estar sola seguramente Rosemary se ofreció a darte ayuda ¿No es verdad? -Yo asentí con la cabeza -Ella será un gran apoyo incluso lo será mi tía, he de reconocer que parte de que haya aprendido a enfrentar las cosas es por ella, y además yo voy a estar a tu lado, nadie sabe lo que le depara el futuro lo único que yo puedo asegurarte es que me tendrás a mí, Candy yo quiero tener la dicha constante de que lo primero que vea al despertar seas tú, que mi mayor aliada la encuentre en ti y que cuando me sienta confundido, perdido o quebrado…

-Yo esté ahí -Completé sus palabras, así me encontraba yo cuando lo conocí y él ahí estuvo.

-Ése es el único deseo de William Albert Ardley con Candice Britter.

Afuera de las ventanas el blanco y silencio del invierno, a fuera de la puerta la opulencia y música de una fiesta, adentro dos personas exponiendo sus sentimientos de esperanza, temor al futuro, pero también con un amor inamovible como una pesada roca además de cálido como los rayos de sol al amanecer.

-Acepto.

Una sonrisa en mi cara, una lágrima resbala en mi mejilla, unos brazos que no me soltaron, una placentera risa masculina como pocas y un fascinante y mimoso beso sucedieron después de mi respuesta. A mi vida llegó Albert de manera inesperada y ahora ya no se apartará. El ríe yo rio, me levanta del suelo sosteniéndome mientras me da vueltas, me abraza y me besa con aquella mezcla única de dulzura y pasión que él me da, dice que me ama, yo le correspondo, nuestras acciones son estas mismas por unos momentos ya que es lo que nos aflora desde dentro. Mis labios se tuercen para una sonrisa, vibran para una risa, se entregan a un beso, me siento plena, aunque todavía haiga restos de aquel temor por el reto de la señora Elroy, es la misma ilusión y alegría quienes dominan esa reacción natural en una chica, ya que no puede opacar lo que significa una proposición de este tamaño, es algo que afectará mi vida para siempre, una pregunta que las chicas esperamos oír en algún momento y más estando enamoradas, yo esperaba verlo y quizás algún obsequio pero él me ha dado más. Esta pequeña intimidad que tenemos después de aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio es ideal, estamos disfrutando por unos momentos sólo para nosotros dos, quisiera estar con él hasta que amaneciera, podría besarlo hasta sentir mis labios desfallecer. No resentiría el peso de las horas al besarle, decirle que lo amo, acariciar su cabello que es algo que me encanta, estaría cómoda en sus brazos, podría hacer eso, acabo que no soy la Cenicienta que debe marchar a las doce de la noche.

-Ojalá pudiera tenerte sólo para mí esta noche, no te dejaría hasta que viera el amanecer por esas ventanas -Me besa, siento su mano acariciar mis cabellos, Albert piensa lo mismo que yo.

-Me tendrás lo que dure la fiesta.

-Es tan poco… -Vuelve a besarme con disfrute, tiene razón son tan pocas horas, en verdad que nuestros labios se anhelaron todos estos meses. Al separarse me tomó de las manos -Ahora debo comunicarlo a nuestras familias, cosa correcta… aunque no nos darán espacio, todos harán preguntas al mismo tiempo y ni se diga la tía Elroy, le molestará que no le avisara con anticipación para preparar algo, ¿Sabías que cuando Edgar iba a proponerle matrimonio a mi hermana, mi tía quería que toda la familia estuviese presente? Incluso quería fotógrafos para grabar el momento.

-No lo sabía, debió darle pena al señor Edgar y creo que me dará a mí también ser blanco de tantas miradas y preguntas.

-Entonces podemos estar aquí solos unos minutos más, ¿No le parece… futura señora Ardley?

Mis mejillas se pusieron rojas como el bello labial de la señora Rosemary, eso junto a una risa nerviosa… ese título me parecía algo lejano, no es que lo ansiara con desespero, únicamente disfrutaba de mi noviazgo con Albert, le daba su momento sin querer adelantar nada, ahora me siento algo nerviosa pero emocionada de que diga un comentario así. La fiesta afuera del estudio proseguía con la música, risas y pasos de la gente al bailar, nosotros permanecimos en esta privacidad unos minutos más por lo acogedor que era, hasta que debía ser el momento para que Albert llamara a los demás, él avanzó a la puerta y cuando tocó el picaporte de la puerta, regresó a mí con una sonrisa emocionada.

-Ya sé cómo compensar el tiempo separados, ¿Qué te parece pasar un día entero nosotros dos? -Preguntó tocando mis hombros.

-¿Eh?, ¿A qué te refieres?

-Regreso con menos peso de deberes y planeo disfrutarlo a tu lado, ¿Te gustaría que pasemos un día sólo para nosotros dos? Podría ser pasado mañana.

-¿Lo dices en serio?, ¿Se puede?

-Por supuesto que sí, te mostraré un sitio que significa mucho para mí y ahí pasaremos nuestro día tranquilamente, será únicamente para nosotros, no habrá deberes, ni encargos, ni interrupciones, sólo nosotros dos ¿Te agrada la idea, Candy?

-Mucho Albert, me gustará poder pasar más tiempo contigo después de estos meses separados.

-Esto también es necesario porque hay que hablar de unas cosas.

-¿Cuáles cosas? ¿Por qué no ahora? -Llamaba mi atención ese dato, aunque su tono no es apremiante, intuí que tenían cierto grado de importancia.

-Pasado mañana lo haremos no te preocupes, si fuese algo grave sabes que te lo diría de inmediato, a ti no quiero ocultarte nada, créeme Candy.

-Está bien, ese día hablaremos -No iba a insistir confío que será sincero como siempre, Albert sonrió para mí, me dio un último beso y salió a la fiesta para buscar a mi padre y a su familia para dar la noticia.

Al cabo de unos minutos él regresó con mi padre y Annie con Archie, junto a ellos llegaron la señora Elroy con la señora Rosemary y el señor Edgar quien se acercó a saludarme afectuosamente, Stear no vino con ellos para no hacer la grosería de dejar sola a Flamy en el salón, detalle que agradecimos mi hermana y yo, también entró el señor Leagan sin su familia que continuaba entretenida en la celebración, el matrimonio Conrwell también entró al estudio.

-¿Por qué nos llamaste, Albert? ¿Y por qué no has salido a atender a los invitados? Hace rato que preguntan por ti, sobre todo el señor Becket que desea charlar contigo.

-Hablaré con ellos después, esto es más importante, tía.

El semblante de la señora era el mismo serio y rígido, su una ceja se levantó con las palabras de Albert, en la cara de todos estaba la duda de porqué los llamó, dirigiéndose todas las miradas hacia nosotros, yo... estaba nerviosa. Albert se acercó a mí rodeándome con un brazo y con su mano libre tomar la mía.

-Les pedí que vinieran porque tenía que hacer un anuncio sumamente importante para esta familia y para la familia Britter aún más, lo anunciaré respectivamente al resto de mis familiares, pero por lo pronto ustedes serán los primeros por ser a los que más me interesa que lo sepan.

En ese momento a todos les quedaba claro que iba a comentarles Albert, pues mi hermana tenía una sonrisa ilusionada de oreja a oreja, la señora Rosemary de la misma manera aferrándose al brazo de su esposo, Archie parecía que se aguantaba para no hablar, mi padre siempre tan discreto, sus labios se abrieron ligeramente, así como sus parpados, el señor Leagan y el señor Edgar mantenían la seriedad pero preparados para lo que iba a decir mi novio, el matrimonio Conrwell muy atento, mientras que la señora Elroy se mantenía sosegada.

-Le he propuesto matrimonio a mi amada novia Candice Britter y ella me ha aceptado –Un suspiro de emoción salió de mi hermana y de la señora Rosemary.

-¿Es cierto eso, hija? -Preguntó mi padre.

-Si padre -En su rostro volvió la seriedad, pero había un toque de serenidad que se plasmó en una pequeña sonrisa.

-Queremos que estés enterada tía, te dije que volvía con una decisión de mi viaje y te lo digo de frente, Candy es la mujer de mi vida, es a ella a quien escojo para mi futuro, uno que estará lleno de amor y esperanza, a su lado yo puedo no sólo ser feliz sino también fuerte y es mi deseo contar con tu bendición para esta unión, así como contar con la bendición del señor Britter, por tratarse de su hija mayor.

La señora Elroy nos miraba fijamente a los dos y después sus ojos sólo recayeron en mí, esa mirada era mucho más afilada y decidida que cualquiera que me haya dado en el pasado, dio unos pasos al frente mientras los demás guardaban silencio. ¿Da miedo?... Demasiado, pero no retrocederé y mucho menos le rehuiré la mirada.

-Tú y yo hablamos una vez de lo que significaba ser una mujer Ardley, Candice y mis palabras hicieron mella en ti ¿Estás segura de lo que haces?, No quiero ver caras asustadas ni lágrimas a mi alrededor porque no lo tolero.

-Oh tía... -Habló en tono suplicante la señora Rosemary.

-Nadie habla cuando dirijo la palabra -Respondió en tono duro, era la primera vez que lo veía hacer ante la hermana de Albert, a excepción de mi padre y hermana, todos estaban con cara preocupada y hasta angustiante por como hablaba la señora, definitivamente ella tiene mucho peso en esta familia, casi parece que es ella quien la domina.

Aunque había personas alrededor, una fiesta llevándose a cabo, que yo estaba rodeada por mi querido Albert... sentí que en este cuarto solamente estábamos nosotras dos a pesar de los terceros, la señora Elroy quizás no denote en mí una figura maternal dulce como la señora Pony, sino más bien un pilar inalterable y dispuesta a enfrentarse a quien dalle a su familia en el honor, ¿Esto era ser una matriarca Ardley?

-¿Sabes a lo que estás cediendo con tu "Acepto"? -Solté la mano de Albert y me alejé de su protectora y cándida figura por dar un paso al frente y encarar a la señora, junté mis manos, pero éstas no temblaron, este momento lo recordaré por años, como el día en que vislumbré la imponente, temible y orgullosa figura real de Elroy Ardley.

-Más que segura, estoy consciente de ello, como probablemente que yo descubra más cosas en adelante, no voy a esconderle que me da temor, lo confieso delante suyo porque la respeto mucho, tal vez no puedo prometerle que sabré manejar la situación a la perfección como usted lo demanda, pero si puedo hacerle la promesa de que no voy a huir de nadie ni de usted, que voy a dar mi mayor esfuerzo por ser parte de su familia, porque yo represento a la mía y no debo dejarla en malos miramientos.

Di otro paso frente a ella, enfrentar a la señora Elroy no es derrumbarla, es verle a la cara con sinceridad y sin máscaras, hablarle con la verdad porque aprendí que así ha dirigido su vida.

-Por eso le pido su ayuda para cumplir esa promesa, si hay alguien a quien quisiera pedirle consejo sería a usted, estoy segura que con su guía tendré una perspectiva más amplia –El rostro serio de la señora mostró una sonrisa diría que burlona, aun así yo le sonreía genuinamente a ella.

-¿Quieres conmoverme?

-Jamás señora, apelo a su sentido del deber y a su orgullo por pertenecer a esta familia, usted y Albert son los que mejor conocen a cada persona que la conforma y los deberes que hay que cumplir, entonces si yo quiero cumplir mi promesa, debo pedir el consejo de la persona que más sabe, una vez la señora Rosemary me contó que usted la aconsejó a ella y a la señora Clarice; yo le pido lo mismo para conmigo.

-Entonces ¿Vas a obedecer todo lo que te diga?

-Hasta donde tengo entendido la familia Ardley quiere una esposa, no una muñeca -La señora Ardley sabía a qué me refería, está probándome. No dudaré en pedir su consejo y hacer caso de sus palabras, pero no me estoy disponiendo a ser una marioneta, por mi comentario a esa pregunta noté que los demás que integraban a esta familia quedaron boqui abiertos, incluso parecía que la señora Clarice perdería el equilibrio de no ser porque se sostiene del brazo del señor Arthur.

-¿Y si fallas? Mi mano es más dura para quienes deshonren a mi familia, soy muy severa hacia la mujer que quiera acompañar a nuestro patriarca.

-Aceptaré los errores delante de usted y de mi esposo, por mi edad podré cometer errores, pero no cometeré un acto que deshonre a ambas familias.

El silencio está alrededor del estudio otra vez, no avanzo más pero tampoco retrocedo, estoy a una distancia prudente de la señora Elroy, no miro a nadie más, ni siquiera a Annie o mi padre, no hasta que la señora de esta casa diga unas palabras. Ella voltea a donde mi padre.

-¿Qué dice usted?

-No tengo ninguna objeción, las intenciones del señor Ardley siempre fueron claras como el cristal y su franqueza es indudable, considero que mi hija ha obtenido madurez para tomar con seriedad decisiones de este tipo, confío que será una digna representante de su familia.

La señora Elroy asintió con la cabeza, volvió su mirada a nosotros, paseándola entre los dos, para después asentir lentamente la cabeza.

-Lo permito –Suspiros de sorpresa y alegría se oyeron después de esa voz calmada que manifestaba mandato -, tienen la bendición del señor Britter y también la mía, espero lo mejor de su parte para un matrimonio que nos llene de orgullo y sea ejemplo para los demás.

Esas palabras relajaron a todos a la vez que los animaron, la cara de los señores tiene una sonrisa generosa, aún del señor Leagan a quien tengo poco de tratarlo, en las mujeres una más ancha y con Annie que ya tiene lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Pero falta algo, ¿No William?

-Me enseñaste a no hacer las cosas a medias.

Albert se acercó a mí y del bolsillo de su saco, algo brillante se vio, era un anillo, los gemidos de sorpresa se oyeron de la señora Rosemary y la señora Clarice, eso llamó mi atención. Él tomó mi mano izquierda con una delicadeza diferente, puedo darme cuenta de ello, la sonrisa en su rostro era esplendorosa.

-Para completar este compromiso, te entrego el anillo que perteneció una vez a mi madre, es el anillo que porta únicamente la esposa del jefe de nuestra familia y ahora te pertenecerá a ti, como la futura señora de esta casa.

El corazón me latió a mil cuando dijo esas palabras, discretamente miré hacia la señora Elroy, quien asintió sin duda a mi mirada, entonces miré nuevamente a Albert asintiendo también. Despacio colocó el anillo en mi dedo anular... de no ser porque él toma mi mano, creería que es otro de esos sueños bajo la sombra de mi árbol de manzana, el anillo entró sin problema, de cerca pude verlo mejor, era un anillo de plata teniendo una piedra de rubí en forma de una flor de amarilis.

-Ahora nuestro compromiso es totalmente oficial.

Aplausos y felicitaciones sucedieron al minuto después, así como los abrazos de parte de Annie que estaba tan emocionada como Archie, la señora Rosemary y el señor Edgar me felicitaron con dicha en la cara, su esposa de inmediato pidió que ya no volviera a referirme a ella por el título de "Señora", que ahora el trato debía ser más cercano, lo mismo pidió el señor Edgar, me sentí apenada por ello y me va a costar hacerlo. Los padres de Archie nos felicitaron también con agrado, el señor Leagan se acercó para darnos sus felicitaciones, a Albert dando un apretón de manos y a mí dándome un beso en la mano donde llevaba el anillo.

-Es poco el trato que hemos tenido, pero confío en la decisión que Albert ha tomado, bienvenida a esta familia y a partir de ahora estoy a sus órdenes, señorita.

-Oh no tiene que decir eso, yo... –Dije apenada.

-Albert le explicará luego -Respondió el señor amablemente, tal vez deba comenzar a prepararme para escuchar esas palabras en más personas.

Es entonces que miré a mi padre que estaba más apartado de los demás y yo me acerqué a él, mientras todos estaban conversando emocionadamente del suceso; otra hija con otro padre, habría corrido a sus brazos saltando de alegría mostrándole con emoción el anillo de compromiso; aquí se ve a dos figuras quietas, una delante de otra.

-¿Estás feliz por mi compromiso?

-Verdaderamente Candice, el señor Ardley es un hombre generoso que siempre mostró interés en ti, hubo momentos en que dudaba que pudiese hacerte una proposición así, pero era cuestión de tiempo.

-Si, Albert es un hombre generoso y lo acepté por quien es, no por lo que representa en el ámbito de los negocios, yo lo amo porque me ayudó a pesar de todo sin esperar nada a cambio, porque él sanó mi corazón… hasta de ti.

-Lo sé Candice.

Si, esto no es el diálogo alegre por un compromiso matrimonial, es verdad lo que le dije a Annie, la relación con mi padre no sufrirá grandes cambios, no hay alrededor nuestro un cariño paternal, así que no debo omitir la mayor tranquilidad que le da a él tener a una hija comprometida con el jefe de esta familia.

-¿Harás saber la noticia a tu madre? -Preguntó con un tono seco.

-Es una obligación que tengo como hija, no será una carta extensa -Pero más que escribir esa carta para avisar a mi madre, lo hago por el benévolo señor Fabien a quien mucho hubiera querido que estuviera aquí, ese señor, así como Albert se ganó todo mi cariño, escribiré esa carta a mi madre y otra exclusivamente para él.

-Muy bien, ella debe enterarse después de todo -Algún día mi padre descubrirá el cariño que le tengo al hombre que volteó de cabeza su "Tranquila" vida familiar, así sucederá... sin embargo por el momento se lo callaré.

Albert vino a nosotros e hizo una reverencia hacia mi padre.

-Perdone el impulso de sorprender a su hija con mi propuesta, pero no quería dejar pasar el tiempo cuando no tenía una pizca de duda.

-Está excusado de ello, además usted fue franco el día que pidió permiso para cortejar a mi hija, me complace la formalidad con que ha tomado las cosas y el lugar que se le ha dado frente a la familia Ardley.

-Así es señor, Candy es una mujer extraordinaria y será un honor ser su compañero de vida -Habló mirándolo a la cara, expresando lo que sentía, entre mi padre y la señora Elroy la única "Muralla" era la señora Ardley, al ser estricta con quien entra a su familia mientras que para mi padre es una suma más a su tranquilidad de ver a sus hijas relacionarse con una de las familias más importantes del país.

Los tres somos conscientes de ese detalle y lo tratamos de forma civilizada, aunque el apellido Ardley es suficiente para mi padre, Albert le manifiesta que este compromiso es importante para él, da explicaciones aunque mi padre no las necesite realmente.

-¡Debemos brindar! -Dijo un entusiasmado Archie quien salió volando por la puerta y regresar con el señor George que traía una charola con copas llenas de vino.

Todos brindaron a nuestra salud y deseándonos buenos deseos, la señora Elroy dispuso que la siguiente semana deberá realizarse una celebración por nuestro compromiso como tuvieron una vez mi hermana y Archie, fue entonces que pensé que, si en esa ocasión había asistido mucha gente, esta vez por tratarse del jefe de los Ardley la celebración será más grande. El señor George entonces comentó que había personas buscando a la señora Elroy para felicitarla, ella dio el aviso de salir todos para atender a los invitados, en especial a Albert.

-Supongo que querrás presumir a tu prometida ¿Verdad Albert? -Dijo la señora Rosemary.

-Hermana ¿Acaso lees mi mente? -Respondió con complicidad mi novio… bueno, mi prometido

-Candy prepárate porque serás el blanco de muchas miradas, velo como un entrenamiento para la fiesta que realizaremos la tía y yo, te prometo que será tan bonita como tú.

-Gracias señora.

-Ah no Candy querida, ya no debes hablarme de esa manera.

-L-lo siento es que me cuesta -Le respondí apenada.

La voz de la señora Ardley llamándonos nos obligó a salir del estudio y tratar a los invitados, y como bien dijo Albert de que no nos dejarían a solas después de saber de su proposición de matrimonio y la sugerencia de la señora Rosemary, debía ahora más que nunca tratar a la gente que tiene relación con Albert. Pedí a Annie que no dejase sola a Flamy que me felicitó entusiasmada por mi compromiso, es invitada de la señora Rosemary quien no la ha desatendido no obstante no me agradaba dejarla "Sola", aunque Annie me dijo que iba a ser muy improbable que nuestra amiga estuviese sola y se aburriera debido a la compañía de ellos, en especial de Stear con quien se ha divertido mucho.

Eso me dejaba tranquila para poder estar con Albert quien, así como me presentó con orgullo delante de su amigo Tom, así lo hizo con gente importante y familiares cercanos o lejanos. Llegó un momento en que hablamos con los dos señores que me mencionó la señora Rosemary, los que forman parte de los miembros más antiguos que residen en Escocia, llamados Alec y Lean Brownfield que eran hermanos, su mirada era tan seria y penetrante como en la señora Elroy, la atmósfera junto a ellos me puso los vellos de la piel en punta… si así eran los de "Fácil" trato no me imagino como serán los demás; el intercambio de palabras duró unos minutos, minutos en que ellos al hablarme lo hacían con mucha propiedad, casi como la que debía dársele a las mujeres como la señora Elroy, Albert no me soltó la mano y me presentaba con admiración.

-Es una doncella muy joven -Mencionó con cautela el señor Lean, un hombre mayor pero fuerte.

-Deberá aprender mucho de nuestros miembros ¿La señora Elroy le guiará? -Preguntó el señor Alec directamente a Albert, era el mayor de los hermanos por lo que el gris en sus cabellos y barbas eran más notorios.

-Y mi hermana también, señores, pido su apoyo cuando sucedan nuestras reuniones.

-Descuide William, los humos entre los otros se encuentran en templanza después de aquella reunión extraordinaria en Diciembre, es posible que cuando debamos venir a presentarnos con todos los demás, la situación sea ilustre para todos.

-Eso me tranquiliza, señor Lean.

-Además será grato ver una cara jovial y preciosa en la reunión, eso calma también el temperamento de un par de viejos -Dijo en un tono amable el señor Alec provocando la risa de ambos señores, ahora entendí porque la señora Rosemary dijo que eran de buen trato.

El resto de la familia Leagan se acercó a nosotros para felicitarnos por el compromiso. He de decir que, aunque mostraron "Respeto" realmente dista mucho del "Agrado", con ellos no será posible un trato como lo tengo con la señora Rosemary y su esposo.

-Nos diste una enorme sorpresa primo, pensé que aguardarías un poco más -Dijo la señora Leagan.

-La prudencia no es precisamente sinónimo de largo tiempo, era el momento indicado.

Un comentario educado, pequeño pero elocuente, no obstante con lo que he aprendido gracias a la señora Elroy, es que el comentario de la señora Leagan era: "¿No aguardaste para pensarlo mejor?"

-Elisa, Neal -Habló el señor Leagan a sus hijos, Neal carraspeó la garganta y Elisa levantó ligeramente su vestido y al mismo tiempo hicieron una reverencia… en verdad que mis mejillas en toda la noche no van a tener color natural.

-Felicidades señorita, estamos a sus órdenes -Dijeron a la par.

-Yo… se los agradezco, pero… -Sentí un pequeño apretón por la mano de Albert, asintió a ellos, intercambiamos unas cuantas palabras más y luego la familia Leagan se retiró a otra parte del salón.

Yo estaba muy apenada, no estoy acostumbrada a ese trato, Albert se dio cuenta y nos llevó a un rincón de la fiesta donde había menos gente, ahí sostuvo mis manos con gracia y cariño, sonriéndome dulcemente.

-Albert no entiendo ese comportamiento, ¿A qué se refieren?

-Como serás mi esposa, eso te pone al frente para dar opiniones y decisiones, deberán acatar tus órdenes en el momento preciso porque serás la señora de esta casa.

-… Sólo he dado órdenes a los niños en el hogar de Pony para que se laven las manos antes de comer -Dije apenada con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras Albert reía -no me veo dando una orden a la señora Leagan.

-Yo te creo mi vida, son las formas en que se maneja mi familia, poco a poco irás aprendiendo, aunque parece que no te será tan difícil, hablaste con mucha franqueza delante de mi tía como pocas personas hacen, en verdad voy a pecar de vanidad al tenerte como esposa.

Él lograba quitarme esos nervios sólo con su mirada, acercó a sus labios la mano donde llevaba el anillo de compromiso para besarla, colocándola luego justo donde su corazón.

-Mi madre me contó la historia de este anillo, dijo que el tatarabuelo de mi padre mandó crear este anillo con la gema favorita de su novia la cual se convertiría en su esposa y ordenó que le dieran esta forma de flor amarilis por el significado de ésta, ¿Sabes cuál es? -Negué con la cabeza -Esperanza. Eso era lo que jamás quiso que faltara en su unión ni en la familia, decía mi madre que portarlo es tener el conocimiento de que ese sentimiento no debe abandonar a la familia, es un deber para quienes están al frente sin importar el comportamiento de los demás como la familia Leagan, ¿Por eso entiendes qué yo no iba a dar algo tan sagrado a una dama Appleby?

Asentí sonriendo, es muy tierno que me comparta el significado de este anillo, era una joya hermosa y muy bien cuidada dado los años que tiene, me imagino a las mujeres que lo portaron, cómo habrían sido sus vidas, sus matrimonios, los reto que se les presentaron, así como sus alegrías, hay tantas cosas que dice este pequeño anillo.

-Candy, cuando abordé el barco hacia Europa me dije que este anillo no podía quedarse más tiempo guardado, ya poseía dueña y no pudo ser alguien mejor.

-Albert…

-Sólo soy un hombre enamorado, que no duda en dedicarte su vida, si yo ya era tuyo ¿Por qué postergar nuestro enlace? Candy quiero hacerte tan feliz como me sea posible, evitarte tristezas que me duele ver en tu rostro en forma de lágrimas, no sabes cómo me despedazo por dentro cuando te veo sufrir; a partir de ahora lo que tu ames yo lo amaré y lo que te lastime yo lo sufriré contigo buscando una solución, así quiero gastar mi vida al lado de la mujer que atrapó mi corazón.

El aliento se me cortó, mis ojos seguramente tintineaban, Albert me abrió su corazón y sus planes a futuro los exhibió, es realista... pero albergando esperanza para un porvenir próspero y fuerte, le sonreí acariciando despacio su mejilla, tentada a besarlo…

-Tío te busca un amigo, el señor Tom Steven y su padre -Archie se apareció, que mal... pero que bueno, las muestras de afecto no son permitidas entre tanta gente.

-Iremos en seguida.

Archie acató y me miró a mi guiñándome un ojo antes de retirarse.

-¿Ves como no íbamos a tener un momento a solas después de salir del estudio? Pero me desquitaré pasado mañana -Besó mi mano nuevamente -ven amor, vamos a darle la noticia de nuestro compromiso a mi amigo, estoy seguro que te simpatizará su padre, es muy agradable y enérgico.

-Está bien, vamos.

Esta noche fue diferente a como pensaba que podría ser, sentí las alegrías más grandes, así como sus presiones, en la vida las cosas no pueden ser como en los cuentos donde todo acaba en final feliz, yo siento estas cosas en mi corazón como momentos, cuando uno termina, otro comienza y lo verdadero es ser uno mismo, Albert en todos esos momentos fue transparente, no me ocultó nada ni retrocedió ante nadie; siento que debí mostrar más... sin embargo para él ha sido lo necesario para que me considere la mujer con la que quiere pasar el resto de su vida, siento el corazón inflamado y debo controlarme para no desmayarme si quiero llegar con él al altar.

**Continuara...**


End file.
